Unter dem Zwillingsgestirn
by SayaAlienor
Summary: Emily hat keine Ahnung, dass sie besonders ist. Als sie erfährt, dass sie eine Hexe ist und an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei angenommen worden ist, beginnt ein neues Abenteuer für sie. Ein Abenteuer, das ihr ganzes Leben verändert... Sie trifft Freunde, Feinde, Magie, den dunkelsten Zauberer aller Zeiten und entdeckt das Geheimnis ihrer Herkunft... Jahr 1 2 komplett
1. Im Waisenhaus

**1. Im Waisenhaus**

Ein Strahl aus grünem Licht. Ein Schrei. Ein kaltes, grausames Lachen. Eine Explosion. Lärm. Schreie. Eine Ratte.

Keuchend fuhr Emily aus dem Schlaf hoch. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich schnell, ihr schmaler Körper war mit kaltem Schweiß bedeckt. Ihr Kopf hämmerte und sie zitterte. Wieder einmal hatte sie so seltsam geträumt. Immer wieder in den letzten zehn Jahren, seitdem sie im Waisenhaus lebte, hatte sie das geträumt. Sie konnte sich, dass alles nicht erklären. Ihre Träume waren nie deutlich genug um etwas zu erkennen.

Ob die Frau wohl ihre Mutter war? Emily wusste es nicht und würde es wahrscheinlich auch nie erfahren, denn die erste Regel im Waisenhaus war: Stell keine Fragen über deine Vergangenheit. Einmal hatte Emily es gewagt zu fragen, danach nie wieder. Sie hatte sowieso keine Antwort bekommen.

Emily seufzte und sah aus dem Fenster. Am Horizont ging langsam die Sonne auf. Ein neuer Tag hatte begonnen. Leise stand sie auf und ging hinüber zu dem Waschbecken in ihrem kleinen Zimmer auf dem Dachboden, dass sie sich noch mit Linus teilte. Linus war erst seit ein paar Wochen im Waisenhaus seit seine Eltern bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen waren.

Sie blickte in den Spiegel und ein blasses, schmales Gesicht sah ihr entgegen. Ihre roten Haaren umrahmten es wild. Die langen Locken waren nicht leicht zu bändigen und Mrs Cole, die Heimleiterin, hatte es schon oft abgeschnitten, aber irgendwie war es immer innerhalb von ein paar Tagen nachgewachsen, sehr zu Emilys Freude. Sie wusch sich hastig und zog irgendwelche Klamotten aus der altersschwachen Kommode die zwischen den beiden Betten stand.

Dann weckte sie Linus und half ihm beim Anziehen. Er war erst drei Jahre alt und hatte noch nicht ganz verstanden, dass seine Eltern nicht wieder kommen würden. Er schrie und weinte viel und rief nach seiner Mutter. Emily wurde das Herz schwer wenn sie in die verheulten blauen Augen sehen musste und ihm sagte, dass seine Mutter nicht wieder kam. Niemand aus dem Waisenhaus wollte sich um Linus kümmern, eben weil er soviel schrie, und so hatte Emily die Aufgabe übernommen.

Emily nahm Linus an der Hand und gemeinsam stiegen sie die Treppe hinunter. Im Erdgeschoss war der große Saal in dem alle Waisenkinder zu Essen bekamen. Die Tür war noch verschlossen und so wartete ein Großteil der Kinder schon davor. Die Kinder sahen abfällig zu ihr hinüber und ein paar Nasen krümmten sich in Abscheu. Emily war so etwas wie der Freak im Waisenhaus. Ihr schienen immer die ungewöhnlichsten Sachen zu passieren. Wenn sie im Raum war, konnte es durchaus schon mal passieren, dass ohne ihr Zutun Sachen zu Bruch gingen oder durch die Luft flogen. Seitdem hielten die meisten Kinder Abstand von ihr.

Aber eben nur die meisten.

Edwin, Mark, Kevin und Chantal. Die vier waren die Lieblinge von Mrs Cole und kamen mit allem durch. Und das nutzten sie auch weidlich aus. Emily hatte schon viel Zeit damit verbracht den vieren zu entwischen. Sie waren die einzigen die keine Bestrafung zu fürchten hatten. Alle anderen Kinder lebten in der Angst vor Mrs Coles Rohrstock, den sie ständig mit sich herum trug. Bei dem kleinsten Fehler zischte der Rohrstock durch die Luft, hinab auf die Hände der Kinder. Mrs Cole war erbarmungslos, schließlich war sie der Meinung, dass dies eine Lektion war, die sie auf das spätere Leben vorbereitete und ein gründlicher Klaps hätte noch nie jemanden geschadet.

Emily konnte darüber nur bitter lachen. Sie hatte Mrs Coles Rohrstock schon oft gespürt, eben weil ihr so oft so seltsame Sachen passierten. Der andere Grund war, dass sie es nicht mit ansehen konnte wenn jemand anderes geschlagen wurde. Sie trat dazwischen und erntete dafür selbst die Schläge. Sie brach damit auch gleich die zweite Regel des Waisenhauses: Kümmere dich nur um deine eigenen Sachen.

Aber sie konnte einfach nicht zulassen, dass jemand ungerechterweise bestraft wurde, vor allem die kleineren Kinder, wie Linus. Und Mrs Cole hatte es bisher nicht geschafft Emily zu brechen. Tief in Emily steckte ein Mut, der sie selbst meist überraschte. Das verwirrte die Kinder im Waisenhaus, einerseits war Emily der Freak, andererseits aber auch ein Engel. Sie wussten nicht was sie von ihr halten sollten, Emily passte in kein Schema.

Endlich wurde die Tür geöffnet und die Kinder strömten in den Saal. Wie jeden Tag gab es ein paar dünne Scheiben Toast zum Frühstück. Nach dem Essen ging Emily wieder hoch in ihr Zimmer. Es waren Ferien und es war schlechtes Wetter. So konnte Emily noch nicht mal nach draußen gehen. Sie war lieber draußen, dort fühlte sie sich nicht so eingesperrt wie in ihrem kleinem Zimmer. Außerdem hasste Edwin es draußen zu sein. Warum auch immer hatte er eine panische Angst vor Insekten. Emily erinnerte sich daran, dass sie mit sechs Jahren ihm einmal ein paar Raupen ins Bett gelegt hatte, als Rache dafür, dass er eins der jüngeren Kinder geschlagen hatte. Es war nicht unbedingt ihre beste Idee gewesen, denn Edwin hatte sich seinerseits gerächt, aber sie war ja auch erst sechs gewesen.

Linus setze sich neben Emily auf das Bett und sah sie bittend an. "Liest du mir eine Geschichte vor? Eine mit Zauberern, ja?"

Emily lächelte und holte aus der Schublade ein altes Buch hervor. Der Einband zeigte deutliche Spuren des Gebrauchs und die goldenen Lettern des Titels "Die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden"waren schon lange zu einem faden Gelb verblasst. Aber es gehörte zu den wenigen Besitztümern von Emily. Auf der ersten Seite stand _Für Emily von Mo. _Der Rest der Seite war wahrscheinlich herausgerissen worden, genauso wie ein paar der anderen Seiten. Sie wusste nicht wer Mo war, aber sie dankte ihm für das Buch.

Vorsichtig schlug sie das Buch auf und begann zu lesen. In der Mitte des Märchens schlief Linus ein und Emily deckte ihn sanft zu. Sie legte das Buch wieder zurück und holte ihren Zeichenblock und einen Bleistift hervor. Diese Sachen hatte sie aus der Schule mitgenommen und hier versteckt. Sie setzte sich wieder und begann mit ruhigen Strichen den schlafenden Jungen neben ihr zu zeichnen. Die braunen Locken, die Stirn, die sich im Schlaf runzelte, als ob er träumte, die dünnen Ärmchen, die sich an der Decke festgekrallt hatten.

Es war ein ruhiger Morgen und sie war dankbar dafür. Edwin und die anderen schienen sie ausnahmsweise mal in Ruhe zu lassen. Währenddessen hatte es angefangen zu regnen und dicke Tropfen klatschten gegen das Fenster. Passend zu ihrer Stimmung, dachte Emily deprimiert. Sie wäre lieber in der Schule. So komisch es auch klang, sie fand es in der Schule besser als im Waisenhaus. In der Schule hatte sie Ruhe vor den anderen Kindern und sie wusste, dass je besser sie in der Schule war, desto besser würde ihre Zukunft aussehen. Und sie wollte eine glückliche Zukunft.

Aber im Moment sah es nicht so aus. Aus dem Gang ertönte ein Schrei und Emily zuckte zusammen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Edwin wieder jemanden aufgelauert oder Mrs Cole bestrafte jemanden. Sie wandte sich wieder ihrer Zeichnung zu, es war nicht ihre Angelegenheit, sie musste sich nicht darum kümmern, versuchte sie sich einzureden. Eigentlich sollte man meinen, dass sie ihre Lektion gelernt hatte. Aber sie konnte nicht.

Sie legte ihren Zeichenblock auf das Bett und warf einen letzten Blick auf Linus, der immer noch friedlich schlief, dann trat sie auf den Gang vor ihrem Zimmer. In einer dunklen Ecke standen Edwin, Chantal, Mark und Kevin mit dem Rücken zu ihr.

"Habt ihr euch mal wieder wen ausgesucht, der kleiner ist als ihr?", sagte Emily laut und verfluchte sich gleichzeitig dafür. Manchmal redete sie einfach schneller als sie dachte. Vor allem wenn es sich um Edwin und seine Kumpanen handelte. Eigentlich hatte sie sich geschworen, dass sie aufpassen würde, denn es hatte sie schon öfters in Schwierigkeiten gebracht.

Die vier fuhren abrupt herum und starrten Emily an. Emily sah hinter ihnen eins von den jüngeren Mädchen sitzen, ein langer Striemen zog sich über das Gesicht. Emily bedeutete ihr so unauffällig wie möglich zu verschwinden, was das Mädchen auch tat.

"Möchtest du uns etwas sagen?", fragte Edwin. Sein teigiges Gesicht hatte eine rosa Färbung angenommen.

"Schaffst du es nur Mädchen und kleine Kinder zu schlagen?", antwortete Emily. Sie sah in seinen wässerigen Augen, dass sich seine Wut jetzt auf sie richtete und dass er sie nicht so leicht davon kommen lassen würde. In den vier Jahren die Edwin jetzt im Waisenhaus lebte, hatte Emily es immer geschafft ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen und nie Schläge zu kassieren, doch jetzt schien schien ihre Glückstähne vorbei sein. Sie hatte Edwin einmal zu oft geärgert.

"Sag das nochmal, du Gör", stieß Edwin hervor und Chantal kicherte.

"Schaffst du es nur Mädchen und kleine Kinder zu schlagen?", wiederholte Emily ruhig. Sie war selber erstaunt, dass sie so ruhig blieb.

"Du Gör. Du Teufelskind!", rief Edwin. "Dir werde ich es zeigen!"

"Besser Teufelskind als so sein wie du", erwiderte Emily und das brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen bei Edwin.

"Dann komm näher wenn du so mutig bist", bellte Edwin, dessen Gesicht jetzt rot anlief. Er hob seinen Rohrstock und kam gefährlich nahe.

Plötzlich schoss rote, heiße Wut durch Emily. Normalerweise zügelte sie so gut es ging jeden Funken Wut um sich wenigstens einmal nicht noch mehr Ärger einzuhandeln, aber es klappte nicht immer. Aber sie war noch nie so wütend gewesen wie in diesem Moment. Was bildete Edwin sich eigentlich ein? Nur weil er stärker und größer war als alle anderen? Nur weil er Mrs Coles Lieblingskind war?

Mit einem Mal spürte sie den Rohrstock auf ihrer Wange und warmes Blut lief über ihr Gesicht. Das war der letze Funke, den es gebraucht hatte um das Feuer zu entzünden. Wortwörtlich. Denn der Rohrstock brannte rapide und Edwin ließ ihn schreiend fallen.

Emily stolperte erschrocken zurück und fiel rücklings auf den Boden, was passierte hier? Jetzt schrie auch Chantal, der Stock den sie in der Hand hielt, fing ebenfalls Feuer. Sie hielt die verbrannten Hände vor die Brust und rannte weinend weg. Mark und Dennis sahen sich panisch an und folgten Chantal.

"Was hast du getan?", fragte Edwin bedrohlich. "Das wirst du büßen, Teufelskind." Dann drehte er sich um und floh genauso wie seine Kumpanen. Emily hörte seine schweren Schritte auf der Treppe und dann verstummten sie langsam. Sie rappelte sich wieder auf und ging in ihr Zimmer zurück. Linus war wieder wach und sah sie besorgt an.

"Emily, aua gemacht?", piepste der Dreijährige.

"Nur ein bisschen", sagte Emily beruhigend und wischte energisch das Blut weg. "Alles halb so schlimm."

"Soll ich pusten?", fragte Linus. Emily lächelte und kniete sich hin. Sanft strich Linus Atem über die verletzte Haut und Emily wuschelte ihm durchs Haar. "Danke schon viel besser."

Sie ging zum Waschbecken hinüber. Über ihre Wange zog sich eine schmale Wunde und sie hatte das Blut quer über ihr Gesicht geschmiert. Sie sah zum Fürchten aus. Ihr unbändiges Haar hatte sich aus dem Zopf gelöst und umrahmte ihr Gesicht wie eine lodernde Flamme. Ihre Augen, die von einem leuchtenden Grün waren, glühten unnatürlich hell auf. Kurz fragte Emily sich ob sie verrückt würde. Dann drehte sie den Wasserhahn auf und wusch sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht.

Sie ließ sich auf das Bett fallen und starrte an die Decke. Was war los mit ihr? Warum passierten so seltsame Dinge mit ihr? Woher kam das Feuer? Vielleicht war sie doch verrückt. Ihre Gedanken wanderten wieder zu Edwin. Er würde sich rächen, Emily hatte ihn gekränkt. Das bedeutete, dass sie doppelt vorsichtig sein musste.

Aber warum musste sie sich auch immer um die anderen kümmern? Es war nicht ihr Leben. Ihr Leben würde so viel einfacher sein. Einfacher ja, aber es war nicht richtig. Die Kinder waren alle schwächer als Edwin. Sie konnten sich nicht wehren. Emily konnte einfach nicht anders als zu helfen, auch wenn sie dafür die Schläge in Kauf nahm.

Manchmal wünschte sie sich, dass sie wenigstens etwas größer wäre. Sie war immer ungefähr einen Kopf kleiner als die anderen Zehnjährigen und um einiges schmaler. Es wäre so viel einfacher wenn sie sich ordentlich verteidigen könnte. Trotzdem würde sie nicht aufgeben. Edwin würde sie nicht klein kriegen. Sie gehörte nur sich selbst.


	2. Alles ändert sich

**2. Alles ändert sich**

Die Glocke weckte Emily am nächsten Morgen. Sie hatte nicht gut geschlafen und schlecht geträumt. Wovon sie geträumt hatte wusste sie nicht mehr. Rasch wusch sie sich, dann zog sie sich an und kurze Zeit später ging sie mit Linus hinunter zum Frühstück. Sie hielt sich bewusst abseits. Sie sah Edwin mit seinen Freunden am anderen Ende des Tisches sitzen. Kurz meinte sie so etwas wie Angst in seinen Augen aufblitzen sehen. Aber Edwin und Angst? Sie schüttelte den Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihr mageres Frühstück.

Nach dem Essen ging Emily mit Linus nach draußen. Irgendwann in der Nacht hatte der Regen aufgehört und hatte der Sonne Platz gemacht. Man merkte endlich, dass es schon Ende Juli war. Hinter dem Waisenhaus gab es einen kleinen Garten, auch wenn das Stück vertrockneten Rasens mit dem knorrigen Apfelbaum den Namen kaum verdiente. Sie setzte sich zwischen die Wurzeln und beobachtete wie Linus hinter einem gelben Schmetterling herlief. Sie wünschte sich, dass sie ihre Zeichensachen mitgenommen hätte, doch sie wollte jetzt nicht wieder ins Haus laufen.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür zum Garten quietschend. Emily stand wieder auf und Linus stellte sich neben sie und griff nach ihrer Hand. Sie versuchte ruhig und selbstsicher aussehen, auch wenn sie sich gerade nicht so fühlte. Mrs Cole trat zusammen mit zwei Männern in den Garten. Der eine trug eine blaue Robe, die seinen dünnen Körper umhüllte, und die zu seinen dunkelblauen Augen passte, die hinter einer halbmondförmigen Brille funkelten. Der andere war ganz in schwarz gekleidet. Seine ebenso schwarzen Haare umrahmten ein schmales Gesicht mit dunklen Augen und einer auffälligen Hakennase.

Emily wunderte sich, die Männer sahen wirklich seltsam aus. Mrs Cole hingegen sah etwas nervös aus und sie hatte ausnahmsweise nicht den Rohrstock in der Hand. Anscheinend wollte sie einen guten Eindruck bei den Besuchern erwecken. Aber was wollten sie von ihr?

"Das ist sie", sagte Mrs Cole kühl.

"Miss Evans?", sagte der eine Mann und strich sich über den silbrigen Bart, der ihm bis zur Hüfte reichte. Emily nickte und der Mann lächelte. "Mrs Cole? Wollten Sie nicht noch etwas Dringendes erledigen?"

Emily sah verwundert, dass Mrs Cole nickte und sofort wieder im Haus verschwand.

"Wenn ich mich erst einmal vorstellen dürfte, Miss Evans?", sagte der silberhaarige Mann. "Mein Name ist Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei und dies ist-", er deutete auf den Mann neben ihm. "Severus Snape, Professor für Zaubertränke an ebenjener Schule."

"Hexerei? Zauberei?", war das Einzige was Emily sagen konnte.

"Ach ja, ich vergaß. Ich bin gekommen um Ihnen zu sagen, dass sie an der Schule angenommen worden sind", sagte Dumbledore. "Miss Evans, Sie sind eine Hexe. Das heißt Sie besitzen Magie. Um den Umgang mit dieser zu erlernen, kommen Sie nach Hogwarts. Dort werden Sie zusammen mit anderen Hexen und Zauberern ihres Alters unterrichtet werden. Sie haben dort einen Platz seit sie vor elf Jahren geboren wurden."

Er zog einen Umschlag aus seiner Robe und reichte ihn Emily. Vorsichtig nahm Emily ihn in die Hand und betrachtete ihn. Vorne drauf stand in grüner Tinte:

_Miss Emily Evans_

_Dachboden_

_St. Agatha Waisenhaus_

_London_

Auf der Rückseite war ein Wappen zu sehen. Ein Löwe, ein Adler, eine Schlange und ein Dachs umringten ein großes H. Emily brach das Siegel und zog zwei Bögen Pergament hervor. Staunend las sie was dort geschrieben stand.

_HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI_

_Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore (Orden der Merlin, Erster Klasse, Groz., Hexenmst. Ganz Hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinig. d. Zauberer)_

_Sehr geehrte_ _Miss Evans, _

_wir freuen uns, ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände. Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Wir erwarten Ihre Eule spätestens am 31. Juli._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Minerva McGonagall Stellvertretende Schulleiterin._

_HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI_

_Uniform_

_Im Ersten Jahr benötigen die Schüler:_

_Drei Garnituren einfache Arbeitskleidung (schwarz)_ _Einen einfachen Spitzhut (schwarz) für tagsüber_ _Ein Paar Schutzhandschuhe (Drachenhaut o.Ä.)_ _Einen Winterumhang (schwarz, mit silbernen Schnallen)_

_Bitte beachten Sie, dass alle Kleidungsstücke der Schüler mit Namensettiketten versehen sein müssen._

_Lehrbücher_

_Alle Schüler sollten jeweils ein Exemplar der folgenden Werke besitzen:_

_-Miranda Habicht: Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 1 _

_-Bathilda Bagshot: Geschichte der Zauberei _

_-Adalbert Schwahfel: Theorie der Magie _

_-Emeric Wendel: Verwandlung für Anfänger _

_-Phyllida Spore: Tausend Zauberkräuter und -pilze _

_-Arsenius Bunsen: Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue _

_-Newt Scamander: Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind _

_-Quirin Sumo: Dunkle Kräfte. Ein Kurs zur Selbstverteidigung_

_Ferner werden benötigt:_

_1 Zauberstab_

_1 Kessel (Zinn, Normgröße 2)_

_1 Sortiment Glas- und Kristallfläschchen_

_1 Teleskop_

_1 Waage aus Messing_

_Es ist den Schülern zudem freigestellt, ein Eule ODER eine Katze ODER eine Kröte mitzubringen._

_DIE ELTERN SEIEN DARAN ERINNERT; DASS ERSTKLÄSSLER KEINEN EIGENEN BESEN BESITZEN DÜRFEN._

Langsam ließ Emily den Brief wieder sinken. Das war alles nur ein Traum und sie würde wieder aufwachen. "Und das gibt es wirklich? Da soll ich hin? Aber ich habe doch keine Magie?" Die Fragen sprudelten aus ihr heraus.

Sie war überrascht, dass Dumbledore nur schmunzelte und fragte: "Ist Ihnen nie etws Ungewöhnliches passiert? Etwas, dass Sie sich nicht erklären konnten?"

Emily wurde blass und sah ihn panisch an. Das Feuer. War das jetzt eine bizarre Strafe dafür? "Doch", sagte sie langsam. "Manchmal sind Gegenstände ohne mein Zutun kaputt gegangen oder durch die Luft geflogen. Und gestern-", sie holte kurz Luft dann fuhr sie fort: "habe ich aus Versehen ein paar Stöcke in Brand gesetzt, obwohl ich das gar nicht wollte."

Dumbledore nickte. "Wenn man jung ist, passiert es oft, dass sich die Magie unbewusst entlädt. Wie Sie sehen, besitzen Sie doch Magie und davon nicht zu wenig."

Emily versank in Gedanken. Instinktiv wusste sie, dass Dumbledore Recht hatte. Alles was er sagte, war die reine Wahrheit gewesen. Sie hatte schon immer gewusst wann jemand log, eine Gabe die im Waisenhaus ganz nützlich war. Sie drehte den Brief zwischen den Händen, es war die Möglichkeit von hier zu verschwinden und ein neues Leben anzufangen. Aber vorher gab es noch etwas zu klären.

"Was ist mit Linus? Ich kann ihn nicht alleine lassen", fragte sie.

Dumbledores Gesicht wurde wieder ernst und er schien zu überlegen. „Ich denke, es wird sich bald eine Familie finden, die Linus aufnimmt. Morgen wäre perfekt. Ihm wird nichts geschehen", antwortete er.

„Versprochen?", setzte Emily hinzu. Leeren Versprechen war sie schon allzu oft begegnet. Die dunkelblauen Augen blickten direkt in die grünbraunen Augen Emilys, als er nickte.

„Versprochen." In seiner Stimme lag nichts als Ehrlichkeit und so nickte Emily erleichtert. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. „Dann komme ich mit."

Dumbledore und sogar Snape, lächelten auf das kleine Mädchen hinab. Was für ein außergewöhnliches Mädchen, dachte sich Dumbledore, ein ungebrochener Geist, erstaunlich für ihr Alter.

Emily bekam von den Gedanken der Männer nichts mit, denn sie beugte sich zu Linus hinunter. „Linus. Du musst mir jetzt gut zuhören. Ich gehe fort, aber es wird schon bald jemand kommen, der für dich sorgt. Und denk immer daran, dass ich dich lieb habe und ich werde dir schreiben, wann immer es geht."

Sie sah den kleinen Jungen eindringlich an. „Ich will aber nicht, dass du gehst. Du sollst bei mir bleiben", sagte Linus.

„Ich weiß, ich würde doch auch gerne bei dir bleiben, aber ich muss da alleine hingehen", erklärte sie ihm. Es war die Wahrheit, Linus war für sie der kleine Bruder, den sie nie gehabt hatte und ihn jetzt zu verlassen tat ihr weh. „Erinnerst du dich was wir über Versprechen gesagt haben? Versprochen ist versprochen und wird nicht…"

„Gebrochen", vollendete Linus den Satz.

„Richtig. Und Dumbledore hat mir versprochen, dass es dir bald besser gehen wird. Du musst nicht mehr lange hierbleiben." Sie zog ihn in eine Umarmung und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinen braunen Wuschelhaaren.

Dann stand sie wieder auf und wandte sich wieder an die Männer, die ruhig warteten. „Sie sollten Ihre Sachen packen, dann wird Severus Sie in die Winkelgasse begleiten, wo Sie Ihre Sachen kaufen können. Danach können Sie bis zum Schuljahresanfang bei den Weasleys bleiben, einer Zaubererfamilie. Es sei denn, Sie möchten ins Waisenhaus zurückkehren."

Emily schüttelte vehement den Kopf, niemand würde sie hier zurück bringen. „Aber ich habe kein Geld für alles.", fiel ihr plötzlich ein.

Doch Dumbledore zerstreute ihre Sorgen, denn er zog einen Beutel aus seinem Umhang, in dem es klimperte. „Ich habe mir erlaubt, schon mal etwas Geld für Sie zu holen. Es stammt aus dem Erbe Ihrer Eltern." Er reichte den Beutel an Snape weiter. „Ich verabschiede mich jetzt. Wir sehen uns in Hogwarts wieder." Mit einem lauten Crack verschwand er plötzlich. Emily starrte auf die Stelle, wo Dumbledore noch Sekunden zuvor gestanden hatte. Aber er war wirklich weg.

"Du solltest jetzt deine Sachen packen", meldete sich zum ersten Mal Snape zu Wort. Seine Stimme war zwar recht kühl, aber immer noch freundlich. Emily nickte und sie gingen wieder ins Haus. Auf der Treppe trafen sie Edwin, der jetzt wieder sein fieses Grinsen zur Schau stellte. Die Anwesenheit von Snape schien ihn nicht zu stören.

"Na Teufelskind.", sagte er süßlich. "Wirst du endlich abgeholt und in die Klapse gebracht?"

Das war zuviel für Emily. Mit einem raschen Schritt stand sie vor Edwin und starrte ihm direkt in die Augen. Die Tatsache, dass sie fast anderthalb Köpfe kleiner war, hielt sie nicht davon ab. "Nenn mich noch einmal Teufelskind und du wirst es bitter bereuen. Und dann flamme ich dir alles ab, nicht nur deinen verdammten Rohrstock! Und Linus lässt du auch in Ruhe!" Ihre Stimme war ganz ruhig und leise geworden. In ihren Fingern kribbelte es als ob sie elektrisch aufgeladen wären.

Sie trat zurück und lächelte kurz. Edwin sah ziemlich verschreckt aus, während ein kleines Lächeln um Snapes Lippen spielte. "Du solltest besser nach oben gehen, bevor du noch etwas in Brand steckst."

Emily nickte und stieg die Treppe hinauf. Sie hörte nur kurz wie Snape Edwin etwas sagte, dann folgte ihr der Professor. Sie zog eine Tasche aus der Kommode und packte ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten hinein: das Märchenbuch, einige komische Bücher über Verwandlungen, ihre Zeichensachen und ihre Kleidung.

„Fertig", verkündete sie. Sie wandte sich zu Linus um sich ein letztes Mal von ihm zu verabschieden. „Machs gut Kleiner. Ich hab dich lieb." Sie drückte ihn noch mal an sich, aber nur kurz, bevor sie noch in Tränen ausbrach. Emily wollte ihn nicht zurücklassen, aber sie hatte Dumbledores Versprechen, dass es ihm gut gehen würde.

„Wir können gehen", wandte sie sich an Snape.

„Warte", sagte er da und kniete sich vor sie hin, so dass sie ihm direkt in die Augen sehen konnte. Er holte aus seinem Umhang einen langen, dünnen Stab, den er auf ihre verletzte Wange richtete. „Episkey", murmelte er und Emily spürte warme Funken durch ihre Haut schießen. Vorsichtig berührte sie ihre Wange und fühlte nichts als heile Haut. Dankbar sah sie Snape an doch Snape nickte nur und richtete sich wieder auf und streckte seine Hand aus.

„Hier, halt meine Hand. Wir disapparieren", befahl er. Disapparieren? Emily hatte keine Ahnung was das bedeutete, aber es würde schon seine Richtigkeit haben. Mit ihrer Tasche in der einen Hand, schloss sie ihre Finger um seine Hand und plötzlich verschwamm alles vor ihren Augen. Sie fühlte sich als ob sie durch etwas Enges gesogen wurde. Plötzlich hörte das komische Gefühl auf und sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder.

Sie standen in einer dunklen Seitengasse, die auf eine belebte Straße hinausführte. Sie gingen ein Stück weiter und standen vor einem schäbig aussehenden Pub. „Zum tropfenden Kessel" stand auf einem verwitterten Holzschild, das über dem Eingang hing. Rund herum strömten die Menschen, doch sie warfen weder ihnen noch dem Pub einen zweiten Blick zu. Ihre Blicke schienen über den Pub zu gleiten ohne ihn zu sehen. Emily kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie den Pub überhaupt nicht sehen konnten. Snape hatte schon ihre Hand losgelassen und ging auf den Eingang zu, so dass Emily sich beeilen musste mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Sein schwarzer Umhang wehte hinter ihm her.

Zusammen traten sie in das schummerige Halbdunkel des Pubs. Hinter dem Tresen stand ein buckeliger Mann, der gerade Gläser polierte. Rund herum saßen jede Menge Leute. Emily beobachtete sie interessiert, sie alle trugen die gleichen seltsamen, langen Gewänder wie Dumbledore und Snape. Manche von ihnen trugen auch spitze Hüte und einer von ihnen hatte in seiner Hand sogar eine Kröte. Sie hätte sich alles noch stundenlang weiter angucken können, doch Snape eilte schon weiter und Emily folgte. Sie durchquerten den Raum und traten in einen kleinen Hinterhof. Snape zog seinen Zauberstand und tippte auf einzelne Ziegel. Knirschend bewegten sich die Ziegel und gaben eine Öffnung frei. Emily starrte mit offenem Mund auf die Szene die vor ihr lag. Eine schmale Gasse umringt von unzähligen Geschäften. Flourish & Blotts, Ollivander, Eyeloop's Owl Imperium, Madame Malkin's waren nur einige von den vielen Geschäften.

"Los, wir sollten uns beeilen. Noch ist es leer in der Winkelgasse", sagte Snape und schritt voran. "Hast du noch deine Liste?"

"Ja", sagte Emily. Sie gingen als erstes zu Flourish & Blotts um die Schulbücher zu besorgen. Emily war fasziniert. Hunderte von Regalen standen in den Laden, gefüllt mit den seltsamsten Büchern. Einige schienen schon uralt zu sein, während andere noch neu glänzten. Es roch nach Staub, Tinte, Pergament und ein bisschen nach dem Muff der Jahrhunderte. Sie sah Bücher, die nach einem schnappten, Bücher mit Augen, und Bücher deren Titelbilder sich zu bewegen schienen. Verwundert trat sie näher und betrachtete das Buch genauer. Eine ältere Hexe schwang ihren Zauberstab und rundherum flogen Haushaltsgegenstände durch die Luft. Emily hätte Stunden an diesem Ort verbringen können, doch Snape scheuchte sie weiter.

Sie gingen weiter zu Madam Malkin's um die Schulumhänge zu kaufen. Mit großen Augen beobachte Emily wie Nadel, Faden und ein Maßband um sie herumflogen und die Arbeit fast von selbst taten. Madam Malkin war sehr nett, auch wenn sie dauernd sagte, dass Emily viel zu klein sei. Emily errötete verlegen.

Als nächstes ging es in die Apotheke um die Zutaten für den Zaubertränke-Unterricht zu kaufen. Es war ein kleiner, dunkler Laden. An den Wänden zogen sich lange Regale entlang in den viele Gläser standen. Es war faszinierend und unheimlich zugleich. Emily wollte Snape fragen was in den Gläsern war, war sich aber nicht sicher ob sie ihn fragen durfte.

Snape beobachtete das kleine Mädchen während es sich im Laden umsah. Die großen Augen blitzten neugierig auf als ihr Blick die Regale entlang wanderte. Er sah, dass dem Mädchen die Fragen auf der Zunge brannten, sie sie jedoch zurück hielt. "Das da vorne sind Augen eines Lurches, daneben stehen Spinnenbeine. Hier vorne sind Einhornhaare, und in der kleinen Phiole ist Drachenblut, sehr wertvoll und nützlich", erklärte er und deutete auf die einzelnen Gläser.

Emily nickte und versuchte sich alles zu merken. Snape erklärte ihr noch ein paar der anderen Sachen, dann verließen sie den Laden. Sie kauften Pergament und Federn, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Ollivander, dem Zauberstabmacher. Eine kleine Glocke ertönte als sie durch die Tür traten. Snape hielt sich im Hintergrund, während Emily zu der Theke trat.

Tausende von langen, schmalen Schachteln stapelten sich in den Regalen zwischen denen der Staub tanzte. Es war dämmrig in dem Laden und ein wenig beengt. Emily spürte geradezu die Magie in der Luft. Plötzlich tauchte ein weißhaariger Mann auf und begrüßte Emily. Seine hellen Augen waren etwas unheimlich.

"Guten Morgen, ich bin Ollivander", sagte der Mann. "Was ist deine Zauberstabhand?"

"Ähm, Rechts", antworte Emily und schon schoss ein Maßband durch die Luft und begann sie von oben bis unten zu vermessen, ähnlich wie bei Madam Malkin's. Ollivander betrachtete sie prüfend dann verschwand er zwischen den Regalen und kam mit einer schmalen Schachtel wieder.

"13 Zoll. Einhornhaar. Eiche. Sehr fest", sagte Ollivander und reichte Emily den Zauberstab. Sie nahm ihn zögerlich und Ollivander bedeutete ihr ihn zu schwingen. Sie kam sich ein bisschen närrisch vor, doch sie tat es. Sofort zersprang die Vase auf der Theke. Erschrocken ließ Emily den Zauberstab fallen und entschuldigte sich.

"Macht nichts, macht nichts", sagte Ollivander beruhigend. "Das war einfach nicht der Richtige." Ein paar Minuten später probierte Emily den nächsten aus, doch auch der war nicht der Richtige, denn jetzt fiel ein Regal um. Sie probierte jede Menge aus, doch nie war der Richtige dabei.

"Hmm, hmm", murmelte der Zauberstabmacher. "Eine Herausforderung die ich gerne annehme. Vielleicht ist dies der Richtige." Er verschwand wieder und kam mit einer staubigen Schachtel wieder. Er öffnete sie vorsichtig und reichte Emily einen Zauberstab, dessen Griff aus einem rötlichen Holz gefertigt war und dann in ein helleres Holz überlief. Er war schön in seiner Schlichtheit.

"Ein Experiment aus meiner Jugendzeit. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich ihn verkaufen werde", sagte Ollivander. "Aber es schadet nicht ihn einmal auszuprobieren. 10 Zoll, Phönixfeder, eine Mischung aus Zedernholz und Birne. Perfekt für Verwandlungen, aber er wird sich auch gut im Duell schlagen."

Emily nahm ihn und wusste sofort, dass dies ihr Zauberstab war. Vorsichtig schwang sie ihn und sofort schossen goldene Funken aus der Spitze. Ollivander sah sehr erfreut aus, doch er runzelte gleichzeitig seine Stirn. "Wahrhaft wunderlich. Eine interessante Wahl, dass muss ich sagen. Aber nun gut der Zauberstab wählt seinen Besitzer."

"Was ist denn so komisch daran?", wagte Emily nachzufragen.

"Der Kern besteht aus einer Phönixfeder", erklärte Ollivander. "Der Phönix, von dem die Feder stammt, hat mir drei Federn überlassen. Alle drei habe ich zu außergewöhlichen Zauberstäben verarbeitet. Den ersten habe ich vor vielen Jahren verkauft. Er hat viele Zauber gewirkt. Großartige, aber auch schreckliche. Der zweite ist deiner. Den dritten habe ich noch nicht verkauft, er liegt noch immer in meinem Lager. In der Tat wunderlich. Aber es ist die Entscheidung des Zauberstabes. Sieben Galleonen bitte."

Snape bezahlte und dann standen sie wieder auf der Winkelgasse. "Warum hat nicht jeder Zauberstab bei mir funktioniert?", fragte Emily neugierig.

"Genau kann ich es dir nicht erklären, aber wie Ollivander sagte, sucht sich der Zauberstab seinen Besitzer aus. Die Kombination aus Holz und magischem Innneren ist einzigartig und passt deshalb nur auf einen. Die besten Ergebnisse erzielt man immer noch mit seinem eigenen."

"Was lerne ich eigentlich in Hogwarts?", fragte Emily als nächstes. Snape begann ihr die einzelnen Fächer knapp zu beschreiben und Emily runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. "Macht es etwas aus, dass ich noch keine Ahnung von Magie habe? Ich meine, Sie haben gesagt, dass auch Kinder aus magischen Familien nach Hogwarts gehen?"

"Nein, es macht keinen Unterschied.", sagte Snape langsam. "Ihr fangt alle mehr oder weniger auf dem gleichen Stand an. Du stellst gerne Fragen, oder?" Das letzte klang ein bisschen belustigt.

Emily war beruhigt, dass sie nicht so sehr hinterherhängen würde. "Ja", erwiderte sie. "Es ist alles so faszinierend. Ich kann es kaum glauben."

"Das geht vielen so am Anfang", sagte Snape. "Fehlt noch etwas? Möchtest du noch etwas kaufen? Eine Eule, eine Katze? Du hast doch heute Geburtstag, oder?"

Emily konnte nichts anderes als ihn anstarren. Sie hatte es erfolgreich geschafft ihren eigenen Geburtstag zu vergessen. In all den Jahren vorher war ihr Geburtstag nie ein Tag zum Feiern gewesen und irgendwann hatte sie kaum mehr daran gedacht. Es war einfach nur noch der Tag an dem sie ein Jahr älter wurde und mehr nicht. Geschenke konnte man im Waisenhaus sowieso nicht erwarten. Und dass jemand anderes an ihren Geburtstag dachte, war ihr auch noch nie passiert.

„Äh ja, habe ich. Geht dass denn? Und wozu eine Eule?", brachte Emily hervor. Snape sah sie erstaunt an, das kleine Mädchen sah nicht aus als ob sie sich über ihren Geburtstag freuen würde, eher als ob sie gleich Schläge erwartete.

„Eulen liefern die Post", erklärte er knapp und führte sie in die Menagerie.

Schrilles Kreischen, Fauchen und leuchtende Augen begrüßten sie als sie eintraten. Kaum waren sie drin, flatterte eine kleine schwarze Eule auf Emily Schulter und pickte ihr Ohr.

Eine junge Verkäuferin trat lächelnd auf sie zu. „Das ist eine ein bisschen aus der Art geschlagenen Zwergohreule."

„Warum aus der Art geschlagen?", fragte Emily neugierig.

„Sie ist zum einen schwarz und zum anderen ein bisschen klein."

„Ich nehm sie", beschloss Emily. Sie fand die Eule passte zu ihr. „Ich nenne dich Eos. Du bist zwar schwarz aber das ist egal.", flüsterte sie. Ein Neuanfang für Emily, genauso wie die Morgenröte ein neuer Tagesanfang war. Emily kaufte noch einen Käfig und dann verließen sie auch schon den Laden, Eos immer noch auf Emilys Schulter.

„Ich bringe dich jetzt zu den Weasleys. Mrs Weasley hat eingewilligt, auf dich aufzupassen bis die Schule anfängt. Hier ist dein Ticket", erklärte Snape.

Emily nickte, mittlerweile war sie müde und ausgelaugt von all den ganzen Eindrücken die auf sie eingestürmt waren. Und so ganz konnte sie es immer noch nicht glauben, was ihr seit heute morgen passiert war. Snape streckte wieder seine Hand aus und Emily ergriff sie. Wieder überkam sie das seltsame Gefühl eingequetscht zu werden, doch schon standen sie vor dem seltsamsten Gebäude das Emily je gesehen hatte. Es sah aus als ob man überall wo es nur ging ein Zimmer angebaut und es nur noch durch Magie zusammen gehalten würde.

Snape wandte sich zu dem kleinem Mädchen um, das immer noch, ohne es zu merken, seine Hand hielt und den Fuchsbau ansah. Für einen Moment sah er sich selbst als kleinen Jungen, doch er schob den Gedanken energisch weg. „Mrs Weasley wird gleich kommen. Ich muss gehen", sagte er.

Emily sah zu ihm auf und wisperte: „Danke."

Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und er strich sanft über ihre Wange, die Wange die er vorher geheilt hatte. Dann drehte er sich um und mit einem _Crack_ verschwand er.

Zedernholz steht für Charakterstärke und Loyalität, während Birne für Warmherzigkeit und Großzügigkeit steht. Und Eos ist die Göttin der Morgenröte.


	3. Fuchsbau

**3. Fuchsbau**

Mrs Weasley, die gerade in der Küche gewesen war, kam auf den Hof gelaufen um Emily zu begrüßen. Sie trug eine geblümte Schürze, aus deren Tasche ein Zauberstab ragte, und hatte rote Haare. "Hallo, Emily. Wir haben dich schon erwartet. Komm gib mir deine Tasche und komm rein. Es gibt gleich Essen."

Etwas überwältigt von der Freundlichkeit der Frau ließ sich Emily willig in die Küche führen. Am großen Tisch saßen mehrere Kinder unterschiedlichen Alters, darunter auch ein Zwillingspaar, aber alle genauso rothaarig wie ihre Mutter. Mit großen Augen sah Emily sich um, in der Ecke sah sie eine Pfanne die sich selber spülte und an den Wänden hingen lauter Bilder, die sich bewegten. Ein paar Messer schnippelten Gemüse, anscheinend für das Mittagessen.

"So Kinder, das ist Emily. Sie wird bis zum Anfang des Schuljahres unser Gast sein", sagte Mrs Weasley. "Ich erwarte, dass ihr euch benehmt." Das letzte schien besonders an die Zwillingsbrüder gerichtet zu sein.

"Wir benehmen uns doch immer", sagte der eine.

"Immer", bestätigte der andere.

Mrs Weasley seufzte. "Das sind Fred und George. Daneben sitzt Ron, er wird mit dir in Hogwarts anfangen. Ginny ist ein Jahr jünger." Die Kinder nickten als sie vorgestellt wurden. Fred und George sahen sich so ähnlich, dass Emily sich fragte, ob sie sie jemals auseinander halten würde. Ron hatte jede Menge Sommersprossen und schien ziemlich groß zu sein. Ginny hatte braune Augen und das rote Haar, das typisch für diese Familie war.

"Ron und George, deckt schon mal den Tisch. Arthur kommt erst heute Abend. Fred und Ginny, bringt Emily bitte nach oben. Emily, du schläfst bei Ginny im Zimmer." Mit diesen Worten scheuchte Mrs Weasley ihre Kinder umher und Emily folgte Fred und Ginny nach oben. Nachdem sie eine Menge schmaler Stiegen erklommen hatten, öffnete Ginny eine Tür. "Hier, das ist mein Zimmer. Ein bisschen klein..."

Emily trat vorsichtig ein. Es war wirklich ein bisschen klein, aber es sah ziemlich gemütlich aus. Auf jeden Fall tausend Mal besser als ihr altes. Neben Ginnys Bett lag eine Matratze auf die Fred gerade ihre Tasche legte und dann wieder verschwand. "Es ist toll hier", beteuerte Emily und Ginny errötete verlegen.

"Danke, dass du mich hier schlafen lässt", sagte Emily, doch Ginny winkte ab. "Ich bin froh, dass hier auch mal ein Mädchen ist. Bei sechs Brüdern ist es als einziges Mädchen nicht so einfach."

"Du hast sechs Brüder?", rutschte es Emily erstaunt raus.

Ginny lachte nur. "Ja, aber Bill und Charlie wohnen schon nicht mehr hier. Fred und George gehen in die dritte Klasse, Percy in die fünfte, er ist jetzt Vertrauensschüler. Aber sprich ihn bloß nicht darauf an, es sei denn du willst dich zu Tode langweilen. Ron kommt mit dir in die Erste. Ich wünschte ich könnte jetzt schon nach Hogwarts gehen."

"Emily, Ginny, Percy, Fred!", rief Mrs Weasley von unten. "Das Essen ist fertig!"

"Los komm, Mum lässt man nicht warten."

Auf der Treppe wurden sie von Fred überholt, der einfach über das Treppengeländer rutschte und sie trafen auf Percy, der einen gewichtigen Ausdruck zur Schau trug. Kurz darauf saßen alle am Tisch und Mrs Weasley stellte das Essen auf den Tisch. Mittagessen war bei den Weasleys ganz anders als im Waisenhaus, es war laut und alle redeten durcheinander. Emily saß still zwischen den Zwillingen und aß einfach. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt wie viel Hunger sie hatte. Plötzlich spürte sie einen Blick auf sich und sah auf. Ron starrte sie neugierig an.

"Wie schaffst du es soviel Essen in deinen kleinen Körper zu packen?", fragte er fasziniert. Emily errötete und ließ die Gabel sinken. Hatte sie etwas falsch gemacht?

Neben ihr begann einer der Zwillinge zu lachen. "Alles in Ordung, unser lieber Ronnie kommt nur nicht darauf klar, dass jemand mehr essen kann als er", erklärte George.

Emily errötete noch mehr und senkte wieder den Kopf. "Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Fred flüsternd. Emily zuckte zusammen, nickte aber. Nach dem Essen ging sie mit Ginny wieder nach oben. Eos kam durch das geöffnete Fenster geflogen und setzte sich auf Emilys Schulter.

"Ist das deine Eule?", fragte Ginny, die auf ihrem Bett saß.

"Ja", sagte Emily stolz. "Sie heißt Eos." Sie strich der Eule über die weichen Federn.

"Toll, wir haben nur Errol, aber der ist schon uralt. Irgendwann stirbt er noch mal unterwegs", erklärte Ginny. "Ansonsten hat Percy noch Hermes und Ron seine Ratte Krätze."

Emily schauderte als Ginny die Ratte erwähnte. Seit jeher hatte sie Angst vor Ratten, sie fand sie gerade zu eklig. Wahrscheinlich weil sie immer in ihren Albträumen vorkamen. "Kannst du mir mehr von Hogwarts erzählen?", fragte Emily. Snape hatte ihr nur die Fächer erklärt.

"Klar", sagte Ginny. "Schulleiter ist Albus Dumbledore, der einzige Zauberer vor dem Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer Angst hat." In ihren Augen blitzte kurz Angst auf.

"Wer ist Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer?", fragte Emily.

„Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer ist ein dunkler Zauberer, er war bis vor elf Jahren an der Macht. Er wollte Harry Potter töten, doch es gelang ihm nicht und er wurde besiegt. Harry Potter ist ziemlich berühmt in der Zaubererwelt, weil er der einzige ist der den Todesfluch überlebt hat. Aber kommen wir zurück zu Hogwarts. Es gibt vier Häuser: Gryffindor, dort sind all meine Brüder, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Am Anfang wird man in ein Haus eingeteilt. Ansonsten weiß ich nicht viel mehr als, dass es ein großes Schloss ist. Meine Brüder wollen mir nämlich nichts erzählen. Ich wünschte ich könnte auch schon gehen."

Ginny erklärte ihr noch ein paar Sachen, bis Mrs Weasley sie zum Abendessen herunter rief. Die Stühle um den großen Tisch herum füllten sich wieder mit den Familienmitgliedern. Mrs Weasley sah auf die alte Standuhr und sagte: "Euer Vater kommt gleich."

Emily folgte ihrem Blick und sah, dass die Standuhr neun Zeiger hatte. Der größte von ihnen sprang von _Unterwegs _auf_ Zuhause_ und schon kam Mr Weasley durch die Tür. Er war dünn, aber er hatte genauso rotes Haar wie der Rest seiner Familie. Er begrüßte seine Familie und setzte sich neben Emily an den Tisch.

"Du bist doch bei den Muggeln aufgewachsen, oder?", fragte Mr Weasley neugierig. "Kannst du mir dann erklären wie diese Eleketizität funktioniert? Faszinierende Dinge, die diese Muggel erfinden?"

Emily sah ihn fragend an. Was waren Muggel? "Muggel sind nichtmagische Menschen", warf Fred ein.

"Achso. Elektrizität hatten wir mal in der Schule", sagte Emily und begann zu erklären wie das mit den Teilchen und so funktionierte. Mr Weasley strahlte sie an und hörte begeistert zu, bis Mrs Weasley sie unterbrach: "Arthur, halt das Kind nicht vom Essen ab. Ihr habt noch genug Zeit."

Sie verschwand nach dem Essen in der Küche und kam mit einem kleinen Kuchen in den Händen wieder. "So meine Lieben, wir haben noch etwas zu feiern. Emily hat heute Geburtstag." Sie stellte den Kuchen vor Emily und die Weasleys begannen laut, aber schief _Happy Birthday_ zu singen. Emily konnte nicht anders als breit zu lächeln, aber dennoch füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen.

"Was ist denn?", fragte Fred erschrocken.

"Nichts, normalerweise weine ich auch nicht so leicht", sagte Emily und wischte sich über die Augen. "Ich bin nur glücklich. Ich hab noch nie einen Kuchen zum Geburtstag bekommen."

"Waaas?", riefen Ron und Ginny unisono.

Mrs Weasley zog Emily in eine Umarmung. „Dann ist das hiermit offiziell dein allererster Kuchen. Ich hoffe er schmeckt dir", sagte sie als sie Emily wieder losließ. Emily lächelte und bedankte sich bei allen. Als sie abends in Bett fiel, dachte sie, dass dies offiziell der beste Tag in ihrem Leben war.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Emily auf und fragte sich ob nicht alles ein Traum gewesen war. Doch dann sah sie Eos durch das Zimmer fliegen und die Eule landete auf Emilys Schulter. An einem Bein trug sie eine kleine Rolle Pergament. Vorsichtig band Emily die Nachricht los und entrollte sie. Dumbledore hatte ihr geschrieben, dass Linus heute aus dem Waisenhaus geholt werden würde und in die Obhut einer Familie gegeben würde. Wenn sie wollte könnte Mrs Weasley sie dort hinbringen um Linus zu besuchen.

Aber erstmal gab es Frühstück. Mr Weasley fragte Emily wieder nach der "Elektizität" und sie erklärte bereitwillig alles was sie darüber wusste, auch wenn das nicht viel war. Im Gegenzug fragte sie alles mögliche über die Welt der Zauberer, als sie gemerkt hatte, dass die Weasleys ihre Fragen beantworteten. So entwickelte sich langsam ein Rhythmus zwischen den beiden bei dem sie sich gegenseitig Fragen über die Welt des anderen stellten, was die anderen amüsierte.

Sie lernte auch Zaubererschnippschnapp kennen. Es war ein beliebter Zeitvertreib bei den Weasleykindern, ausgenommen Percy. Es war ein Nachmittag und sie saßen im Wohnzimmer als Ron einen Stapel Karten aus der Tasche holte und an alle verteilte.

"Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach", sagte Ron. "Nur manchmal explodieren die Karten."

Emily sah ihn erschrocken an. Explodierende Karten? War das nicht gefährlich? Ginny beruhigte sie und Emily entspannte sich wieder. Plötzlich riss ein lautes Krachen durch die Stille. Die Karten waren explodiert und Fred war vom Stuhl gefallen und lag unter dem Tisch. "Zu Hilfe!", brüllte er dramatisch und wedelte mit seiner Hand. Seine Geschwister brachen in lautes Gelächter aus und zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung stimmte Emily mit ein. Ihr Lachen klang rau, es war lange her, dass sie gelacht hatte. Erst war sie über sich selbst erschrocken, doch dann lachte sie. Es war befreiend.

"Hört auf zu lachen", murmelte Fred. "Es tat wirklich weh." Doch das Funkeln in seinen blauen Augen sagte, dass er es nicht ernst meinte.

"Haha, spiel dich hier nicht so auf", erwiderte Ginny trocken. Fred schnitt eine Grimasse, setzte sich aber wieder brav an den Tisch. Sie brachten Emily die Regeln bei und so verbrachten sie den Nachmittag mit unzähligen Partien.

Ein paar Tage später brachte Mrs Weasley Emily zu Linus. Der kleine Junge lebte jetzt bei einer kleinen Familie in der Nähe von Canterbury. Wie sich herausstellte hatte die Frau eine Cousine, die eine Hexe war und sie kannte Dumbledore aus Erzählungen. Sie versprach Emily, dass es Linus bei ihnen gut gehen würde. Ein großer Stein fiel ihr vom Herzen. Linus war in Sicherheit und das war das letzte Mal, dass sich Sorgen machen musste. Die letzte Verbindung zum Waisenhaus war gekappt. Sie war bereit für einen neuen Anfang, für ein neues Leben.


	4. Sommer

**4. Sommer**

****Die Tage flogen vorbei und Emily begann sich einzuleben. Die Weasleys akzeptierten sie einfach so und halfen ihr wo es nur ging. Nur noch einmal träumte Emily vom Waisenhaus und Edwin. Sie war nach dem Albtraum ziemlich fertig, aber sie beschloss sich davon nicht unterkriegen zu lassen. Sie würde nicht schwach sein. Es war ihre Vergangenheit, aber würde nicht ihre Zukunft sein. Sie würde sich wehren.

Es war eine Nacht mitten im August als sich plötzlich eine Hand über Emilys Mund legte. Sie schrak sofort aus dem Schlaf hoch und kämpfte gegen den Griff an. Sie bäumte sich auf, doch die Hand bewegte sich nicht.

"Pssch. Wir sind es nur", sagte eine bekannte Stimme. Emily entspannte sich wieder. "Ich nehme die Hand weg. Schrei bitte nicht."

Emily nickte und die Hand verschwand. Sie setzte sich auf und sah in die Gesichter der Zwillinge. Die beiden lächelten und George sagte: "Komm mit, wir wollen dir etwas zeigen. Aber sei leise."

Auf Zehenspitzen tapsten die drei durch den dunklen Fuchsbau der im tiefen Schlaf lag. Die Zwillinge führten sie aus dem Haus hinaus auf eine Wiese, die rundherum von hohen Bäumen begrenzt war. Es war immer noch warm draußen und über ihnen funkelten die Sterne. "Was habt ihr vor?", fragte Emily flüsternd.

"Warts ab", sagte Fred geheimnisvoll und zog sie neben sich auf die Wiese. Dann deutete er auf den Sternenhimmel. Emily blickte gehorsam nach oben und sah erst nur die Sterne. Dann zog plötzlich ein heller Lichstreif über den dunklen Horizont.

"Sternschnuppen!", flüsterte Emily fasziniert. Sie hatte noch nie welche gesehen. In schneller Folge jagten die Sternschnuppen über den Himmel, bis der ganze Himmel zu leuchten schien.

"Du darfst dir was wünschen", sagte George.

Emily schloss kurz die Augen. "Und was hast du dir gewünscht?", fragte Fred sofort.

Emily lächelte. "Das darf man nicht sagen, sonst geht es nicht in Erfüllung."

"Schade", murrte Fred. "Ich hätte es nämlich gerne gewusst."

Emily legte sich wieder ins Gras und starrte in den Himmel. Immer noch fielen die Sternschnuppen. Keiner von ihnen sprach ein Wort, es herrschte eine angenehme Stille zwischen ihnen. Sie war glücklich und sie wollte nicht, dass dieser Moment endete. Dieser Moment reinen, puren Glücks.

"Weißt du als Mum gesagt hat, dass du kommst, waren wir erst nicht so begeistert", sagte George plötzlich.

"Ja. Wir dachten du wärst so klein und verschreckt", fügte Fred hinzu. "Aber das bist du gar nicht. Du bist stark."

"Denkt ihr das wirklich?", fragte Emily und setzte sich abrupt auf.

"Ja. Sonst hätten wir es nicht gesagt", antwortete Fred. "Mum meinte, dass du es nicht einfach gehabt hättest. Eigentlich meinte sie auch wir sollten dir das nicht erzählen."

"Aber seit wann halten wir uns schon an Regeln?", sagte George trocken.

"Oh, da fällt mir ein, haben wir dir schon von unseren Streichen erzählt?", fragte Fred begeistert. Emily schüttelte den Kopf und die Zwillinge begannen mit detaillierten Berichten über ihre Streiche die sie in den zwei Jahren Hogwarts verübt hatten. Emily lachte sich schief und scheckig. Erst kurz bevor die Sonne aufging, gingen die drei zurück ins Haus.

"Danke, dass ihr mir die Sternschnuppen gezeigt habt", sagte Emily.

"Für dich doch immer, Kleine", sagten die Zwillinge unisono.

"Ich bin nicht klein", widersprach Emily lächelnd.

"Na bitte", sagte Fred.

"Da kommt der Kampfgeist durch", fügte George hinzu.

"Gute Nacht." Mit diesen Worten ging Emily nach oben und ließ sich auf die Matratze fallen. Einen Augenblick später war sie eingeschlafen. Mrs Weasley wunderte sich zwar am nächsten Morgen darüber, dass Fred, George und Emily ständig gähnten und dunkle Ringe unter den Augen hatten, aber sie sagte nichts. Seit dieser Nacht waren die drei gute Freunde. Auch mit Ginny verstand sie sich gut, auch wenn diese ein Jahr jünger war.

Ein paar Tage später kamen die beiden ältesten Weasleybrüder zu Besuch. Bill, der älteste, arbeitete als Fluchbrecher für Gringotts in Ägypten. Er ähnelte seinem Vater sehr, er war genauso dünn und groß, aber er trug sein Haar, sehr zum Leidwesen seiner Mutter, lang. Charlie war zwei Jahre jünger als Bill und arbeitete in Rumänien mit Drachen. Eine große schimmernde Brandwunde zierte einen seiner Arme. Er war nicht so groß wie Bill, sondern ähnelte wie die Zwillinge seiner Mutter mehr. Die beiden begrüßten Emily freundlich.

"Und du arbeitest wirklich mit Drachen?", fragte Emily neugierig beim Mittagessen.

Charlie nickte lächelnd. "Jep. Willst du mal Fotos sehen?" Er zog aus seiner Tasche einen Stapel Fotos und reichte ihn Emily. "Das hier ist ein Rumänisches Langhorn und das ein Schwarzer Hebride. Oh und das ist ein Antipodisches Opalauge. Ein Weibchen, sehr gefährlich."

Emily löcherte ihn mit Fragen und Charlie antwortete ihr begeistert. Auch wenn er bei den gefährlicheren Sachen seine Stimme senkte, damit seine Mutter ihn nicht hörte.

"Fragt sie immer so viel?", fragte Bill seine Mutter amüsiert während er Emily und Charlie beobachtete.

Mrs Weasley lächelte. "Ja, nachdem sie begriffen hatte, dass ihr keiner dafür den Kopf abreisst, ist sie manchmal kaum zu bremsen. Nur Arthur kann sie noch toppen, wenn er mit seinen Muggelsachen beschäftigt ist. Sonst ist sie eher ein ruhiges Kind. Wir wissen nicht viel darüber was im Waisenhaus passiert ist, sie will es uns auch nicht sagen. Aber es war nicht unbedingt eine glückliche Zeit für sie."

Bill musterte Emily verstohlen. "Sie sieht für mich aber ziemlich glücklich aus."

"Das ist sie im Moment auch", erwiderte Mrs Weasley. "Sie lässt sich nicht unterkriegen, egal was ihr passiert ist. Außerdem kümmern sich die Zwillinge viel um sie. Sie haben keine Ahnung wie viel ich ihnen dafür durch gehen lasse. Allerdings nur ausnahmsweise."

"Eine kleine Kämpferin also", sagte Bill.

"Klein, ist sie wirklich", sagte Mrs Weasley seufzend. "Ich gebe ihr schon immer so viel zu essen, aber obwohl sie mehr zu essen scheint als Ron nimmt sie nicht zu. Aber sie isst in einem Tempo, als ob sie befürchtet, dass man es ihr wieder wegnehmen würde."

"Das muss schon was heißen", lachte Bill, der wusste wie viel Ron essen konnte.

Nach dem Essen saßen die Weasleykinder und Emily im Wohnzimmer und sahen Ron und Percy bei einer Partie Zauberschach zu. Die Schachfiguren waren so verzaubert worden, dass sie sich von alleine bewegten und dem Spieler sogar Anweisungen zuriefen. Emily hatte einmal gespielt, aber spektakulär gegen Ron verloren, trotz der Hilfe von allen Seiten.

"Wollen wir nicht lieber eine Runde Quidditch spielen?", fragte Fred in die Runde.

"Ja", brüllte Ron und schoss schon aus dem Zimmer. Dabei kippte das Schachbrett um und die Figuren fielen auf den Boden. Percy sammelte sie seufzend auf und verschwand danach in seinem Zimmer. Er murmelte dabei so etwas wie: "Ohne mich. Ich beschäftigte mich mit etwas Anspruchsvollem."

„Ach der gute alte Percy-" „Er muss ja schließlich seinem Ruf als Vertrauensschüler gerecht werde.", sagten die Zwillinge.

"Kommst du mit?", fragte Bill Emily. Sie nickte. Von Quidditch hatte sie schon viel gehört, denn die Weasleys waren begeisterte Anhänger des Sports und es hatte schon viele hitzige Diskussionen darüber gegeben. Aber sie hatte noch nie ein Spiel gesehen, geschweige denn selber folgte den Brüdern nach draußen wo schon Ron und Ginny warteten. Die beiden hatten schon die Besen und die Bälle geholt.

"Ginny, du kannst nicht mitspielen", sagte Ron gerade ungeduldig. "Du bist noch viel zu klein."

"Emily ist kleiner als ich. Und sie darf mitspielen", beschwerte sich Ginny. "Nichts gegen dich", fügte sie noch entschuldigend hinzu.

"Dann bist du eben zu jung", beendete George entschieden die Diskussion. Er legte einen der Besen neben Emily und sagte: "Stell dich neben den Besen und strecke deine Hand aus. Dann sage laut und deutlich: Hoch."

Emily tat wie ihr geheißen wurde und sofort flog der Besen in ihre ausgestreckte Hand. Fred erklärte ihr alles weitere während die anderen schon um sie herum kreisten. Vorsichtig stieg Emily auf und stieß sich ab. Sie schwebte jetzt etwa zwei Meter über dem Boden. Als sie merkte, dass sie nicht runterfallen würde, entspannte sie sich langsam und flog etwas höher.

"Das machst du gut", sagte Fred der neben ihr aufgetaucht war. Emily lächelte und lehnte sich nach vorne um schneller zu fliegen. Sie spürte den Wind an sich vorbei rauschen und ein breites Grinsen zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab. Fliegen war leicht, es kam ihr ganz natürlich vor. Als ob sie es schon immer gemacht hätte.

"Hey, Kleine", rief Charlie lachend. "Komm wieder her. Wir wollen spielen."

Sie drehte um und landete nach einem Sturzflug schlitternd vor den Weasleybrüdern. Beinahe wäre sie hingefallen, aber sie konnte sich gerade noch so fangen.

"Nicht übermütig werden", lachte Bill. Dann erklärte er kurz die Regeln. Die Zwillinge hatten ihr das meiste schon mal erklärt, so dass es nicht lange dauerte und sie wieder in der Luft waren. Fred, Charlie und Emily spielten gegen Bill, George und Ron. Sie spielten nur eine abgewandelte Form, weil sie nicht so viele Spieler hatten, aber es machte dennoch Spaß. Sie sausten quer über den Himmel, geschützt von den vielen Bäumen rundherum. Emily begann Quidditch jetzt schon zu lieben. Kurz vor dem Abendessen rief Mrs Weasley alle wieder ins Haus.

"Schade, dass du nur eine Erstklässlerin bist", sagte Fred enttäuscht.

"Ja, sonst könntest du ins Quidditchteam von Gryffindor", fügte George hinzu. "Wir brauchen dieses Jahr einen neuen Sucher und einen Jäger."

"Du würdest eine gute Jägerin abgeben", sagte Charlie, der selbst als Sucher für Gryffindor gespielt hatte. Emily strahlte, aus Charlies Mund bedeutete das Kompliment wirklich etwas, denn er hätte für England fliegen können, wenn er nicht nach Rumänien gegangen wäre.

"Aber dazu muss ich erstmal nach Gryffindor kommen", sagte Emily.

"Natürlich kommst du zu uns", erwiderte George und wuschelte ihr durchs Haar.

Die restlichen Ferientage vergingen rasch, Charlie und Bill mussten wieder zurück zu ihrer Arbeit. Die meiste Zeit verbrachten sie damit Quidditch zu spielen. Einmal mussten sie auch den Garten entgnomen. Die Gnome kamen immer wieder, weil Mr Weasley viel zu nett war um sie ganz zu vertreiben. Die Gnome waren kleine Biester, die überhaupt kein Mitleid hatten und jeden in den Finger bissen. Emily lernte schnell ihrerseits kein Mitleid zu haben und die Gnome über die Hecke zu schleudern. Sie war auch die einzige, die daran Spaß hatte.

Oft lagen die Zwillinge, Ron, Ginny und Emily auch im Gras vor dem Fuchsbau und sahen in den Himmel hinauf, vor allem wenn es mal warm war. Sie beobachteten faul die Wolken die vorbeizogen.

„Die sieht aus wie ein riesiger Drache. Charlie könnte uns bestimmt sagen was für einer", sagte Fred.

„Und die sieht aus wie ein Schnatz", fand Ginny. Die Geschwister stritten sich eine Weile über die Drachenwolke, während Emily daneben saß und nach langer Zeit mal wieder zeichnete. Diesmal hatte sie sich die Zwillinge als Motiv ausgesucht. Die beiden sahen sich bis zur letzten Sommersprosse ähnlich, so dass selbst ihre Mutter Schwierigkeiten hatte, die beiden auseinander zu halten. Emily war sich meistens sicher wen sie vor sich hatte, sie schob es darauf, dass sie oft zeichnete und deshalb gewohnt war auf kleinste Details zu achten.

Ginny schaute Emily neugierig über die Schulter. „Hey, das werden ja Fred und George. Aber du hast sie viel zu hübsch gemalt", sagte sie lachend.

Fred gab ihr einen kleinen Stupser, so dass sie ins Gras fiel. „Wir sind ja auch hübsch", sagte George ernsthaft. Alles brach in Gelächter aus, sogar die Zwillinge.

„Wie schaffst du es uns beide auseinander zu halten?", fragte Fred interessiert.

„Deine Augen sind ein bisschen blauer als die von George, aber das ist auch das einzige", antwortete Emily. „Ist mir beim Zeichnen aufgefallen", fügte sie noch schnell hinzu, als Fred fragend seine Augenbraue hob.

„Beim Zeichnen?", fragte er und Emily errötete.

„Kein Grund hier rot zu werden. Wir wissen, dass wir gut aussehen", rief George.

„Was habt ihr immer nur mit eurem Aussehen?", fragte Ron genervt.

„Kann ja nicht jeder so gut aussehen wie wir, lieber Ronnieboy", sagten die Zwillinge unisono. Ron streckte die Zunge raus, eine Geste, die die Zwillinge erwiderten.

Und so vergingen die Ferien und schon bald hieß es Koffer packen. Mrs Weasley rannte durch das ganze Haus und brachte jedem seine Wäsche, fand verschwundene Bücher und ermahnte jeden auch alles zu einzupacken. So kam es, dass Emily am 31. August im Bett lag und nervös an die neue Schule dachte. Am liebsten wäre sie noch länger im Fuchsbau geblieben. Aber eigentlich freute sie sich auch schon auf Hogwarts, dort würde sie endlich Magie lernen und das wundervolle Schloss kennen lernen und vielleicht sogar Quidditch spielen. Und die anderen Kinder kennen lernen. Und und und... Über diesem Gedanken schlief Emily ein.


	5. Auf nach Hogwarts

**5. Auf nach Hogwarts**

Emily wurde an diesem Morgen von einer aufgeregten Mrs Weasley geweckt. Emily zog sich schnell an und lief hinunter in die Küche, gefolgt von Ginny. Am Tisch saßen schon die Zwillinge und Percy. „Setz dich. Wir haben noch jede Menge Zeit. Mum macht nur wieder alle nervös", sagte Fred und deutete auf den Stuhl neben sich. Emily setzte sich und griff nach einem Sandwich, doch sie war so nervös, dass sie fast nichts essen konnte.

Nach dem Frühstück scheuchte Mrs Weasley alle nach oben um ihre Sachen zu holen. Emily fing Eos wieder ein und setzte sie in den Käfig, dann schloss sie ihren großen Koffer und versuchte ihn die Treppe hinunter zu bekommen. Ginny nahm ihr Eos ab, doch der Koffer war so schwer, dass sie ihn nur hinter sich herziehen konnte. Sie traf Mr Weasley auf der Treppe und er ließ ihren Koffer mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes die Treppe hinunter fliegen. Unten wartete schon Mrs Weasley auf sie. „Hast du alles? Deine Bücher, Umhänge, Zauberstab, deinen Kessel?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Ja, die Bücher, Umhänge und der Kessel sind im Koffer und meinen Zauberstab habe ich hier." Emily hielt ihn hoch.

„Gut. Ron, fang Krätze wieder ein. Fred, hast du wirklich alles? Letztes Mal musste ich dir die Hälfte nachschicken! Ginny, beruhige dich! Du kannst nächstes Jahr mit", rief Mrs Weasley.

Ginny seufzte: „Ich will aber jetzt schon."

Endlich waren die Koffer in zwei großen Autos verstaut. Mr Weasley hatte sich welche vom Zaubereiministerium geliehen. „Wohin fahren wir überhaupt?", fragte Emily als sie im Auto saßen.

„Nach King's Cross in London", antwortete Ron.

„King's Cross? Dann fahren wir mit dem Zug."

„Jep. Von Gleis 9 3/4. Es liegt zwischen Gleis neun und zehn, damit die Muggel uns nicht finden."

Als sie den Bahnhof erreichten, luden sie die schweren Koffer auf Gepäckwagen und machten sich auf den Weg zum Gleis. Sie erregten Aufmerksamkeit, vor allem mit den Käfigen in denen Eos und Hermes saßen. Bald erreichten sie die Gleise neun und zehn. Emily sah sich suchend um, doch sie konnte kein Schild entdecken auf dem Gleis neundreiviertel stand.

„Alles voller Muggel hier", hörte sie Mrs Weasley sagen als sie vor einer der Säulen standen. „Los Percy du gehst zuerst." Percy nahm Anlauf und schob seinen Gepäckwagen vor sich, direkt auf die Säule zu. Emily schloss vor Schreck die Augen und wartete auf das Geräusch wenn Percy mit der Mauer zusammenstoßen würde, doch es kam nicht. Vorsichtig öffnete sie wieder ihre Augen und Percy war verschwunden.

"Fred, du bist dran", sagte Mrs Weasley.

"Ich bin nicht Fred, ich bin George"; sagte Fred grinsend. "Ehrlich mal, gute Frau, du nennst dich unsere Mutter? Kannst du nicht sehen, dass ich George bin?"

"Tut mir Leid, George, mein Liebling."

"War nur nen Witz, ich bin Fred." Fred rannte los und George folgte ihm auf dem Fuße. Dann waren beide verschwunden.

„Entschuldigen Sie…", ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Emily drehte sich um und sah einen schmalen Jungen mit schwarzem, unordentlichen Haaren und einer runden Brille auf sie zukommen. Auch er schob einen Gepäckwagen. Oben saß eine Schneeeule in einem Käfig.

„Auch zum ersten Mal in Hogwarts?", fragte Mrs Weasley freundlich. „Das ist Ron, mein Sohn und Emily Evans. Sie gehen auch zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts. Emily, geh doch schon mal vor. Fred und George warten drüben auf dich. Renn einfach auf die Mauer zu."

Emily warf Mrs Weasley einen letzten skeptischen Blick zu, dann lief sie los direkt auf die Mauer zu. Halb erwartete sie gegen die Mauer zu krachen, obwohl die drei Brüder vor ihr wohlbehalten durchgekommen waren. Und plötzlich war sie durch die Mauer durch und fast wäre sie in die Zwillinge hinein gerannt.

„Willkommen auf Gleis neundreiviertel", begrüßte sie George.

„Wir dachten schon du kommst nicht mehr", sagte Fred.

Emily sah sich neugierig um. Vor ihr stand eine scharlachrote Dampflok, die dicke Wolken aus Dampf ausstieß. Überall auf dem Bahnsteig sah man Eltern, die sich von ihren Kindern verabschiedeten. Dazwischen hörte man das schrille Kreischen von Eulen und das Fauchen von Katzen. „Los, wir suchen uns schnell ein Abteil bevor alles voll ist", sagte Fred und Emily folgte ihm. Im Zug trafen sie auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen von eben.

„Kann ich mich zu dir setzen?", fragte Emily und der Junge nickte. Die Zwillinge halfen Emily den Koffer zu verstauen, dann wandten sie sich dem Jungen zu.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?", fragte George. Gemeinsam verstauten sie auch dessen Koffer und der Junge wischte sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht und enthüllte eine Narbe auf seiner Stirn, die die Form eines Blitzes hatte. Die Zwillinge starrten ihn an. „Du bist nicht wirklich…" „Doch er ist es!"

Emily sah sie verwundert an, sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen was so besonders an dem Jungen war. „Was?", fragte er gerade.

„Harry Potter", riefen die Zwillinge im Chor.

„Ja, bin ich", antwortete Harry und wurde rot.

„Fred, George, Emily!", rief Mrs Weasley und die drei liefen auf den Bahnsteig.

„Wieso habt ihr ihn so angestarrt?", fragte Emily.

„Weil er der Junge ist der den Todesfluch überlebt hat. Er ist berühmt", erklärte Fred ihr.

„Meinst du er erinnert sich noch an Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen?", überlegte George.

„Frag ihn bloß nicht danach. Er hat schon seine Eltern verloren und wenn er wirklich so berühmt ist, dann braucht er nicht zwei Jungs die ihn noch mehr anstarren!", rief Emily aus. Sie wusste selbst nicht warum sie die Zwillinge so anfuhr, aber sie hatte Mitleid mit dem Jungen.

„Ist ja gut. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so wütend werden kannst", sagte Fred beruhigend.

Sie verabschiedeten sich von Mrs Weasley, dann stiegen sie wieder in den Zug. Percy verschwand in dem Abteil für Vertrauensschüler, Ginny begann zu weinen weil sie auch nach Hogwarts wollte, Fred und George gingen zu Lee Jordan, einem ihrer Freunde und so wie Emily erfahren hatte, an den meisten ihrer Streiche beteiligt. Emily setzte sich wieder zu Harry ins Abteil.

Verstohlen beobachtete sie ihn. Irgendwas an ihm kam ihr merkwürdig bekannt vor, aber sie wusste nicht was. Vor allem die leuchtend grünen Augen. Sie erinnerten sie so sehr an ihre eigenen. Aber sie schob den Gedanken weg, vielleicht hatte sie irgendwo von ihm gelesen oder so. Plötzlich trat Ron in das Abteil. „Kann ich hier sitzen?", fragte er.

Emily und Harry nickten und Ron setzte sich. „Bist du wirklich Harry Potter?", fragte Ron neugierig. Emily seufzte, Ron konnte manchmal wirklich taktlos sein.

„Und du hast wirklich diese Narbe?", fragte er schon weiter.

„Ja, aber ich kann mich an nichts erinnern. Nur jede Menge grünes Licht", antwortete Harry. Emily starrte ihn ungläubig an, auch sie konnte sich an grünes Licht erinnern, mehr wusste sie nicht von ihren Eltern. Aber sie tat es als Zufall ab.

Ron und Harry unterhielten sich gerade über ihre Familien. Harry war ebenfalls bei Muggeln aufgewachsen, was Emily beruhigte, denn er schien genauso wenig wie sie über die Zaubererwelt zu wissen. Ihre Gedanken drifteten ab und sie hörte nur noch mit halbem Ohr zu, bis Ron seine Ratte hervorzog um sie Harry zu zeigen. Emily zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

„Kannst du die bitte wieder wegpacken?", bat sie Ron. Harry und Ron sahen sie erstaunt an, doch Ron zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schob Krätze wieder in seine Tasche. Emily entspannte sich wieder.

Kurz darauf kam eine ältere Frau vorbei die einen Servierwagen voller Süßigkeiten vor sich her schob. Ron winkte dankend ab, denn er hatte noch Sandwichs dabei. Harry hingegen kaufte sich von allem etwas und teilte es sich mit Emily und Ron. In der Hand hielt er einen Schokofrosch, er machte die Packung auf und schon sprang der Frosch weg und aus dem Fenster. „Schade, die können nämlich nur einen richtigen Sprung machen. Aber das interessante sind sowieso die Karten", erklärte Ron.

„Ich hab Dumbledore", sagte Harry.

„Dumbledore? Zeig mal her., sagte Emily und Harry reichte ihr die Karte. „Ich hab ihn schon mal getroffen. Er hat mich aus dem Waisenhaus geholt", erklärte sie.

„Echt?", fragte Ron ehrfürchtig. „Wie ist er so?"

„Ich fand ihn nett", antwortete Emily. „Aber er musste ziemlich schnell wieder weg."

Plötzlich ging die Abteiltür auf und ein Mädchen und ein Junge standen in der Tür. Das Mädchen hatte braunes, lockiges Haar und trug schon ihre Schuluniform. „Habt ihr Nevilles-", sie deutete auf den Jungen neben sich, „Kröte gesehen?"

Alle drei schüttelten den Kopf. „Egal. Ich bin Hermine Granger und das ist Neville Longbottom." Neville lächelte schüchtern.

„Ron Weasley." „Emily Evans." „Harry Potter."

Hermine starrte Harry an und begann zu erzählen wo sie schon alles von ihm gelesen hatte und alles Mögliche über Hogwarts. Emily sah zu Ron und Harry rüber und war erleichtert, dass keiner von ihnen so richtig mit Hermine mitkam. Hermine und Neville verschwanden wieder um nach der Kröte zu suchen nicht ohne ihnen noch zu sagen, dass sie bald da waren und sie sich besser umziehen sollten.

Emily fischte ihre Uniform aus dem Koffer und verzog sich auf die Toilette. Schnell zog sie sich um und warf sich den Umhang über, dann ging sie wieder zurück ins Abteil. Dort waren Harry und Ron gerade dabei über Quidditch zu reden. Emily setzte sich wieder und hörte Ron zu wie er begeistert alles über Quidditch erzählte. Plötzlich ging die Tür ein weiteres Mal auf und hellblonder, blasser Junge stand dort. Neben ihm standen zwei dicke Jungen, die ausgesprochen gemein aussahen. Emily erinnerten sie sofort an Edwin und sie wusste sofort, dass sie auf gar keinen Fall mit den beiden etwas zu tun haben wollte, geschweige denn im gleichen Haus sein wollte. Der blasse Junge stellte sich als Draco Malfoy vor und die anderen als Crabbe und Goyle. Er schien sich besonders für Potter zu interessieren.

„Wer du bist, brauch ich ja gar nicht erst zu fragen. Rothaarig, Sommersprossen und schäbige Kleidung. Ohne Zweifel ein Weasley", wandte er sich jetzt an Ron. „Und du? Von den Haaren her könntest du ein Weasley sein, aber dafür ist deine Kleidung viel zu gut", sagte Draco zu Emily.

Sie starrte ihn wütend an. „Nein, ich bin Emily Evans. Aber lieber eine Weasley als eine Malfoy." Sie wusste nicht woher sie diese plötzliche Courage nahm, aber er sollte es ja nicht wagen die Weasleys zu beleidigen. Ron sah sie dankbar an.

„Du wirst schnell heraus finden, dass einige Familien besser sind als andere. Du willst dich doch nicht mit den Falschen anfreunden. ich kann dir helfen", sagte Draco zu Harry und streckte seine Hand aus.

„Danke. Ich kann selber entscheiden", erwiderte Harry kühl. Draco warf ihm einen letzten Blick zu und verschwand dann wieder nachdem er die Tür mit einem lauten Knall zufallen ließ. Die drei warfen sich ein Lächeln zu.

Hermine tauchte wieder auf um ihnen zu sagen, dass sie bald da waren. Emily sah aus dem Fenster, es wurde allmählich dunkel. Ron und Harry zogen sich um und kurz darauf hielten sie auch schon. „Bitte lassen Sie Ihr Gepäck im Zug, es wird separat zur Schule gebracht", hallte eine Stimme durch den Zug. Emily wurde plötzlich wieder nervös und sie sah Ron und Harry an, dass es ihnen nicht besser ging. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg nach draußen auf dem Bahnsteig.

„Erstklässler zu mir", brüllte eine Stimme über die Menge. Die Stimme gehörte zu einem riesigen Menschen. Er war bestimmt doppelt so groß wie ein normaler Mensch und mindestens dreimal so breit. Sein Gesicht wurde von einem schwarzen, buschigen Bart bedeckt. In der Hand hielt er eine Lampe. Harry begrüßte den Riesen als ob er ihn kannte. „Das ist Hagrid", flüsterte er ihnen zu.

Er führte sie einen kleinen Pfad entlang der an einem schwarzen See endete. Am anderen Ende des Sees erhob sich Hogwarts. Es stand auf einem Berg, seine unzähligen Fenster leuchteten in der Dunkelheit. Es war riesig mit unzähligen Türmen und Erkern. Emily befürchtete jetzt schon, dass sie sich verlaufen würde.

Die Erstklässler stiegen in kleine Boote, die sie über den See bringen würden. Emily schaffte es mit Ron, Harry, Neville und Hermine in einem Boot zu sitzen. Hagrid, der ein ganzes Boot für sich alleine brauchte, segelte voraus. Sie landeten in einem Hafen unter einer Klippe, wo sie ausstiegen. Hagrid fand auch Nevilles Kröte wieder, dann liefen sie einen Tunnel hinauf, bis sie vor der großen Schlosstür standen. Hagrid hob seine große Faust und klopfte dreimal an die Tür.

Die riesige Tür öffnete sich sofort und dahinter stand eine hochgewachsene Hexe in einer grünen Robe. Sie sah sehr ernst aus. „Die Erstklässler, Professor McGonagall", sagte Hagrid.

„Danke, ich übernehme sie jetzt." Sie öffnete die Tür weiter und sie traten in die Eingangshalle, die riesig war. Emily hatte noch nie so etwas Riesiges gesehen, dass gesamte Waisenhaus hätte wahrscheinlich doppelt hinein gepasst. Die Erstklässler folgten der Frau in eine kleine Kammer, aus der man das Summen vieler hunderter Stimmen hörte. Anscheinend war der Rest der Schule schon da.

„Willkommen in Hogwarts", sagte Professor McGonagall. "Das Bankett zur Eröffnung des Schuljahres beginnt in Kürze, doch bevor ihr eure Plätze in der Großen Halle einnehmt, werden wir feststellen, in welche Häuser ihr kommt. Das ist eine sehr wichtige Zeremonie, denn das Haus ist gleichsam eure Familie in Hogwarts. Ihr habt gemeinsam Unterricht, ihr schlaft im Schlafsaal eures Hauses und verbringt eure Freizeit im Gemeinschaftsraum. Die vier Häuser heißen Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Jedes Haus hat seine eigene, ehrenvolle Geschichte und hat bedeutende Hexen und Zauberer hervorgebracht. Während eurer Zeit in Hogwarts holt ihr mit großen Leistungen Punkte für das Haus, doch wenn ihr die Regeln verletzt werden eurem Haus Punkte abgezogen. Am Ende des Jahres erhält das Haus mit den meisten Punkten den Hauspokal, eine große Auszeichnung. Ich hoffe, jeder von euch ist ein Gewinn für das Haus, in welches er kommen wird."

McGonagall verließ die Kammer. Sofort brach aufgeregtes Geflüster aus. „Wie teilen sie uns eigentlich ein?", fragte Harry Ron und sprach damit aus was Emily sich auch gerade gefragt hatte.

„Irgendein Test. Fred meinte, es würde wehtun, aber ich denke er hat nur einen Scherz gemacht", sagte Ron. Bevor auch nur einer etwas sagen konnte, schwebten plötzlich mehre durchsichtige Gestalten über die Köpfe der Schüler hinweg. Emily fiel die Kinnlade herunter. Doch die Geister beachteten sie kaum, sondern schwebten einfach weiter durch die Mauer.

„Stellt euch in einer Reihe auf und folgt mir", befahl Professor McGonagall, die gerade wieder zurückgekehrt war. Emily stellte sich neben Hermine und so zogen sie in die große Halle ein. Emilys Herz raste vor Aufregung und in ihrer Kehle saß ein Kloß. Sie konnte kaum sprechen. Die großen Türen vor ihnen öffneten sich und gaben den Blick auf die große Halle frei.


	6. Der sprechende Hut

**6. Der Sprechende Hut**

Die Halle war hell erleuchtet. Vier große Tische standen dort, an denen hunderte von Schülern saßen und die Erstklässler neugierig beobachteten. „Die Decke ist so verzaubert, dass sie aussieht wie der Himmel draußen. Stand in _Geschichte Hogwarts_.", sagte Hermine.

Emily sah nach oben und wirklich, die Decke hatte die gleiche dunkelblaue Farbe wie der Nachthimmel. Sternbilder funkelten über ihnen und ein paar graue Wolken schoben sich auch entlang. Dazwischen hingen abertausende von Kerzen in der Luft. Am anderen Ende der Halle stand ein langer Tisch an dem die Lehrer saßen. In der Mitte erkannte Emily Dumbledore und ein paar Plätze weiter Snape. Es war einfach magisch, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Die Erstklässler stellten sich vor den Lehrertisch so dass sie zu den anderen Schülern blickten, während McGonagall einen Hocker vor die Schüler stellte. Auf dem Hocker saß ein alt aussehender Hut, der schon oft geflickt worden war. Alle Geräusche in der Halle erstarben und jeder wandte sich dem Hut zu. Ein Riss an der Krempe öffnete sich und der Hut begann zu singen:

_Ihr denkt, ich bin ein alter Hut,  
mein Aussehen ist auch gar nicht gut.  
Dafür bin ich der schlauste alle Hüte,  
und ist's nicht wahr, so fress ich mich, du meine Güte!  
Alle Zylinder und schicken Kappen  
sind gegen mich doch nur Jammerlappen!  
Ich weiß in Hogwarts am besten Bescheid  
und bin für jeden Schädel bereit.  
Setzt mich nur auf, ich sag euch genau,  
wohin ihr gehört - denn ich bin schlau.  
Vielleicht seid ihr Gryffindors, sagt euer alter Hut,  
denn dort regieren, wie man weiß, Tapferkeit und Mut.  
In Hufflepuff dagegen ist man gerecht und treu,  
man hilft dem anderen, wo man kann, und hat vor Arbeit keine Scheu.  
Bist du geschwind im Denken, gelehrsam auch und weise,  
dann machst du dich nach Ravenclaw, so wett ich, auf die Reise.  
In Slytherin weiß man noch List und Tücke zu verbinden,  
doch dafür wirst du hier noch echte Freunde finden.  
Nun los, so setzt mich auf, nur Mut,  
habt nur Vertrauen zum Sprechenden Hut!_

Der Hut verneigte sich und alles begann zu klatschen. Emily war erleichtert, anscheinend musste sie nur den Hut aufsetzten. „Wenn ich euren Namen aufrufe, kommt ihr nach vorne und setzt den Hut auf.", erklärte McGonagall und entrollte eine Pergamentrolle.

„Abbott, Hannah." „HUFFLEPUFF."

"Bergström, Inga." "HUFFLEPUFF."

„Bones, Susan." "HUFFLEPUFF."

„Boot, Terry." „RAVENCLAW."

"Brocklehurst, Mandy." "RAVENCLAW."

"Brown, Lavender." "GRYFFINDOR." Der ganz linke Tisch applaudierte laut und Emily sah die Zwillinge am lautesten jubeln.

„Bulstrode, Millicent." „SLYTHERIN."

„Evans, Emily." Emily holte tief Luft und ging mit wackeligen Knien zum Stuhl. Sie sah die Zwillinge ihr aufmunternde Blicke zuwerfen, bevor McGonagall ihr den Hut aufsetzte. Er war so groß, dass er ihr über die Ohren rutschte und sie nur noch die schwarze Innenseite sah.

„Ah, ich sehe du hast viel Talent. Du wärest in einigen Häusern gut aufgehoben. Ich sehe Intelligenz und ein Streben nach Wissen, du würdest also nach Ravenclaw passen, aber du bist auch treu, ganz wie eine Hufflepuff, aber da ist noch was anderes.", sagte eine Stimme in Emilys Kopf.

"Du kannst ja wirklich sprechen.", sagte Emily fasziniert.

"Natürlich, ich bin nicht umsonst der Sprechende Hut."

"Dann bist du aber sehr schlau für einen Hut."

"Ich danke dir.", sagte der Hut. Es schien als ob er kurz lachen würde. "Aber nun wollen wir weiter sehen, wohin du gehörst. Eine Slytherin bist du nicht, dafür bist du zu mutig, daher gehörst nach GRYFFINDOR."

Das letzte Wort schrie der Hut in die Halle hinaus und McGonagall nahm Emily den Hut ab. Der Tisch von Gryffindor jubelte laut und selbst McGonagall warf ihr ein kurzes Lächeln zu, bevor Emily zu ihrem Tisch ging. Erleichtert setzte sie sich an den Tisch neben George, der sie kurz in eine Umarmung zog. „Wir wussten, dass du zu uns kommst!"

„Granger, Hemine." Emily sah zu wie auch Hermine den Hut aufsetzte. Bei ihr dauerte es länger, als ob der Hut nicht ganz wüsste, wohin er sie stecken sollte, doch dann schrie er endlich: „GRYFFINDOR." Hermine lief zu ihrem Tisch und setzte sich neben Emily. Emily freute sich, dass sie wenigstens ein Mädchen in ihrem Jahr hatte, das sie schon kannte.

„Lestrange, Leo." Ein blonder, dünner Junge trat vor und setzte den Hut auf. Die Slytherins hatten bei seinem Namen aufgehorcht und sahen nun gespannt zu. „GRYFFINDOR." Für einen Sekundenbruchteil waren die Gryffindors in angespannte Stille verfallen, doch dann begann sie zu klatschen. Die Slytherins starrten dem Jungen geschockt nach, als könnten sie nicht glauben was gerade passiert war.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Emily George.

„Die Lestranges sind eine alte Reinblutfamilie, Anhänger von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem. Und bis jetzt sind sie alle in Slytherin gelandet. Und Slytherin und Gryffindor verstehen sich nicht gut.", wisperte George.

Leo setzte sich gegenüber von Emily. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob Leo sich freute in Gryffindor zu sein, denn er war blass und sein Mund war nur eine dünne Linie. „Ich bin Emily.", stellte sie sich vor. Leo sah sie überrascht an, doch dann lächelte er kurz. „Leo." Emily lächelte zurück und wandte sich dann wieder dem Sprechenden Hut zu.

Nachdem Neville Longbottom, der Junge der seine Kröte verloren hatte, auch in Gryffindor landete, war Draco Malfoy an der Reihe. Der Hut hatte noch nicht mal ganz seinen Kopf berührt, da rief er auch schon: „SLYTHERIN." Draco warf Leo noch einen abschätzigen Blick zu und dann ging er stolz zu den in Grün und Silber gekleideten Schülern, die ihn begeistert begrüßten.

„Moon… Nott… Parkinson, Pansy… Patil, Padma… Patil, Parvati… Perks, Sally-Anne… Potter, Harry!"

Die Halle brach sofort in lautes Getuschel aus. „Hat sie wirklich Potter gesagt?" „Der Potter?" Harrys Gesicht verschwand unter dem Hut und dann schrie der Hut: „GRYFFINDOR." Emily klatschte begeistert mit den anderen.

Die Zwillinge sangen sogar: „Wir haben Potter. Wir haben Potter." Percy kam sofort angerauscht und schüttelte Harry die Hand. Harry sah ziemlich erleichtert aus und setzte sich neben Seamus Finnegan, einem anderen Erstklässler.

„Weasley, Ronald." „GRYFFINDOR.", rief der Hut nur Sekunden später und die Zwillinge begannen wieder zu jubeln. Nachdem auch der letzte Schüler eingeteilt wurde, stand Albus Dumbledore auf und wandte sich an die Schüler.

„Willkommen. Willkommen zu einem neuem Jahr in Hogwarts. Bevor wir beginnen, möchte ich noch ein paar Worte sagen." Emily stellte sich schon auf eine lange Rede ein, doch Dumbledore überraschte sie. „Hier sind sie: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Danke."

Alles begann zu applaudieren und vor ihnen füllten sich die Teller wie von Zauberhand mit allerlei Essen. Emily hatte noch nie so viel Essen auf einmal gesehen und konnte sich erstmal nicht entscheiden was sie essen sollte. Ron hingegen hatte nicht solche Hemmungen und füllte sich den Teller.

Emily füllte sich den Teller und aß während sie den Unterhaltungen um sich herum zuhörte. Die Zwillinge und Lee Jordan schienen schon wieder einen Streich zu planen – irgendwas mit Toilettensitzen. Seamus und Harry unterhielten sich mit dem Fast-Kopflosen-Nick, dem Hausgeist von Gryffindor. Percy und Hermine unterhielten sich über den Unterricht. Emily sah zu Leo hinüber. Er sah immer noch nicht glücklicher aus und er schien nur wenig gegessen zu haben. Beim Nachtisch wandte sich das Gespräch den Familien zu, Neville erzählte gerade wie er aus dem Fenster fiel und so seine Magie entdeckte.

Emily sah wie Harry sich seine Stirn rieb, direkt über der Narbe und plötzlich fühlte sie einen scharfen Stich hinter ihrer Stirn. Das war seltsam. Warum hatte sie zur selben Zeit wie Harry den Schmerz gespürt? Wahrscheinlich bildete sie sich das nur ein und Harry hatte gerade zufällig über die Narbe gerieben. „Wer ist der Lehrer der neben Professor Quirrell sitzt?", fragte Harry gerade.

Emily folgte seinem Blick und sah zu Snape, der neben einem nervös dreinblickenden Mann mit Turban saß. Sie vermutete, dass das Professor Quirrell war. „Das ist Professor Snape. Er unterrichtet Zaubertränke, obwohl jeder weiß, dass er Quirrells Job will. Er weiß jede Menge über die Dunklen Künste.", erklärte Percy.

Plötzlich verschwand der Nachtisch von den Tellern und hinterließ sie so blank wie vorher. Dumbledore stand wieder auf und die Halle wurde still. "Ähm - jetzt da wir alle gefüttert und getränkt sind, nur noch ein paar Worte. Ich habe ein paar Mitteilungen zum Schuljahresbeginn. Die Erstklässler sollten beachten, dass der Wald auf unseren Ländereien für alle Schüler verboten ist. Und einigen von den älteren Schülern möchte ich nahe legen, sich daran zu erinnern.

Seine Augen flackerten kurz zu den Weasleyzwillingen, die versuchten unschuldig dreinzuschauen. „Ich wurde ebenso von Mr Filch, dem Hausmeister gebeten, euch daran zu erinnern, dass es nicht erlaubt ist Magie zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden auf Korridoren zu benutzen."

„Als ob sich jemand daran hält.", war nur Freds Kommentar.

„Quidditch-Auswahlspiele finden in der zweiten Woche statt. Bitte meldet euch bei Madam Hooch. Und schließlich muss ich euch mitteilen, dass in diesem Jahr das Betreten des Korridors im dritten Stock, der in den rechten Flügel führt, allen verboten ist, die nicht einen sehr schmerzhaften Tod sterben wollen." Irgendwie war Emily sich sicher, dass Dumbledore, das ziemlich ernst meinte.

Bevor sich alles aufmachte um in die Gemeinschaftsräume zu gehen, sangen sie alle noch das Schullied, auch wenn am Ende die Zwillinge die einzigen waren die noch sangen. Die Erstklässler von Gryffindor folgten Percy durch die Menge. Percy führte sie quer durch das Schloss, über Treppen die sich bewegten, durch ein paar Geheimgänge und unzählige Korridore, bevor sie vor einem Porträt einer fetten Dame in einem pinken Kleid endeten.

„Passwort?", fragte die Dame.

„Caput Draconis.", antwortete Percy und das Porträt schwang zur Seite und enthüllte ein Loch in der Wand. Alle kletterten durch und standen nun im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Er war in rot und gold gehalten und jede Menger gemütkliche Sessel standen herum. An der einen Wand brannte in einem Kamin ein warmes Feuer und zwei Treppen führten rechts und links weiter nach oben.

Gemeinsam mit Hermine machte sich Emily auf den Weg in ihren Schlafsaal. Im Raum standen vier Himmelbetten mit roten Vorhängen und für jedes Mädchen eine Kommode. Neben einem Bett stand ihr Koffer zusammen mit Eos. Emily öffnete den Käfig und Eos trippelte auf ihren Arm. Die Eule klickerte mit ihrem Schnabel, während Emily das Fenster öffnete und Eos in die Nacht entließ. Die dunklen Federn vermischten sich mit der Nacht und schon bald war Eos nicht mehr zu sehen.

Im Bett neben Emilys lag schon Hermine und in den Betten gegenüber lagen Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil. Emily zog sich nur rasch um und ließ sich dann auch ins Bett fallen. Kurz darauf war sie schon eingeschlafen.

Endlich ist Emily in Hogwarts und der Spaß kann beginnen :)

Ich habe nur die englischen Ausgaben und deshalb sind einige Sachen nur sinngemäße Übersetzungen und nicht wortwörtlich übernommen.


	7. Leo Lestrange

**7. Leo Lestrange**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Emily von Hermine geweckt, die schon komplett angezogen neben ihrem Bett stand. Hastig stand Emily auf und zog sich die Schuluniform an. Hermine half ihr noch schnell beim Binden der rotgoldenen Krawatte, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg in die große Halle. Auf den Weg erzählte Hermine alle möglichen Sachen über die sie schon gelesen hatte, zum Beispiel, dass es 142 Treppen in Hogwarts gab. Emily fand zwar, dass Hermine manchmal zu viel redete, aber sonst war sie ganz nett.

„Guten Morgen die Damen", rief eine Stimme von hinten. Emily drehte sich um und sah Fred und George hinter ihnen. Emily grüßte zurück und gemeinsam gingen sie weiter. Sie war froh, dass die Zwillinge ihnen den Weg zeigten, denn alleine hätten sich Hermine und sie bestimmt verlaufen, denn Hogwarts war riesig.

Am Tisch trafen sie auf Leo, der sich hinter dem Tagespropheten versteckte. Emily setzte sich ihm gegenüber und begann zu essen. Ab und zu sah sie auf und las einige Schlagzeilen. Eine zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Hey Hermine. Guck mal. Da war ein Einbruch in Gringotts am 31. Juli. An dem Tag war ich auch in der Winkelgasse", sagte Emily.

Hermine las den Artikel und runzelte die Stirn. „Wer ist denn so verrückt und bricht da ein? Wenn ich nur daran denke was am Eingang stand. Irgendwas mit fürchterlichen Strafen und so. Außerdem meinte einer der Kobolde Gringotts sei so sicher wie Hogwarts."

„Es wurde nichts gestohlen. Das Verlies war leer", mischte sich plötzlich Leo ein. Er senkte die Zeitung und sah die Mädchen an.

„Aber komisch ist es schon", meinte Emily. Weil keiner von ihnen eine Ahnung hatte, wandten sie sich wieder dem Frühstück zu.

Die erste Unterrichtsstunde war Verwandlung bei Professor McGonagall. Sie machte allen sofort klar, dass sie den Unterricht ernst zu nehmen hatten und sie keine Späße dulden würde, denn Verwandlung wäre eine der komplizierten magischen Künste. McGonagall ließ sie erst eine Menge Notizen machen, bevor sie überhaupt zaubern durften. Ihre erste Aufgabe war es ein Streichholz in eine Nadel zu verwandeln. Emily war gleichermaßen erstaunt wie zufrieden, dass sie es zusammen mit Hermine als erste schafften ein Streichholz zu verwandeln.

Als nächstes folgte Kräuterkunde. Dazu mussten die Erstklässler hinunter zu den Gewächshäusern, wo sie gemeinsam mit den Hufflepuffs von Professor Sprout unterrichtet wurden. In Kräuterkunde lernten sie alles über die Pflege und den Umgang mit magischen Pflanzen. Emily fand dieses Fach nur leidlich interessant, sie sah zwar den Sinn dieser Pflanzen ein, aber im Vergleich zu Verwandlung war Kräuterkunde ziemlich langweilig. Erstaunlicherweise war der nervöse Junge, der immer seine Kröte verlor, Neville, ziemlich gut in Kräuterkunde.

Dann gab es noch Astronomie bei Professor Sinistra. An einen Abend pro Woche ging es für alle auf den Astronomieturm um die Sterne zu beobachten. Emily musste dabei immer an die Nacht denken in der sie mit den Zwillingen die Sternschnuppen beobachtet hatte.

Weiter ging es mit Geschichte der Zauberei unterricht von dem Geist Professor Binns. Normalerweise hätte Emily Geschichte interessant gefunden, doch Professor Binns hatte das Talent die Daten so langweilig herunter zu leiern, dass man sich anstrengen musste um nicht einzuschlafen. Selbst Emily schaffte es nicht aus ihrer Langeweile zu erwachen und Binns mit Fragen zu löchern, wie sie es sonst gerne tat. Die beste Ablenkung war mit seinen Nachbarn zu reden oder versuchen Notizen zu machen. Da Hermine lieber Notizen machte als zu reden, unterhielt sich Emily meist mit Leo, der auf ihrer anderen Seite saß.

Leo war erstaunlich nett, obwohl er sich gegenüber anderen oft recht abweisend verhielt. Im Gegensatz zu Emily war er in der Zaubererwelt aufgewachsen, wenn auch nicht bei seinen Eltern. Er sagte nicht warum und Emily fragte ihn auch nicht danach. Er wurde oft angestarrt, wenn Schüler seinen Nachnamen hörten. Der einzige der noch mehr angestarrt wurde war Harry. Ihm folgte ein ständiges Flüstern, über all wo er hinging. Emily konnte Harry ansehen, wie unwohl er sich fühlte.

Doch nicht alle Stunden waren so langweilig wie Geschichte der Zauberei, denn es gab noch Zauberkunst, das von dem winzigen Professor Flitwick unterrichtet wurde. Bei ihm lernten sie Zaubersprüche wie Lumos, der ein Licht an der Spitze des Zauberstabes entzündete, und Nox, der das Licht wieder ausgehen ließ.

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wurden von dem Professor mit dem Turban unterrichtet. Quirrell war fürchterlich nervös, stotterte und wirkte ängstlich. Im Klassenzimmer roch es immer nach Zwiebeln, um Vampire abzuwehren, wie alle vermuteten. Die Zwillinge hatten Emily erzählt, dass auch im Turban Zwiebeln steckten.

Als letztes Fach gab es noch Zaubertränke, das wie Emily bereits wusste, von Professor Snape unterrichtet wurde. Die Gryffindors waren nicht sehr begeistert darüber, denn es war allgemein bekannt, dass Snape die Slytherins bevorzugte, denn er war Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Das Klassenzimmer war unten in den Kerkern in der Nähe des Gemeinschaftsraumes der Slytherins mit denen sie diese Stunden zusammen hatten.

Die Erstklässler trafen sich alle nach dem Mittagessen im Gang vor dem Klassenzimmer. Viele der Slytherins warfen Leo abfällige Blicke zu und Emily sah wie er verärgert seine Zähne zusammen biss. Sie lächelte ihm kurz zu, doch sie wurde abgelenkt vom Auftreten Snapes. Gekleidet in sein übliches Schwarz und mit wehendem Umgang.

Nachdem alle saßen, begann Snape damit, durch die Klassenliste zu gehen. Als er Emilys Namen sagte, blickte er nur kurz auf und ließ sich kein bisschen anmerken, dass er sie schon kannte. Bei Leo hob er nur kurz leicht irritiert die Augenbraue, dann ging er weiter die Liste durch. Er stoppte erst bei Harry. „Ah ja. Harry Potter, unsere neue Berühmtheit", zischte Snape.

Er begann mit seiner Einleitung über die Kunst der Zaubertränke, als er plötzlich begann Harry zu befragen. Emily hatte Mitleid mit ihm, denn man sah Harry an, dass er absolut keine Ahnung hatte was Snape von ihm wissen wollte. Keiner in der Klasse schien Ahnung zu haben, außer Hermine, die sich verzweifelt meldete. Emily wunderte das nicht, denn sie hatte in den letzten Tagen gemerkt, dass Hermine schon alle Bücher gelesen hatte und fast alles schon wusste. Aber Snape ignorierte Hermine und zog stattdessen Harry Punkte ab. Es war klar, dass Snape warum auch immer Harry hasste.

Neville schaffte es einen Kessel zu schmelzen und der Trank floss auf den Boden und über seinen Körper. Dafür zog er Harry noch einen Punkt ab, was wirklich unfair war. Aber so war Snape. Er zog den Gryffindors für alles und jedes bisschen Punkte ab, egal wofür. Emily und Hermine hatten Glück und blieben meistens verschont, denn ihre Zaubertränke klappten meistens. Und so war Emily nach ein paar Wochen die einzige der Snape noch keine Punkte abgezogen hatte.

Nach dem Unterricht wollte Emily in den Gemeinschaftsraum laufen um nach Fred und George zu suchen. Sie hatten ihr vom einem ihrer neuesten Streiche erzählt und Emily wollte wissen ob es geklappt hatte. Hermine verschwand wie so oft in der Bibliothek, während Harry und Ron nach draußen liefen um Hagrid zu besuchen.

Doch auf dem Weg nach oben fand sie Leo. Er saß auf einer der Fensterbänke und starrte nach draußen. Sein blasses Gesicht spiegelte sich in der Fensterscheibe und er hatte seine Fäuste zusammengeballt. Er wandte sich zu Emily und sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Traurigkeit an.

„Willst du mir auch sagen, dass ich nicht nach Gryffindor gehöre?", stieß er bitter hervor.

Emily sah in irritiert an, was hatte er auf einmal? Sie setzte sich neben ihn. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Du hast es doch bestimmt schon mitbekommen. Wie kann ein Lestrange nur in Gryffindor sein?"

„Aber der Hut weiß was er tut, er hat dich ins richtige Haus eingeteilt."

„Der Hut! Alle glauben der Hut hat einen Fehler gemacht!", fuhr Leo sie an. Emily zuckte erschrocken zurück und Leos Ausdruck wurde weicher. „Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Hier, lies." Er reichte ihr ein zusammengeknülltes Stück Pergament. Emily sah ihn unsicher an, aber Leo nickte auffordernd und sie nahm das Pergament. Vorsichtig glättete sie es und begann zu lesen.

_Leo, _

_ich hoffe es geht Dir gut in Hogwarts. Draco hat uns bereits geschrieben und uns gesagt, dass Du vom Sprechenden Hut nach Gryffindor geschickt worden bist. Ich hoffe, dass das wirklich nur ein Fehler war und man ihn korrigieren kann. Darf ich Dich daran erinnern was es heißt ein Lestrange zu sein? Vergiss niemals Dein Erbe, Deine Familie und Deine Pflicht ihr gegenüber. Du bist genauso ein Teil des fürnehmen und gar alten Hauses Black. Sprich mit dem Schulleiter vielleicht kannst Du noch nach Slytherin wechseln. Wir sehen uns an Weihnachten wieder. _

_Narcissa & Lucius_

„Meine Tante und mein Onkel", erklärte Leo als Emily fertig war mit Lesen. Sie betrachtete Leo für einen Moment ganz genau.

„Willst du überhaupt nach Slytherin?", fragte sie sanft.

Er raufte sich die die blonden Haare. „Nein. Und genau das ist ja das Problem. Keiner glaubt mir, dass ich froh bin in Gryffindor zu sein. Alle glauben weil ich ein Lestrange bin muss ich nach Slytherin."

„Wenn du wirklich den Mut hast, für deine Überzeugungen einzustehen und dich gegen deine Familie zu stellen, dann hat der Hut dich zu Recht nach Gryffindor geschickt."

„Vielleicht hast du Recht. Es ist nur nicht einfach sich so gegen seine Familie und ihre jahrhundertealten Vorstellungen zu stellen. Bis jetzt war nur ein einziger aus meiner Familie in Gryffindor und selbst der ist kein guter Mensch gewesen" sagte Leo seufzend. „Ich hoffe wenigstens du hast eine bessere Familie als ich."

„Ich habe keine Familie mehr. Meine Eltern sind tot", sagte Emily.

„Oh, das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen. Tut mir Leid", entschuldigte Leo sich betroffen.

„Schon gut. Konntest du ja nicht wissen. Lass uns wieder nach oben gehen." Sie rutschten von der Fensterbank und machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg in den Turm. Sie kletterten durch das Portraitloch und Emily ging zu den Zwillingen hinüber.

Die Zwillinge saßen auf dem Teppich vor dem Feuer und diskutierten eifrig. Emily setzte sich neben Fred und begrüßte die Zwillinge. „Und was hattest du gerade?", fragte George.

„Zaubertränke. Ist Snape zu allen so?", seufzte Emily.

„Ja. Wir haben schon viele Punkte verloren, aber so schlimm ist es jetzt auch wieder nicht", sagte Fred.

„Genau, durch Quidditch haben wir sie meistens wieder reingeholt", ergänzte George.

„Na dann. Was ist aus eurem Plan geworden?", fragte sie.

Fred und George zogen lange Gesichter. „Wir hatten eigentlich alles vorbereitet, aber dann kam erst Mrs Norris, die olle Katze von Filch, und dann auch Filch persönlich. Er hat uns gesehen und so haben wir die Beine in die Hand genommen und sind gegangen", erklärte Fred.

„Wie gern ich dieses Katzenbiest mal treten würde! Aber morgen probieren wir es noch mal", sagte George.

„Und wir wollten nicht schon in der ersten Schulwoche nachsitzen, nicht, dass es uns sehr stören würde." „Wir sind es nämlich gewöhnt, aber man hat doch besseres zu tun als Nachsitzen", schloss Fred.

Emily setzte sich danach an ihre Hausaufgaben, denn obwohl es erst die erste Woche war, hielt es die Lehrer nicht davon ab ihnen Berge an Hausaufgaben zu geben, besonders McGonagall und Snape. Seufzend arbeitete sie sich durch ihre Bücher um die Aufsätze fertig zu schreiben, denn beide Lehrer waren äußerst streng. Leo saß neben ihr, aber beide waren zu beschäftigt mit ihren Hausaufgaben um sich zu unterhalten.

Erst zum Abendessen in der großen Halle traf sie Hermine, Harry und Ron wieder. Die beiden Jungen unterhielten sich über einen Zeitungsartikel aus dem Tagespropheten. Erstaunt stellte Emily fest, dass es derselbe war über den sie sich mit Hermine beim Frühstück unterhalten hatte.

„Ich wüsste zu gern was in dem Verlies war", sagte Ron gerade.

Harry nickte eifrig. „Ja. Es war etwas Kleines, falls es wirklich Verlies 713 war."

„Ihr solltet euch da wirklich nicht einmischen. Das ist viel zu gefährlich. Außerdem gibt es genug fähige Leute, die sich darum kümmern", meldete sich Hermine zu Wort. Harry und Ron zuckten nur mit den Schultern, sie interessierten sich nicht dafür was sie sagte.

Hermine warf Emily einen auffordernden Blick zu um auch etwas zu sagen. Doch Emily hob nur entschuldigend die Hände und widmete sich wieder dem Essen. Insgeheim war sie selber neugierig was den Einbruch betraf, denn sie war ja am selben Tag in der Nähe gewesen. Hermine sah sie verärgert an und begann danach wieder in ihrem Buch zu lesen.


	8. Eine denkwürdige Flugstunde

**8. Eine denkwürdige Flugstunde**

Die ersten Schultage flogen nur so vorbei und es passierte nichts Aufregendes. Bis eines Tages am Schwarzen Brett im Gemeinschaftsraum eine kleine Notiz hing. Alle Erstklässler standen herum und lasen aufgeregt den Zettel. Sie würden bald zusammen mit den Slytherins Flugunterricht bei Madam Hooch haben. Zwar freuten sich alle darüber, aber keiner war begeistert, dass sie ausgerechnet zusammen mit den Slytherins Unterricht hatten.

Beim Frühstück diskutierten alle Schüler eifrig über Quidditch. Jeder sprach über sein Lieblingsteam, alle außer Dean Thomas, der Fußball besser fand. Hermine hatte sich zur Vorbereitung ein Buch ausgeliehen und zitierte bei jeder Gelegenheit etwas daraus. Emily freute sich auf den Unterricht, dann hatte sie endlich wieder die Gelegenheit zu fliegen.

„Hey, seht mal her, Neville hat ein Erinnermich bekommen", rief einer. Emily sah zu Neville hin, der eine kleine Glaskugel in seiner Hand hielt. Plötzlich formte sich ein roter Nebel in der Kugel und Neville errötete.

„Der Nebel färbt sich rot wenn man etwas vergessen hatte, aber ich weiß nicht was ich vergessen habe", erklärte er. Alles lachte gutmütig, denn es war bekannt, dass Neville dazu neigte alles wieder zu vergessen.

Die Stunden vor dem Flugunterricht schienen viel zu langsam zu vergehen, doch endlich standen sie alle auf dem Rasen vor dem Schloss. Die Schüler stellten sich neben ihre Besen, die Gryffindors auf einer Seite und die Slytherins ihnen gegenüber. Madam Hooch hatte kurzes, graues Haar und gelbe Augen, so dass sie aussah wie ein Falke.

„Streckt eure rechte Hand über dem Besen aus und sagt ,Auf´!", befahl Madam Hooch.

„Auf", sagte Emily und schon flog ihr Besen nach oben in ihre Hand. Sie sah sich um, nur wenige hatten es geschafft. Harry war einer von ihnen, aber leider auch Draco, der ein arrogantes Grinsen zur Schau trug. Nachdem alle es geschafft hatten, das Besen in ihre Hand flog, erklärte Madam Hooch wie sie aufsteigen sollten und begann ihre Haltung zu korrigieren. Die Gryffindors grinsten alle als Draco korrigiert wurde.

„Wenn ich in meine Pfeife blase, dann stoßt ihr euch vom Boden ab. Haltet eure Besen gerade, steigt ein paar Fuß hoch und dann kommt wieder runter in dem ihr euch ein bisschen nach vorne lehnt. Auf mein Signal – drei – zwei…" Noch bevor Madam Hooch eins sagen konnte, schoss Neville in die Höhe. Sein Gesicht war weiß wie Schnee und er klammerte sich panisch an den Griff. Plötzlich fiel er von seinem Besen. Emily schloss ängstlich die Augen, das konnte nicht gut gehen. Und mit einem lauten Krachen schlug Neville auf dem Boden auf.

„Du kannst die Augen wieder aufmachen", flüsterte Leo. Zögerlich sah Emily wieder hin und sah Neville am Boden. Madam Hooch rannte sofort zu ihm hin, nach einer kurzen Untersuchung brachte sie ihn in den Krankenflügel und ließ die Schüler alleine zurück, aber nicht ohne sie zu warnen, dass sie nicht fliegen sollten.

Draco brach in lautes Lachen aus, kaum dass Madam Hooch weg war. „Habt ihr sein Gesicht gesehen?", rief er lachend. Die Slytherins kicherten laut.

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy", rief Emily. Sie fühlte Wut in sich aufsteigen. _Oh nein, das ist nicht gut, _dachte sie. Das konnte nicht gut enden, doch jetzt waren die Worte schon gesagt.

Doch Draco hatte schon etwas anderes gefunden. Er hob Nevilles Erinnermich hoch, das im Gras gelegen hatte. Es glitzerte in der Sonne. „Gib es her", riefen Emily und Harry gleichzeitig. Sie tauschten einen erstaunten Blick aus, aber wandten sich wieder Draco zu. Draco stieg gerade auf seinen Besen und erhob sich in die Luft.

„Kommt doch und holt es euch", sagte Draco. Mit einem Blick verständigten sich Emily und Harry und liefen zu ihren Besen und flogen hinter Draco her. Emily konnte noch Hermine hören wie schrie, dass sie Ärger bekommen würden, doch sie blendete es aus. Es war zu schön wieder in der Luft zu sein und zu fliegen.

Draco hatte seinen Besen hoch oben in der Luft gestoppt und sah zu wie Emily und Harry hinter ihm her flogen. „Gib es her oder ich schmeiß dich von deinem Besen", forderte Harry als sie auf der gleichen Höhe waren. Draco schien ernsthaft besorgt, denn kurz huschte so etwas wie Angst über sein blasses Gesicht. Er holte weit aus und warf das Erinnermich von sich.

Emily wendete und schoss der glitzernden Kugel hinterher. Ein Lächeln breitete sich unbewusst auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Es war fast genauso wie dem Quaffel hinter her jagen, nur war das Erinnermich kleiner. Harry war ihr dicht auf den Fersen, genauso wie Draco, der seinen Mut wiedergefunden zu haben schien. Beide Jungen versuchten das Erinnermich zu fangen, das nun immer schneller auf den Boden zuraste. Kurz vor dem Boden zog Draco zurück, doch Harry schnappte sich den Schnatz und flog wieder höher. Emily sah wie Draco wieder wendete und erneut auf Harry zu schoss. Draco hatte es nicht geschafft Harry in Verlegenheit zu bringen und probierte es erneut.

Harry sah Draco auf sich zukommen und ließ sich ein Stück in der Luft niedersinken, dann warf er das Erinnermich zu Emily hinüber. Obwohl Harry nicht der talentierste Werfer war (wie er selber später eingestand), schaffte sie es das Erinnermich zu fangen. Mit der kleinen Kugel sicher in der Hand landete sie so schnell wie möglich wieder auf dem Boden. Einen Moment später landeten auch Harry und Draco. Harry mit einem Grinsen und Draco sah definitiv nicht erfreut aus. Emily lächelte Harry an und gemeinsam gingen sie zu den Gryffindors zurück.

„EMILY EVANS, HARRY POTTER!", rief eine Stimme hinter ihnen, sie klang ziemlich verärgert. Emily zuckte erschrocken zusammen und ihr Herz begann zu rasen. Sie hatte geahnt, dass dies nicht gut enden würde und leider hatte sie Recht behalten. Seufzend drehte sie sich um und sah McGonagall auf sie zukommen. Sie war fast sprachlos und ihr Mund war nur eine dünne Linie. „Wie können Sie es wagen! Sie hätten sich ihr Genick brechen können! Folgen Sie mir."

Emily sank das Herz noch tiefer und ihr brach der kalte Schweiß aus als sie zusammen mit Harry McGonagall folgte. Madam Hooch hatte sie gewarnt und jetzt würden sie von der Schule fliegen und sie müsste wieder ins Waisenhaus zurück. Emily sah verstohlen zu Harry, ihm schien es auch nicht besser zu gehen, er war genauso nervös und besorgt wie sie.

Die drei hielten vor einer Tür. „Professor Flitwick, kann ich mir Wood für einen Moment ausleihen?", fragte McGonagall. Überraschenderweise kam aus dem Klassenraum ein stämmiger Fünftklässler mit brauen Locken. Emily erinnerte sich daran, dass die Zwillinge ihn irgendwann mal erwähnt hatten. Er sah verwundert aus als er McGonagall mit den zwei Erstklässlern neben sich stehen, erblickte.

McGonagall führte sie ein leeres Klassenzimmer. „Evans, Potter, das ist Oliver Wood. Wood, ich habe zwei neue Spieler für Sie."

Sofort leuchtete Woods Gesicht auf. „Meinen Sie das ernst?", fragte er.

„Absolut. Die beiden sind Naturtalente. Potter hat dieses Ding nach fünfzig Fuß Sturzflug gefangen. Miss Evans hätte ebenso das Talent als Sucherin zu spielen, doch sie würde sich auch als Jägerin gut machen", erklärte McGonagall.

"Ich habe bis jetzt nur als Jägerin gespielt", sagte Emily und ihre Wangen färbten sich tiefrot, aber insgeheim war sie erleichtert. Sie würden nicht von der Schule fliegen. Wood hingegen sah so aus als ob seine kühnsten Träume war geworden wären. „Ich bin Kapitän der Gryffindors. Und weiß Merlin, wir brauchen dringend neue Spieler. Jetzt braucht ihr nur noch eigene Besen."

„Ich spreche mit Professor Dumbledore und vielleicht kann man die Regeln etwas ändern. Wir brauchen ein besseres Team als letztes Jahr. Slytherin hat uns im letzten Match platt gemacht. Ich konnte Severus wochenlang nicht in die Augen schauen.", antwortete McGonagall. „Ich will hören, dass ihr hart trainiert, oder ich überlege mir vielleicht noch eine Strafe." Dann lächelte sie plötzlich. „Ihr Vater wäre stolz auf Sie, Potter. Er war ebenfalls ein exzellenter Quidditchspieler."

Danach entließ sie Harry und Emily. Als sich die Tür schloss, stieß Emily die Luft aus, die sie gerade noch angehalten hatte. Sie lehnte sich an die Wand. „Ich dachte wir würden rausfliegen."

„Ich auch. Nie im Leben hätte ich gedacht, dass so etwas passiert", antwortete Harry und lehnte sich neben sie.„Wir haben echt Glück gehabt. Allerdings kann ich es nicht glauben, dass wir beide in der Quidditchmannschaft sind. Die beiden einzigen Erstklässler."

Emily nickte. Sie würden sich anstrengen müssen um mit den Älteren mitzuhalten und um McGonagall nicht zu enttäuschen. Aber gleichzeitig war sie auch richtig glücklich. Sie war gut genug um in die Mannschaft aufgenommen zu werden und sie hatten es Malfoy gezeigt.

„Ich würde zu gerne Dracos Gesicht sehen, wenn er davon erfährt, dass wir nicht von der Schule geflogen sind", sagte Emily und Harry brach in lautes Gelächter aus. Emily konnte nicht anders als mit einzustimmen. Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, streckte Harry seine Hand aus und hielt sie Emily hin.

„Wir werden es den anderen zeigen", sagte er lächelnd. Emily nickte und ergriff seine Hand. Für einen Moment war es so als ob Emily Harrys Emotionen spüren konnte: bodenlose Erleichterung, Glück und Freude. Schnell ließ sie seine Hand wieder los und versteckte ihre Überraschung hinter einem Lächeln.

„Ich sollte gehen. Ich will Fred und George davon erzählen. Sie sind auch im Team, als Treiber. Bis nachher", sagte Emily hastig und lief davon. Rasch lief sie die Treppen hoch in den Turm. Fred und George saßen wieder einmal auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin. In der einen Ecke sah sie Hermine über einem Buch sitzen, aber erst wollte sie es den Zwillingen erzählen.

„Hey", begrüßte Emily die beiden so normal wie möglich, doch sie konnte das breite Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht nicht verstecken. Die Zwillinge sahen sie verwundert an.

„Was ist los?", fragte George.

„Ich bin auch im Quidditchteam als Jägerin. McGonagall hat mich gesehen und uns erlaubt dem Team beizutreten", brach es aus ihr heraus.

Fred und George starrten sie ungläubig an. „Sag das noch mal", verlangte Fred.

„Ich bin Jägerin."

„Jetzt nicht ernsthaft? McGonagall steckt dahinter?", sagte George immer noch überrascht. Emily nickte.

Plötzlich erschien ein breites Grinsen auf den Gesichtern der Zwillinge und sie schlossen Emily in eine Umarmung. Alle drei fielen auf den Teppich und brachen in Gelächter aus. „Lasst mich los Jungs. Ich krieg keine Luft mehr", japste Emily.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch", sagte Fred.

„Aber wir haben es dir ja gesagt. Nur haben wir nicht damit gerechnet, dass McGonagall dich spielen lässt. Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch einen Sucher", sagte George.

„Haben wir. Harry Potter ist unser Sucher. Ist schon alles mit McGonagall abgeklärt", begann Emily und erzählte den Zwillingen und Hermine, die herbei getreten war, die ganze Geschichte. „Und zum Schluss meinte McGonagall, das wir dringend gewinnen sollten", schloss Emily.

„Stimmt. Woods Lebenstraum ist es einmal den Quidditchpokal zu gewinnen. Aber dieses Jahr sollten wir gute Chancen haben", sagte Fred. George nickte zustimmend.

Es war mittlerweile schon spät geworden und so liefen die vier hinunter in die große Halle zum Abendessen. Auf dem Weg erzählte Hermine Emily was passiert war nachdem McGonagall aufgetaucht war und die beiden mitgenommen hatte. Draco hatte sich unglaublich gefreut, ohne Zweifel war er sich sicher gewesen, dass die beiden jetzt von der Schule flogen. Hermine meinte, Ron wäre kurz davor gewesen Draco eine zu schlagen, aber dann wäre schon Madam Hooch wieder gekommen und hätte den Unterricht abgesagt.

In der Halle trafen sie auf Harry, der Ron gerade lebhaft alles erzählte. „Training beginnt nächste Woche, aber sag es keinem. Wood will es geheim halten", sagte Harry gerade. Das gilt auch für dich, Emily."

Emily nickte und setzte sich gegenüber. „Okay. Ich habe es sowieso nur Fred und George erzählt und die sind auch im Team als Treiber. Und Hermine weiß auch Bescheid." Ron sah absolut nicht begeistert aus als Emily Hermine erwähnte, denn Ron hielt Hermine für einen Besserwisser und die beiden stritten sich andauernd.

Plötzlich tauchte Draco auf mit Crabbe und Goyle im Schlepptau. „Eure letzte Mahlzeit? Wann geht euer Zug zurück?", sagte Draco, ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen im Gesicht. Emily beschloss ihn einfach zu ignorieren, irgendwann würde er wohl schon wieder von dannen ziehen. Vor allem weil der Tisch an dem einen Ende der Halle voller Lehrer war und Draco sowieso nichts machen konnte. Sie brachte all ihre Willenskraft auf um sich nicht einzumischen, es müsste doch wohl einmal möglich sein, dass sie sich selbst beherrschen konnte. Außerdem war Harry im Gegensatz zu den Waisenhauskindern selbst in der Lage dazu sich zu verteidigen, vor allem gegen Draco der zwar eine große Klappe zu haben schien ohne viel dahinter.

„Du bist ein ganzes Stückchen mutiger jetzt wo du deine Freunde bei dir hast", sagte Harry kühl. Anscheinend hatte er sich nicht dazu entschlossen Draco einfach zu ignorieren.

„Ich nehme es auch alleine mit dir auf. Heute Nacht. Zaubererduell um Mitternacht", erwiderte Draco. Harry und Ron akzeptierten sofort und Draco verschwand wieder zu seinem Tisch.

Hermine mischte sich sofort ein und warnte die Jungen vor den Konsequenzen. Emily sah, dass das keine gute Idee war, denn es würde sie noch mehr in ihrem Plan stärken. Sie wandte sich zu Leo, der wie so oft neben ihr saß und begann sich mit ihm zu unterhalten.

Nach dem Essen gingen Emily und Leo gemeinsam zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Meinst du sie machen das wirklich mit dem Duell? Ich hab zufällig Draco darüber reden hören", fragte Leo.

Emily seufzte und sah zu Leo auf, er war immerhin einen Kopf größer als sie. „Ja. Draco und Harry hassen sich seit dem ersten Tag. Aber ich befürchte Draco wird sich irgendeinen schmutzigen Trick ausgedacht haben. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er sich wirklich Harry stellt, dafür ist er zu feige." Leo nickte zustimmend, er war ganz ihrer Meinung.

Es war mitten in der Nacht als Emily aus dem Schlaf aufschreckte. Ihr Herz raste und sie keuchte atemlos. Es fühlte sich so an als ob jemand in Gefahr sei, aber sie wusste nicht wer. Das Gefühl war einfach so über sie gekommen. Sie ließ sich wieder auf ihr Bett fallen und sah an den Himmel ihres Bettes. Sie hörte Lavender leise schnarchen und Parvatis Bett knirschte. Emily versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Vielleicht hatte sie nur schlecht geträumt, aber sie war sich sicher, dass nicht sie es gewesen war, die in Gefahr gewesen war. Es war jemand anderes. Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich an heute Nachmittag, als sie sich sicher gewesen war, dass sie Harrys Gefühle gespürt hatte. Vielleicht war es ja schon wieder Harry gewesen den sie gespürt hatte. Aber warum ausgerechnet Harry? Und warum spürte sie so etwas überhaupt?

Emily hörte plötzlich leise eine Person durch den Schlafsaal tapsen, dann das Rascheln eines Vorhangs und das Bett neben ihr knatschte. „Hermine?", flüsterte Emily. „Du bist noch wach? Ich erzähl dir morgen alles.", wisperte Hermine und gähnte. Emily wusste, dass sie jetzt nichts mehr aus Hermine herausbekommen würde, aber sie fragte sich, ob Hermine Harry und Ron hatte aufhalten wollen.


	9. Halloween und ein Troll

**9. Halloween und ein Trol**l

„Also was habt ihr letzte Nacht gemacht?", fragte Emily als sie Hermine endlich aufgeweckt hatte.

„Ich wollte Harry und Ron eigentlich davon abhalten zu dem Duell zu gehen, weil es wirklich bescheuert ist und wir Punkte verlieren würden, aber sie ließen sich nicht beirren. Ich bin ihnen sogar bis draußen vor das Portrait gefolgt. Dort haben wir Neville gefunden, er hatte schon wieder das Passwort vergessen, aber leider war die Fette Dame ausgegangen und so konnten wir nicht wieder zurück. Also sind wir mit Harry und Ron runter in das Pokalzimmer gegangen. Aber Draco war überhaupt nicht da, stattdessen haben wir Filch und seine Katze gehört. Daraufhin sind wir geflohen und mussten quer durch die Schule rennen, weil Ron und Neville in so eine Rüstung gefallen sind. Zufällig sind wir im dritten Stock gelandet…"

„Ihr seid nicht ernsthaft im verbotenen Korridor gelandet? Aber der war doch bestimmt abgeschlossen, oder?", fragte Emily erschrocken.

Hermine zog verlegen den Kopf ein. „Doch. Die Tür ließ sich ganz leicht mit Alohomora öffnen. Außerdem war Filch hinter uns her", verteidigte sie sich. „Auf jeden Fall verbirgt sich in dem Korridor ein riesiger dreiköpfiger Hund. Er bewacht eine Falltür."

„Merlin", war das Einzige was Emily hervor bringen konnte. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was Hermine ihr da erzählte. „Ein dreiköpfiger Hund bei uns in der Schule?" Hermine nickte. „Und eine Falltür? Dann muss er bestimmt irgendetwas Wertvolles bewachen, sonst würde Dumbledore ihn nicht in die Schule lassen", überlegte Emily.

„Ich für meinen Teil will nie wieder mit so etwas zu tun haben. Wir hätten getötet werden können oder schlimmer wir könnten rausfliegen", sagte Hermine. Emily lächelte. Es war typisch Hermine zu denken, dass rausfliegen schlimmer war als der Tod. Ihr war die Schule auch wichtig, aber Hermine übertraf sie um Längen.

„Los wir gehen nach unten zum Essen", sagte Hermine und zog Emily nach unten in die große Halle.

Dort trafen sie auf Harry, Ron und Neville die alle ziemlich müde aussahen und ständig gähnten. Harry und Ron unterhielten sich gerade wieder über den Einbruch in Gringotts. Emily hörte mit halbem Ohr hin, als plötzlich die Eulen in die große Halle schwebten. Emily hatte sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt, aber es war immer noch ein ganz schönes Spektakel wenn aberhunderte von Eulen angeflogen kamen und nach ihren Besitzern suchten. Eos kam ab und zu mal angeflogen und stahl sich etwas zu essen von Emilys Teller, aber sonst hatte sie noch keine Post bekommen. Aber wer sollte ihr auch schreiben?

Doch diesmal schauten fast alle nach oben, denn jeweils sechs große Eulen trugen ein langes, dünnes Paket in ihren Krallen. Harry und Emily sahen sich erstaunt als die beiden Pakete vor ihnen landeten, doch Emily dämmerte es schnell. Ihre Vermutung wurde durch die Briefe bestätigt die kurz darauf vor ihnen landeten. Emily riss ihren hastig offen und las was drin stand.

_ÖFFNEN SIE DAS PAKET NICHT AM TISCH. _

_Es enthält Ihren neuen Nimbus 2000, aber ich will nicht, dass jeder weiß, dass Sie einen Besen bekommen haben, sonst will jeder einen. Oliver Wood trifft sich mit Ihnen auf dem Quidditchfeld um sieben Uhr für Ihre erste Trainingsstunde. Professor McGonagall _

Emily sah zu Harry rüber, der gerade seinen Brief Ron zeigte. Beide Jungen hatten ein verzücktes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Sie ertappte sich selber dabei verzückt zu lächeln. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie so etwas Wertvolles besessen. Sie wusste, dass der Besen gut war, denn sie hatte in der Winkelgasse Plakate gesehen die den Nimbus als den schnellsten Besen bewarben.

Emily nahm ihr Paket und mit der anderen Hand ein Sandwich und lief zurück in ihren Schlafsaal. Vergessen war alles über dreiköpfige Hunde und den Einbruch. Vorsichtig legte sie das Paket auf ihr Bett und lief dann wieder hinunter zum Unterricht. Den Besen würde sie nachher auspacken wenn sie Ruhe hatte. Während des Unterrichts sah sie, dass Harry immer wieder ungeduldig auf die Uhr starrte und kaum dass es klingelte schon mit Ron davon schoss.

Emily folgte ihnen mit Hermine. Die beiden Mädchen setzten sich auf Emilys Bett und Emily begann das Papier aufzureißen. Ein schlanker Stiel aus Mahagoniholz kam zum Vorschein, auf dem in goldenen Buchstaben _Nimbus 2000_ stand. Die Zweige waren gerade und der Besen glänzte. Vorsichtig strich Emily über den Stiel. Sie konnte es kaum abwarten endlich darauf zu fliegen.

Um kurz vor sieben traf sie sich mit Harry vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum und gemeinsam liefen sie zum Quidditchfeld. Rundherum standen hohe Tribüne in den verschiedenen Hausfarben und an jedem Ende standen drei goldenen Torringe. Wood war noch nicht da.

„Sollen wir eine Runde drehen?", fragte Harry. Emily nickte und bestieg ihren Besen. Sie stieß sich vom Boden ab und schoss hoch in die Luft.

Es war ein befreiendes Gefühl einfach so durch die Luft zu fliegen. Emily legte sich flach über den Griff und schoss hinter Harry her. Der kalte Wind biss ihr ins Gesicht, aber es störte sie nicht. Harry tauchte neben ihr auf, ein ebenso breites Grinsen wie sie auf dem Gesicht. Sie jagten sich gegenseitig eine Runde um das Feld als von unten ein Ruf ertönte. „Kommt wieder runter." Emily stoppte und sah Wood auf dem Feld stehen. Neben ihm stand eine Kiste. Sie flog nach unten und landete vor Wood, der begeistert nickte.

„McGonagall hatte recht. Ihr seid Naturtalente. Heute zeige ich euch die Regeln und danach habt ihr dreimal in der Woche Training mit dem Rest des Teams. Emily, Angelina und Katie sind schon gespannt auf dich. Versucht euch ein bisschen besser kennen zu lernen. Ihr müsst als Einheit spielen, verstanden?"

Emily nickte und Wood öffnete die Kiste. Darin befanden waren vier Bälle. Emily hatte zwar schon vorher Quidditch gespielt, aber immer nur eine abgewandelte Form, denn sie waren nicht so viele Spieler gewesen.

„Wir sind sieben Spieler auf dem Feld. Drei Jäger, bei uns drei Jägerinnen." Er lächelte Emily zu. „Das ist der Quaffel. Die Jäger versuchen damit Tore zu werfen. Zehn Punkte gibt es für jedes", fuhr Wood fort. Er erklärte ihnen noch die Klatscher, Bälle die allem nachjagten was sich bewegte und die Emily dazu brachten sich auf den Boden zu schmeißen als Wood sie freiließ. Dann gab es noch den kleinen goldenen Schnatz nachdem Harry suchen sollte. Er brachte dem Team des Suchers der ihn fing 150 Punkte. Wood war der Hüter für Gryffindor und seine Aufgabe war es die Torringe zu bewachen.

Wood übte erst mit Harry anhand von Golfbällen den Schnatz zu suchen und dann ließ er Emily üben. Es war schon dunkel als Wood das Training beendete. „Der Pokal hat dieses Jahr unseren Namen drauf! Ich dachte zwar erst, dass du zu klein bist um als Jägerin zu spielen, weil du mehr die Statur eines Suchers hast, aber du bist wirklich gut. Keiner wird damit rechnen, dass so viel Kraft in dir steckt, Kleine." Emily rollte mit den Augen als Wood sie Kleine nannte, aber sie lächelte.

Im Moment war ihr Leben perfekt. Im Unterricht lief es sehr gut, sie hatte Hermine, die Zwillinge, Leo und Harry als Freunde, Hogwarts war nun ihr zu Hause und sie spielte Quidditch. Es war einfach die Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen und zu vergessen.

Es war Halloween und Emily konnte kaum glauben, dass sie schon seit zwei Monaten in Hogwarts war. Das Schloss war festlich geschmückt und in der großen Halle schwebten riesengroße Kürbisse mit eingeschnitzten Fratzen. Überall roch es nach Kürbiskuchen.

In Zauberkunst gab Professor Flitwick bekannt, dass sie bereit waren zu lernen wie man Objekte zum Fliegen brachte. Als Beispiel ließ er Nevilles Kröte durchs Zimmer fliegen. Dann teilte er die Klasse in Paare ein. Harry und Seamus, Emily und Leo und Ron und Hermine. Keiner der beiden sah glücklich aus, denn noch immer konnten sich die beiden nicht leiden und Emily vermutete, dass das auch nie passieren würde.

Emily konzentrierte sich auf die weiße Feder die vor ihr lag. „Rutschen und Wedeln", piepste Flitwick.

„Wingardium Leviosa", sagte Emily und vollführte die Handbewegung die Flitwick ihnen gezeigt hatte. Sanft stieg die Feder höher während Emily sie mit ihrem Zauberstab dirigierte. Leider stieß sie in der Luft mit der von Leo zusammen und beide Federn stürzten ab. Emily und Leo grinsten sich an, als plötzlich ein lauter Knall ertönte. Seamus hatte aus lauter Wut seine Feder in Brand gesetzt. Sie konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Feder und hörte nur am Rande wie Hermine sich mit Ron anlegte.

Nach der Stunde schloss sie zu Hermine auf und sie wollten gerade gehen als sie Ron hörte. „Es ist kein Wunder, dass keiner mit ihr klarkommt. Sie ist ein Albtraum, ehrlich." Hermine schien es auch gehört zu haben, denn in ihren Augen schwammen Tränen und sie lief weg.

„Sie hat dich gehört du Idiot", zischte Emily und rannte hinter Hermine her.

„Sie muss gemerkt haben, dass sie keine Freunde hat", sagte Ron.

„Und das habe _ich_ gehört!", brüllte Emily, aber um Ron würde sie sich später kümmern.

Schließlich fand Emily sie auf der Mädchentoilette. Hermine hatte sich in einer der Kabinen eingeschlossen. Emily klopfte an die Tür. „Hermine komm raus."

„N-nein", sagte Hermine zwischen zwei Schluchzern.

„Hermine! Jetzt komm doch endlich raus."

„N-nein. Du hast doch Ron gehört, ich bin ein Albtraum." Emily konnte hören, dass Hermine immer noch weinte, denn ihre Stimme klang gepresst.

„Hermine Jean Granger! Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu. Du bist kein Albtraum, egal was Ron sagt. Meiner Meinung bist du das allernetteste Mädchen hier und ich bin froh, dass du meine Freundin bist! Und lass dir so was bloß nicht von Ron einreden, er ist es nicht wert, dass du dich über ihn ärgerst", rief Emily und trommelte mit den Fäusten gegen die Tür. Endlich öffnete sich die Tür und Hermine steckte ihren Kopf heraus. Ihre Augen waren rot und geschwollen und über ihre Wangen zogen sich Tränenspuren, aber wenigstens umspielte ein kleines Lächeln ihre Lippen.

„Findest du wirklich?", fragte Hermine unsicher. Emily nickte und Hermine schlang ihre Arme um Emilys Hals und zog sie in eine Umarmung. „Lass mich am Leben", lachte Emily.

Verlegen ließ Hermine sie wieder los. „Danke."

„Dafür sind Freunde doch da."

„Es ist nur so, dass ich Angst davor habe zu versagen. So viele sind in der Zaubererwelt aufgewachsen und meine Eltern sind Muggel. Und weil ich nicht zurückhängen will, habe ich halt schon so viel gelesen. Ron wollte ich eigentlich nur helfen", erklärte Hermine.

„Es ist gut, dass du soviel weißt, aber du kannst es ruhig etwas lockerer angehen. Du bist so oder so die schlaueste Hexe die ich kenne", sagte Emily.

Hermine lächelte. „Du bist aber auch gut. Aber wir sollten wieder zum Unterricht zurück."

„Ich glaube der ist schon zu Ende, das können wir uns sparen."

„Was? Wir haben eine ganze Stunde verpasst?", rief Hermine erstaunt. Emily lachte, das war die Hermine, die sie kannte.

Plötzlich füllte ein abscheulicher Gestank die Luft. Es roch nach verrotteten, faulen Obst und ungewaschenen Socken. „Hermine? Riechst du das auch?", fragte Emily. Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht. Hermine nickte ängstlich. In der Ferne hörte man schwere Tritte, die immer näher kamen. Emily schlich sich zu der Tür und sah hinaus auf den Gang. Sie erstarrte. Ihr entgegen kam ein riesiger Troll mit grauer Haut. In der Hand hielt er eine Keule, die locker so groß wie Emily war.

Hastig knallte Emily die Tür zu und lehnte sich zitternd an die Wand. „D-da k-kommt ein Troll", brachte sie hervor.

„Ein Troll?", schrie Hermine. „Wir müssen hier raus!" Sie griff nach Emilys Hand und wollte sie nach draußen ziehen als die Tür plötzlich aufschwang und der riesige, stinkende Körper des Trolls sich in die Mädchentoilette schob. Hermine zog Emily hastig in die hinterste Ecke denn vor der Tür stand immer noch der Troll und blockierte den Weg nach draußen.

Der Troll schwang seine Keule und zerschmetterte krachend die Waschbecken. Splitter flogen durch die Luft, aber glücklicherweise trafen sie keins der Mädchen. Der Troll grunzte laut und schwang erneut seine Keule. Diesmal traf sie die Kabinen und machte sie zu Kleinholz. Emily und Hermine wichen der Keule aus und versuchten zur Tür zu kommen. Doch diese schwang plötzlich auf und Harry und Ron liefen in die Mädchentoilette.

„Lenk ihn ab.", brüllte Harry und warf ein Stück Holz. Der Troll stoppte kurz vor Hermine und drehte sich zu Harry um. Ron bewarf ihn ebenfalls mit Sachen um ihn abzulenken, was Harry Zeit gab auf den Rücken des Trolls zu springen. Der Troll wandte sich Emily zu, die versucht hatte zur Tür zu kriechen. Seine schwarzen, kleinen Augen richteten sich auf die zusammengekauerte Gestalt vor ihm und er schwang seine Keule. Die dunklen Augen erinnerten Emily an Edwin. Genauso dunkel und scheinbar bodenlos. Die Keule krachte in die Wand überhalb von Emily. Das riss sie aus sie aus ihrer Starre und sie griff nach einem Stück Holz, das auf dem Boden lag. Sie sprang wieder auf ihre Beine und duckte sich unter der Keule hinweg.

Sie griff das Holz mit beiden Händen und ließ es mit voller Wucht gegen eins der riesigen Beine knallen. Immer wieder haute sie den Troll, doch er schien davon nicht sonderlich beeindruckt. "Wie kannst du es nur wagen uns anzugreifen! Lass uns in Ruhe! Nur weil du größer bist als ich, nur weil du älter bist? Du glaubst wohl, dass du hier alles erlauben kannst!" Emily schrie so laut sie konnte, ohne die erstaunten Blicke von Hermine, Harry und Ron zu bemerken.

Der Troll grunzte laut und beugte sich leicht zu dem kleinen Wesen hinunter, das so hartnäckig sein Bein schlug. Plötzlich röhrte er laut auf, denn Harry hatte ihm seinen Zauberstab in die Nase gesteckt. "Ich. Hasse. Dich", brüllte Emily und begleitete jedes Wort mit einem Hieb gegen das Bein. In ihrer Wut brüllte sie sowohl den Troll an und auch Edwin. Normalerweise war sie nicht so aggressiv, doch mit einem Mal brach alles aus ihr heraus.

"Wingardium Leviosa", schrie Ron laut und die Keule flog durch die Luft und fiel mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf den Kopf des Trolls. Schwankend brach der Troll zusammen. Emily wurde mit einem Ruck zur Seite gezogen und keine Sekunde später lag der Troll dort wo sie gerade noch gestanden hatte. Es war Harry, der wieder vom Troll herunter gesprungen war, der sie zur Seite gezogen hatte.

"Danke", brachte sie mit zitternder Stimme hervor. Erst jetzt realisierte sie wie hirnrissig ihre Aktion gewesen war. Der Meinung war auch Harry. "Weißt du eigentlich wie bescheuert das war? Der Troll ist viel größer als du. Er hätte dich zerquetschen können!" Leiser fügte er hinzu: "Aber es war auch unglaublich mutig."

Emily zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie hatte in dem Moment nicht wirklich nachgedacht. "Ist er tot?", fragte Hermine und lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den bewusstlosen Troll vor ihr. "Der ist nur bewusstlos", beruhigte Emily sie.

Plötzlich hörten sie laute Schritte und einen Moment später kamen McGonagall, Snape und Quirrell in den Raum. Quirrell sah so aus als ob er gleich ohnmächtig zusammen brechen würde, während McGonagall einfach nur wütend aussah. „Was zur Hölle habt ihr euch dabei gedacht? Ihr solltet in eurem Schlafsaal sein. Ihr hättet getötet werden können!" In ihrer Stimme schwang kalter Ärger mit.

„Bitte, Professor McGonagall, sie haben nach mir gesucht.", meldete sich eine Stimme zu Wort. „Ich habe selber nach dem Troll gesucht weil ich dachte ich komme alleine damit klar, Sie wissen schon, weil ich soviel darüber gelesen habe.", sagte Hermine. Emily, Harry und Ron starrten sie ungläubig an. Hermine log einen Lehrer an? „Wenn sie mich nicht gefunden hätten, wäre ich jetzt tot. Emily hat noch versucht mich aufzuhalten. Sie hatten keine Zeit jemanden zu holen. Er war gerade dabei mich fertig zu machen."

Harry, Ron und Emily versuchten so auszusehen als ob Hermine die Wahrheit erzählen würde, während Hermine ihren Kopf hängen ließ. „Miss Granger, ich ziehe Ihnen fünf Punkte ab. Nehmen sie Miss Evans mit und gehen Sie zurück in Iihr Haus." Emily und Hermine machten sich hastig auf den Weg.

„Warum hast du gelogen?", fragte Emily leise.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie sind gekommen um uns zu retten. Da konnte ich sie doch nicht ins offene Messer rennen lassen, auch wenn es Ron ist."

Emily lächelte. „Du bist eine wahre Freundin."

Hermine lächelte zurück, aber sie runzelte plötzlich die Stirn. "Warum hast du plötzlich so geschrien? Es war nicht nur wegen dem Troll." Es war keine Frage.

Emilys Lächeln war wie weggewischt. "Nur eine alte Erinnerung. Ich habe ein paar Leute in meinem Leben kennen gelernt, die nicht so nett waren." Und das war noch nett ausgedrückt, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

"Schlimmer als Trolle?"

"So ungefähr", erwiderte Emily. Es hatte irgendwie gut getan die ganze angestaute Wut herauszulassen, auch wenn es nur ein Troll war. Sie hatte von sich selbst nicht gewusst, dass sie so wütend und so aggressiv sein konnte.

"Wenn du jemals darüber reden willst...", bot Hermine leise an. Emily lächelte, schüttelte aber den Kopf. "Dann weiß ich wo ich hingehen kann. Danke, aber es ist besser wenn ich das alles hinter mir lasse und nicht mehr darüber spreche. Hogwarts ist meine Chance auf eine bessere Zukunft und die will ich nutzen. Meine Vergangenheit ist meine Vergangenheit." Die letzten Worte sprach sie mehr zu sich selbst.

"Aber dir geht es gut?", hakte Hermine besorgt nach. Sie runzelte ihre Stirne, sie wollte Emily so gerne helfen, doch wenn Emily nicht wollte, dann konnte sie ihr nicht helfen.

"Ja", sagte Emily. "Mir geht es gut. Wie kann es mir auch nicht gut gehen? Ich habe wundervolle Freunde, Quidditch und ein Zuhause. Es ging mir noch so gut."

Hermine lächelte. "Dann ist ja gut. Ich finde du bist auch eine wundervolle Freundin. Nicht viele stürzen sich einfach so auf einen Troll. Auch wenn das hochgradig bescheuert war."

"Das hat Harry auch schon gesagt", lachte Emily. "Wir sollten wieder zurück, sie warten bestimmt schon auf uns."

Und tatsächlich Harry und Ron saßen immer noch im Gemeinschaftsraum und sprangen auf als die Mädchen durch das Portraitloch kletterten. Sie standen sich gegenüber und eine komische Stille entstand. Alle nuschelten kurz „Danke", dann liefen sie in ihre Schlafsäale hoch.

Emily lag in ihrem Bett. Es war ein ereignisreiches Halloween gewesen und das beste das sie je hatte. Troll hin oder her. Fast war sie dem Troll schon dankbar, denn was kann Leute schon besser zusammenschweißen als ein riesiger Bergtroll?


	10. Gryffindor gegen Slytherin

**10. Gryffindor gegen Slytherin**

In den nächsten Tagen erzählten Harry, Ron und Hermine Emily alles ihre Vermutungen über den mysteriösen dreiköpfigen Hund ein und über den Einbruch bei Gringotts. Sie hofften, dass Emily eine Idee hatte, aber sie wurden enttäuscht, denn auch Emily hatte keine Ahnung.

Aber sie wurden dadurch abgelenkt, dass jetzt die Quidditchsaison begann und sie bald ihr erstes Spiel spielen würden: Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Dreimal in der Woche trainierten Emily und Harry nun mit den anderen. Emily hatte auch die beiden anderen Jägerinnen kennengelernt. Angelina und Katie waren beide älter und größer als Emily, aber Emily flog schneller. Sie ergänzten sich gut und spielten bald so als ob sie schon ewig zusammen gespielt hätten. Wood wollte eigentlich geheim halten, dass Emily und Harry im Team waren, aber irgendwie wussten es nach ein paar Wochen alle. Die beiden sahen sich nun ständig irgendwelchen Kommentaren ausgesetzt die von „Ihr werdet super spielen!" bis „Dich haut doch der erste Windstoß vom Besen!" reichten.

Zusätzlich gaben die Lehrer ihnen noch Berge an Hausaufgaben, die Emily nur bewältigte, weil sie schnell lernte, aber Ron und Harry hatten ganz schön zu kämpfen. Ansonsten brachte der November jede Menge Frost und es war bitterkalt. Es war nur Hermine und ihren blauen, tragbaren Flammen zu verdanken, dass sie sich nicht die Hände abfroren.

Es war der Abend vor dem Quidditchspiel. Emily saß zusammen mit Hermine und Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum. Emily las in einem ihrer alten Bücher. Es war eins der vier Bücher die zu ihrem Besitz gehörten. Das Buch war schon alt und der Ledereinband rissig, die Seiten waren trocken und vergilbt. _Animagi und ihre Verwandlung_ war der Titel. Es berichtete darüber wie Menschen sich in Tiere verwandeln konnten. Früher hatte es für sie nie einen Sinn gegeben, aber seit sie in der Welt der Zauberer lebte, verstand sie es. Es war eine Art Magie ohne Zauberstab.

Emily fragte sich woher die Bücher stammten, denn vorne drin standen nur drei komische Namen. Krone, Tatze, Moony. In einem der anderen Bücher stand noch ein vierter Name: Wurmschwanz. Über die Seiten waren immer Notizen gekritzelt, die teilweise Anweisungen aus dem Buch verbesserten oder ergänzten. Sie vermutete, dass die vier Personen selber Animagi waren und es mit Hilfe des Buches gelernt hatte. Irgendwie war sie fasziniert von der Vorstellung sich nach Belieben in ein Tier zu verwandeln. Man konnte sich einfach verteidigen und man war nie wieder schwach. Selbst wenn man so klein war wie sie selbst. Es sei denn man verwandelte sich in eine Ratte oder so. Sie schauderte bei dem Gedanken. Sie konnte Krätze immer noch nicht ausstehen und nur aus Freundschaft zu Ron ertrug sie den Anblick.

„Hast du es wieder bekommen?", fragte Ron gerade und Emily sah, dass Harry sich zu ihnen setzten. Harry war bei Snape gewesen um sein Buch wieder zu holen. „Nein. Aber Snapes Bein war verletzt, blutig und zerbissen. Und er redete vom dreiköpfigen Hund", erzählte Harry.

„Meinst du Snape will das stehlen, was der Hund bewacht?", fragte Emily.

Harry nickte. „Ich wette er hat den Troll reingelassen als Ablenkungsmanöver!"

„Nein, würde er nicht. Er ist nicht sehr nett, aber er würde es nicht wagen etwas zu stehlen", sagte Hermine.

„Ich denke Hermine hat Recht. Snape würde es wirklich nicht wagen, nicht wenn Dumbledore darauf aufpasst", gab Emily zu Bedenken.

„Aber was bewacht der Hund überhaupt?", fragte Ron.

„Keine Ahnung. Aber ich geh jetzt schlafen. Wir sehen uns morgen beim Quidditch." Emily stand auf und ging nach oben in ihren Schlafsaal. Sie war schon fast am schlafen als auch Hermine nach oben kam.

Emily wachte am nächsten Morgen früh auf. Sie konnte nicht mehr länger schlafen und so ging sie schon nach unten in die große Halle. Vielleicht konnte sie schon frühstücken. Am Tisch traf sie auf Angelina und Katie. „Morgen", begrüßte Angelina sie. Angelina war eine hübsche, schwarze Hexe und spielte schon seit mehreren Jahren im Team. Katie hatte dunkle Haare und war ein Jahr jünger als Angelina.

„Morgen", erwiderte Emily und setzte sich gegenüber.

„Nervös?", fragte Katie. Emily nickte als Antwort. Sie war fürchterlich nervös, was wenn sie vom Besen fiel oder von einem Klatscher getroffen wurde?

„Macht nichts. Wir waren bei unserem ersten Spiel auch fürchterlich nervös. Aber wenn du auf deinem Besen bist, dann verschwindet die Nervosität und du konzentrierst dich aufs Spiel" Angelina versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

„Genau. Und wenn du nicht gut wärst, dann würdest du nicht im Team sein. Wood und McGonagall haben dich nicht umsonst ins Team gelasse.", bestätigte Katie.

Emily lächelte. „Danke Mädels."

Kurz darauf sah sie Harry in die Halle kommen. Auch er sah nervös aus, aber Emily hatte keine Zeit mit ihm zu sprechen, denn Angelina und Katie zogen sie aus der Halle hinunter zum Feld. Sie wollten noch kurz ein paar Sachen besprechen und vorher eine Runde fliegen.

Angelina hatte Recht. Kaum saß Emily auf ihrem Nimbus fühlte sich schon besser. Zusammen mit den beiden anderen Mädchen flog sie noch eine Runde, bevor sie sich in den Umkleideräumen mit den anderen trafen. Die Spieler wechselten in die Umhänge, die scharlachrot waren, dazu Protektoren aus Leder für Arme, Hände und Beine. Fred und George hielten schon ihre Keulen in den Händen. Emily setze sich zwischen die beiden und hörte Wood bei seiner Ansprache zu.

„Das Zuhören kannst du dir sparen. Er hält jedes Jahr die gleiche Rede", flüsterte George.

„Genau, wir kennen sie schon auswendig", sagte Fred.

„Haltet die Klappe ihr zwei", rief Wood. „Das ist das beste Team, das wir seit Jahren haben. Wir werden gewinnen. Ich weiß es." Er starrte die Zwillinge an, die sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnten. „Es ist Zeit. Viel Glück."

Sie marschierten auf das Feld wo Madam Hooch, die Schiedsrichterin, schon auf sie wartete. Emily ging neben Harry. „Viel Glück", sagte sie und Harry lächelte zurück. „Dir auch."

Emily wandte sich den anderen Spielern zu. Die Slytherins waren alle groß und stämmig und sahen ziemlich griesgrämig aus. Emily wusste von Angelina, dass die Slytherins nicht gerade dafür bekannt waren fair zu spielen und gnadenlos jeden aus dem Weg rammten. _Das kann ja heiter werden_, dachte sich Emily als sie ihren Besen bestieg. Madam Hooch blies in ihre Pfeife und alle stiegen in die Luft. Die Bälle wurden freigegeben und Angelina schnappte sich den Quaffel.

Emily schoss auf der linken Seite vorbei an zwei Slytherinjägern und Angelina warf ihr den Quaffel zu. Emily bekam ihn zu fassen, warf ihn wieder zurück zu Angelina, doch ein Slytherin fing ihn ab. Es war Flint, der Mannschaftskapitän. Er flog zurück zu den Torringen und zielte, doch Wood hielt. Jetzt war Katie im Besitz des Quaffels, doch sie wurde von einem Klatscher getroffen und Slytherin hatte wieder den Quaffel. Fred zielte einen Klatscher auf ihn und Emily übernahm den Quaffel. Sie sah nach vorne, alles war frei und sie schoss über das Feld. Hinter ihr waren einer der Slytherinjäger und ein Treiber, aber Emily war zu schnell. Bletchley, der Hüter, flog noch auf sie zu, doch sie warf an ihm vorbei durch den linken Ring.

„10 zu 0 für Gryffindor.", brüllte Lee Jordan, der Kommentator. „Unser Püppchen hat es allen gezeigt, was für ein Schuss von Evans."

„JORDAN!"

„Ist ja gut Professor!"

Emily lächelte und wandte sich wieder dem Spiel zu. Katie und Angelina spielten sich wieder den Quaffel zu und näherten sich den Torringen. Doch ein Klatscher war auf seinem Weg und sie verloren den Quaffel. Emily flog näher an Pucey, der jetzt den Quaffel hatte, als Lee plötzlich rief: „War da etwa der Schnatz?" Pucey ließ den Quaffel fallen und Emily nahm ihm.

Doch bevor sie zurück fliegen konnte, hörte sie ein lautes _Wamm _und sie sah Harry an seinem Besen hängen. Flint hatte Harry geblockt und dafür gab es einen Freiwurf für Gryffindor. Katie übernahm ihn und traf. Jetzt stand es 20 zu 0 für Gryffindor. Die Slytherins spielten jetzt noch aggressiver und scheuten vor keinem Foul zurück. Emily hatte wieder den Quaffel und schoss auf die Torringe zu, als von vorne ein Slytherin auf sie zukam. Sie wich ihm aus indem sie unter ihm her flog, sie flog jetzt recht nah am Boden.

Plötzlich hörte sie nur ein Zischen und ein Klatscher traf sie mit voller Wucht. Ihre Rippen brannten und sie spürte wie sie den Halt verlor. Sie rutschte ab und knallte auf den Boden, den Quaffel immer noch in der Hand. Ihr Besen fiel neben sie. Emily keuchte, der Aufprall hatte die Luft aus ihren Lungen gepresst. Durch die Reihen der Zuschauer hörte man erschrockene Rufe, während die Slytherins laut lachten. Emily stand wieder auf als Fred neben ihr landete. „Alles in Ordnung?", rief er. Emily nickte und erhob sich wieder in die Luft. Es gab einen Strafwurf für Gryffindor, den Angelina erfolgreich ausführte. Nun stand es 30 zu 0.

„Evans steht auf und fliegt weiter. Das nenn ich eine wahre Gryffindor. Ich hoffe Pucey wird auch vom Klatscher getroffen. Schon gut Professor", kam es von Lee und Gryffindor klatschte laut. Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff stimmten mit ein, denn auch sie waren gegen Slytherin. Angelina warf noch ein weiteres Tor, aber leider auch die Slytherins. Die drei Jägerinnen flogen gerade wieder auf das Tor zu, als sie bemerkten, dass Harrys Besen verrückt spielte, er konnte sich nur noch mit Müh und Not festhalten.

Emily flog auf ihn zu und wollte ihn von seinem Besen herunterholen, doch je näher sie kam, desto wilder wurde der Besen. Emily trat lieber den Rückzug an, bevor Harry noch ganz abgeschmissen wurde. Unter ihnen flogen die Zwillinge, zweifellos um Harry im Notfall aufzufangen. Doch nach etwa einer Minute, hörte der Besen plötzlich auf und Harry konnte wieder draufklettern. Emily war erleichtert, sie hatte wirklich Angst gehabt um ihren Freund.

Plötzlich schoss Harry in einem rasantenSturzflug tiefer und er schlug seine Hände vor das Gesicht. Emily wendete ihren Besen und flog hinter her. Sie befürchtete, dass schon wieder jemand Harry gefährden wollte. Doch Harry hustete und in seine Hand fiel der Schnatz. Er hob die Hand und schrie: „Ich hab den Schnatz."

Emily landete neben ihn und umarmte ihn. Der Rest des Teams stürmte zu ihnen und brüllte glücklich: „Wir haben gewonnen. Wir haben gewonnen!" Die Zuschauer klatschten wie verrückt, während die Slytherins wie begossene Pudel das Feld verließen.

„190 zu 60. Was für ein Spiel. Vier Tore von unseren wundervollen Jägerinnen, Johnson, Bell und Püppchen – Verzeihung- Evans und Harry Potter fängt den Schnatz", rief Lee Jordan begeistert. Selbst McGonagall, die selber lächelte, konnte ihn nicht davon abhalten.

Madam Hooch kam zu dem Team gelaufen. „Ich gratuliere Ihnen zu ihrem Sieg. Miss Evans, gehen Sie besser zur Krankenstation. Madam Pomfrey wartet schon auf Sie." Emily zog eine Grimasse. Ihre Rippen schmerzten und jeder Atemzug brannte. Während des Spieles war sie so voller Adrenalin gewesen, dass sie es nicht gemerkt hatte und die erdrückende Umarmung von Angelina, Katie und den Zwillingen hatte nicht es auch nicht besser gemacht.

„Los wir bringen dich hoch. Wir können nachher noch feiern.", sagte Fred und George nickte zustimmend. Emily folgte ihnen ohne Widerstand.

„Püppchen. Dein erstes Spiel und du landest bei Poppy. Das haben wir nicht geschafft", sagte George und schüttelte gespielt den Kopf.

Emily verpasste ihm einen Schlag auf den Arm. „Nenn mich nicht Püppchen."

„Doch", lachte er. „Den Namen wirst du so schnell nicht wieder los." Emily streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.

Im Krankenflügel erwarte Madam Pomfrey sie schon mit einer Menge Bandagen und Medizin. Fachmännisch stellte sie fest, dass ein paar von Emilys Rippen gebrochen waren und flößte ihr einige übel schmeckende Tränke ein. „So, das müsste schnell wieder in Ordnung sein. Aber du bleibst noch ein paar Stündchen hier, du brauchst Ruhe und die wirst du mit den beiden nicht kriegen." Madam Pomfrey warf den Zwillingen einen Blick zu, doch die beiden grinsten unschuldig. Aber weil mit Madam Pomfrey nicht zu spaßen war, verzogen sich die Zwillinge und Emily legte sich in eins der Betten.

Emily beschäftigte sich damit zu überlegen was der Hund wohl bewachen könnte. Es musste etwas unglaublich Wertvolles sein, denn würde man sonst einen dreiköpfigen Hund mitten in eine Schule leben lassen? Harry hatte gesagt, dass es etwas Kleines war. Also konnte es schon mal kein großer Goldschatz sein. Vielleicht ein besonderer Edelstein, der irgendeine magische Kraft hatte? Ein Gegenstand? Aber warum wollte Snape unbedingt diesen Gegenstand? Emily glaubte nicht, dass es Snape war, auch wenn Harry und Ron es behaupteten. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass Snape den Gegenstand beschützte. Aber wenn es so war, wer wollte ihn dann stehlen? Quirrell? Der war viel zu ängstlich und nervös. Auch die anderen Lehrer konnte man ausschließen.

„Nur fünf Minuten. Bitte Madam Pomfrey!", hörte sie Stimmen am anderen Ende. „Na gut. Ich hätte sie sowieso bald wieder entlassen", antwortete Madam Pomfrey und Schritte näherten sich Emilys Bett. Harry, Ron und Hermine kamen mit einem breiten Grinsen auf sie zu. Hermine ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen während Harry und Ron sich zwei Stühle heranzogen.

„Geht es dir wieder besser? Das sah ganz schön schlimm aus", fragte Hermine.

„Jep. Ein paar Rippen sind kaputt, aber Madam Pomfrey hat sie wieder repariert. Aber warum grinst ihr so?"

„Weil wir einen Schritt näher an der Lösung sind", platzte Ron raus.

„Wir waren nach dem Spiel bei Hagrid. Wir sollen Grüße ausrichten. Er hätte dich gerne getroffen, aber Fred und George hatten dich ja schon in den Krankenflügel gebracht. Also, Hagrid hat sich verplappert", sagte Hermine, doch Harry unterbrach sie grinsend. „Sogar zweimal."

„Auf jeden Fall. Wir wissen jetzt, dass der Hund Fluffy heißt. Und dass der geheimnisvolle Gegenstand mit einem gewissen Nicolas Flamel zu tun hat."

„Wer nennt einen riesigen dreiköpfigen Hund Fluffy? Der Name passt ja mal gar nicht", sagte Ron plötzlich was ihm einen scharfen Blick von Hermine einbrachte.

„Ist doch egal. Du hast nicht zufällig von Flamel gehört?", fragte Hermine.

„Nein. Aber irgendwie kommt er mir bekannt vor. Wahrscheinlich habe ich ihn schon mal irgendwo gelesen."

„Dann wissen wir ja was wir zu tun haben. Wir durchsuchen die Bibliothek", beschloss Hermine. Harry und Ron sahen nicht so begeistert aus noch mehr Zeit in der Bibliothek zu verbringen, aber sie wollten herausfinden wer dieser geheimnisvolle Flamel war.

Madam Pomfrey tauchte wieder auf und endlich konnte Emily den Krankenflügel verlassen. Harry erzählte Emily, dass Snape seinen Besen verhext hatte und Hermine deshalb seinen Umhang in Brand gesetzt hatte und außerdem Quirrell umgerannt hatte. Emily lachte laut auf und versuchte sich Snape in Flammen vorzustellen.

Harry grinste. „Ich würde sagen wir haben es den Slytherins ganz schön gezeigt, oder?" Emily nickte lachend.

Der November ging in den Dezember über und es wurde noch kälter. Es fiel so viel Schnee, dass Hogwarts mit mehreren Fuß Schnee bedeckt war und der See zufror. Eos, die sich angewöhnt hatte jeden Morgen beim Frühstück vorbei zu kommen und sich etwas zu essen und ein paar Streicheleinheiten abzuholen, sah jetzt immer weißgesprenkelt und zerzaust aus. Am liebsten wäre die Eule wohl den ganzen Tag auf Emilys Schulter im Warmen sitzen geblieben.

Die freie Zeit die Emily zwischen Unterricht, Hausaufgaben und Quidditch noch blieb nutzte sie für ihre Freunde. Leo hatte sich als großer Quidditchfan geoutet und so verbrachten die beiden einige Abende und diskutierten über Spieler, Taktiken und so weiter. Emily erfuhr nun alles über die britische Liga, den Woollongong Shimmy und dass es siebenhundert Fouls gab. Mit den Zwillingen rutschte sie über den See, wobei Fred fast einbrach. Sie bauten am Ufer große Schneefiguren die den Lehrern ähnelten. So stand dort ein kleiner Flitwick neben einem äußerst hakennasigen Snape. Auch McGonagall und Dumbledore hatten sie gebaut. (Dumbledore bedankte sich beim Abendessen für die gelungene Darstellung und die Halle brach in lautes Lachen aus). Hagrid hatten sie eigentlich auch bauen wollen, aber er war einfach zu groß.

Dafür verzauberten die Zwillinge einige Schneebälle so, dass sie Quirrell verfolgten und immerzu gegen seinen Hinterkopf donnerten. Emily sah ihnen dabei zu, denn Hermine hatte sie in die Bibliothek geschleppt. So entging Emily auch der Bestrafung, obwohl die Zwillinge grinsend meinten, dass es das Wert gewesen wäre.

Zusammen mit Hermine, Ron und Harry hatte Emily gefühlt schon die ganze Bibliothek durchsucht, doch sie hatten nichts gefunden. „Können wir nicht aufhören? Wir haben noch die ganzen Ferien Zeit", seufzte Emily. Sie würde zusammen mit Harry und den Weasleys über Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleiben. Nicht dass sie das störte, denn Hogwarts war mittlerweile ihr Zuhause und es würde wahrscheinlich das beste Weihnachten aller Zeiten werden.

„Na gut. Es ist sowieso der letzte Tag vor den Ferien", sagte Hermine und schloss ihr Buch. „Ich frage mich ob er überhaupt in einem Buch steht. Er war nicht in _Große Zauberer des 20. Jahrhunderts_, er war auch nicht in _Bedeutende Entdeckungen der modernen Zauberei_." Als einzige Möglichkeit blieb sonst nur die verbotene Abteilung, aber da kam nicht ohne die Erlaubnis eines Lehrers hinein und keiner wollte einen Lehrer auf ihre Spur setzen. Allerdings war Madam Pince, die Bibliothekarin, ständig da und so hatten sie keine Chance jemals darein zu kommen.

Hermine verabschiedete sich von ihren drei Freunden. „Schickt mir eine Eule wenn ihr etwas findet, ja?", ermahnte sie sie noch bevor sie fuhr. Die drei nickten einmütig. Allerdings genossen die drei ihre freie Zeit zu sehr, als dass sie oft in der Bibliothek waren. Nur Emily war ab und zu dort und suchte weiter. Aber auch sie fand nichts. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte sie lieber mit den Zwillingen im Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem großen Kaminfeuer. Die Weasleys blieben diesmal auch in der Schule, denn ihre Eltern waren nach Rumänien zu Charlie gereist.


	11. Familiengeheimnisse

**11. Familiengeheimnisse**

Das ganze Schloss war festlich geschmückt. Hagrid hatte zwölf große Bäume aus dem Wald geholt und in der großen Halle aufgestellt. Flitwick schmückte sie mit goldenen Kugeln. Mistel- und Stechpalmezweige hingen überall, Hunderte von Kerzen verbreiteten ihren Glanz und dazwischen glitzerten winzige Eiszapfen.

Am Weihnachtsmorgen wurde Emily von lauten Rufen aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum geweckt. Anscheinend war Ron schon wach. Sie griff nach einem Pullover und rannte die Treppe hinunter. Vor dem Kamin saßen Ron und Harry und waren dabei ihre Geschenke auszupacken. „Fröhliche Weihnachten, Emily", riefen die beiden.

„Hier sind deine Geschenke", sagte Ron und deutete auf einen kleinen Stapel in einem der Sessel.

Emily sah ihn erstaunt an. „Geschenke für mich?"

„'türlich. Was hast du erwartet? Es ist Weihnachten. Harry hat mir auch schon nicht geglaubt", sagte Ron.

Emily strahlte ihn an und griff nach dem ersten Geschenk. Es entpuppte sich als roter, gestrickter Pullover mit einem großen E vorne drauf. „Ist von Mum. Harry und ich haben auch einen bekommen", erklärte Ron. Er trug einen ähnlichen Pullover wie Emily ihn bekommen hatte, nur dass seiner braun war und Harrys grün.

Emily tauschte ihren alten Pullover gegen den neuen. Er war ein bisschen zu groß, sie musste ein paar Mal die Ärmel umkrempeln aber er war kuschelig und warm. Von Hermine bekam sie eine Packung Schokofrösche, von den Zwillingen hatte sie eine Packung Bertie Bott's Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung bekommen, zusammen mit der Warnung, dass wirklich jede Geschmacksrichtung vertreten war. Leo hatte ihr eine Karte geschickt mit tanzenden Weihnachtsmännern, die _Merry Christmas _sangen.

Emily sah von der Karte auf als sie Ron plötzlich erstaunt aufkeuchen hörte. Harry hielt in seinen Händen ein Stück Tuch, das im Licht silbern glimmerte als ob es flüssig wäre. „Ich habe schon mal davon gehört. Sie sind wirklich selten und wertvoll.", sagte Ron. „Es ist ein Tarnumhang."

Harry warf sich den Umhang um und plötzlich war sein Körper verschwunden, nur noch sein Kopf war zu sehen. Emily sprang erstaunt auf die Füße. Harry zog sich jetzt den Mantel über den Kopf und war nun komplett verschwunden. „Bist du noch da?", fragte sie und Harry erschien wieder.

„Hier ist ein Zettel. Er ist aus dem Paket gefallen.", rief Ron und reichte ihn Harry. „Er hat meinem Vater gehört.", flüsterte Harry. In seiner Stimme schwang Traurigkeit mit. Emily fühlte plötzlich für einen Moment einen scharfen Stich in ihrer Brust und Trauer. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, das konnte nicht sein.

Sie wurde abgelenkt, denn jetzt polterten die Zwillinge in den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Fröhliche Weihnachten", riefen sie. Beide trugen blaue Weasleypullover mit gelben Buchstaben.

Emily grinste. „Warum habt ihr eure Pullover vertauscht?", fragte sie unschuldig.

Die anderen starrten sie an, bis Fred anfing zu lachen. „Erwischt."

„Du hast uns um einen Tag voller lustiger Späße gebracht. Jetzt wissen es alle", schmollte George.

„Wie hast du das gemacht? Selbst Mum schafft das nicht?", fragte Ron staunend.

Emily zuckte mit den Schultern. „Seit ich die beiden gezeichnet habe, kann ich sie auseinander halten. Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Außerdem weiß ich es einfach."

„Naja, dann können wir uns diese Späße wohl bei dir sparen. Vielen Dank im Übrigen für dein Geschenk", sagten die Zwillinge unisono. Emily hatte den beiden die Zeichnung vom Sommer geschenkt.

„Aber es schreit nach Rache, nicht wahr Fred?" Fred nickte und stürzten sich die beiden auf Emily und kitzelten sie, bis sie lachend aufgab.

Emily zog sich schnell normale Sachen an und lief dann hinunter in die große Halle. Es gab jede Menge Essen und überall lagen Knallbonbons. Fred und Emily zogen an einem und es gab einen lauten Knall und alle waren in bunten Rauch eingehüllt. Im dem Bonbon waren ein bunter Hut und winzige, geflügelte Bonbons. In Harrys waren sogar lebendige, weiße Mäuse, die wahrscheinlich als Essen für Mrs Norris enden würden.

Nach dem Essen riefen die Zwillinge zu einer Schneeballschlacht auf. Sie stürmten nach draußen auf die verschneiten Wiesen am Seeufer. Fred und Emily gewannen gegen die anderen drei, denn Emily hatte als Jägerinn einen guten Wurf und traf fast immer. Vor allem Ron, der nach dem Essen viel zu voll gefressen war, bekam ihre Würfe ab. Am Ende waren aber alle pitschnass und müde. Sie liefen gerade zum Schloss wieder zurück, als Emily Harry am Arm packte und aufhielt.

Severus stand im Lehrerzimmer und schaute aus einem der vielen Fenster. Er sah auf die weißen Wiesen die sich entlang des Seeufers zogen. Eine Gruppe von Schülern lief dort entlang und startete eine Schneeballschlacht. Er wollte sich schon wieder abwenden, als sein Blick auf einen der Jungen fiel, der mit seinen schwarzen Haaren aus der Gruppe der Rothaarigen heraus stach.

Es war Harry Potter zusammen mit seinen Freunden. Severus ballte seine Fäuste als er an den unsäglichen Jungen dachte. _Genauso arrogant wie sein Vater. _Oh, wie sehr er James Potter verachtete. Seine Augen verengten sich als Erinnerungen an seine eigene Schulzeit hier in Hogwarts in ihm aufstiegen. James und Sirius wie sie versuchten ihn zu ärgern. Lily wie sie sich vor ihn stellte. Lilys Lächeln. Lilys grüne Augen und ihr rotes Haar.

Sein Gesicht wurde weicher als sein Blick auf das einzige Mädchen in der Gruppe fiel. Das rote Haar fiel ihr auf den Rücken als sie durch den Schnee rannte. Es lachte laut auf als ein Schneeball sie traf und sofort warf sie einen zurück, der einen der Jungen im Gesicht traf.

Erinnerungen an glücklichere Zeiten. Eine Zeit in der er noch nicht alles verloren hatte was ihm lieb und teuer war. Es hatte ein Wort gekostet, und so viel war geschehen. Was würde er dafür geben die Zeit zurückzudrehen und alles zu ändern. Doch jetzt musste er mit seinen Fehlern leben und Tag für Tag sehen was er hätte haben können. Er sah jeden Tag die Geister der Vergangenheit, wiederbelebt durch zwei Kinder. Eins war das Ebenbild der Liebe seines Lebens und das anderes das Ebenbild seines größten Feindes.

„Ich hab eine Idee. Du solltest versuchen mit dem Umhang in die Verbotene Abteilung zu kommen. Vielleicht findest du dort etwas", schlug Emily vor. Die Idee war ihr beim Essen gekommen, aber dort war es zu voll gewesen um es Harry vorzuschlagen. Es musste ja nicht jeder wissen, dass Harry so einen Tarnumhang hatte und dass sie in die Verbotene Abteilung wollten.

Harry nickte langsam. „Habe ich auch schon gedacht. Kommst du mit?"

Emily sah ihn überrascht an. „Klar. Passen wir denn beide drunter?"

„Bestimmt. Du bist ja klein, Püppchen."

Emily schnitt eine Grimasse, Fred und George hatten Recht gehabt, der Name schien sie wirklich zu verfolgen. Sie gab ihm einen Stoß in die Rippen und Harry fiel in den Schnee. Er rappelte sich wieder auf und streckte ihr die Zunge raus. Emily lachte. „Komm, die anderen sind schon drin." Sie liefen den anderen hinterher und holten sie wieder ein.

Kurz vorher flüsterte Harry ihr noch etwas zu: „Kurz vor Mitternacht im Gemeinschaftsraum, okay?" Emily nickte als Antwort.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie damit im Gemeinschaftsraum faul herum zu liegen und fast gar nichts zu machen. Fred und George wurden von Percy durch das Schloss gejagt, Ron und Harry spielten Zaubererschach, während Emily wieder ihre Bücher über Animagi herauskramte. Das Thema faszinierte sie wirklich und sie vertiefte sich in die Anleitungen.

Zum Abendessen wurde noch mal richtig viel aufgetragen und so lagen schon bald alle müde und zufrieden in ihren Betten. Emily versuchte noch ein bisschen zu schlafen, aber sie war viel zu aufgeregt. Sie hatte das komische Gefühl, dass heute Nacht irgendwas Besonderes passieren würde. Sie hoffte es bezog sich darauf, dass sie herausfinden würden wer Flamel war und nicht darauf, dass sie erwischt werden würden.

Außerdem war es irgendwie komisch alleine im Schlafsaal zu liegen und nicht die anderen Mädchen zu hören. Sie stand wieder auf und griff nach ihrem neuen Pullover, ihrem Zauberstab und nach einem Buch, dann ging sie leise nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Wenn sie schon nicht schlafen konnte, dann konnte sie auch lesen. Sie setzte sich in einen der kuscheligen Sessel vor dem Kamin und schlug das Buch auf.

Kurz vor Mitternacht hörte sie leise Schritte und Harry kam die Treppe herunter. In der Hand hielt er den silbrig schimmernden Tarnumhang. Emily stand auf und dann kletterten sie durch das Portraitloch. Harry schwang den Umhang über sie beide und sie verschwanden. Sie zogen den Umhang fest um sich. In der Schule war es still, man hörte nur das leise Tapsen ihrer Füße. Bald erreichten sie die Bibliothek die dunkel und verlassen vor ihnen lag.

Harry entzündete eine Lampe um ihnen den Weg zu leuchten. Vorsichtig schlichen sie in die Verbotene Abteilung wo sie den Umhang abwarfen. Mit einem geflüsterten ´Lumos' entzündete Emily ein Licht an der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes und wandte sich nach rechts. Harry ging nach links. Es roch nach Staub und dem Muff der Jahrhunderte. Emily wanderte die langen Regale entlang, aber kein Buch erweckte ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

Plötzlich hörte sie einen markerschütternden Schrei der durch die ganze Bibliothek hallte. Emily drehte sich um und lief zu Harry zurück, der gerade über seine Lampe fiel. Jetzt gab nur noch ihr Zauberstab etwas Licht. „Was ist passiert?", fragte sie.

„Das Buch hat angefangen zu schreien. Wir müssen hier raus", antwortete Harry und warf den Umhang wieder über sie. Emily löschte das Licht und in dem Moment hörten sie auch Schritte. Wie auf Kommando rannten Emily und Harry durch die Bibliothek auf den Korridor, vorbei an den ausgestreckten Armen von Filch.

Emilys Herz raste und sie keuchte während sie planlos durch die Flure rannten. Hauptsache weg von Filch! „Jemand war in der Verbotenen Abteilung.", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

Emily und Harry erstarrten auf der Stelle. Es war Filch und zu ihrem noch größeren Entsetzen sprach er mit Snape! „Sie können nicht weit sein. Wir finden sie", hörten sie Snape antworten. Wenn sie nicht bald einen Ausweg fanden, würde Snape sie finden.

Harry zupfte Emily am Ärmel und deutete auf eine offene Tür. Emily nickte und so leise wie möglich schlichen sie in den Raum dahinter. Erleichtert warfen sie den Umhang ab und sahen sich um. Der Raum sah aus wie ein ungenutztes Klassenzimmer, aber in der Mitte stand ein großer Spiegel. Sein Rahmen war aus reich verziertem Gold und er stand auf zwei Klauenfüßen. Darüber stand eine Inschrift: _Nerhegeb Z Reh Nie Drebaz Tilt Naniedth Cin._

Emily und Harry sahen sich an und brachen in gedämpftes Lachen aus. Zu groß war die Erleichterung Snape und Filch noch mal entkommen zu sein. Harry trat vor den Spiegel, während Emily sich auf einen der Tische setzte und die Beine baumeln ließ.

„Emily komm her. Ich will dir meine Familie zeigen", rief Harry begeistert. Seine Familie? In einem Spiegel? Trotzdem stand sie auf und ging zu Harry hinüber. Er trat beiseite und sie stand nun alleine vor dem Spiegel.

Erst sah sie nur sich davor stehen, dann tauchten mit einem Mal zwei Personen neben ihr auf. Die Frau hatte langes, rotes Haar genauso wie Emily und auch sonst sah die Frau aus wie eine ältere Version von Emily. Emily hob langsam die Hand und legte sie auf den Spiegel. Die Frau hob ihre Hand ebenfalls und legte sie über Emilys. „Mum", flüsterte Emily und Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen hinunter. Sie hatte ihre Eltern noch nie gesehen. Ihre Mutter lächelte, aber sie weinte gleichzeitig.

Der Mann im Spiegel legte seinen Arm um seine Frau und lächelte Emily zu. Er hatte schwarzes, unordentliches Haar und trug eine runde Brille. Emily blinzelte erschrocken, doch der Mann sah immer noch genau so aus. Sie blickte verstohlen zu Harry und dann wieder zu dem Mann. Sie sahen sich so unglaublich ähnlich genau so wie Emily und die andere Frau.

Was wenn das gar nicht ihre Eltern waren, sondern nur Harry und sie in zehn, fünfzehn Jahren? Ihr Herz zog sich zusammen, sie hatte sich so gefreut zum ersten Mal ihre Eltern zu sehen. Sie sah genauer hin. Es konnte nicht sein. Der Mann hatte keine Narbe und auch keine grünen, sondern braune Augen. Dafür hatte die Frau die gleichen grünen Augen wie Harry und sie selbst.

Emily sah verwirrt zu Harry hinüber. Was zeigte ihr der Spiegel? Doch Harry sah sie genau so verwirrt an. Auch er schien gerade realisiert zu haben, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte. „Meine Mutter sah aus wie du", sagte Harry mit zitternder Stimme.

„Und mein Vater sah aus wie du. Bis auf die Augen." Das alles ließ nur einen logischen Schluss zu. „Wann bist du geboren?"

„Am 31. Juli", antwortete Harry.

„Ich auch." Wenn der Spiegel wirklich ihre wahren Eltern zeigte, dann mussten sie Zwillinge sein, oder?

„Ich sehe, ich bin euch eine Erklärung schuldig", ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Beide fuhren erschrocken herum, sie hatten nicht bemerkt, dass noch jemand im Raum war. Vor ihnen stand Albus Dumbledore. In seinen dunkelblauen Augen lag ein ernster Ausdruck.

„Wir haben Sie gar nicht gesehen", stammelte Harry, doch Dumbledore lächelte nur. „Ihr habt wie hunderte vor euch die Freuden des Spiegels Nerhegeb entdeckt. Habt ihr rausgefunden was euch der Spiegel zeigt?"

„Er hat uns unsere Familien gezeigt, aber…", begann Emily, doch Dumbledore unterbrach sie. „Lasst mich erklären. Der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden ist in der Lage den Spiegel Nerhegeb als normalen Spiegel nutzen, er würde hinein sehen und nur sich selbst sehen. Hilft das?"

„Er zeigt uns was wir sehen wollen", sagte Harry.

Emily verstand plötzlich. „Ja. Nein. Er zeigt uns unseren sehnlichsten Wunsch. Nicht dein Antlitz aber dein Herz Begehren", zitierte sie die Inschrift.

„Genau. Ihr beide die ihr eure Familie nie kennen gelernt habt, ihr seht sie um euch. Aber es steckt noch mehr dahinter. Folgt mir in mein Büro", sagte Dumbledore und ging voraus.

Sie verstanden immer noch nicht besser und so folgten sie Dumbledore um Antworten auf ihre Fragen zu bekommen. Sie liefen quer durch die nächtliche Schule bis sie vor einem steinernen Wasserspeier standen. „Schokofrosch", sagte Dumbledore und der Wasserspeier gab den Weg frei. Sie stiegen eine Wendeltreppe hinauf in sein Büro. Es war kreisrund und jede Menge magische Artefakte standen herum. An den Wänden hingen große Porträts, doch die Bewohner schliefen. Hinter dem Schreibtisch saß auf einer Stange ein roter Vogel.

Dumbledore beschwor aus der Luft ein bequemes Chintz-Sofa und setzte sich selbst hinter seinen Schreibtisch. Emily und Harry setzten sich und sahen den Schulleiter erwartungsvoll neugierig an. „Es ist kein Zufall, dass ihr beide das Gleiche gesehen habt. Ihr seid Zwillinge, die Kinder von Lily und James Potter."

Emily saß wie erstarrt da und konnte sich nicht rühren. Harry war ihr Bruder? Warum wusste sie nichts davon? Sie hatte sich so etwas schon gedacht als sie vor dem Spiegel standen, aber es jetzt von Dumbledore zu hören war etwas ganz anderes. Staunen, Schock, Trauer um die verlorenen Jahre, um ihre Eltern mischten sich in ihr.

Sie sah zu Harry, der Dumbledore genauso verdattert ansah. Plötzlich fühlte Emily wie jemand nach ihrer Hand griff. Sie sah hinunter, es war Harry. Er drückte ihre Hand beruhigend und ließ sie auch nicht wieder los. Emily lächelte und erwiderte den Griff. Und endlich schob sich alles an seinen richtigen Platz. Das Loch in ihrem Herzen schloss sich und Emily fühlte, dass alles wieder in Ordnung war. Ein Teil von ihr von dem sie bisher nichts gewusst hatte, war wieder da.

„Zwillinge? Das erklärt auch warum ich mir nach der Flugstunde auf einmal so sicher gewesen war, dass ich deine Gefühle gespürt habe", sagte Harry.

„Du auch? Ich dachte, dass wäre nur ein komischer Zufall gewesen", antwortete Emily und sah zu Dumbledore. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Das besondere Band zwischen Zwillingen. Ihr seid euch näher als normale Geschwister und deshalb seid ihr in der Lage euch gegenseitig zu spüren. Vermutlich war es über die Distanz zwischen euch nicht spürbar, doch eure erste Begegnung hat es wieder ausgelöst. Es ist eine besondere Gabe, die ihr schätzen solltet.", erklärte Dumbledore.

Emily und Harry warfen sich ein Lächeln zu. „Aber warum bin ich nicht zusammen mit Harry aufgewachsen?", fragte Emily.

„Eure Eltern wurden von Lord Voldemort umgebracht. Sie starben um euch zu schützen. Ihr solltet zu den Dursleys gebracht werden und dort aufwachsen. Als Hagrid am Haus eurer Eltern in Godric's Hollow ankam, fand er nur Harry vor. Von dir, Emily, fehlte jede Spur. Er brachte Harry zu den Dursleys und eine Suchmannschaft wurde losgeschickt. Aber selbst mit Hilfe von Magie konntest du nicht gefunden werden. Keiner wusste ob du noch am Leben warst. Anscheinend hat jemand sehr mächtige Zauber über dich gewirkt, die erst an deinem elften Geburtstag brachen. Deshalb und aufgrund der unermüdlichen Arbeit von Severus haben wir dich letzten Endes gefunden."

„Snape?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

Dumbledore nickte. „Professor Snape, Harry. Er ist ein vertrauenswürdiger Mann, auch wenn du es vielleicht anders sehen magst." Emily stimmte Dumbledore insgeheim zu. Sie hatte Snape ein einziges Mal anders erlebt als den mürrischen, fiesen Professor. Erinnerungen an ihren elften Geburtstag stiegen hoch. Snape, der ihre Wunde heilte und ihr die Winkelgasse zeigte. Es schien schon so lange her zu sein. Wie viel sich seitdem geändert hatte. Und wie viel sich in der letzten Stunde geändert hatte.

„Noch eines bevor ihr geht. Es sollte ein Geheimnis bleiben, dass ihr Zwillinge seid. Dunkle Mächte sind immer noch am Werk und Harry wird niemals ganz außer Gefahr sein, auch wenn er hier in Hogwarts unter dem bestmöglichen Schutz steht. Sollten sie in Erfahrung bringen, dass du lebst, wirst du auch in Gefahr sein. In der Welt der Zauberer giltst du seit elf Jahren als tot. Dass du unter dem Mädchennamen deiner Mutter bekannt bist, kann dir wertvolle Jahre an Schutz verschaffen. Harry, du musst wissen, dass das Wissen, dass deine Schwester lebt auch für dich gefährlich ist und dich angreifbar macht. Es ist viel für zwei Elfjährige, aber ihr müsst mir vertrauen. Es dient eurer beider Schutz."

Stille folgte Dumbledores Worten. „Glaubt mir, es fällt mir nicht leicht, dass zu tun, aber es ist zu eurem Schutz", sagte er ernst.

Emily und Harry tauschten einen Blick. Sie wussten, sie dachten beide das Gleiche. „Wenn es für unser beider Schutz ist, dann sollten wir es niemanden sagen", sagte Emily langsam und Harry nickte bestätigend. „Ich bin schon froh, dass wir uns wiedergefunden haben.", schloss Harry. „Aber wir dürfen es wirklich keinem sagen?"

Ein Funkeln stahl sich jetzt in Dumbledores Augen und er lächelte. „Ich denke es kann nicht schaden wenn sie es ihren Freunden erzählen. Miss Granger scheint mir sehr klug zu sein, sie würde es wahrscheinlich selbst herausfinden und sie ist genau wie Mr Weasley vertrauenswürdig. Mr und Mrs Weasley wissen es bereits und einige der Professoren hier auch. Einige alte Freunde eurer Eltern werden bestimmt eins und eins zusammen zählen können, denn eure Ähnlichkeit mit euren Eltern ist unverkennbar." Emily und Harry lächelten bei diesen Worten.

"Nun gut. Ihr beiden solltet wieder in eure Betten zurückkehren, es ist schon spät. Und wegen dem Spiegel. Er wird an einen anderen Platz gebracht und ihr solltet nicht wieder danach suchen. Es ist nicht gut in Träumen zu verweilen und vergessen zu leben", sagte Dumbledore und damit waren Emily und Harry entlassen.

Langsam verließen sie das Büro und gingen durch die Schule, die immer noch still und verlassen vor ihnen lag. _Was eine Nacht alles ändern kann_, dachte Emily und sah zu Harry – ihrem Bruder – hinüber. Diese Worte fühlten sich jetzt schon vertraut an. Keiner sprach ein Wort, einfach weil sie nicht wussten was. Beide waren überrumpelt von den Geschehnissen und irgendwie auch zu müde um alles realisieren. Sie kletterten durch das Portraitloch und standen nun sich gegenüber vor dem Kamin.

„Sehen wir uns morgen?", fragte Emily schüchtern.

Harry grinste. „Natürlich. Nach dem Frühstück am Quidditchfeld? Wir könnten eine Runde fliegen." Emily nickte und lief nach oben in ihren Schlafsaal. Sie war so müde, dass sie kaum ihr Kissen berührte schon eingeschlafen war.

So das Geheimnis ist heraus! Ein paar Hinweise gab es ja schon im Laufe der Geschichte :)

Die Idee von Harrys Schwester ist zwar schon oft vorgekommen, aber ich habe noch ein paar Ideen die das hofentlich spannend machen :) Und eins kann ich euch schon mal versprechen sie wird sich auf jeden Fall nicht in Draco Malfoy verlieben ;) Falls ihr trotzdem Kritik habt, dann sagt es :D


	12. Brüderchen und Schwesterchen

**12. Brüderchen und Schwesterchen**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Emily schon früh auf. Sie lag einen Moment still im Bett und starrte an die Decke. Etwas war anders. Dann stürzte alles wieder auf sie ein. Sie hatte einen Bruder. Sie hatte Familie. Harry war ihr Zwilling, ihre andere Hälfte. Aber sie wusste nicht was sie genau fühlte. Sie freute sich, dass sie jetzt wusste wer ihre Familie war und dass sie sogar einen Bruder hatte. Gleichzeitig fürchtete sie sich auch. Sie hatten zehn Jahre getrennt voneinander verbracht und ohne voneinander zu wissen. Sie hatte Angst davor, dass Harry sie nicht mochte oder sie nicht als Schwester haben wollte. Dazwischen mischte sich der Gedanke, dass alles gar nicht real und sie alles nur geträumt hatte.

„Emily! Kommst du? Wir haben Hunger!", brüllte einer von den Zwillingen.

Emily lächelte und schwang sich aus dem Bett. „Ich komme", brüllte sie zurück. In Rekordzeit zog sie sich um und rannte die Treppe hinunter. Die Zwillinge erwarteten sie schon grinsend.

„Ich dachte immer Mädchen brauchen lange im Badezimmer", sinnierte George vor sich hin. Gemeinsam liefen sie die vielen Treppen hinunter in die große Halle.

„Sieh mal es schneit", rief Fred begeistert als sie auf dem Weg an einem der großen Fenster vorbeikamen. Emily sah nach draußen und sah nur weiß. Es schneite so große, weiße Flocken, dass man kaum ein paar Meter weit gucken konnte. _Das wird nichts mit Fliegen_, schoss es Emily durch den Kopf. Aber bevor sie sich einen anderen Treffpunkt überlegen konnte, zogen Fred und George sie schon weiter.

Am Tisch trafen sie auf Harry und Ron. Ron war wie üblich dabei so viel Essen wie nur möglich in sich hinein zu schaufeln ohne zu platzen. Harry hingegen sah nachdenklich aus und aß kaum etwas. Emily setzte sich neben ihn und lächelte kurz. Sie verbrachte das Essen schweigend und lauschte der Unterhaltung zwischen den Weasleybrüdern. „Ich geh schon mal hoch. Wir sehen uns dann nachher", sagte Harry plötzlich und stand auf. Er blickte zu Emily und sie stand ebenfalls auf.

„Lass uns in die Eulerei hochgehen. Dort stört uns keiner", schlug Harry vor. Emily nickte und die beiden liefen in ihre Schlafsäle um sich warme Sachen zu holen. Dick eingepackt in einen warmen Mantel, Schal und Wollmütze stiegen die beiden auf den Turm in dem sich die Eulerei befand. Es war ein runder Raum ganz oben, nur mit Fensteröffnungen, so dass der Wind ungestört hindurch pfeifen konnte. Auf langen Stangen saßen Hunderte von Eulen jeder Größe und schienen zu schlafen. Es war kalt hier oben und andauernd wehten einem Schneeflocken ins Gesicht, aber es war keine Menschenseele zu sehen.

Als Emily und Harry eintraten schwebten zwei Eulen auf sie zu und landeten auf ihren ausgestreckten Armen. „Wir haben also beide eine Eule als Haustier gewählt", stellte Emily lachend fest und strich Eos über das Gefieder.

„Ja. Schon mal eine Gemeinsamkeit.", sagte Harry, ebenfalls lachend. „Da fällt mir noch etwas ein. McGonagall hat damals zu mir gesagt, dass mein Vater ein exzellenter Quidditchspieler war. Das heißt Quidditch scheint bei uns in der Familie zu liegen. Hast du irgendwelche Erinnerungen an unsere Eltern?"

Emily schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, überhaupt keine. Das einzige ist ein Strahl grünen Lichts und ein fürchterlicher Schrei. Ich wusste noch nicht mal wie sie heißen. Ich habe mich auch nie getraut zu fragen, aber ich hätte sowieso keine Antwort bekommen."

„Kenne ich. Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon haben mir auch nie eine Antwort gegeben. Und dann kam Hagrid vorbei und hat mir alles erklärt. Er hat einfach die Tür eingetreten." Harry kicherte bei dem Gedanken. „Und unserem Cousin Dudley ein kleines Ringelschwänzchen verpasst. Es war der beste Geburtstag meines Lebens."

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht so ganz glauben, dass wir Zwillinge sind", seufzte Emily. „Man verbringt zehn Jahre seines Lebens damit zu glauben, dass die eigene Familie tot ist und dann ändert eine Nacht alles und man hat einen Bruder."

„Mir geht es ja selbst nicht besser", gab Harry zu. „Meine - unsere – Tante hat mir immer erzählt, dass sie bei einem Autounfall umgekommen sind. Und dann habe ich erfahren, dass sie von Voldemort umgebracht worden sind und ich als einziger überlebt habe. Ich war plötzlich der Junge der überlebt hat. Ich bin berühmt ohne es zu wissen. Ich dachte immer ich wäre alleine."

„Oh, Harry. Du wirst nie wieder alleine sein. Wir sind jetzt zu zweit", rief Emily und umarmte Harry fest. Die beiden Eulen flatterten wild um sie herum. Harry blickte auf seine kleine Schwester hinab und lächelte. Emily löste sich aus der Umarmung.

„Das klang ein jetzt ein bisschen kitschig", sagte sie verlegen. Sie sahen sich an und brachen in lautes Gelächter aus.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht", antwortete Harry ehrlich.

„Weißt du am Anfang habe ich gedacht, dass ich plötzlich verrückt werde, weil ich das Gleiche gespürt habe wie du. Am ersten Abend, nachdem McGonagall uns gesagt hatte, dass wir im Team sind und als ihr nachts unterwegs ward", sagte Emily leise.

„Man fühlt plötzlich etwas was nicht zu einem gehört, aber dann wieder doch. Das erste Mal als wir uns die Hände gegeben haben und das zweite Mal beim Trollangriff. Du warst auf einmal so wütend", sprach Harry. „Was war überhaupt los?"

„Der Troll erinnerte mich an jemanden den ich kenne. Außerdem kann ich es überhaupt nicht leiden wenn jemand meine Freunde angreift", wehrte Emily ab. Sie wollte den Tag nicht damit verbringen alten Erinnerungen nachzuhängen. „Ich erzähle es dir später einmal."

Harry sah sie verwundert an. "Dann kann dieser Jemand aber nicht sehr nett sein." Doch er wechselte das Thema und begann ihr zu erzählen wie sie an Dudleys Geburtstag im Zoo waren und er die Schlange freigelassen hatte oder wie er einmal plötzlich auf dem Dach gelandet war. Dann schwankte ihre Unterhaltung zu ihren ersten Tagen in Hogwarts.

„Ich war dir dankbar, dass du die einzige warst die nicht auf meine Narbe geschaut hat", sagte Harry. „War ja auch nicht schwer. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass du besonders bist.", antwortete Emily lachend. „Aber wie sehr sich unser Leben geändert hat seitdem wir in Hogwarts sind. Mittlerweile ist es mein Zuhause." Harry nickte, ihm ging es genauso.

„Was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe?", fragte Harry unvermittelt. Emily sah ihn verwundert an und er erklärte: „Wir wissen fast nichts voneinander. Ich dachte wir machen einen Anfang."

Sie lachte hell auf und antwortete: „Rot. Wie meine Haare und Gryffindor."

Sie unterhielten sich noch stundenlang, versuchten so viel wie möglich über den anderen zu erfahren und elf Jahre aufzuholen. Erst als beide durchgefroren und hungrig waren verließen sie die Eulerei und gingen zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort wurden sie schon ungeduldig von Ron und seinen Brüdern erwartet, die vor dem Kamin saßen.

„Wo wart ihr? Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht, weil ihr so lange weg wart", rief Ron aufgeregt als er Emily und Harry erblickte.

„Waren wir wirklich so lange weg?", fragte Emily erstaunt. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass schon so viel Zeit vergangen war.

„Wir sind nur ein bisschen unterwegs gewesen und haben geredet", erklärte Harry.

Die Zwillinge grinsten. „Nur geredet?", zog Fred sie auf.

Emily erröte. „Harry ist nur-" Sie stoppte sich selbst, denn beinahe hätte sie gesagt mein Bruder. „-ein Freund.", beendete sie hastig den angefangenen Satz. George zog fragend die Augenbraue hoch und lachte. Emily streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„Lass uns hinunter gehen. Ich hab Hunger", sagte Ron und wie auf Kommando hörte man seinen Magen knurren. Jetzt war es an Ron zu erröten, denn alles lachte. Gemeinsam liefen sie die unzähligen Treppen hinab in die große Halle, die immer noch feierlich geschmückt war. Dumbledore saß am Lehrertisch und lächelte Emily und Harry zu als sie durch die großen Türen traten.

Die Weihnachtsferien flogen nur so vorbei und schon kamen die anderen Schüler wieder und der Unterricht begann wieder. Sie mussten Hermine leider berichten, dass sie nichts über Flamel gefunden hatte, vor allem weil sich keiner von ihnen mehr in die Verbotene Abteilung wagte. Auch wenn Emily noch oft an Nerhegeb denken musste und sich danach sehnte ihre Eltern wiederzusehen, so wagte sie es doch nicht noch ein weiteres Mal danach zu suchen. Dumbledores Worte klangen immer noch in ihrem Kopf nach.

Bald fing auch wieder das Quidditchtraining an und zusammen mit den Bergen an Hausaufgaben lenkte es Emily wirkungsvoll von allen Gedanken an den Spiegel ab. Während des Trainings arbeitete Wood mit ihnen härter denn je, egal bei welchem Wetter. Doch wenn Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff gewann würden sie Slytherin überholen, zum ersten Mal seit sieben Jahren. Allerdings warteten schlechte Nachrichten auf das Team.

„Snape ist diesmal Schiedsrichter", sagte Wood. Die Laune des Teams sank noch mehr, obwohl sie nach einem besonders dreckigen Training schon fast am Tiefpunkt war.

„Snape? Wann war der schon mal Schiedsrichter? Er wird nicht fair sein, nicht wenn wir Slytherin überholen können", beschwerte sich George lauthals. Die anderen landeten auf dem Feld und beschwerten sich ebenfalls. Emily war diesmal auf ihrer Seite, obwohl sie immer noch vermutete, dass Snape hinter seiner griesgrämigen Schale ein netter Mensch war. Aber sie hatte im Unterricht gesehen wie unfair er sich gegenüber den Gryffindorschülern verhielt und das ließ nichts Gutes für das nächste Spiel hoffen.

Noch dem Training blieb Emily noch auf dem Feld um mit Angelina und Katie zu üben. Angelina hatte sich während der Ferien ein paar Spielzüge für die Jägerinnen ausgedacht, die sie nun ausprobieren wollte. Doch da es schon bald so dunkel war, dass man fast gar nichts mehr sehen konnte und hörten deshalb auf. Emily liebte Quidditch, aber sie war auch froh, dass sie jetzt aufhörten, denn sie war dreckig und erschöpft. Außerdem machte Angelina mit ihren Trainingsmethoden durchaus Wood Konkurrenz.

Emily schleppte sich nach oben in den Gemeinschaftsraum und hoffte einfach nur auf eine heiße Dusche als Hermine angelaufen kam. „Wir haben Flamel gefunden!", flüsterte sie glücklich. Sofort war Emily wieder hellwach. „Stand hinten auf einer Schokofroschkarte. Er hat den Stein der Weisen erschaffen", sprudelte es aus Hermine heraus.

„Dann ist also der Stein im dritten Stock versteckt", sagte Emily.

„Ja. Weil Flamel und Dumbledore befreundet sind, und er wusste, dass jemand hinter dem Stein her ist."

„Der Einbruch in Gringotts."

„Richtig. Und jetzt ist Snape hinter dem Stein her."

„Snape?", fragte Emily. „Ich würde ja eher auf Quirrell tippen. Er ist richtig komisch. Zombies besiegen, aber Angst vor einer simplen Schulklasse?"

„Da bist du einzige. Harry und Ron tippen beide auf Snape. Aber es ist schon komisch, dass Snapes Bein verletzt ist, als ob er versucht hätte am Hund vorbei zu kommen", hielt Hermine dagegen.

Emily zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht hast du Recht. Ich geh nach oben. Ich bin so müde, ich kann kaum richtig denken. Nacht."

Im Bett fiel ihr ein, dass sie Ron und Hermine immer noch nicht gesagt hatten, dass sie Zwillinge waren. Deshalb schnappte sie sich in der nächsten Mittagspause Harry, Ron und Hermine und zog sie in die leere Mädchentoilette.

„Was hast du vor?", keuchte Ron. „Und was machen wir in der Mädchentoilette?"

„Die wird nicht mehr benutzt. Die Zwillinge haben mir von ihr erzählt. Man muss nur auf die Maulende Myrte aufpassen, aber die ist grad nicht da", erklärte Emily. „Bevor ich anfange, müsst ihr schwören, dass ihr es keinem erzählt was ihr gleich erfahrt."

Ron und Hermine sahen sie verwundert an, aber schworen es. Harry, der begriffen hatte was Emily vorhatte, lächelte. „Jetzt rück schon raus", forderte Ron ungeduldig.

Emily holte tief Luft und sprach: „Ich bin die Zwillingsschwester von Harry." Jetzt sahen Ron und Hermine ernsthaft geschockt aus.

Hermine war die erste die ihre Sprache wiederfand. „Das hätte ich nie gedacht. Seit wann wisst ihr davon?"

„Seit Weihnachten. Dumbledore hat es uns erzählt. Davor wusste es ja auch keiner von uns beiden", erklärte Harry. „Aber wir müssen es geheim halten.", fügte Emily hinzu.

„Warum das den?", fragte Ron.

„Oh, Ron. Verstehst du denn nicht?", sagte Hermine. „Harry ist berühmt, er hat schließlich Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen überlebt. Und wenn Snape schon hinter dem Stein der Weisen her ist, wer weiß ob er nicht auch hinter Harry her ist? Denk an das Quidditchspiel! Und weil Emily seine Schwester ist, ist sie automatisch auch in Gefahr."

Emily nickte zustimmend. Ron schien jetzt endlich auch ein Licht aufzugehen, denn er nickte ebenfalls. Aber er legte den Kopf schief und sah zwischen Emily und Harry hin und her.

„Was ist?", fragte Harry irritiert.

„Ihr seht euch nicht wirklich ähnlich. Wenn man es nicht wüsste, würde man es nicht glauben." Sie brachen in Lachen aus, selbst Ron grinste. Das Lachen brach die Angespanntheit zwischen ihnen. Plötzlich hörten sie ein leises Pfeifen wie ein Wind der um die Ecke pfeift.

„Los. Das ist wahrscheinlich die Maulende Myrte. Sie sollte uns hier besser nicht entdecken", flüsterte Emily und schob die drei nach draußen.

„Außerdem fängt der Unterricht bald an. Wir sollten uns beeilen, damit wir nicht zu spät kommen", fügte Hermine hinzu. Ron konnte man ansehen wie wenig er begeistert war, aber er ließ sich widerwillig von Hermine mitziehen.

Emily und Harry gingen ein Stück hinter den anderen her. „Danke, dass du es ihnen gesagt hast. Ich hätte nicht gewusst was ich sagen sollte", sagte Harry.

Emily lächelte. „Ich wusste es auch nicht. Aber in diesem Fall war die Wahrheit das einfachste."


	13. Ein Drachenei

**13. Ein Drachenei**

Der Tag des Quiddichtspieles Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff war da. Emily saß zusammen mit einigen anderen Erstklässlern am Tisch in der großen Halle beim Frühstück. Sie kaute nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe rum und spielte die ganze Zeit an einer losen Haarsträhne herum.

„Jetzt iss endlich was", befahl ihr Leo zum dritten Mal und diesmal nahm Emily etwas, aber auch nur um ihn ruhig zu stellen. Neben ihr redeten Dean und Seamus darüber wie toll es wäre Slytherin durch einen Sieg zu überholen, was Emily auch nicht beruhigte. Hermine und Ron unterhielten sich flüsternd über irgendwelche Zaubersprüche damit sie im Notfall Snape wieder unschädlich machen konnten. Wood redete eifrig auf Katie und Angelina ein, zweifellos besprach er mit ihnen noch einige Taktiken.

Plötzlich packte sie jemand am Ärmel und zog sie aus der Halle. Emily stolperte verwundert hinter Leo her. „Was hast du vor?", fragte sie.

„Die machen dich alle nur nervös", erklärte er und zog sie weiter bis sie am Ufer des Sees standen. „So und jetzt iss was." Er reichte ihr ein Sandwich, das sie dankbar nahm.

„Wie waren eigentlich deine Ferien? Ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit dich danach zu fragen", fragte Emily zwischen zwei Bissen.

Ein Schatten huschte über Leos Gesicht. „Wahnsinnig toll", sagte er sarkastisch. „Lucius beschwerte sich die ganze Zeit was für eine Schande ich für die Familie sei und terrorisierte die ganze Familie mit seinen bescheuerten Ideen über Reinblüter. Meine Tante sagt sowieso nur ja und Amen zu allem was ihr Ehemann sagt und Draco scheint immer mehr seinem Vater nachzueifern. Ich kann kaum glauben, dass wir mal miteinander befreundet waren."

Ein Schauder durchlief seinen Körper und er schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber lass uns nicht davon reden."

Emily nickte. Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass seine Familie so schlimm war auch wenn sie den Brief am Anfang des Schuljahrs gelesen hatte. Sie verstand den ganzen Quatsch mit Reinblütern sowieso nicht. Ihr war es egal woher jemand stammte.

Sie unterhielten sich noch über belangloses Zeug bis es für Emily Zeit war hinunter zum Feld zu gehen. Jetzt war sie auch nicht mehr nervös, sie freute sich darauf endlich zu spielen. Leo hatte sie also erfolgreich abgelenkt. In den Umkleideräumen traf sie auf die anderen und Wood hielt wieder seine Ansprache. „Wir müssen sauber spielen und dürfen Snape keinen Grund geben Hufflepuff Vorteile zu verschaffen. Potter, wenn wir jemals einen schnellen Fang des Schnatz gebraucht haben, dann jetzt."

„Die ganze Schule ist hier. Sogar Dumbledore!", rief Fred, der an der Tür stand und aufs Feld hinaus sah.

„Jetzt ernsthaft?", fragte Emily und stellte sich neben ihn. Tatsächlich, der weiße Bart war unverkennbar in der Menge. Sie seufzte erleichtert auf, das hieß Snape, oder überhaupt jemand, würde es nicht wagen Harry etwas anzutun.

Gemeinsam lief das Team auf das Feld. Gegenüber stand das Team von Hufflepuff in gelb und schwarz gekleidet. Daneben stand Snape, sichtlich verärgert. Auf sein Zeichen erhoben sich alle in die Luft und die Bälle wurden losgelassen.

Katie erkämpfte sich den Quaffel und Emily folgte ihr in Richtung der gegnerischen Torringe. Sie hatte gerade den Quaffel als sie Snapes Pfiff hörte. Hufflepuff bekam einen Freiwurf, weil Snape beinahe von einem Klatscher getroffen worden war, den George geschlagen hatte. Das Spiel ging weiter und Gryffindor war wieder in Ballbesitz. Doch dann ertönte plötzlich wieder die Pfeife und die Tribünen brachen in lautes Gejubel aus.

Emily drehte sich in der Luft um und sah, dass Harry den Schnatz gefangen hatte. Sie hatte es gar nicht erwartet, denn das Spiel hatte kaum fünf Minuten gedauert. Sie landete neben Harry und zog ihn in eine Umarmung, während Wood das Glück kaum fassen konnte. „Wir haben Slytherin überholt. Wir haben gewonnen", wiederholte er immer wieder ungläubig.

Hermine, Ron und Leo kamen zusammen mit den anderen Gryffindors auf das Feld gerannt. Sogar Dumbledore kam, er flüsterte Harry etwas zu und zwinkerte Emily zu. Emily wandte sich wieder ihren Freunden zu und sah erschrocken, dass Ron aus der Nase blutete.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie Hermine.

„Er hat sich mit Draco geprügelt. Neville sieht auch nicht besser aus", antworte Hermine.

„Aber wir haben gewonnen!", rief Ron begeistert aus.

„Los kommt mit nach oben in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Jetzt wird gefeiert!", brüllte Fred und zog Emily mit sich. Sie warf ihren Freunden noch einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und folgte den Zwillingen. Sie sah nur noch wie Harry abseits von den anderen stand und zum Besenschuppen ging, doch Fred redete schon eifrig auf sie ein und lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Die nächsten Stunden flogen nur so vorbei. Emily erinnerte sich nur noch unscharf an das Gelächter, das Gejubel und die überwältigende Freude es endlich den Slytherins gezeigt zu haben. Harry war auch wieder aufgetaucht, mit einem nachdenklichen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, der aber schnell verschwand als die Zwillinge ihn auf die Schultern nahmen und ihn hochleben ließen. Schließlich hatten sie ihm ihren Sieg zu verdanken und Harry hatte einen neuen Rekord aufgestellt, so schnell wie er hatte noch nie jemand den Schnatz in Hogwarts gefangen.

Nach der Feier zog Harry Emily, Ron und Hermine aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. „Ihr werdet nicht glauben was ich vorhin gehört habe", begann er.

„Warst du deshalb vorhin weg? Alle haben schon nach dir gesucht!", unterbrach ihn Hermine.

„Jetzt lass ihn doch erstmal erzählen", sagte Ron und Harry begann zu erzählen was er gesehen hatte.

„Snape ist nach dem Spiel in den Verbotenen Wald gelaufen. Ich bin ihm gefolgt-" (Hermine runzelte hier die Stirn, bereit ihren Unmut auszudrücken, doch Ron hielt sie davon ab) „Und er hat sich mit Quirrell getroffen! Sie haben sich über den Stein unterhalten. Snape hat Quirrell gefragt wie man an dem Hund vorbeikommt. Er sagte so was wie dass Quirrell ihn nicht als Feind haben will und dass sie sich noch mal unterhalten werden wenn Quirrell weiß wo seine Loyalität liegt."

„Das heißt Snape ist hinter dem Stein her und zwingt Quirrell ihm zu helfen?", überlegte Ron. Harry nickte.

„Aber was ist wenn es genau anders herum ist? Wenn Quirrell den Stein will und Snape versucht ihn zu schützen?", warf Emily ein.

„Das macht keinen Sinn. Snape hat definitiv schon mal versucht den Stein zu holen und warum bedroht _er _dann Quirrell?", erwiderte Hermine.

Emily zuckte mit den Schultern. „War nur so eine Idee. Vielleicht arbeiten sie ja auch zusammen. Quirrell hat den Troll als Ablenkung reingelassen, damit Snape den Stein holen kann. Und jetzt will Quirrell nicht mehr, deshalb bedroht Snape ihn."

„Was auch immer es ist: Der Stein ist nicht mehr sicher in Hogwarts", stellte Hermine fest. Die drei nickten zustimmend. Das war das Einzige was sie mit Sicherheit sagen konnten.

Doch es blieb ihnen nicht viel Zeit über den Stein der Weisen nachzudenken, denn bald würden sie ihre Prüfungen schreiben und Hermine zwang sie alle den Stoff zu wiederholen. Sie malte jedem Stundenpläne und war selbst schon gefühlt seit Wochen dabei zu wiederholen. Leider dachten die Lehrer ebenfalls dass die Schüler langsam mal wiederholen sollten und gaben ihnen Stapel an Hausaufgaben.

Und so verbrachten sie die Osterferien in der Bibliothek zwischen Stapeln von Bücher, Bergen von Pergamentrollen und Aufsätzen über irgendwelche Tränke, Zaubersprüche und magische Pflanzen. Emily verzog sich möglichst in eine andere Ecke als Hermine, denn sonst, so befürchtete sie, würde Hermine sie noch in den Wahnsinn treiben.

Sie lernte meist mit Leo zusammen und so kamen sie gut voran. Außer in Kräuterkunde, Emilys schlechtestem Fach. Ihr machte es einfach keinen Spaß, sie fand die Theorie wofür man welche Pflanzen benutzte ja noch interessant, aber die ganzen Stunden in den Gewächshäusern die sie damit verbrachten irgendwelche Pflanzen umzutopfen fand sie unglaublich langweilig.

Sie schmiss _Tausend magische Kräuter und Pilze _auf den Tisch und fluchte leise: „Wie soll ich mir das alles merken?"

„Das ist doch ganz einfach. Diptam nimmt man zum Heilen von kleineren Wunden", meldete sich eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Emily drehte sich erstaunt um und sah Neville, dessen Wangen plötzlich rot glühten.

„Kannst du mir nicht helfen? Du scheinst was davon zu verstehen", bat Emily ihn und Neville nickte schüchtern. So kam es dass sie von nun an zu dritt lernten. Emily und Leo halfen Neville bei den anderen Fächern, in denen er schlecht war und das waren leider so ziemlich alle außer Kräuterkunde. Was Emily nur auffiel war, dass die beiden Jungen nicht ganz warm miteinander wurden. Beide waren vorsichtig und sprachen nur über das Nötigste. Neville blühte nur auf wenn er über Kräuterkunde reden konnte, sonst war er ruhig und schüchtern.

Vor lauter Arbeit merkten sie kaum wie die Zeit vorbei flog und ehe sie es sich versahen war der erste schöne Tag da. Der Himmel war klar und blau, und man merkte, dass bald der Sommer da war. Emily stand gerade bei Hermine um sie etwas zu fragen als sie Hagrid trafen. Er sah fürchterlich deplatziert aus. „Hagrid, was machst du hier?", fragte Ron neugierig.

„Nur gucken. Was macht ihr so?", antwortete er möglichst unverdächtig. „Doch nicht immer noch Flamel?"

„Oh, wir haben schon vor Wochen herausgefunden wer er ist", sagte Ron. „Wir wissen, dass der Hund den Stein-" Hier trat Emily Ron auf den Fuß damit er die Klappe hielt und Hagrid sah sich um ob jemand zuhörte.

„Shhh. Hört zu. Kommt nachher in meine Hütte. Ich kann euch nicht versprechen, dass ich euch etwas sage, aber erzählt es nicht überall herum, denn die Schüler sollen's nicht wissen. Sie denken, ich hätte es euch erzählt", sagte Hagrid und verließ die Bibliothek.

„Wenn man es genau nimmt hat er es euch ja erzählt", stellte Emily grinsend fest.

„Aber was hat er hinter seinem Rücken versteckt?", sagte Hermine nachdenklich.

„Ich schaue nach", rief Ron und bevor ihn jemand stoppen konnte war er schon zwischen den Regalen verschwunden und kam kurze Zeit mit einem großen Stapel wieder.

„Drachen!", flüsterte er. „Hagrid suchte Sachen über Drachen. Schaut her: _Drachenarten Großbritanniens und Irlands_, _Vom Ei zum Inferno: Ein Handbuch für Drachenhalter_."

„Hagrid wollte schon immer einen Drachen haben, hat er mir schon am ersten Tag erzählt", sagte Harry.

„Aber das ist doch gegen das Gesetz? Weil man sie nicht zähmen kann und weil die Muggel uns sonst bemerken würde.", sagte Emily.

„Und was zur Hölle hat Hagrid jetzt vor?", fragte Hermine.

Emily zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wollen wir nur mal hoffen, dass er nicht wirklich einen Drachen hat. Aber vielleicht ist der Drache auch ein Schutz gegen den Stein. Und dagegen würden weder Snape noch Quirrell ankommen."

„Schön wär's. Aber so wie ich Hagrid einschätze hat er wirklich einen Drachen", seufzte Harry.

Eine Stunde später klopften sie an die Tür von Hagrids Hütte. Alle Vorhänge waren geschlossen und als Hagrid sie reingelassen hatte, merkten sie, dass es glühendheiß in der Hütte war. Fang, Hagrids riesige Dogge, kam freudig angesprungen und rannte Emily um. Krachend schlug sie auf den Boden, während Fang ihr begeistert das Gesicht ableckte. Emily versuchte ihn wegzuschieben, doch Fang war zu schwer. Erst als Hagrid Fang wegzog, konnte sie wieder aufstehen. Harry und Ron grinsten, als sie sich den Kopf rieb.

„'Tschuldige. Fang ist ein bisschen stürmisch. Schön, dass ich dich auch mal kennenlerne. Du siehst genauso aus wie deine Mutter, nur die Augen hast du irgendwie von beiden", sagte Hagrid. Emily errötete und murmelte etwas.

„So, ihr wolltet mich was fragen?"

„Ja", sagte Harry geradeheraus. „Was bewacht den Stein noch außer Fluffy?"

Hagrid runzelte seine Stirn. „Erstens, weiß ich's selber nicht. Zweitens wisst ihr eh schon zu viel. Der Stein ist hier aus guten Gründen. Er ist beinahe aus Gringotts gestohlen worden, aber das wisst ihr wahrscheinlich eh schon."

„Oh, Hagrid. Du willst es uns vielleicht nicht erzählen, aber du weißt alles was hier so passiert", sagte Hermine schmeichelnd. Die drei anderen grinsten als Hagrid lächelte. „Wir haben uns nur gewundert wem Dumbledore genug vertraut um ihm zu helfen, außer dir", fuhr Hermine fort und Hagrids Brust schwoll bei den letzten Worten.

„Gut, ich denke es kann nicht schaden es euch zu erzählen. Fluffy von mir… einige der Lehrer haben etwas verzaubert… Professor Sprout - Professor Flitwick – Professor McGonagall – Quirrell, 'türlich Dumbledore persönlich und Snape."

_„Snape?" _

„Jep. Snape hilft den Stein zu _beschützen_, er will ihn nicht stehlen."

Für Emily war das genug um zu wissen, dass Snape den Stein nicht wollte, doch Harry, Ron und Hermine waren nicht so überzeugt. „Du bist der einzige, der weiß wie man an Fluffy vorbei kommt, oder?", fragte Harry ängstlich.

„Nur Dumbledore und ich", antwortete Hagrid stolz.

„Können wir ein Fenster aufmachen?", fragte Emily und rutschte schon vom Stuhl, doch Hagrid hielt sie auf. „Geht nicht, Emily, 'tschuldige." Er blickte kurz zu dem Kessel über dem Feuer. Emily stöhnte auf. Hagrid hatte genau das, was alle befürchtet hatten. Im Kessel lag ein schwarzes Ei. Und bei der Größe konnte es nur ein Drachenei sein.

„Woher hast du das? Das muss dich ein Vermögen gekostet haben", sagte Ron.

„Hab's gewonnen. Letzte Nacht im Pub. Hab ne Runde Karten mit 'nem Fremden gespielt. War froh, dass er es los war, um ehrlich zu sein", erklärte Hagrid.

„Was machst du mit ihm wenn er geschlüpft ist?", fragte Hermine. „Hab nen bisschen was drüber gelesen. Ist alles in dem Buch erklärt. Das Ei ist ein Norwegischer Stachelbuckel, ziemlich selten."

„Hagrid? Du lebst in einer Holzhütte", erinnerte Emily ihn, doch er hörte sie nicht, denn er summte glücklich vor sich hin. Alle Warnungen prallten an Hagrid einfach ab, denn er war viel zu glücklich, dass er endlich einen Drachen hatte. Und jetzt hatten die vier noch eine Sorge mehr.


	14. Harry in Gefahr

**14. Harry in Gefahr**

Ein paar Tage später kam eine Nachricht von Hagrid: _Es schlüpft. _Ron und Emily wollten Kräuterkunde schwänzen, doch Hermine überzeugte sie davon in der Pause zu gehen. Kaum dass die Glocke das Ende der Stunde anzeigte, waren die vier schon aus dem Schloss und rannten über die Wiesen zu Hagrids Hütte.

Hagrid war schon ziemlich aufgeregt. Auf dem Tisch lag das schwarze Ei und schon bald sah man die ersten Risse in der Schale. Ein paar Minuten später schlüpfte ein kleiner Drache. Er war schwarz und dünn, mit knochigen Flügeln, die im Vergleich zum Körper geradezu winzig waren. Als er nieste, flogen Funken aus seiner Schnauze. Hagrid fand ihn direkt süß, während Emily und Hermine eher besorgt waren.

Plötzlich sprang Hagrid auf seine Füße und ging zum Fenster. „Jemand hat durchs Fenster geschaut. Ein Schüler, er rennt gerade zur Schule hinauf." Harry rannte zur Tür und sah hinaus. Seine Beobachtung bestätigte ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen. Malfoy hatte den Drachen gesehen.

„Hagrid, du solltest den Drachen besser freilassen!", schlug Emily vor, doch Hagrid wollte nichts davon hören. „Du bekommst sonst noch Probleme."

„Aber er ist doch noch so klein", heulte Hagrid.

„Nicht mehr lange", fügte Hermine trocken hinzu.

„Charlie!", rief Harry plötzlich aus. Hermine und Ron starrten ihn an als ob er verrückt wäre. „Ich bin Ron."

„Nein. Er meint deinen Bruder Charlie!", erklärte Emily und Rons Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Brilliant. Er nimmt den Drachen bestimmt gerne." Am Ende hatten sie Hagrid überzeugt den Drachen, den er im übrigen Norbert genannt hatte, Charlie zu geben.

Sie schickten einen Brief an Charlie in Rumänien und ab jetzt konnten sie nichts tun als zu warten. Wann immer sie Draco sahen, trug dieser ein wissendes Grinsen zu Schau. Es wurde höchste Zeit, dass sie diesen verdammten Drachen loswurden. Egal wie, Hauptsache bevor Draco sie irgendwie verpetzte.

Erst am Mittwoch kam endlich die heißersehnte Antwort von Charlie. Ron war an diesem Tag auch von Norbert gebissen worden und seine Hand schwoll rapide an. Hedwig brachte den Brief, den Harry hastig öffnete. „Er nimmt den Drachen!", seufzte Harry glücklich. „Unter den Tarnumhang passen zwei von uns und Norbert."

„Wer von uns geht?", fragte Hermine in die Runde.

„Ich nicht. Ich glaube ich muss in den Krankenflügel", sagte Ron.

„Dann geh ich mit Harry", schlug Emily vor. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du bringst Harry noch in Schwierigkeiten. Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du und die Zwillinge beinahe von Filch gefunden worden wäret? Ihr hättet von der Schule fliegen können! Wenn er dich noch einmal irgendwo sieht, kommst du nicht so leicht davon."

Emily lächelte schief und ihre Wangen färbten sich rot. Es stimmte was Hermine sagte. Ein paar Tage zuvor hatte sie den Zwillingen bei einem ihrer Streiche geholfen und kaum, dass sie fertig waren, war erst Mrs Norris aufgetaucht und dann Filch. Sie waren nur knapp entkommen, aber Filch schien zu ahnen, dass sie dahinter steckten und folgte ihnen nun desöfteren auf den Korridoren. Emily hatte zwar nicht vor sich von Filch erwischen zu lassen, aber es war vielleicht besser Filch nicht doch einen Grund zu geben sie zu bestrafen. Vor allem weil es nicht das erste Mal war.

„Dann ist es also beschlossen. Harry und ich gehen Samstagnacht", beendete Hermine die Diskussion. Jetzt hieß es nur noch auf Samstag zu warten. Doch erstmal sorgte Rons Hand für Probleme, der Biss verfärbte sich grün und er hatte keine andere Wahl als in den Krankenflügel zu gehen.

Hermine, Emily und Harry besuchten ihn um ihn aufzumuntern, doch Ron wartete mit schlechten Nachrichten auf sie. Draco hatte sich ein Buch von ihm ausgeliehen und in dem Buch war leider auch der Brief von Charlie. Jetzt wusste Draco also wie sie Norbert loswerden wollten, aber es war auch zu spät den Plan zu ändern. Sie mussten es riskieren. Emily seufzte. Sie würde drei Kreuzzeichen machen wenn Norbert endlich weit, weit weg war.

Endlich war der Samstagabend da und Hermine und Harry machten sich auf den Weg zu Harrys Hütte um Norbert zu holen. Emily wollte im Gemeinschaftsraum warten, weil sie erstens sowieso nicht schlafen konnte und zweitens weil sie dachten, dass die ganze Aktion sowieso schnell vorbei sein sollte.

Sie machte es sich in einem der Sessel gemütlich und las wieder mal in einem der Bücher über Animagi. _Ein Handbuch für Animagi und die die es werden wollen _war sein Titel und ebenfalls ehemals im Besitz der geheimnisvollen Tatze und Krone. Sie vertiefte sich in die Lektüre.

_„Basis für die Verwandlung ist die Beherrschung zauberstabloser Magie. Ein jeder Animagus ist in der Lage sich ohne seinen Zauberstab in seine Animagusgestalt zu verwandeln. Diese Gestalt ist Ausdruck seiner selbst und man hat keinen Einfluss darüber in welches Tier man sich verwandelt. Sie drückt den ureigensten Charakter aus. Erst bei seiner ersten Verwandlung sieht man in welches Tier man sich verwandelt hat. Es braucht lange Zeit und Hingabe um die endgültige Verwandlung zu erreichen. Ein jeder der sich diesen Studien widmet sollte sich bewusst sein, dass es hartem Training bedarf um sich zu verwandeln, doch sobald man es erstmal geschafft hat, bedarf es keiner großen Anstrengung mehr und man kann sich in seine Gestalt transformieren."_

_ „Die erste Lektion ist die Beherrschung der zauberstablosen Magie. Versuchen Sie sich an einfachen Aufrufezaubern für den Anfang. Oder probieren Sie es mit Wingardium Leviosa, einen der einfachsten Zauber. Legen sie ihren Zauberstab zur Seite und fangen sie an zu üben." _

Emily sah auf und schaute sich um. Auf einem der Tische lag ein vergessenes Buch. Sie entschied sich für den Schwebezauber, da sie ihn bereits kannte. Sie konzentrierte sich auf das Buch und sagte: „Wingardium Leviosa." Das Buch wackelte kurz, aber sonst passierte nichts. Aber es wunderte sie nicht, dass kaum etwas passierte. Sie hätte sich eher gewundert wenn etwas passiert wäre. Also versuchte sie es immer wieder und wieder, bis sie plötzlich auf der Treppe Schritte hörte.

Mit einem Klatschen fiel das Buch, das vorhin noch ein paar Fuß über dem Tisch geschwebt hatte, wieder hin und Emily stand auf, den Zauberstab ausgestreckt. Auf der Treppe stand nur Neville im Schlafanzug. „Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er erstaunt.

Emily steckte ihren Zauberstab wieder ein. „Das gleiche kann ich dich auch fragen", antwortete sie.

„Harry ist weg. Und ich habe Draco gehört, dass Harry einen Drachen hat und er ihn auffliegen lassen will. Ich wollte Harry warnen, aber er ist schon weg. Deshalb wollte ich jetzt losgehen, vielleicht finde ich ihn noch", erklärte Neville.

„Harry hat bestimmt keinen Drachen. Geh am besten wieder ins Bett", versuchte Emily Neville zu beruhigen. „Wirklich. Wir sollten beide wieder ins Bett gehen. Falls wir Harry suchen, werden wir bestimmt nur erwischt", sagte sie, fast schon flehend. Es reichte wenn Harry und Hermine in dieser Nacht die einzigen waren die nicht im Bett lagen. Es musste nicht auch noch Neville, die Tollpatschigkeit in Person, durch die Gänge streifen.

"Mhhm", murmelte Neville. Emily stieg die Treppen hinauf um mit guten Beispiel voran zu gehen. Sie hoffte, dass Neville jetzt aufgeben würde, doch dem war nicht so. Emily war gerade die Hälfte der Treppe hinaufgestiegen als sie ein Klappern hörte. Sie fluchte, Neville war durch das Porträtloch geklettert. Warum musste Neville auch gerade in dieser Nacht den Mut der Gryffindors finden und seine Freunde warnen? Im Normalfall hätte sie ihren Bruder ja auch gewarnt, aber Harry wusste, dass Draco wahrscheinlich unterwegs war und sie hatten den Tarnumhang.

Sie entschied sich Neville zu folgen und ihn wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu holen. So leise wie es nur ging rannte sie durch das Schloss. Sie sah wie Draco von McGonagall gefunden und bestraft wurde. Sie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, das allerdings schnell wieder von ihrem Gesicht gewischt wurde als Neville erwischt wurde. _Wenigstens hat sie Harry und Hermine noch nicht gefunden,_ dachte sie als sie sich im Schatten versteckte.

Doch ihre Hoffnung wurde schnell zerstört, denn nun tauchte Filch auf und kurze Zeit später auch Harry und Hermine – ohne Tarnumhang. Harry hatte jetzt auch seine Schwester entdeckt und seine grünen Augen weiteten sich erstaunt. Mit einem Blick bedeutete er ihr sich versteckt zu halten, dem Emily widerwillig folgte. Filch führte Harry und Hermine zu McGonagall, die mit Neville auf sie wartete.

Emily wollte aus den Schatten treten und sich stellen, denn schließlich war sie genau so wie die anderen aus dem Bett gewesen und durch die Schule gelaufen. Außerdem konnte sie ihre Freunde doch nicht alleine der Bestrafung überlassen, vor allem nicht Neville. Zumindest ihn hätte sie davor bewahren können erwischt zu werden. Aber zum wiederholten Male bedeutete Harry ihr dass sie sich bloß ja versteckt halten sollte.

Es endete damit, dass Harry, Hermine und Neville Nachsitzen mussten und jeder 50 Punkte verlor. Niedergeschlagen liefen die drei zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, wo Emily schon auf sie wartete. „Emily, was machst du denn hier draußen?", fragte Hermine erstaunt.

„Eigentlich wollte ich Neville aufhalten, aber das hat ja nicht geklappt", erklärte Emily.

Sie kletterten durch das Porträtloch in den verlassenen Gemeinschaftsraum. „Sorry, Neville. Wir wollten nicht, dass du erwischt wirst", entschuldigte sich Hermine.

„Auch wenn du uns nicht glaubst, da war wirklich ein Drache", erklärte Emily. Sie wusste, dass das nicht gerade überzeugend klang, vor allem weil sie vor einer Stunde noch gesagt hatte, dass es _keinen _Drachen geben würde.

„Mhhm", murmelte Neville und ging in seinen Schlafsaal.

Emily, Hermine und Harry sahen sich an. „Die Nacht war ein Desaster", resümierte Emily.

„Kannst du laut sagen. Wenigstens sind wir Norbert los", sagte Harry seufzend.

„Aber wir müssen Nachsitzen und haben hundertfünfzig Punkte verloren. _Hundertfünfzig!_ Wir können froh sein, dass wir nicht von der Schule geflogen sind", sagte Hermine.

Schweigend machten sie sich auf dem Weg in ihre Schlafsäle. Keiner von ihnen schlief gut in der Nacht, denn in einer Nacht waren Gryffindors Chancen auf den Hauspokal weg. Emily war genauso betrübt wie Hermine und Harry obwohl ihr nicht die Punkte abgezogen waren, aber sie steckte genauso mit drin in dem Unternehmen.

Es war eine harte Zeit für die drei, denn alle Gryffindors plus die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs waren sauer auf sie, während die Slytherins sich bei ihnen bedankten. Emily und Ron versuchten ihr bestes um die drei wieder aufzuheitern, doch so richtig wollte es nicht klappen. Und so vergrub sich jeder ins Lernen um die dunklen Gedanken auszublenden.

Emily lernte wieder mit Neville zusammen, und über den nächtlichen Vorfall wurde einfach geschwiegen. Leo hatte sie eine etwas veränderte Geschichte erzählt und so war zumindest ein weiterer Gryffindor nicht mehr so sauer auf Harry, Hermine und Neville.

Der nächtliche Vorfall hatte ihnen ihre Neugier und Abenteuerlust ausgetrieben und noch nicht mal als Emily ein Gespräch zwischen Quirrell und einer unbekannten Person belauschte, wollten sie sich weiter damit beschäftigen. Sie alle waren der Meinung, dass sie sich genug in fremden Angelegenheiten herumgetrieben hatten.

Und dann war auch noch das Nachsitzen. Das einzig Gute daran war, wie Emily es formulierte, dass Draco ebenfalls Nachsitzen musste. Die vier trafen sich mit Mr Filch in der großen Halle, während Emily oben im Gemeinschaftsraum saß. Weil es schon so spät war, ging sie schlafen.

Mitten in der Nacht erwachte sie plötzlich keuchend. Sie zitterte und ein scharfer Stich fuhr durch ihren Kopf. Sie kannte das Gefühl. Sie hatte es schon einmal gespürt. Als Harry vor Fluffy stand. Hastig krabbelte sie aus ihrem Bett und lief zu Hermines Bett hinüber. Es war leer. Das hieß sie waren immer noch wer weiß wo unterwegs und Harry war in Gefahr. Der Schmerz wurde stärker und sie fiel auf die Knie.

Bilder stiegen in ihrem Kopf auf. _Ein dunkler Wald, Mondschein, eine verhüllte Figur, die sich über ein strahlend weißes Pferd beugte. Ein Einhorn? Blut, das auf den Boden tropfte. Die Figur hob ihren Kopf und schwebte über dem Boden. _

Emily keuchte auf. Sie hatte gerade gesehen was Harry gesehen hatte. Er war im Verbotenen Wald. Sie rappelte sich auf und lief aus dem Zimmer. Sie musste Harry helfen. Aber wie? Der Tarnumhang! Er lag bestimmt in Harrys Schlafsaal. Also lief sie die Treppe hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, als ihr plötzlich einfiel, dass Harry den Umhang in jener unglückseligen Nacht auf dem Astronomieturm vergessen hatte. Sie fluchte leise.

„Was ist los, Emily?", hörte sie plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich. Sie wirbelte erschrocken herum, aber zu ihrer Erleichterung war es nur Ron. „Harry ist in Gefahr. Ich habe es gespürt. Wir müssen ihm helfen!" Ron sah sie verwundert an. „Glaub mir einfach. Er ist im Verbotenen Wald! Kommst du mit?"

„Beruhig dich. Was zur Hölle machen die im Verbotenen Wald? Ich dachte die sitzen nur nach", sagte Ron. Er schien so langsam den Ernst der Lage zu verstehen. „Aber wir können doch jetzt nicht einfach durch die Schule rennen!"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Aber irgendwas müssen wir doch machen! Der Umhang fällt weg, der liegt noch irgendwo auf dem Turm." Emily lief vor dem Kamin auf und ab. Es machte sie verrückt hier einfach nur zu sitzen und zu warten.

„Ach ist mir doch egal. Ich gehe jetzt los", murmelte sie und lief zum Porträtloch. Doch Ron war mit ein paar Schritten neben ihr und hielt sie auf. „Er wird schon sicher sein. Und vor allem was macht er im Verbotenen Wald? Vielleicht hast du dir das auch nur eingebildet?"

Emily ließ ihre Arme sinken. Was wenn Ron Recht hatte? Und sie hatte sich das nur eingebildet und alles war ein Albtraum? Es war doch schon unlogisch, dass sie im Verbotenen Wald waren, dort war es doch viel zu gefährlich, da würden sie keinen Schüler hinein lassen, oder? Sie lief wieder unruhig auf und ab.

Plötzlich öffnete sich das Porträtloch wieder und Harry kletterte hinein, gefolgt von Neville und Hermine. Erleichtert rannte Emily auf sie zu und umarmte ihren Bruder stürmisch. „Wart ihr im Wald?", fragte sie.

Harry sah sie erstaunt an. „Woher weißt du davon?"

"Ich hab's gesehen. Das Einhorn und die Figur in dem schwarzen Mantel. Plötzlich bin ich aufgewacht und dann kamen die Bilder. Deine Narbe hat wehgetan", erklärte Emily.

Unbewusst rieb sich Harry über die Stirn. „Stimmt alles. Hagrid hat uns die Aufgabe gegeben das tote Einhorn zu suchen. Malfoy und ich haben es auch gefunden, doch Malfoy und Fang sind weggerannt und dann war da diese Figur. Sie hat das Blut des toten Einhorns getrunken, dann kam sie auf mich zu. Da kam Firenze der Zentaur und hat mich gerettet. Er sagt, dass das Voldemort war." Schwer atmend sah Harry zu seiner Schwester.

Kein Wunder, dass Harry in Gefahr gewesen war, wenn das wirklich Voldemort gewesen war. „Snape will den Stein für Voldemort und nicht für sich selbst", sagte Harry und brach die Stille zwischen ihnen.

„Kannst du bitte aufhören seinen Namen zu sagen", warf Ron dazwischen, denn er zuckte jedes Mal zusammen wenn jemand den Namen sagte.

„Wir können nicht darauf warten, dass Voldemort stärker wird und dann wieder hinter dir her ist!", sagte Emily kämpferisch. Ihre Augen blitzten auf.

„Das hätten die Zentauren gern, weil es ja in den Sternen geschrieben ist. Sie sagten immer etwas von der Mars ist hell heute Nacht", sagte Harry bitter.

„Mars? Der Planet des Krieges? Sonderbar. Egal. Ich lasse ganz bestimmt nicht zu, dass Voldemort meinen Bruder in die Finger bekommt."

„Aber Dumbledore ist ja immer noch in Hogwarts. Und er ist der einzige vor dem Voldemort Angst hat, er wird es bestimmt nicht wagen die Schule anzugreifen. Und was die Zentauren angeht, Sternendeuterei ist äußerst unpräzise", meldete sich Hermine zu Wort.

"Aber wie kommt es, dass du Harry sehen konntest?", wandte sie sich jetzt an Emily.

Emily zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht genau. Ich kann Harrys Gefühle spüren wenn sie besonders stark sind und er meine. Aber dass ich etwas gesehen habe ist noch nie passiert. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass er in einer großen Gefahr war oder weil unsere Verbindung stärker wird. Mal schauen was in der Zukunft daraus wird. Vielleicht kann ich mich ja dann mit Harry per Telepathie unterhalten." Bei den letzten Worten musste sie schon wieder lächeln.

Harry hatte auch keine Ahnung, aber das Thema Voldemort war wichtiger und so redeten sie die ganze Nacht, bis sich der Himmel im Osten schon hell verfärbte.


	15. Durch die Falltür

** 15. Durch die Falltür**

Die Zeit ihrer Prüfungen war gekommen, zusammen mit den heißen Sommertagen. Emily war ständig nervös wegen den Prüfungen und weil sie halb erwartete, dass Voldemort sie bald angreifen würde. Außerdem wusste sie, dass die Sommerferien vor der Tür standen und sie befürchtete wieder ins Waisenhaus zurück zu müssen, was ihr immer wieder Albträume bescherte. Harry, der spürte, dass mit ihr etwas nicht in Ordnung war, hatte sie schon oft darauf angesprochen, aber sie hatte es stets als Nichtigkeiten abgetan. Doch Harry wurde ebenfalls von Albträumen heimgesucht. Er träumte immer wieder von der vermummten Gestalt aus dem Wald. So kam es dass keins der Geschwister sonderlich ruhig war.

Nur dank Leos ständigen Bemühungen Essen in sie hinein zu stopfen, aß sie überhaupt etwas und Leo half ihr auch die Nervosität zu nehmen in dem er sich andauernd etwas ausdachte um sie abzulenken, genauso wie Fred und George. Doch auch Leos Laune sank je näher das Ende des Schuljahres kam, denn dann musste er wieder zurück zu seiner Familie. Er freute sich darauf mindestens genauso sehr wie Emily auf das Waisenhaus.

Die Prüfungen teilten sich auf die Theorie und die Praxis auf. Morgens saßen sie in Klassenzimmer und beantworteten unzählige Fragen über den Unterricht, während sie nachmittags einzeln aufgerufen wurden um ihre Fähigkeiten in der Praxis zu zeigen. Bei Flitwick mussten sie eine Ananas dazu bringen einen Stepptanz zu machen, während sie in Verwandlung eine Maus in eine Schnupftabakdose verzaubern mussten. In Zaubertränke versuchten sie sich ironischerweise daran zu erinnern wie man den Trank des Vergessens brauen musste. Das letzte Examen war Geschichte der Zauberei und dann würden sie endlich frei sein.

Emily legte nach einer Stunde Fragen über irgendwelche berühmten Zauberer endlich die Feder nieder. Sie atmete tief durch und verließ das Klassenzimmer. Endlich waren die Prüfungen vorbei und sie konnten sich endlich entspannen. Gemeinsam mit Leo ging sie hinunter zum See. Der Riesenkrake badete im flachen Wasser und ließ sich von den Weasleyzwillingen und Lee Jordan kitzeln. Emily schmiss den Umhang auf die Wiese, gefolgt von Schuhen und Strümpfen und plantschte durch das Wasser am Ufer.

Leo sah ihr lachend dabei zu, bis sie ihn nass spritzte. Mit Gebrüll stürzte er sich auf sie. Es endete darin, dass beide patschnass am Ufer lagen und sich die Rippen hielten vor lauter Lachen. „Schreibst du mir während der Ferien?", fragte er plötzlich ernst.

„Natürlich."

„Versprochen?"

„Versprochen! Versprochen ist versprochen und wird nicht gebrochen", antwortete sie. Ein Schatten fiel über ihr Gesicht als sie sich daran erinnerte wann sie das letzte Mal diese Worte gesprochen hatte. _Linus._ Wie konnte sie ihn nur vergessen! Sie hatte so lange nicht mehr an ihn gedacht. Sie kam sich wie ein Verräter vor. Aber Dumbledore hatte ihr geschrieben, dass es ihm gut ging. Und Dumbledore konnte man vertrauen.

Leo hatte nichts davon ihren Gedanken mitbekommen. Er lag immer noch auf der Wiese und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf um in den wolkenlosen Himmel hinauf zu starren. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sich alles so entwickelt…"

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Emily.

„Ich bin der erste aus meiner Familie der nicht in Slytherin gelandet ist. Ich wusste immer, dass ich anders bin, aber als der Hut Gryffindor rief, wusste ich nicht ob ich ihm danken sollte oder ihn dafür verfluchen sollte, denn das diese Wahl Probleme geben würde war offensichtlich. Aber jetzt bin ich froh, dass ich in Gryffindor bin. Ich habe gemerkt, dass ich nicht wie meine Familie bin und auch nie so sein werde."

„Ich bin auch froh, dass du in Gryffindor gelandet bist. Sonst wären wir nicht befreundet und ich wäre während der Prüfungszeit verhungert", lachte Emily. Leo stimmte in ihr Lachen mit ihr ein. Für einen Moment war ihm so als ob er mit allen Problemen dieser Welt aufnehmen könnte, sogar seinen verrückten Familie, die für ihn eigentlich keine Familie war.

„Emily! Hier bist du. Wir haben dich schon gesucht", brüllte jemand inter ihnen. Seufzend setzte sich Emily auf und sah Harry, Ron und Hermine auf sie zu laufen.

„Geh schon", sagte Leo und deutete auf die drei. „Ich komm schon klar", sagte er als er Emilys zweifelnden Blick sah. Sie sprang auf und lief ihren Freunden entgegen.

Sie sprachen gerade mal wieder über Harrys Narbe und den Stein der Weisen. Ron versuchte Harry gerade davon zu überzeugen, dass der Stein sicher war weil Dumbledore in der Schule war. Doch Emily konnte Harry ansehen, dass er nicht davon überzeugt war. Sie ließen sich ins Gras fallen.

„Ich bin immer noch heilfroh, dass wir Norbert los sind. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass jetzt auf dem Gelände ein ausgewachsener Norwegischer Stachelbuckel rum läuft, nur weil Hagrid das Ei von einem Fremden gewonnen hat", sagte Emily. „Fremder! Ach du meine Güte." Sie sprang wieder auf ihre Füße. „Ist es nicht ein seltsamer Zufall, dass Hagrid ausgerechnet von einem Fremden ein Drachenei bekommt, gerade wo er sich so sehr eins wünscht?"

„Du hast Recht. So viele Dracheneier gibt es nicht und dass die dann ausgerechnet auf Hagrid treffen. Los wir müssen zu Hagrid!", rief Harry, der verstanden hatte worauf Emily hinaus wollte. Gemeinsam liefen sie so schnell sie konnten zur Hütte. Hagrid saß draußen und begrüßte sie. Fang freute sich außerordentlich die vier zu sehen und rannte schon wieder Emily um. So bekam sie die Hälfte der Unterhaltung, denn sie versuchte Fang abzuwehren.

„Worüber habt ihr geredet? Hast du Hogwarts erwähnt?", fragte Harry gerade.

„Vielleicht. Ja. Er hat gefragt was ich hier so mache und ich hab gesagt ich bin der Wildhüter hier. Ich kann mich nich' so gut daran erinnern weil er mir ein paar Drinks gekauft hat. Und dann haben wir Karten gespielt um das Ei. Er fragte mich ob ich mit einem Drachen klar kommen würde und ich sagte, nach Fluffy wäre ein Drachen ein Kinderspiel."

Emily sank das Herz in die Hose. Das war gar nicht gut und bestätigte ihre Befürchtungen noch mehr. „War er an Fluffy interessiert?", fragte Harry weiter.

„'Türlich. Man sieht nicht viele dreiköpfige Hunde. Fluffy ist ganz einfach zu handeln wenn man weiß wie man ihn ruhig stellt. Einfach ein bisschen Musik spielen und er schläft ein…" Hagrid sah plötzlich erschrocken aus. „Ich hätt's euch nicht sagen sollen. Vergesst es! Wohin geht ihr?"

Doch die vier hörten es schon nicht, denn sie rannten zum Schloss hinauf. „Wir müssen Dumbledore Bescheid sagen", keuchte Emily als sie in der Einganshalle standen.

„Was macht ihr vier drinnen?" Sie drehten sich um und sahen McGonagall vor sich.

„Wir möchten zu Professor Dumbledore", sagte Hermine.

„Zu Professor Dumbledore?"

„Ja es ist wichtig!"

„Er ist gerade gegangen, eine Eule kam vor zehn Minuten aus London."

_Oh nein, _dachte Emily. Und damit war die Bahn frei für wen auch immer der den Stein holen wollte. Sie vermutete, dass die Eule nur ein Vorwand war um den Schulleiter aus der Schule zu locken. Harry wagte es sogar ihr von dem Stein zu erzählen, doch McGonagall wimmelte sie ab und versicherte ihnen, dass der Stein in Sicherheit sei.

„Keiner glaubt uns und heute Nacht versucht bestimmt jemand den Stein zu holen", sagte Emily als sie zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum waren.

„Ich gehe heute Nacht und versuche den Stein zu finden", sagte Harry mit fester Stimme.

„Das ist bescheuert", rief Hermine.

„Ich komme mit", sagte Emily. Auf keinen Fall würde sie ihren Bruder das alleine durch stehen lassen, selbst wenn sie fürchterliche Angst hatte. Harry schickte ihr ein kurzes Lächeln.

„Jetzt seid ihr beide verrückt", kommentierte Ron.

„Versteht ihr denn nicht? Wenn Voldemort den Stein bekommt, wird er wieder auferstehen. Dann sucht er mich und tötet mich. Er wird Hogwarts dem Erdboden gleichmachen, er wird sich nicht um uns kümmern. Falls ich erwischt werde bevor ich den Stein bekomme, dann gehe ich halt wieder zu den Dursleys zurück und warte dort auf Voldemort. Dann ist es nur eine Frage ob ich früher oder später sterbe. Und ihr zwei könnt mich nicht davon abhalten."

„Du hast Recht Harry", sagte Hermine ruhig.

„Ich nehme den Tarnumhang zusammen mit Emily", erklärte Harry.

„Passen wir vier darunter?", fragte Ron.

„Vier?"

„Meinst du wir lassen euch da alleine durch?", sagte Hermine.

„Da Emily ja so klein ist, wird das schon passen", sagte Harry mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

Emily stieß ihm ihren Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Was habt ihr immer nur alle mit meiner Größe? Los Mione, lass uns noch ein paar Bücher durchsehen, vielleicht finden wir ja noch was Nützliches." Hermine lachte und die beiden zogen von dannen in die Bibliothek.

Sie warteten ungeduldig bis sich der Gemeinschaftsraum geleert hatte, dann holte Harry seinen Umhang. Sie wollten ihn gerade über sich werfen, als Neville auf sie zu trat. „Was habt ihr vor? Ihr wollt nicht schon wieder losziehen?", fragte er und stellte sich in ihren Weg.

„Nein. Nein", versuchte Harry ihn zu beruhigen, doch Neville glaubte ihm nicht. „Ihr könnt nicht gehen. Gryffindor verliert noch mehr Punkte."

„Es ist aber wichtig. Du verstehst das nicht", mischte sich jetzt auch Emily ein.

Doch Neville richtete sich auf und hob seine Fäuste. „Ich kämpfe gegen euch", warnte er sie.

„Du Idiot! Geh weg, Neville", explodierte Ron.

Emily trat ihm auf den Fuß, Neville verdiente es trotz allem nicht Idiot genannt zu werden. „Sorry", entschuldigte sie sich an stelle von Ron.

„Tu was", zischte Harry Hermine zu.

„Petrificus Totalus", sagte sie mit erhobenen Zauberstab. Nevilles Arme schnappten an seine Seite und er fiel bewegungsunfähig um. Nur noch seine Augen konnten sich bewegen. Emily drehte ihn um und legte ein Kissen unter seinen Kopf bevor sie gemeinsam mit den anderen aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum kletterte.

Versteckt unter dem Umhang huschten sie durch das nächtliche Schloss. Sie trafen auf niemanden, aber in ihrer Angst sah jeder Schatten wie ein Ungeheuer aus. So erreichten sie die Tür zum Korridor ohne Hindernisse. Hermine öffnete die Tür und schon standen sie vor dem dreiköpfigen Hund. Harry begann sofort auf einer kleinen Flöte zu spielen und das riesige Biest schlief wieder ein.

Nacheinander kletterten Ron, Hermine und Emily durch die Falltür während Harry den Hund beruhigte. Nach einem kurzen Fall landeten sie erstaunlich weich. Doch die Erleichterung über die weiche Landung währte nicht lange, denn kaum bewegten sie sich, schlossen sich schon schleimige Tentakel um ihre Körper und hielten sie fest.

Emily erstarrte vor Schreck und bewegte sich nicht mehr. Nur noch ihre Gedanken rasten. Plötzlich spürte sie wie der Griff lockerer wurde und sie rutschte durch die Tentakel auf den Boden. „Hört auf euch zu bewegen! Dann lässt sie euch los.", brüllte sie nach oben. Kurze Zeit landete Hermine neben ihr, doch die Jungen hingen immer noch fest.

_Was bei Merlin war das für eine Pflanze?_, fragte Emily sich. Sie schwor nächstes Jahr in Kräuterkunde besser aufzupassen, solange nur die Jungen wieder sicher daraus kamen.

"Das ist eine Teufelsschlinge", rief Hermine gerade. "Sie mögen kein Licht!"

"Lumos Maxima", sagte Emily laut und ein breiter Lichtstrahl brach aus ihrem Zauberstab, genauso wie aus Hermines, und schoss nach oben. Innerhalb von Sekunden waren die beiden Jungen wieder frei und landeten dumpf auf dem Boden.

"Gut, dass Hermine soviel weiß", sagte Harry dankbar und eine feine Röte erschien auf Hermines Wangen."Nicht der Rede wert."; wehrte sie ab.

"Doch", widersprach Emily. "Ich will ja nicht die Stimmung verderben, aber wir sollten weiter." Die anderen drei nickten und sie machten sich auf den Weg.

Ein schmaler Gang führte sie durch den Untergrund bis er in einer kleinen Kammer voller schillernder Vögel endete. Auf der anderen Seite war eine Tür, die sich aber als verschlossen entpuppte. Auch die Vögel waren keine Vögel. Es waren geflügelte Schlüssel und an einer Seite standen mehrere Besen. Emily und Harry schnappten sich jeder einen und erhoben sich in die Luft.

„Sucht nach einem silbernen. Ein bisschen altmodisch", befahl Harry und sie machten sich auf die Suche. Sie flogen ein paar Minuten durch die Menge an abertausenden Schlüsseln ohne etwas zu finden, doch Harry war nicht umsonst der jüngste Sucher seit einem Jahrhundert. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte er den gesuchten Schlüssel in der Hand und sie konnten die Tür öffnen.

Sie traten in eine große Halle voller überlebensgroßer Schachfiguren. Am Rand lagen die zertrümmerten Überreste des vorherigen Spieles, was bedeutete, dass auf jeden Fall schon jemand hier unten war. „Müssen wir spielen um das Feld zu überqueren?", fragte Ron gerade den schwarzen Springer, der als Antwort nickte.

Ron übernahm sofort das Kommando. Er dirigierte die anderen zu ihren Plätzen und wartete dann auf den ersten Zug von Weiß. Emily sah angsterfüllt auf das Spiel vor ihnen, wenn es auch nur ansatzweise so war wie Zauberschach, dann würde es brutal werden. Ein lautes Krachen beantwortete ihre Frage. Es war so wie Zauberschach.

Harry, Hermine und Emily warteten geduldig auf Rons Angaben, denn keiner von ihnen hatte so wirklich Ahnung von Schach. Das Spiel nahm seinen Lauf und immer wieder ertönte ein lautes Krachen, das bedeutete, dass wieder eine Figur gefallen war. Emily wartete ängstlich darauf, dass es einen von ihnen erwischen würde, doch Ron spielte gut.

„Wir sind fast da", murmelte er plötzlich. „Es ist der einzige Weg. Ich muss mich opfern."

„NEIN!", brüllten die drei anderen unisono.

„Das ist Schach! Man muss Opfer machen. Harry du nimmst gleich den König und dann haben wir gewonnen." Ron ging vorwärts auf die weiße Königin zu. Mit einem schrecklichen Krachen wurde Ron k.o. geschlagen und vom Feld geschleift. Harry tat drei Schritte und der weiße König schmiss seine Krone vor Harrys Füße. Sie hatten gewonnen.

„Hermine. Nimm Ron mit und sag Dumbledore Bescheid!", sagte Harry. „Emily, du gehst auch mit." Während Hermine nickte und zu Ron ging, stemmte Emily die Hände auf die Hüften. „Ich komme mit! So schnell wirst du mich nicht los." Harry seufzte und gemeinsam gingen sie durch die Tür.

Sie wussten nicht was sie erwartete hatten, aber ganz bestimmt nicht diese Person. Einzig vielleicht Emily, aber sie hätte niemals gedacht, dass sie Recht hatte.


	16. Erklärungen und ein Fest

**16. Erklärungen und ein Fest**

Emily griff unbewusst fest nach Harrys Hand als sie dem Mann gegenüberstanden. Es war Quirrell der jetzt vor dem Spiegel in der Mitte des Raumes stand. Emily erkannte den Spiegel, es war der Spiegel Nerhegeb.

„Aber ich dachte – Snape-", keuchte Harry auf.

Quirrell lachte. „Ja, Severus ist mehr der Typ für so etwas. Neben ihm würde niemand den stotternden Professor Quirrell verdächtigen."

„Aber Snape hat versucht mich zu töten!", schrie Harry.

„Nein. Das waren Sie", sagte Emily langsam. „Snape hat nur versucht Harry zu retten."

Quirrell lachte wieder. „Deine kleine Freundin versteht schnell. Was meinst du warum er das nächste Quidditchspiel pfeifen wollte? Aber Dumbledore war da und so war natürlich alles umsonst." Er kam näher und ließ seinen Blick über Emily gleiten. Sie schauderte unter dem Blick.

„Du kommst mir bekannt vor, kleines Mädchen. Du erinnerst mich an jemanden. Aber das ist auch egal, denn ihr beide werdet heute Nacht sterben. Potter auf jeden Fall und du bist nur eine schöne Dreingabe. Incarcerus." Plötzlich flogen dünne Seile aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs und fesselten Harry und sie getrennt. Ihre Hände flogen auseinander und Emily fiel auf den Boden. Ihr Kopf krachte auf den Boden und plötzlich wurde alles schwarz um sie.

Sie wachte erst wieder auf als Harry neben Quirrell vor dem Spiegel stand. Sie blieb ruhig, vielleicht konnte sie sich befreien, doch sie kam nicht an ihren Zauberstab. Und so versuchte sie so unauffällig wie möglich die Seile durchzuscheuern während sie der Unterhaltung zwischen Harry und Quirrell lauschte.

„Was macht der Spiegel? Wie funktioniert er? Hilf mir Meister!", sagte Quirrell gerade und zu Emilys Entsetzen antwortete eine Stimme aus seinem Hinterkopf. „Nutz den Jungen." Mit einem Händeklatschen lösten sich die Seile um Harry, so dass er wieder auf die Füße kam. „Komm her und sag mir was du in dem Spiegel siehst."

Für eine Weile stand Harry still vor dem Spiegel während Quirrell ungeduldig daneben stand. „Ich sehe mich selbst wie ich Dumbledores Hand schüttele. Ich habe den Hauspokal für Gryffindor gewonnen." Emily atmete erleichtert auf, Harry log. Sie wusste zwar nicht genau warum, aber es war besser, dass Harry für sich behielt was er in dem Spiegel gesehen hatte.

„Er lügt", erschallte wieder die schaurige Stimme aus Quirells Hinterkopf. Das musste Voldemort sein, erkannte Emily erst jetzt. Quirrell nahm seinen Turban ab und enthüllte ein zweites Gesicht auf seinem Hinterkopf. Rote Augen glühten auf als sie Harry erblickten.

„Harry Potter… Sieh was aus mir geworden ist, nur noch Schatten und Rauch seit ich versucht habe dich zu töten. Deine Familie ist tot, doch wie es scheint hat deine Schwester doch überlebt. Ich erkenne sie wieder. Doch wichtiger ist, dass ich den Stein brauche. Mit dem Stein bin ich in der Lage einen neuen Körper zu erschaffen. Gib ihn mir! Ich weiß er ist in deiner Tasche."

Harry trat einen Schritt zurück, doch auch Quirrell kam näher. Emily rubbelte verzweifelter an den dünnen Seilen während sie angespannt den Blick auf ihren Bruder richtete. _Bleib stark, gib ihm den Stein nicht_, dachte sie immer wieder.

„Sei kein Narr. Rette besser dein Leben und das deiner Schwester und komm auf meine Seite. Oder du stirbst wie deine Eltern. Sie haben um Gnade gebettelt", wisperte Voldemort.

„LÜGNER!", brüllte Harry während er rückwärts taumelte.

„Wie rührend! Ich schätze Mut", zischte die Stimme. „Deine Mutter starb um euch zu schützen und jetzt gib mir den Stein"

„NIEMALS!", brüllten Emily und Harry gleichzeitig. Sie sprang auf denn endlich hatten die Seile nachgegeben und sie war frei. Sie stürzte zu Harry hinüber. Gemeinsam liefen sie zur Tür doch Quirrells besessener Körper folgte ihnen und griff nach Harrys Handgelenk.

Sofort schoss Schmerz durch Emilys Kopf, sie wusste, dass es Harrys Schmerz war den sie fühlte, ausgelöst durch Quirrells Griff. Harry kämpfte gegen den Griff und zu seiner Überraschung ließ Quirrell los. Quirrell starrte geschockt auf seine Finger die Blasen warfen. Er griff erneut nach Harry und wieder brannten seine Finger. „Töte ihn!", befahl Voldemort.

Emily griff mit der einen Hand nach Harry und mit der anderen Hand schlug sie Quirrell ins Gesicht. Harry fasste ebenfalls nach Quirrells Gesicht und vor ihren Augen verbrannte ihr ehemaliger Professor. Emily verstärkte ihren Griff. Es war ihre einzige Chance ihn loszuwerden, ihn zu besiegen. Er konnte sie nicht berühren ohne Schmerzen zu leiden. Immer schneller breiteten sich die Verbrennungen auf dem Körper aus und bald war nichts mehr übrig.

Neben Emily fiel Harry ohnmächtig auf den Boden, kaum dass Quirrell tot war. Sie sah nur noch einen dunklen Schatten und einen fürchterlichen Schrei, dann verschwamm ihre Sicht. Sie sank neben ihren Bruder, umklammerte seine Hand und dann war da nur noch Schwärze.

Dumbledore stand im Krankenflügel neben dem Bett. In der Ferne hörte man Madam Pomfrey rumoren. Er sah über seine Halbmondbrille auf die beiden Kinder hinab. Das Mädchen, immer noch so dünn und klein, hatte den Kopf auf die Schultern des Jungen gelegt. Ihr flammendrotes Haar umrahmte ein blasses Gesicht, während das schwarze Haar des Jungen in alle Richtungen abstand und eine blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn enthüllte.

Ihre Hände waren immer noch ineinander verschlungen als man sie gefunden hatte und keiner hatte es geschafft sie zu trennen und so ließ man sie zusammen. Sie sahen so friedlich aus, so wie sie da lagen. Nichts merkte man von den Schrecken den sie durchgemacht hatten. Dumbledore beschwor einen Stuhl aus der Luft und setzte sich neben das Bett. Die Kinder hatten es verdient zu schlafen und er würde sie nicht in ihrem Frieden stören. Es würde später immer noch Zeit für Erklärungen geben.

Emily blinzelte kurz. Das Licht stach in ihren Augen, die sie langsam öffnete. Sie war überrascht, dass sie in einem Bett lag, aber es war nicht ihr eigenes. Neben ihr lag ihr Bruder. Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich wieder an alles. Voldemort war hier in der Schule gewesen und er hatte den Stein gewollt. Sie blinzelte noch einmal und schaute sich dann um. Sie erkannte den Krankenflügel und neben dem Bett saß Dumbledore.

Er zwinkerte ihr mit seinen blauen Augen zu und lächelte. „Ah. Wenigstens einer von Ihnen ist wach. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Gut. Wie lange haben wir geschlafen?", fragte Emily.

„Eine ganz schöne Zeit. Wir haben schon das Ende des Schuljahres erreicht."

„A-aber dann haben wir ja das Quidditchspiel verpasst", war das erste was ihr einfiel. Dumbledore schmunzelte.

„Sir! Der Stein! Es war Quirrell! Schnell –", rief plötzlich Harry.

Emily umarmte ihn fest. „Es ist alles in Ordnung", sagte sie und Dumbledore nickte. Sie drückte seine Hand beruhigend und sah sich zum ersten Mal um. Vor dem Bett stand ein Tisch voller Süßigkeiten und Karten.

Dumbledore, der ihrem Blick gefolgt war, lächelte. „Geschenke von euren Freunden. Was unten in den Kerkern zwischen euch und Professor Quirrell passiert ist, ist ein Geheimnis, also weiß es die ganze Schule. Ich glaube die Herren Fred und George Weasley haben versucht euch einen Toilettensitz zu senden, den Madame Pomfrey aber leider konfisziert hat." Emily lachte laut auf. Sie erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran. Es war eine der ersten Schulwochen gewesen in der die Zwillinge den Streich geplant hatten.

„Aber der Stein?", fragte Harry.

„Quirrell hat es nicht geschafft den Stein an sich zu nehmen. Ich bin gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen, auch wenn ihr euch alleine gut geschlagen habt. Doch ich hatte befürchtet zu spät zu sein."

„Es war gerade noch rechtzeitig. Wir hätten Quirrell nicht länger vom Stein fernhalten können", sagte Emily.

„Nicht vom Stein, von euch. Und was den Stein betrifft, er wurde zerstört."

„Zerstört, aber was ist mit Flamel?"

„Wie ich sehe habt ihr eure Aufgabe gründlich gemacht. Flamel und ich haben entschieden, dass es das Beste ist wenn er zerstört wird."

„Aber dann müssen er und seine Frau doch sterben?"

„Ja, das werden sie, Emily. Aber ihr seid noch so jung, dass ihr es vielleicht nicht versteht. Schließlich ist der Tod für den gut vorbereiteten Geist nur das nächste große Abenteuer. Der Stein ist nicht so wundervoll wie man glauben mag. Geld und Leben. Die beiden Dinge, welche die meisten Menschen allem anderen vorziehen würden - das Problem ist, die Menschen haben den Hang, genau das zu wählen, was am schlechtesten für sie ist." Hier pausierte er kurz und für einen Moment erschien ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck in seinen blauen Augen, als ob er fernen Erinnerungen nachhing.

„Sir? Selbst wenn der Stein fort ist, Voldemort wird trotzdem versuchen zurück zu kommen?", fragte Harry.

„Leider hast du Recht. Er ist nicht ganz lebendig, er kann aber auch nicht getötet werden. Ihr habt nur seine Rückkehr verzögert", antwortete Dumbledore ruhig.

„Aber da sind noch andere Dinge die ich gerne wissen würde und Harry bestimmt auch", sagte Emily. „Wir würden gerne die Wahrheit wissen."

„Die Wahrheit ist etwas Schreckliches und Schönes zugleich und sollte daher mit großer Umsicht behandelt werden. Ich werde eure Fragen beantworten, es sei denn ich habe gute Gründe warum nicht. Ihr mögt mir vergeben, denn ich soll nicht lügen."

„In Ordnung. Voldemort sagte, er hat unsere Mutter nur umgebracht, weil sie versucht ihn davon abzuhalten uns zu töten? Aber warum wollte er uns überhaupt töten?", war Emilys erste Frage.

Dumbledore seufzte tief. „Das erste kann ich nicht beantworten, noch nicht. Wenn ihr älter seid, werdet ihr es verstehen."

„Aber warum konnte uns Quirrell nicht berühren?", fragte Harry.

„Eure Mutter starb um euch zu schützen. Wenn es eine Sache gibt, die Voldemort nicht verstehen kann, dann ist es Liebe. Er hat nicht gemerkt, dass eine Liebe so stark wie die eurer Mutter seine eigenen Zeichen hinterlässt. Nein, keine Narbe, kein sichtbares Zeichen. Diese tiefe Liebe gibt uns einen Schutz, auch wenn die Person schon lange fort ist. Es ist in eurer Haut. Quirrell konnte euch deshalb nicht berühren. Er ist so böse, dass es für ihn pure Agonie ist von so etwas Gutem berührt zu werden."

„Aber ich konnte Quirrell erst besiegen als Emily mir geholfen hat", stellte Harry fest. Emily nickte zustimmend. Quirrell war schneller verbrannt als sie beide ihn gleichzeitig berührt hatten.

„Ah. Das Zwillingsband. Zusammen seid ihr stärker. Getrennt seid ihr schwächer. Behütet dieses Geschenk gut, es wird euch vielleicht noch einmal das Leben retten."

Emily ließ sich wieder in die Kissen zurückfallen, doch sie schreckte gleich wieder hoch als ihr etwas einfiel. „Voldemort weiß, dass ich am Leben bin", sagte sie zu Dumbledore.

„So etwas habe ich schon befürchtet. Jetzt wird es wichtiger denn je, deine Herkunft geheim zu halten. Voldemort wird im Moment zu schwach sein um es seinen verbliebenen Anhängern zu erzählen und dadurch wirst du noch ein paar Jahre in Sicherheit sein. Ich muss dich auch bitten Harry in die Ferien zu begleiten. Er wird mit dir zusammen zu den Dursleys zurück kehren."

„Muss ich wirklich zurück?", fragte Harry niedergeschlagen.

„Ja. Du wirst es später verstehen", antwortete Dumbledore. „Es ist schon alles vorbereitet."

„Hey, wenigstens sind wir zu zweit", versuchte Emily ihren Bruder aufzuheitern. Ein schwaches Lächeln war die Antwort.

Emily war so müde, dass sie kaum mehr ihre Augen offen halten konnte und sie schlief während des Gespräches ein. Sie verschlief auch komplett den Besuch von Hermine und Ron, genauso wie den von Leo. Sie erwachte erst wieder als sie merkte, dass das Bett neben ihr leer war. Verschlafen rieb sie sich die Augen und sah Harry neben dem Bett stehen.

„Na, bist du endlich auch wach? Ich habe noch nie jemanden gesehen, der so viel geschlafen hat. Kommst du mit runter? Das Fest fängt gleich an." Emily nickte und stand auf. Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas ein und sie begann zu lachen.

"Was ist so lustig?", fragte Harry erstaunt.

"Erinnerst du dich an den Winter? Fred und George haben Schneebälle so verzaubert, dass sie gegen Quirrells Hinterkopf geprallt sind. Dabei haben sie ohne zu wissen die ganze Zeit Voldemorts Gesicht getroffen", erklärte Emily und jetzt begann auch Harry laut zu lachen. Die Vorstellung, dass Voldemort mit Schneebällen beworfen wurde, war einfach zu lustig.

Nachdem Emily sich angezogen hatte, rannten Emily und Harry aus dem Krankenflügel. Doch ihr Lauf wurde abrupt gestoppt, denn Emily rannte mit voller Wucht gegen einen Riesen. Es war Hagrid.

„Das ist alles meine Schuld! Ich hab dem Bösen alles erzählt! Ihr hättet sterben können. Ich sollte als Muggel leben. Ich werde nie wieder trinken", schluchzte Hagrid und schnäuzte in riesiges Taschentuch.

„Ist ja gut. Alles ist gut", versuchte Emily ihn zu trösten und tätschelte seine Hand weil sie höher nicht reichte.

„Ich hab ein Geschenk für euch", sagte Hagrid und Emily und Harry sahen gespannt zu wie er zwei ledergebundene Bücher aus seinen unzähligen Taschen zog. Es war ein Fotoalbum voller magischer Bilder. Vorsichtig schlug Emily das Album auf und von der ersten Seite lächelten ihr ihre Eltern entgegen. Lily hatte Emily auf dem Arm und James Harry. Man sah deutlich die Ähnlichkeit zu ihren Eltern. Traurig strich Emily über das Foto.

„Hab Eulen zu den alten Schulfreunden eurer Eltern geschickt. Mögt ihr es?", erklärte Hagrid. Weder Emily noch Harry konnten etwas sagen, doch Hagrid verstand auch so. Emily rannte zu Hagrid und versuchte ihn zu umarmen. Hagrids Lachen vibrierte durch seinen ganzen Körper als er Emily hochhob.

„Danke", sagte sie schlicht als sie in Hagrids schwarze Augen sah. „Huch, du bist aber leicht. Ich wusste ja ihr habt keine. Schön, dass es euch gefällt. Aber jetzt ab zum Fest. Das wollt ihr doch nicht verpassen?"

Er setzte Emily wieder auf den Boden und sie rannte gemeinsam mit Harry die vielen Treppen hinunter in die große Halle. Unter der Decke hingen große grüne und silberne Banner, denn Slytherin hatte im siebten Jahr in Folge den Hauspokal gewonnen. Die ganze Halle sah auf die Zwillinge hinab als sie sich hastig an den Gryffindortisch setzten.

„Ein weiteres Jahr vorbei. Und was für ein Jahr! Der Hauspokal wird erneuet vergeben und die Punkte sehen wir folgt aus: Gryffindor 312, Hufflepuff 352, Ravenclaw 426 und auf dem ersten Platz Slytherin mit 522 Punkten", sprach Dumbledore. Lautes Gejubel brach am Slytherintisch aus, während der Rest der Halle eher niedergeschlagen dreinschaute.

„Doch auch die letzten Ereignisse müssen mit einbezogen werden. Deshalb gehen fünfzig Punkte an Mr Ronald Weasley für das beste Schachspiel das Hogwarts seit Jahren gesehen hat." Ron wurde knallrot während Gryffindor laut klatschte.

„An Miss Hermine Granger, für den Einsatz kühler Logik, fünfzig Punkte für Gryffindor!" Hermine klammerte sich an Emily und brach in Tränen aus.

„An Miss Emily Evans für außergewöhnliche Loyalität und Mut, weitere fünfzig Punkte!" Emily fiel der Mund offen und sie konnte kaum glauben, was sie gerade gehört hatte. Leo zerquetschte vor Freude fast ihre Hand. Langsam stahl sich ein breites Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht.

„An Mr Harry Potter-" die Halle wurde auf einmal ganz leise. „für pure Stärke und Courage, bekommt Gryffindor weitere 60 Punkte." Plötzlich war Gryffindor auf dem ersten Platz mit Slytherin und alles brüllte vor Freude auf. Gryffindor hätte gewonnen wenn Harry einen Punkt mehr bekommen hätte.

Dumbledore hob seine Hand und alle wurden wieder still. „Es gibt viele Arten von Mut. Es verlangt einiges an Mut, sich seinen Feinden entgegenzustellen, doch genauso viel, den eigenen Freunden in den Weg zu treten. Deshalb gehen zehn Punkte an Mr Neville Longbottom." Für eine Sekunde war es totenstill in der Halle, dann brach ohrenbetäubender Jubel aus. Gryffindor hatte gewonnen!

Emily umarmte einen geschockten Neville, der sein Glück kaum fassen konnte. „Neville! Dank dir haben wir gewonnen!", rief sie laut. Neville errötete, er hatte noch nie so viele Punkte gewonnen. Plötzlich färbten sich die Banner in rot und gold und alles feierte die Niederlage von Slytherin.

Der Abend verging schnell zwischen Essen, Lachen und purer Freude. Emily hatte sich noch nie so wohl gefühlt wie in diesem Moment und sie wusste, dass sie diesen Abend nie vergessen würde. Im Augenwinkel sah sie Harry lachen. Ihre Blicke trafen für einen Moment aufeinander und sie wussten der andere fühlte genauso. Ihr gemeinsames Abenteuer hatte das Band zwischen ihnen nur verstärkt.

Am nächsten Morgen machte sich Emily auf den Weg hinunter in die Kerker. Sie wollte zu Professor Snape. Vorsichtig klopfte sie an die Tür seines Büros.

"Herein", erscholl Snapes Stimme und Emily trat ein. Snape saß hinten am Pult und vor ihm lag ein Stapel Papiere. Sie durchquerte den Raum bis sie vor dem Pult stand und wartete bis er etwas sagte: "Was wollen Sie?" Dann sah er auf und zuckte kaum merkbar zusammen. "Miss Evans, was machen Sie hier?"

"Ich wollte Ihnen nur danken", sagte Emily leise.

"Wofür?" Seine dunklen Augen wurden ein bisschen weicher.

"Dafür, dass sie das Leben meines Bruders gerettet haben. Danke."

Snape sah sie erstaunt an, nickte aber. Emily lächelte. "Bis nächstes Jahr, Professor."

"Bis nächstes Jahr, Emily." Seine Stimme war leise, doch Emily hatte es gehört. Sie drehte sich lächelnd um und verließ die Kerker.

Die letzten Schultage flogen vorbei. Die Ergebnisse ihrer Prüfungen kamen. Hermine und Emily waren die Besten ihres Jahrgangs, sogar Emilys Kräuterkundenote war gut. Sie betonte immer wieder, dass sie das nur Neville zu verdanken hatte und Neville errötete jedes Mal. Harry und Ron schnitten ebenfalls gut ab und so konnte alles nicht besser sein. Und schon bald waren ihre Koffer gepackt und sie fuhren mit dem scharlachroten Zug wieder zurück nach London.

Emily verabschiedete sich am Bahnsteig von Leo. Er würde wieder zu den Malfoys gehen. „Wir schreiben, ja?", sagte Emily.

„Natürlich! Ich kann es kaum abwarten wenn wir uns im September wieder sehen!", rief Leo und wurde schon von seinen Verwandten weggezogen. Sie winkte ihm nach und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach Harry.

Auf dem Weg traf sie Mrs Weasley und Ginny. „Oh, hallo Liebes. Ihr kommt doch in den Ferien, oder?", fragte sie. Emily nickte. „Bestimmt. Ich freue mich schon. Bis bald." Sie schob ihren Gepäckwagen durch die Menge bis sie endlich ihren Bruder fand. Er stand neben einem fetten, blonden Mann und einer knochigen Frau.

Die Frau schlug erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund als sie Emily sah. „Lily", wisperte sie kaum hörbar. Das war also Tante Petunia.

„Hallo, ich bin Emily", begrüßte Emily Harrys – und jetzt auch ihre – Verwandten.

Vernon nickte kurz. „Los, los. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit." Er scheuchte seinen Sohn, der sich anscheinend bemühte genauso fett zu werden wie sein Vater, Emily und Harry quer durch die Menge bis sie am Auto ankamen.

„Das wird ein lustiger Sommer. Wir können Dudley mit Magie ein bisschen ärgern", flüsterte Emily ihrem Bruder zu.

„Aber wir dürfen doch keine Magie benutzen?!"

„Weiß Dudley das?", antworte Emily. Beide brachen in lautes Lachen aus, was ihnen verwunderte Blicke von den Dursleys eintrug, doch es kümmerte sie nicht.

Sie hatten einander und das war fürs Erste genug.

**~Ende des 1. Jahres ~**


	17. Dobby

**17. Dobby**

Der Sommer ging nur langsam vorbei. Die Dursleys hatten Emily zögerlich bei sich aufgenommen und versuchten sie so gut es ging einfach nur zu ignorieren. Und so verbrachten die Zwillinge den Großteil ihrer Zeit in Harrys Zimmer, in das einfach noch eine Matratze gelegt worden war. Sie lagen gerade auf Harrys Bett und diskutierten über die Quidditchspiele der letzten Saison, obwohl sie beide nur in zwei von dreien mitgespielt hatten.

„Also ich werfe gerade den Quaffel zu Angelina rüber, als dieser verdammte Klatscher kam-", sagte Emily gerade als Harry an ihrem Ärmel zupfte. „Was ist denn?"

Harry deutete auf das Fenster. Auf dem Fensterbrett saß eine kleine, schwarze Eule. „Post! Ich hoffe dieses Mal ist sie von Hermine oder Ron." Sie öffnete das Fenster und streichelte das Gefieder von Eos.

Glücklicherweise hatte sie Eos in Hogwarts am letzten Tag nicht in den Käfig gepackt, sondern sie selber fliegen lassen, denn die Dursleys hatten ihnen verboten Hedwig frei zu lassen. Da sie nichts von Eos wussten, war Emilys Eule die einzige Verbindung zur Außenwelt die ihnen noch blieb. Sie schrieben Hermine und Ron unzählige Briefe, aber nie bekamen sie Antwort. Nur von Leo kamen Briefe.

Emily griff nach zwei Eulenleckereien und reichte sie Eos durch die Gitterstäbe vor dem Fenster. Als zusätzliche Maßnahme hatten die Dursleys nämlich noch das Fenster vergittert um endgültig Hedwig davon abzuhalten zu fliegen, aber wie gesagt sie wussten ja nichts von Eos. Mit dem Brief in der Hand setzte sich Emily wieder neben Harry und sie suchten nach dem Absender. Es war wieder Leo. Harry ließ sich enttäuscht zurück fallen und rieb sich über die Stirn.

„Warum schreiben sie nie zurück? Sie haben es uns versprochen! Wir sitzen hier bei den Dursleys fest und keiner denkt an uns! Noch nicht mal an unserem Geburtstag!", schimpfte er. Heute war der 31. Juli, ihr Geburtstag, den die Dursleys ignorierten. Emily und Harry hatten sich am Morgen gratuliert, an Geschenke hatte keiner gedacht, vor allem weil sie in Little Whinging sowieso keine Möglichkeit hatten welche zu kaufen und weil sie in Hogwarts zu sehr mit dem Stein der Weisen beschäftigt waren.

„Keine Ahnung. Sie haben bestimmt ihre Gründe! Sie sind unsere Freunde, sie würden uns nicht ohne Grund einfach so hängen lassen!", erwiderte Emily. Harry murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Emily zuckte mit den Schultern und öffnete vorsichtig den Umschlag.

_Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Püppchen! _Emily verdrehte die Augen, es ging ihr gehörig auf die Nerven, dass alle sie Püppchen nannten weil sie so klein war, aber so wie es aussah wurde sie den Spitznamen nicht los. Sie sah sich schon als Großmutter und ihre Freunde würden sie immer noch so nennen.

_Ich hoffe du hast einen schönen Tag und diese komischen Muggel ärgern dich nicht zu sehr. Laut deinen Beschreibungen sind die ja wirklich gruselig. Grüß Harry von mir. Falls es dich beruhigt bei mir ist auch nicht besser. Meine Tante geht ja noch, aber mein Onkel ist die Hölle. Bei jedem Essen labert immer wieder von Reinblütern, und dass wir ja soviel besser sind als diese Muggelgeborenen und Muggel überhaupt. Ich könnte kotzen wenn ich das höre, verzeih meine Ausdrucksweise aber es ist so. _

_ Als Gesellschaft bleibt mir nur mein herzallerliebster Cousin Draco (man bemerke bitte die Ironie) und meine kleine Schwester Katharina, die allerdings ein ausgekochtes Biest ist und voll in der Familientradition aufgeht. Leider kommt sie dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts. _

_ Immerhin habe ich die meiste Zeit meine Ruhe. Selbst Lucius hat irgendwann kapiert, dass ich ihm nicht zu höre. Was mich aber am meisten wundert ist das Draco erstaunlich nett sein kann, aber nur wenn sein Vater weg ist. Es ist fast wieder so wie in unserer Kindheit als wir nach unten ins Muggeldorf liefen. _

_ Naja, egal. Ich zähle die Tage bis wir wieder nach Hogwarts zurück können und ich meiner bescheuerten Familie entkommen kann. Schreib bald wieder! Leo_

Emily holte sich einen Bogen Pergament und eine Feder und begann zu schreiben. Harry hingegen las in einem seiner Schulbücher.

_Leo! Könntest du bitte aufhören mich Püppchen zu nennen? Langsam geht es einem ganz schön auf die Nerven, vor allem weil ich über den Sommer gewachsen bin! Und vielen Dank für deine Glückwünsche! _

_ Die komischen Muggel, wie du sie nennst, ignorieren mich, Merlin sei Dank. So haben Harry und ich wenigstens etwas Ruhe. Und ja sie sind wirklich dämlich. Dudley ist so doof, dass man wenn man allergisch gegen Dummheit wäre, schon längst tot wäre. Ich bin äußerst geneigt ihm irgendwas anzuhexen, aber er wäre es nicht wert, dass ich von Hogwarts fliege. Aber ich habe Ruhe vor ihm seit ich ihm letzten Dienstag, sagen wir es mal so, gedroht habe. Mein Temperament ist mal wieder ausgebrochen und nur Harry hat mich davor bewahren können, dass ich Dudley eine klatsche._

_ Auf jeden Fall sitzen wir hier eigentlich nur in seinem Zimmer und warten sehnsüchtig auf Nachrichten. Hermine und Ron schreiben merkwürdigerweise nie zurück und so sind deine Briefe die einzigen die wir kriegen. _

_ Du sagst, dass Draco auch nett sein kann? Das kann ich mir zwar nicht vorstellen, aber du kennst ihn schon länger als ich. Und sein Vater scheint ja wirklich schlimm zu sein. Du hast eine Schwester? Wusste ich gar nicht. Oder habe ich es vergessen, dass du mir das erzählst hast? Falls ja entschuldige ich mich! _

_ Ich würde dir ja noch mehr erzählen, aber hier passiert einfach nichts, außer dass die Dursleys heute Abend Besuch bekommen und Harry und ich uns absolut brav verhalten müssen. Schreib schnell zurück und bis bald! Emily_

Sie rollte das Pergament zusammen und befestigte den Brief an Eos Bein. Sie sah der Eule nach, bis Eos zu einem winzigen schwarzen Punkt am Horizont wurde und dann verschwand.

„Hat er irgendwas interessantes geschrieben?", fragte Harry.

„Nein. Seine Familie ist mindestens genau so bescheuert wie unsere und ich soll dich grüßen.", erwiderte Emily.

„Also nichts Neues.", grinste er.

„Nein.", sagte Emily. „Hier passiert sowieso nie was."

Sie hatte die Worte kaum ausgesprochen als sie ein leises –Pop- hörten und plötzlich eine Kreatur auf Harrys Bett auftauchte. Es war klein und hatte die Ohren wie eine Fledermaus und grüne Augen in der Größe von Tennisbällen. Gekleidet war es in ein Geschirrhandtuch. Emily und Harry sahen sich geschockt an, keiner von ihnen hatte jemals so etwas gesehen.

„Harry Potter!", rief das Geschöpf. „So lange hat Dobby Sie treffen wollen, Sir. Was für eine Ehre."

„Danke.", stotterte Harry. „Wer bist du?"

„Dobby, Sir. Nur Dobby. Dobby, der Hauself.", sagte das Geschöpf.

„Setz dich doch.", schlug Emily vor.

Dobby starrte sie ungläubig an und brach dann in Tränen aus. „Setz dich. Niemals.", heulte der Elf.

Emily sah ihn geschockt an, sie wollte ihn nicht beleidigen. „Tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen."

„Dobby beleidigen?", schluchzte der Elf. „Dobby wurde niemals gefragt zu sitzen. Nicht von einer Hexe. Danke Miss-?"

„Emily reicht.", sagte sie während Harry den Elf aufs Bett leitete.

„Du hast nicht viele nette Zauberer getroffen?", fragte Harry. Ohne Vorwarnung sprang Dobby auf und begann seinen Kopf gegen das Fenster zu schlagen.

Mit vereinten Kräften zogen Emily und Harry den Elf wieder zurück. „Können wir dir irgendwie helfen?", fragte Emily. Im selbem Augenblick wünschte sie sich nicht gefragt zu haben, denn Dobby brach wieder in Tränen aus, aber diesmal so laut, dass Emily sich sicher war, dass man es untern hörte wo Petunia und Vernon gerade Besuch hatten.

„Harry Potter darf nicht zurück nach Hogwarts gehen!", rief Dobby.

„Was?", riefen Emily und Harry gleichzeitig. „Harry Potter muss in Sicherheit bleiben. Er ist zu groß, zu gut um verloren zu gehen. Wenn Harry Potter zurück nach Hogwarts geht, wird er in tödlicher Gefahr sein."

„Warum?", fragte Harry.

„Da ist ein Plan. Ein Plan in dem die schlimmsten Dinge in Hogwarts passieren dieses Jahr.", erklärte der Elf zitternd.

„Aber das hat nichts mit Voldemort zu tun?", hakte Emily nach. Die großen Augen des Elfen weiteten sich in Angst und er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Harry Potter darf nicht zurück gehen!", wiederholte Dobby mit Nachdruck.

„Aber unsere Freunde sind dort!", sagte Harry.

„Freunde, die nicht schreiben.", fragte Dobby durchtrieben.

Emily dämmerte es langsam, Dobby hatte doch wohl nicht? Doch er hatte. Er zog ein dickes Bündel Briefe hervor. „Harry Potter und Miss Emily dürfen nicht sauer sein auf Dobby!"

„Gib sie her!", rief Emily so laut wie sie es konnte ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erwecken.

„Sir und Miss bekommen Briefe wieder, wenn Harry Potter nicht nach Hogwarts geht. Dobby dachte, wenn Freunde nicht schreiben, will er vielleicht nicht zurück." Doch Harry hörte schon nicht mehr zu, er lief hinter Dobby her und versuchte an die Briefe zu kommen.

Seufzend folgte Emily den beiden aus dem Zimmer. Dobby war bereits in der Küche und hielt in der Hand Petunias Pudding. _Das kann nicht gut gehen,_ dachte sie noch, aber es war schon zu spät. Donnernd fiel die Schüssel zu Boden und bedeckte Emily und Harry von oben bis unten mit Pudding. Dobby war plötzlich wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Dafür tauchten Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon auf. Und zu allem Überfluss schwebte eine Eule durchs Fenster und lieferte einen Brief für Harry. Das Chaos war perfekt. Die Gäste flohen, die Dursleys waren stinksauer und der Brief war eine offizielle Verwarnung, weil Harry angeblich Magie benutzt hatte, obwohl es Dobby gewesen war.

Und von da an ging es nur noch bergab. Die Dursleys wussten jetzt, dass Emily und Harry keine Magie benutzen durften und sie wurden in Harrys Zimmer eingesperrt. Essen gab es durch die Katzenklappe. Harry war total niedergeschlagen, nur Emily versuchte ihn aufzuheitern. Doch ihre Situation war zu mies, als dass es wirklich funktionierte.

Bis zu der Nacht als die Weasley kamen und sie retteten.


	18. Der fliegende Ford Anglia

**18. Der fliegende Ford Anglia**

„Ron, Fred, George! Was macht ihr hier?", rief Emily und lief zum Fenster. „Sagt bitte nicht, dass dies das Auto eures Vaters ist?" Emily hatte den alten Ford Anglia im letzten Sommer zum ersten Mal gesehen als Mr Weasley ihn ihr stolz gezeigt hatte.

„Wir holen euch da raus! Was denn sonst?", sagte Fred grinsend. „Das mit dem Auto war nötig, wie sollen wir euch sonst hier wegholen."

„Warum habt ihr nicht auf meine Briefe geantwortet? Ich habe mindestens zwölfmal gefragt ob ihr zu mir kommen wollt und dann kam Dad nach Hause und meinte du hättest eine Verwarnung bekommen. Deshalb sind wir auch mit dem Auto gekommen, wir dürfen ja auch keine Magie benutzen", erzählte Ron.

„Hier, bind lieber das Seil um die Stangen", unterbrach George seinen kleinen Bruder. Emily nahm das Seil und band es fest. Endlich würden sie aus diesem Loch rauskommen. Mit einem lauten Knirschen brachen die Stangen und George parkte das Auto wieder neben dem Fenster mitten in der Luft. Mithilfe von Fred und einer Haarnadel, die das Schloss von dem Schrank öffnete in dem ihre Sachen waren, schafften sie alles nach oben in das Zimmer und von da aus in das Auto. Emily stieg hastig hinterher. Sie nahm die beiden Käfige und Harry wollte gerade aus dem Fenster klettern als Onkel Vernon hinter ihm auftauchte und ihn am Knöchel festhielt.

„Ihr kommt hier nicht weg", brüllte Vernon.

„Und ob", brüllte Emily zurück und griff nach Harrys Hand. Gemeinsam mit Ron und Fred zog sie Harry in das Auto. George trat auf das Gaspedal und das Auto schoss vorwärts.

„Wir sehen uns nächsten Sommer!", rief Harry und alle brachen in lautes Lachen aus. Emily und Harry tauschten einen glücklichen Blick, endlich waren sie frei. Den Rest der Ferien würden sie im Fuchsbau bei den Weasleys verbringen. Sie freute sich schon auf einen entspannten Sommer mit vielen Quidditchspielen.

Harry erzählte gerade den drei Weasleyjungs von ihrem Sommer. Von Dobby, der Warnung und zuguterletzt dem Pudding.

„Hast du eine Ahnung wer dahinter stecken könnte?", fragte George.

„Nein, er wollte es mir nicht erzählen. Er versuchte sonst jedes Mal seinen Kopf gegen die Wand zu hauen", erklärte Harry.

„Vielleicht hat jemand Dobby geschickt um dich davon abzuhalten nach Hogwarts zu gehen", überlegte Emily. „Irgendjemand der etwas gegen dich hat."

„Draco Malfoy", sagte Harry überzeugt.

„Lucius Malfoys Sohn? Die hätten auch das Geld um einen Hauselfen zu besitzen", erzählte Fred. „Anhänger von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem, haben aber nach dem Fall die Seiten gewechselt. Standen angeblich unter dem Imperiusfluch. Wer's glaubt…"

Nichtsdestotrotz war die ganze Sache komisch. Wer wollte Harry von der Schule fernhalten? Und warum? Harry Potter war berühmt und so war es nicht schwer sich vorzustellen, dass ihm jemand Böses wollte, überlegte Emily. Sie würde einfach Augen und Ohren aufhalten, vielleicht fand sie ja irgendwelche Hinweise.

„Wir sind bald da!", kündigte George an und riss Emily damit aus ihren Gedanken. Endlich würde sie wieder im Fuchsbau sein, dort wo sie den besten Sommer ihres Lebens verbracht hatte. Sie landeten vor dem schiefen und krummen Haus, doch für Emily war es das beste Haus. Sie stiegen aus dem Auto.

„Also, wir gehen ganz leise ins Haus und warten bis Mum uns zum Frühstück ruft. Ron kommt dann runter und schreit ,Sieh wer heute Nacht aufgetaucht ist, Harry und Emily.' und Mum wird sich freuen euch zu sehen und keiner fragt nach dem Auto", erklärte Fred. „Ginny ist auch eingeweiht, Emily."

„Jungs", sagte Emily leise und deutete auf die Tür. „Da geht euer ganzer schöner Plan dahin." Die Jungen drehten sich um und starrten erschrocken auf die Tür. Mrs Weasley stand dort, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und mit einer bemerkenswerten Ähnlichkeit zu einem Säbelzahntiger.

„So?", fragte Mrs Weasley in einer tödlichen Stimme.

„Wir mussten es mach-", begann Fred. Alle drei Weasleys waren größer als ihre Mutter, aber sie zogen die Köpfe ein, als ihr Ärger über sie hineinbrach. Selbst Emily zuckte zusammen, obwohl Mrs Weasley gar nicht wütend auf sie war.

„Betten leer! Keine Nachricht! Das Auto weg! Ihr hättet abstürzen können… Verrückt vor Sorge… Was habt ihr euch gedacht? Niemals solange ich lebe… Wartet bis euer Vater nach Hause kommt… Ihr hättet sterben können, ihr hättet gesehen werden können… Euer Vater hätte seinen Job verlieren können!"

Ihre Gardinenpredigt ging gefühlt über Stunden und Emily fühlte sich aus lauter Mitgefühl und weil Mrs Weasley wirklich einschüchternd sein konnte, fast genauso schuldig wie die Weasleys.

„Oh, schön dass ihr hier seid. Wollt ihr Frühstück, Emily und Harry?", sagte Mrs Weasley als sie mit der Strafpredigt aufhörte. Die beiden folgten Mrs Weasley in die Küche des Fuchsbaus. Sie setzten sich an den Tisch in der Mitte. „Emily? Würdest du Ginny holen? Sie freut sich schon die ganze Zeit auf dich."

Emily nickte und lief die Treppen nach oben. Sie erinnerte sich noch an Ginnys Zimmer und auch sie freute sich die jüngste Weasley wieder zu sehen. Sie öffnete vorsichtig die Zimmertür und trat in das kleine Zimmer.

„Emily!", rief das rothaarige Mädchen und umarmte sie. Emily erwiderte die Umarmung. „Weiß Mum schon dass ihr hier seid?"

„Ja. Deine Brüder mussten sich ganz schön was anhören. Sie taten mir richtig leid. Aber ich bin froh, dass sie Harry und mich daraus geholt haben", sagte Emily.

„Harry? Harry Potter? Er ist bei uns im Haus?", rief Ginny und raste die Treppe hinunter. Emily folgte ihr langsamer, doch Ginny kam ihr schon wieder entgegen. „Er sitzt wirklichin unserer Küche. Und ich hab nur ein Nachthemd an! Ich komm gleich wieder, ich muss mich erst anziehen!"

"Natürlich sitzt er wirklich da. Was hast du denn gedacht wen deine Brüder holen?" Emily zuckte mit den Schultern und ging wieder in die Küche. „Seit wann ist Ginny denn so schüchtern?"

„Och, eigentlich nur wenn sie Harry gegenübersteht. Sie redet schon den ganzen Sommer nur von ihm", erzählte Ron. Er hätte noch mehr gesagt, wenn seine Mutter ihm nicht einen Blick zugeworfen hätte.

Und so sagte niemand mehr ein Wort, bis die fünf Teller leer waren was nur eine erstaunlich kurze Zeit dauerte. Die Zwillinge wollten gerade ins Bett gehen, doch sie wurden von Mrs Weasley gestoppt und bekamen zusammen mit Ron eine Strafarbeit aufgebrummt, nämlich den Garten zu entgnomen. Emily und Harry waren davon ausgenommen, aber sie halfen freiwillig mit.

Mrs Weasley konsultierte erstmal ein Haushaltsbuch von einem gewissen Gilderoy Lockhart, obwohl ihr alle versicherten, dass sie wussten wie man einen Garten entgnomte. Doch Mrs Weasley bestand darauf, denn wie George es sagte, stand sie wohl auf Lockhart. Endlich durften sie in den Garten gehen. Emily machte sich zusammen mit den Zwillingen sofort auf die Jagd nach den kleinen Biestern. Am Ende wurde daraus ein Gnomweitwurfwettbewerb den Emily mit deutlichem Vorsprung gewann.

„Warum gewinnst du immer?", maulte Fred, doch sein belustigtes Lächeln verriet dass er es nicht ganz ernst meinte. „Du bist so klein, aber du ziehst uns alle ab."

„Ich bin Jägerin", erklärte Emily. „Da muss ich gut werfen können. Außerdem bin ich gewachsen. Ich bin jetzt so groß wie Ginny."

„Ja, aber Ginny ist ein Jahr jünger als du!", zog George sie auf.

Emily streckte ihm als Antwort die Zunge raus. Dann brach alles in Lachen aus. Harry wuschelte seiner kleinen Schwester durch das Haar. Gemeinsam liefen sie wieder zurück ins Haus, wo sie auf Mr Weasley trafen, der sich gerade mit seiner Frau über das fliegende Auto stritt. Es schien als ob Mr Weasley extra ein Schlupfloch in eins der Gesetze eingebaut hatte, damit er weiter an den Muggelsachen herumschrauben konnte. So leise wie möglich liefen die fünf die Treppe hinauf. Ron und Harry verschwanden in Rons Zimmer, während Emily nach oben zu Ginny lief.

„Hat Harry etwas über michgesagt?", fragte Ginny kaum, dass Emily im Zimmer war.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht", erwiderte Emily und setzte sich neben Ginny aufs Bett. „Er hat dich ja nur kurz gesehen. Aber du brauchst wirklich nicht so nervös zu sein, Harry ist auch nur ein normaler Mensch, glaub mir."

„Naja, er ist berühmt", meinte Ginny und ihre Wangen färbten sich tiefrot. „Und er hat mich im Nachthemd gesehen!"

Emily lachte. „Das hat ihn jetzt wirklich nicht gestört. Kein Grund zur Aufregung." Ginny lächelte zurück, schien aber noch nicht so ganz von Emilys Worten überzeugt zu sein. Auch in der kommenden Woche schien sie ihre Schüchternheit gegenüber Harry noch nicht abgelegt zu haben, außerdem neigte sie plötzlich dazu tollpatschig zu sein sobald sie Harry auch nur sah.

Ansonsten war das Leben im Fuchsbau so normal wie es bei einer Zaubererfamilie nur sein konnte. Mr Weasley fragte beim Essen Emily und Harry ständig nach Muggelerfindungen, obwohl die beiden meist keine Antwort auf seine Fragen wussten, doch das störte Mr Weasley herzlich wenig. Mrs Weasley bemutterte Emily und Harry und zwang sie andauernd etwas zu essen. Zusammen mit den Zwillingen und Ron spielten sie unzählige Runden Quidditch. Während Harry die meiste Zeit mit Ron verbrachte, steckte Emily meist mit den Zwillingen zusammen oder mit Ginny.

Die Eulen mit ihren Briefen von Hogwarts kamen und brachten die Einkaufslisten für das neue Schuljahr. Dann kam ein Brief von Hermine und sie verabredeten sich für den nächsten Mittwoch in der Winkelgasse. Als nächstes kam ein Brief von Leo, gebracht von Eos. Emily streichelte ihre Eule und verzog sich dann in den Garten um den Brief in Ruhe zu lesen.

_Hallo Püppchen! Nein ich glaube nicht, dass wir irgendwann aufhören werden dich so zu nennen. Lee hat den Nagel auf dem Kopf getroffen. Und es gibt schlimmere Spitznamen als Püppchen. _

_Von Katharina habe ich dir nichts erzählt, weil ich dachte sie geht nach Durmstrang und du hättest sie nie getroffen. Sagen wir es mal so, ich kann sie nicht wirklich leiden, obwohl sie meine Schwester ist. Und ja Draco kann nett sein, wenn er will. Als wir Kinder waren, war er mein bester Freund. Aber nun bin ich in Gryffindor und er in Slytherin, also hat sich die ganze Sache erledigt…_

_Beherrsche dich bitte! Ich könnte es nicht ertragen wenn du nicht wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würdest. Aber ich bin mir sicher dass dieser Dudley es verdient hätte. Ich freue mich schon wenn wir uns wieder sehen. Leo _

Emily rannte nach oben um ihre Antwort zu schreiben. Dann schickte sie Eos wieder los. Die arme Eule war den ganzen Sommer unterwegs um die Briefe zwischen Leo und Emily zu transportieren, aber dafür würde sie während des Schuljahres wenig zu tun haben. Sie freute sich schon auf das neue Jahr wenn sie ihre Freunde wiedersehen konnte. Neville, Leo, Lee Jordan, Angelina, Katie und Oliver. Sogar auf den Unterricht freute sie sich.


	19. In der Winkelgasse

**19. In der Winkelgasse**

Emily lag zusammen mit den Zwillingen draußen im Gras vor dem Fuchsbau. Es war wieder Sternschnuppenzeit und die drei hatten sich aus dem Haus geschlichen um sie wieder einmal zu beobachten. Sie lagen still und starrten in den dunklen Nachthimmel, der immer wieder von goldenen Lichstreifen erhellt wurde. Emily konnte sich genau an das letzte Mal erinnern. Fred und George hatten sie mitten in der Nacht geweckt um ihr die Sternschnuppen zu zeigen, weil sie Emily aufmuntern wollten. Dieses Jahr brauchte Emily keine Aufmunterung.

„Erinnert ihr euch noch daran wie wir letztes Jahr hier lagen?", fragte Fred unvermittelt in die Stille hinein.

„Ja, Emily war gerade zwei Wochen bei uns. Wir hatten befürchtet, dass du ziemlich doof bist, aber das bist du ja Merlin sei Dank nicht", sagte George.

„Danke für die Blumen", lachte Emily. „Und danke, dass ihr mich mitgenommen habt. Es war eine der besten Nächte meines Lebens." Die andere Nacht war die Weihnachtsnacht gewesen als sie mit Harry vor dem Spiegel Nerhegeb stand und Dumbledore sagte, dass sie Zwillinge seien.

„Wir dachten uns du könntest eine Aufmunterung gebrauchen", erklärte Fred.

„Genau. Aber du bist stärker als wir geahnt hatten", sagte George. „Du hast nie geweint und du schienst so glücklich, selbst über die kleinsten Dinge. Eigentlich dachten wir du wärst total kaputt."

Emily saß still da und überlegte. „Wie ich es genau geschafft habe so zu sein weiß ich nicht. Aber ich konnte keine Schwäche zeigen. Edwin hätte sie sofort ausgenutzt, außerdem war da noch Linus. Ich musste ihn beschützen. Mir blieb keine andere Wahl als stark zu sein. Und irgendwo war auch ein letzter Rest Stolz, den ich mir nicht nehmen ließ. Außerdem wusste ich, dass ihr mir nichts Böses wollt."

„Woher das denn?", fragte Fred neugierig.

„Ich kann ziemlich genau sagen wenn jemand lügt", erklärte Emily. „Deshalb kann ich euch auseinanderhalten, wenn George sagt er sei Fred, lügt er automatisch und ich weiß es."

„Wir haben leider schon gemerkt, dass das bei dir nicht funktioniert", sagte George mit gespielter Traurigkeit. „Dafür funktioniert es bei anderen." Die drei brachen in lautes Lachen aus.

In der nächsten Woche machten sich alle bereit für den Besuch in der Winkelgasse. Diesmal würden sie mit Flohpulver reisen. Alles stand vor dem großen Kamin der Weasleys. Emily und Harry waren beide noch nie mit Flohpulver gereist und so trat Fred vor und zeigte es ihnen. Fred nahm eine Handvoll Flohpulver und warf es in die Flammen, die sich sofort grün färbten. Dann trat er in die Flammen und rief: „Winkelgasse." Mit einem Mal war er verschwunden. George folgte seinem Bruder, dann war Emily an der Reihe.

„Denk daran deutlich zu sprechen!", warnte Mrs Weasley sie noch, dann warf Emily schon das Pulver in die Flammen. Sie trat in das grüne Feuer, das sie kaum spürte und rief laut und deutlich: „Winkelgasse!" Es fühlte sich an als ob Emily in ein großes Loch gezogen wurde und sie drehte sich die ganze Zeit. Es rauschte laut in ihren Ohren und sie sah für Augenblicke jede Menge andere Kamine. Plötzlich stand alles still und sie fiel auf den Boden in die Asche. Fred und George zogen sie aus dem Dreck. Emily musste husten und versuchte den Dreck von ihrer Kleidung zu beseitigen. Als nächstes tauchte Arthur auf, dann Ron gefolgt von Ginny und ihrer Mutter.

„Wo ist Harry?", fragte Emily.

„Eigentlich müsste er schon längst hier sein", sagte Mrs Weasley. Sie runzelte besorgt ihre Stirn. „Er ist nach Arthur in den Kamin gestiegen."

„Vielleicht ist er im falschen Kamin ausgestiegen?", schlug Ron vor.

„Ja, vielleicht", sagte Mr Weasley. „Wir sollten ihn suchen."

Jetzt machte sich auch Emily Sorgen um ihren Bruder. Er konnte wer weiß wo sein. Und dass er Harry Potter war machte die Sache auch nicht sicherer.

„Fred, George, Emily, ihr geht mit Arthur. Ginny und Percy, ihr geht mit mir. Wir müssen den Jungen finden", befahl Mrs Weasley und sie verließen den Tropfenden Kessel, wo sie gelandet waren. Emilys Gruppe wandte sich zu der einen Seite, während die anderen sich die andere Seite vorknöpften.

„Was meint ihr wo Harry ist?", fragte Emily besorgt als sie an Ollivanders Laden vorbeikamen.

„Keine Ahnung. Aber weit ist er bestimmt nicht weg", versuchte Fred sie zu beruhigen. Emily war nicht ganz überzeugt aber suchte weiter. Doch die Suche wurde dadurch erschwert, dass jede Menge Leute in der Winkelgasse unterwegs waren. Anscheinend wollte jeder Hogwartsschüler jetzt seine Einkäufe erledigen. Emily sah fast nur die schwarz gekleideten Körper der Leute. Sie liefen gerade zum zweiten Mal die Winkelgasse hinauf in Richtung Gringotts, nachdem sie in jedes Geschäft hineingespäht hatten, doch keine Spur von Harry gefunden hatten.

„He, da ist Hagrid!", brüllte George und zog Emily hinter sich her. „Er hat Harry gefunden!" In Hagrids enormen Schatten stand Harry, seine Brille zerbrochen und voller Asche.

„Harry", rief Emily und lief auf ihn zu. Sie zog ihren Bruder in eine Umarmung. „Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht."

„Alles in Ordnung", sagte Harry. „Bin nur im falschen Kamin gelandet, aber Hagrid hat mich gefunden."

„Wo bist du denn gelandet?", fragte Fred neugierig.

„Nokturngasse", erklärte Harry und die Zwillinge und Ron sahen ihn begeistert an.

„Brilliant!", erklärten die Zwillinge. „Wir dürfen da nie rein."

„Und das aus guten Grund!", sagte Hagrid. „Ne Menge dunkler Zauberer unterwegs, kein Ort für junge Zauberer." Hagrid verabschiedete sich von den Weasleys, die mittlerweile wieder vollzählig waren und den anderen. Hermine war in der Zwischenzeit ebenfalls aufgetaucht und begrüßte sie begeistert.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Flourish & Blotts um ihre Schulbücher zu kaufen. Dieses Jahr mussten sie einen ganzen Stapel Bücher von Gilderoy Lockhart kaufen. Der Laden war randvoll mit Leuten und der Grund wurde schnell offensichtlich. Offenbar war Lockhart persönlich hier zu einer Autogrammstunde.

Emily war es zu voll hier und sie wollte lieber so schnell wie möglich aus dem Laden raus, doch sie musste erst ihre Bücher besorgen. Plötzlich schwoll das Wispern an und Lockhart tauchte auf. Er trug Roben die perfekt zu seinen Augen passten und sein Hut saß schief auf dem blonden, welligen Haar. Beim Lächeln zeigte er perfekte, weiße Zähne. Er lächelte viel und gerne, besonders zu den Fotografen hin. Emily fand ihn schon beim Sehen eingebildet und arrogant. Er schien ein ausgemachter Lackaffe zu sein.

Sie seufzte, und dessen Bücher mussten sie im Unterricht lesen. Hermine, die neben ihr stand, war im Gegensatz dazu, über die Maßen begeistert von Lockhart. Und Emily hatte die dumpfe Vermutung, dass es nicht unbedingt mit den Büchern zu tun hatte, sondern mehr mit Lockhart selbst.

„Das kann doch nicht sein. Harry Potter!", rief Lockhart plötzlich und Harry wurde nach vorne geschoben. Emily konnte erkennen wie unangenehm ihm die Situation war. Harry wollte nie im Rampenlicht stehen. Harry musste unzählige Fotos mit Lockhart über sich ergehenlassen , bevor er endlich wieder los gelassen wurde. Doch vorher hatte der blonde Mann noch eine Ankündigung zu machen.

„Es ist die perfekte Gelegenheit es zu verkündigen. Ab September werde ich in Hogwarts Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten." Er sprudelte fast über vor Begeisterung, genauso wie Hermine.

Emily stöhnte leise auf. Das waren ja wunderbare Aussichten. Endlich stand Harry wieder neben ihr und sie holten sich ihre Bücher. Sie schleppten schwer an dem Stapel Bücher, denn sie mussten so ziemlich jedes einzelne Buch von Lockhart kaufen. Am Eingang trafen sie auf die Malfoys.

„Ah, Potter. Du kannst noch nicht mal in einen Buchladen gehen ohne es auf die erste Seite zu schaffen", sagte Draco.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe", sagte Emily ruhig.

„Er hat das alles nicht gewollt", fügte Ginny hinzu. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie vor Harry sprach.

„Potter, du hast ja gleich zwei Freundinnen", erwiderte Draco.

„Ach, du bist das", sagte Ron als er zusammen mit Hermine bei den dreien ankam.

„Ich bin überrascht dich hier zu sehen. Ich vermute deine Eltern müssen einen ganzen Monat hungern um die Bücher zu bezahlen", sagte Draco gehässig.

Ron wurde genauso rot wie Ginny. Er ließ seine Bücher fallen und trat einen Schritt auf den Slytherin zu. Er wurde von Hermine und Harry zurück gehalten. Außerdem kamen jetzt Mr Weasley und die Zwillinge auf sie zu, ebenso wie Mr Malfoy.

„Arthur… Geschäftige Zeit im Ministerium? Ich hoffe sie bezahlen dir die Überstunden?", sagte Mr Malfoy kalt. Er nahm ein altes Buch aus Ginnys Kessel und betrachte es sorgfältig. „Anscheinend nicht. Was bringt es eine Schande für die Zauberer zu sein, wenn man dafür noch nicht mal gut bezahlt wird?"

Mr Weasley wurde rot. „Wir haben andere Vorstellungen davon was eine Schande für die Zaubererwelt ist, Malfoy."

„Sicher", erwiderte Malfoy. Sein Blick fiel auf Hermines Eltern die hinter den Weasleys standen. „Die Gesellschaft in der Sie sich aufhalten… Ich dachte ihre Familie könnte nicht tiefer sinken."

Plötzlich ließ Mr Weasley die Bücher fallen und warf sich auf Mr Malfoy. Schon waren beide in eine Schlägerei verwickelt und viele Bücher flogen durch die Luft. Erst Hagrid konnte die beiden wieder trennen, denn er war als einziger stark genug dafür.

„Hier Mädchen. Nimm dein Buch zurück." Mr Malfoy schob das Buch wieder zurück in den Kessel und verschwand mit seinem Sohn.

Mrs Weasley zitterte vor Ärger und zog ihren Mann aus dem Buchladen. Emily konnte noch hören wie sie ihm Vorwürfe machte als sie zusammen mit dem Rest den beiden Weasleys folgte.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Dad sich mit Malfoy prügelt", rief Fred begeistert aus.

„Du solltest dich nicht so freuen", beschied Hermine ihm. „Es war absolut nicht in Ordnung." Sie warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu.

„Hermine hat Recht", sagte Emily. „Wenn Malfoy auch nur ansatzweise so ist wie sein Sohn, dann wird das alles noch ein Nachspiel haben. Aber trotzdem hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass sich ein Malfoy so handfest prügelt."

Hermine sah sie zustimmend an, doch sie musste gehen. Auch die Weasleys wollten gehen und so verabschiedeten sich. Zurück ging es wieder mit dem Flohpulver, doch diesmal passierte nichts und alle kamen wohlbehalten im Fuchsbau an.

Es war der letzte Abend im Fuchsbau. Morgen würden sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Ihre Koffer waren schon gepackt und standen bereit. Mrs Weasley hatte ein großes Festessen gekocht mit den Lieblingsspeisen von Emily und Harry. Gemeinsam mit Fred und George ließ Emily einige Feuerwerksköper von Filibuster los, die das ganze Zimmer in roten und goldenen Rauch hüllten.

Nach dem Essen saßen Emily und Harry auf einer der vielen Treppen. Die Weasleykinder waren schon am schlafen, nur Mr und Mrs Weasley saßen noch unten im Wohnzimmer und unterhielten sich leise. Es war das erste Mal seit sie bei den Weasleys waren, dass Emily und Harry alleine waren.

„Ich freue mich, dass wir morgen nach Hogwarts zurückkehren…", sagte Harry leise.

„Aber genauso sehr wünschst du dir, dass der Sommer niemals enden würde", beendete Emily lachend.

„Genau. Woher weißt du das?"

„Erstens weil ich genauso denke. Zweitens sind wir Zwillinge. So langsam begreife ich wie du tickst", erklärte Emily. „Nachher enden wir wie Fred und George."

Harry schmunzelte. „Manchmal ist es noch so unbegreiflich, dass du meine Zwillingsschwester bist. Es ist komisch zehn Jahre lang zu glauben, dass deine ganze Familie tot ist und dann hat man plötzlich eine Schwester."

„Aber es ist ein gutes Gefühl. Als ob man nie mehr alleine ist", sagte Emily langsam. „Ich finde es nur schade, dass wir zehn Jahre verpasst haben."

„Ja. Ich wüsste zu gern warum du verschwunden bist."

„Ich auch. Wahrscheinlich werden wir das Geheimnis nie lüften. Es lässt sich sowieso nicht mehr ändern. Es ist die Vergangenheit", sagte Emily.

„Du klingst so weise.", lachte Harry und Emily stimmte mit ein. „Ich finde es nur schade, dass wir nicht offen sagen können, dass du meine Schwester bist."

„Dumbledore wird schon wissen warum. Ich vertraue ihm. Wir werden das schon schaffen."

„Emily! Harry! Ihr seid ja noch wach!", rief da plötzlich Mrs Weasley, streng aber freundlich. „Los, Abmarsch ins Bett." Emily und Harry wünschten sich gute Nacht, dann scheuchte Mrs Weasley die beiden ins Bett.


	20. Hogwartsexpress

**20. Hogwartsexpress**

Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie alle von Mrs Weasley geweckt und nach einem hastigen Frühstück stiegen sie alle in den magisch vergrößerten Ford Anglia. Nachdem erst George seine Feuerwerkskörper, Fred seinen Besen und Ginny ihr Tagebuch vergessen hatten, erreichten sie King's Cross erst kurz vor elf. Eine nervöse Mrs Weasley scheuchte sie quer durch den Bahnhof, damit sie pünktlich zum Gleis kamen. Ohne Probleme passierte Emily zusammen mit den Zwillingen die Barriere und sie traten auf Gleis 9 3/4. Vor ihnen stand schon die scharlachrote Dampflok. Hinter ihnen kam Mrs Weasley gemeinsam mit Ginny und schob alle in den Zug.

Fred und George trafen Lee Jordan und suchten sich zusammen ein Abteil, während Emily Leo, Hermine und Neville traf. Erst als sie sich im Abteil niederließ, fiel ihr auf das Harry und Ron fehlten. In der ganzen Hektik hatte sie nicht gemerkt, dass die beiden verschwunden waren. Sie dachte, die beiden wären hinter ihr gewesen.

„Hast du Harry oder Ron irgendwo gesehen?", fragte sie Hermine besorgt.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht sind die beiden in einem anderen Abteil?"

„Kann sein", erwiderte Emily. „Aber dann würden sie doch Bescheid sagen? Nicht dass Harry schon wieder verschwunden ist." Sie spielte auf den Vorfall in der Winkelgasse an.

„Wenn sie nicht bald auftauchen, dann können wir sie suchen, ja?", schlug Hermine vor und Emily nickte. Hoffentlich hatte Hermine Recht. Harry hätte ihr gesagt wenn er woanders wäre. Sie versuchte sich daran zu erinnern ob sie ihn auf dem Bahnsteig gesehen hatte, doch Mrs Weasley hatte sich von ihnen verabschiedete und sie hatte nicht so darauf geachtet. Wenigsten war Ron bei ihrem Bruder.

Ein paar Minuten später öffnete Ginny die Tür und fragte: „Hey, kann ich bei euch sitzen? Die anderen Abteile sind schon voll."

„Klar, komm rein", antwortete Emily und deutete auf den freien Platz neben Neville.

„Danke. Ich hätte mich auch zu Percy setzen können, aber das wollte ich nun auch wieder nicht", erklärte Ginny und setzte sich.

Emily lachte leise. Percy war der vernünftigste aller Weasleys und Vertrauensschüler, leider aber auch recht langweilig. „Kann ich verstehen. Das ist Leo und das ist Neville. Hermine kennst du ja." Die Angesprochenen grüßten Ginny kurz. „Das ist Ginny, sie ist Rons kleine Schwester. Sie kommt dieses Jahr in die erste Klasse."

„Und in welches Haus willst du?", fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Gryffindor", sagte Ginny selbstbewusst. „Alle Weasleys sind in Gryffindor. Und Geschwister kommen meist in das gleiche Haus."

„Nicht alle. Padma und Parvati sind Zwillinge, aber in Ravenclaw und Gryffindor.", erwiderte Hermine. Emily sah zu Leo hinüber, der ihr gegenüber am Fenster saß. Er hatte seine Zähne zusammengebissen und er sah angespannt aus als die Rede auf Geschwister kam. Sie warf ihm ein beruhigendes Lächeln zu, das er kurz erwiderte. Sie setzte gerade an etwas zu sagen, als Neville sie unterbrach und nach draußen deutete.

„Habt ihr das auch gesehen?", rief er. „Da war gerade ein fliegendes Auto!"

Alle sprangen auf ihre Füße und stürmten zum Fenster um auch einen Blick auf das Auto zu erhaschen, doch es war nichts zu sehen.

„Da war wirklich ein fliegendes Auto!", beteuerte Neville.

„Ich glaube dir, Neville", versicherte Emily. Sie hatte so eine Vermutung was das für ein Auto war. Es gab nicht viele fliegende Autos in England. Wenn sie Recht hatte, saßen Harry und Ron gerade im Ford Anglia und flogen gen Hogwarts. Aber warum saßen sie nicht im Zug? Sie tauschte einen besorgten Blick mit Ginny, die anscheinend zu dem gleichen Schluss gekommen war. Emily seufzte, immerhin wusste sie jetzt wo ihr Bruder war. Sie hoffte, dass Ron wusste wie man das Auto flog. Die ganze Fahrt über sah sie aus dem Fenster, doch sie sah nur ab und zu das Auto durch die Wolken brechen und dann wieder verschwinden.

Die Zeit verflog schnell und die Mädchen gingen auf die Toilette um sich umzuziehen. Als sie wiederkamen lief der Zug gerade in Hogsmeade ein. Auf dem Bahnsteig sahen sie Hagrid, der wie jedes Jahr die Erstklässler über den See begleitete. Von Harry und Ron war jedoch keine Spur zu sehen. Zusammen mit ihren Klassenkameraden ging Emily hinüber zu den Kutschen, die sie nach oben zum Schloss bringen würden. Davor gespannt waren pferdeähnliche Tiere. Sie waren schwarz und so dünn, dass man die Knochen erkennen konnte. Außerdem hatten sie feingliedrige Flügel, die sie gerade angelegt hatten. Fasziniert trat Emily näher, sie wagte aber nicht die fremdartigen Tiere zu berühren.

„Was sind das für Tiere?", fragte Emily neugierig.

„Da sind keine Tiere", sagte Hermine.

„Doch, sie ziehen die Kutsche. Sie sehen ein bisschen aus wie Pferde", erwiderte Emily verwundert. Warum sah Hermine die Tiere nicht?

„Das sind Thestrale", erklärte Leo. „Man kann sie nur sehen wenn man den Tod gesehen hat. Ich sehe sie auch."

Hermine schien es zu dämmern. „Ach so, davon habe ich gelesen." Sie stieg in die Kutsche ein, gefolgt von Neville.

„Wen hast du sterben sehen?", fragte Leo leise.

„Jenna. Sie war eine Freundin von mir im Waisenhaus. Als wir beide acht waren ist sie an einer Lungenentzündung gestorben. Mrs Cole hat sich geweigert sie zum Arzt zu bringen, sonst hätte man sie retten können. Und du?"

„Der Tod ist bei uns allgegenwärtig. Es heißt nicht umsonst Todesser", sagte Leo.

„Verzeih, ich hätte nicht fragen sollen", entschuldigte sich Emily. Sie hatte nicht gewollt, dass Leo sich an schlechte Zeiten erinnert. Mit Jennas Tod hatte sie sich nach einiger Zeit abgefunden und es tat nicht mehr so weh. Leo winkte ab und sie stiegen in die Kutsche. Rumpelnd fuhren sie den Weg zum Schloss hinauf, dann liefen sie in die große Halle, die wieder einmal festlich geschmückt war. Die vier setzten sich an den Gryffindortisch und wurden von ihren Hauskameraden begrüßt.

„Evans! Dieses Jahr wieder im Quidditchteam?", rief Wood quer über den Tisch. „Dieses Jahr ist der Pokal unserer!" Alle lachten, denn es war Woods Lebenstraum einmal den Pokal zu gewinnen. Angelina und Katie winkten Emily zu.

„Klar", rief Emily zurück. „Wenn du mich nimmst!"

Wood nickte, doch er wurde unterbrochen, denn McGonagall führte gerade die Erstklässler in die Halle. Emily sah kurz die roten Haare von Ginny aufblitzen, die neben einem hellblonden Mädchen stand. Schon begann der Hut sein Lied zu singen und dann begann er damit die Schüler einzuteilen.

Abbott, Jim war der erste der an die Reihe kam. Er wurde ein Hufflepuff. Creevey, Colin wurde der erste Gryffindor und mit tosendem Applaus begrüßt. Emilys Gedanken drifteten ab. Mittlerweile müssten Harry und Ron doch mal endlich angekommen sein. Plötzlich fiel ihr auf das ein Platz am Lehrertisch leer war. Professor Snape fehlte. Hatte man ihn geschickt um die Jungen zu suchen? Wenn ja, dann bedeutete es nichts Gutes. Es war schon von Anfang an klar, dass Snape ihren Bruder hasste. Sie wurde abgelenkt, denn jetzt wurde der Name von Leos Schwester aufgerufen.

„Lestrange, Katharina." Ein schlankes, hochgewachsenes Mädchen trat vor. Sie hatte helle Haut und lange, schwarze Locken die ihr wild über den Rücken fielen. Emily war sich sicher, dass sie in den dunklen Augen kurz der Wahnsinn aufblitzte. Aber das Mädchen war noch so jung… Der Hut berührte kaum ihren Kopf, da schrie er auch schon „SLYTHERIN!" Der Tisch brach in lautes Jubeln aus. Sie warf ihrem Bruder noch ein dreckiges Grinsen zu bevor sie lächelnd zu ihren Haus stolzierte.

Emily sah zu Leo hinüber, dessen Augen sich zu kleinen Schlitzen verengt hatten. Sie war sich sicher, dass seine Hände unter dem Tisch zu Fäusten geballt waren. Sie legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter und er zuckte erschrocken zusammen. „Beruhig dich, sie ist es nicht wert", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und er nickte.

Als eine der letzten wurde endlich Ginny aufgerufen. Auch bei ihr entschied sich der Hut schnell. „GRYFFINDOR!", brüllte er laut und Ginny rannte praktisch zu ihrem Tisch. Ihre Brüder und Emily begrüßten sie herzlich. Die jüngste Weasley strahlte glücklich.

Während des Festessens kamen plötzlich die ersten Gerüchte auf. Muggel hatten ein fliegendes Auto gesehen, sogar der Tagesprophet berichtete darüber. Emily sank das Herz in die Hose, das würde definitiv nicht gut gehen. Später hieß es ein fliegendes Auto wäre in die Peitschende Weide gekracht. Jetzt bekam Emily es endgültig mit der Angst zu tun. Die Peitschende Weide war dafür bekannt, dass sie alles angriff was sich in ihrer Nähe auch nur bewegte. Aber sie hatte nicht gespürt, dass Harry in Lebensgefahr war, nur Angst, aber sie war sich nicht ganz sicher ob es ihre eigene war oder die von Harry.

Dumbledore hielt seine Rede und entließ die Schüler. Im Augenwinkel sah Emily wie Snape wieder auftauchte um McGonagall und Dumbledore beiseite zu ziehen. Sie sah noch wie die drei wieder verschwanden, dann zog Hermine sie in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Wenn ich die beiden sehe, dann bekommen sie so was von was zu hören!", murmelte Hermine wütend. „Ein fliegendes Auto!" Emily konnte sie verstehen, wenn die Angst nicht überwiegen würde, dann würde sie wahrscheinlich auch wütend sein. Plötzlich hörten sie Schritte hinter sich und Emily drehte sich um.

„Harry!", rief sie glücklich und fiel ihrem Bruder um den Hals. „Ihr seid nicht ernsthaft mit dem Ford geflogen?"

Harry nickte, Schuld stand quer über sein Gesicht geschrieben, genauso wie über Rons. „Wir sind nicht durch die Mauer gekommen. Wir sind einfach dagegen gekracht. Also mussten wir uns was anderes überlegen."

„Aber doch nicht das Auto!", sagte Emily. „Wie wäre es mit einer Eule gewesen?"

„Hat McGonagall auch gesagt", erklärte Ron.

„Naja, ich bin froh, dass ihr wieder hier seid. Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht."

„Tja, wir konnten leider nicht eher. Snape hat uns gefunden und dann kamen McGonagall und Dumbledore. Sie haben uns eine ziemliche Strafpredigt gehalten und wir müssen beide nachsitzen, erzählte Harry.

„Das habt ihr auch verdient!", warf Hermine ein. Sie blickte finster auf die beiden Jungen.

„Außerdem ist das Auto abgehauen, ich vermute es ist jetzt im Verbotenen Wald", fügte Ron noch hinzu.

Gemeinsam kletterten sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum, nachdem Hermine ihnen das neue Passwort gegeben hatte. Harry und Ron wurden schon erwartet. Jeder einzelne Gryffindor wollte ihnen zu dem Flug gratulieren. Emily machte sich zusammen mit Hermine auf den Weg nach oben in den Schlafsaal. Lavender und Parvati saßen schon auf einem der Betten und diskutierten eifrig. Emily verstand nur ein bisschen, anscheinend ging es um das fliegende Auto. Aber es war ihr auch egal, die beiden waren zwar ganz nett, aber sie kicherten Emily einfach zu viel. Man konnte keine vernünftige Unterhaltung mit ihnen führen.

Emily ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Ihr erster Tag in Hogwarts und so viel war schon passiert. Sie hoffte, dass wenigstens der Rest des Schuljahres ruhig verlief.


	21. Neue Bekanntschaften

**21. Neue Bekanntschaften**

Sie saßen gerade beim Frühstück als Errol, die Eule der Weasleys angeflogen kam und eine Bruchlandung auf dem Tisch machte. Ron nahm den roten Umschlag vorsichtig als ob er giftig wäre.

„Öffne ihn besser sofort", meldete sich Neville zu Wort. „Es ist schlimmer wenn man wartet."

Emily fragte sich gerade was so schlimm an dem roten Umschlag sei, als Ron ihn öffnete und eine schrille Stimme ertönte, so laut, dass jeder es hörte.

„DAS AUTO GESTOHLEN, ICH WÄRE NICHT ÜBERRASCHT GEWESEN WENN SIE EUCH RAUSGESCHMISSEN HÄTTEN, WARTE BIS ICH DICH KRIEGE!" Mrs Weasleys Stimme dröhnte durch die Halle und schrie ihren jüngsten Sohn an, der scharlachrot wurde. So ging es bestimmt fünf Minuten lang. Emily erfuhr, dass Mr Weasley wegen dem fliegenden Auto Probleme bei der Arbeit im Ministerium bekommen. Endlich endete die Strafpredigt und der Heuler löste sich in Flammen auf. Viele Schüler in der Halle lachten laut, während Ron noch röter wurde.

Doch sie wurden bald abgelenkt, denn McGonagall lief die Reihen entlang und verteilte die neuen Stundenpläne. Emily sah auf ihren und erkannte, dass das erste Fach für heute Kräuterkunde mit den Hufflepuffs war. Sie seufzte, Kräuterkunde mochte sie immer noch nicht und sie hoffte, dass Neville ihr wieder helfen würde

Gemeinsam mit ihren Freunden machte sie sich auf den Weg zu den Gewächshäusern. Auf dem Weg kam ihnen Professor Lockhart zusammen mit Sprout entgegen. Während Lockhart wie immer strahlte, sah Professor Sprout ziemlich verärgert aus. Ihre Laune besserte sich auch nicht als Lockhart mit Harry sprechen wollte, während der Rest der Klasse in Gewächshaus Drei verschwand.

In Gewächshaus Drei gab es die spannenderen und gefährlichen Pflanzen, es roch nach feuchter Erde und Dünger. Überall hingen Pflanzen von der Glasdecke. Die Schüler verteilten sich und Emily kam zwischen Leo und einer Hufflepuffschülerin zu stehen. Sie erinnerte sich vage daran, dass das Mädchen Inga Bergström hieß. Ihr fiel auf, dass sie eigentlich kaum Schüler aus den anderen Häusern kannte. Meistens sah man sich nur im Unterricht und da war kaum die richtige Zeit um sich zu unterhalten.

Nach ein paar Minuten huschte auch Harry wieder in das Gewächshaus und Professor Sprout begann endlich mit dem Unterricht.

„Wir werden heute Alraunen umpflanzen. Nun, wer kann mir die Eigenschaften der Alraunen nennen?", fragte Sprout die Klasse.

Es überraschte keinen, dass Hermines Hand in die Höhe schoss. „Alraune, oder Mandragora, ist ein mächtiges Kräftigungsmittel. Es wird benutzt um Personen wieder zu ihrer ursprünglichen Form zurück zu verhelfen wenn sie verwandelt oder verflucht wurden."

„Exzellent. Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor", sagte Sprout. „Die Alraune ist ein wichtiger Teil von vielen Gegengiften. Es ist aber genauso gefährlich. Wer kann mir sagen warum?"

„Der Schrei der Alraune ist fatal für jeden der ihn hört", antwortete Hermine sofort.

„Exakt. Erneut zehn Punkte", erwiderte Sprout. Sie deutete auf eine Reihe Pflanzen und alle traten einen Schritt näher. Alle nahmen auf ihre Anweisung ein Paar Ohrenschützer und setzten sie auf. Dann zog Sprout an einer der Pflanzen und zum Vorschein kam statt einer Wurzel etwas das Emily frappierend an ein hässliches, dreckiges Baby erinnerte. Der Mund öffnete sich, wahrscheinlich um zu schreien, doch man hörte dank der flauschigen Ohrenschützer nichts. Sprout pflanzte seelenruhig die Alraune um, dann gab sie ihnen die Erlaubnis die Schützer wieder abzunehmen.

„Weil die Alraunen noch so jung sind, wird ihr Schrei euch nicht töten", sagte sie. „Aber sie werden euch für ein paar Stunden ausknocken, also lasst die Ohrschützer auf."

„Wie beruhigend", murmelte Inga. „Das macht diese Dinger doch gleich viel interessanter."

Emily grinste, was Inga sah und erwiderte. Anscheinend fand jemand Kräuterkunde genauso toll wie sie. Sie mussten sich zu viert aufteilen und Emily landete zusammen mit Inga, Leo und Hannah Abbott an einem Tisch mit Alraunen. Ihr Bruder stand mit Ron und Hermine und einem Hufflepuffjungen, der aufgeregt auf sie einredet zusammen.

„Ich glaube wir sind uns noch gar nicht richtig vorgestellt worden", sagte Inga. „Ich bin Inga Bergström."

„Sehr erfreut", antwortete Emily. „Emily Evans."

Sie beobachtete Inga genauer. Auffallend waren die strahlend blauen Augen die im Kontrast zu der hellbraunen Haut standen. Ihre zimtfarbenen Haare waren kurz geschnitten, nur ein paar Strähnen fielen ihr in das schmale Gesicht. Das Mädchen versprach in ein paar Jahren eine echte Schönheit zu werden.

Sie unterhielten sich ein bisschen bis sie anfangen mussten die Alraunen umzutopfen und die Ohrschützer wieder aufsetzten. Am Ende der Stunde war Emily erleichtert das Gewächshaus zu verlassen.

„Die Alraunen und ich werden nie Freunde", murmelte Emily als sie neben Leo zum Schloss hinauf lief. Hinter ihnen ertönte ein leises Lachen.

„Gut, dass ich nicht die einzige bin", sagte Inga grinsend. „Kräuterkunde ist mein Hassfach. Aber weil ich Aurorin werden will, muss ich mich dadurch kämpfen."

„Was sind Auroren?", fragte Emily neugierig.

„Sie fangen Dunkle Zauberer sowie Todesser", erklärte Inga. „So was wie die Polizei, um es mal mit den Muggeln auszudrücken. Meine Eltern und mein Bruder sind Auroren, auch wenn Lasse gerade erst in der Ausbildung ist. Nevilles Eltern waren auch Auroren."

Ein Schatten huschte über Leos Gesicht, der aber so schnell verschwand, dass Emily ihn kaum wahrnahm. Sie hatte schon im letzten Schuljahr gemerkt, dass Leo und Neville merkwürdig distanziert zu einander waren. Es schien sogar so, dass Neville Angst zu haben schien wenn er Leo sah, zumindest war seine Anspannung greifbar. Leo hingegen ging Neville aus dem Weg, die einzige Ausnahme war als sie zusammen gelernt hatten vor den Examen.

„Wieder was gelernt.", sagte Emily scherzhaft und Leo und Inga stimmten in ihr Lachen ein. Gemeinsam gingen sie in das Schloss. Inga verabschiedete sich, sie hatte Zaubertränke unten in den Kerkern.

„Wir sollten uns mal wieder unterhalten", sagte Inga zum Schluss. „Für Gryffindors scheint ihr ganz nett zu sein." Das letzte sagte sie mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Du auch", erwiderte Emily lachend.

„Für eine Hufflepuff", fügte Leo hinzu.

Nach einer Stunde Verwandlung gab es endlich Mittagessen. Emily setzte sich neben ihren Bruder.

„Was wollte Lockhart eigentlich von dir?", fragte sie ihn. Sie hatte vorher keine Zeit gehabt ihn danach zu fragen.

Harry verzog das Gesicht. „Er wollte mir Tipps geben. Er glaubt offensichtlich, dass ich mich nach Berühmtheit sehne so wie er. Weil Ron und ich mit dem fliegenden Auto gekommen sind."

Emily schnaubte. Wenn Harry eins nicht wollte, dann war es diese ständige Aufmerksamkeit. „Nur weil er so arrogant ist, muss es noch lange nicht heißen, dass es alle wollen. Meiner Meinung nach hat er einen Knall."

„Hat er nicht!", verteidigte Hermine ihren Lehrer. „Was er alles schon erlebt hat!"

Als sie merkte was sie sagte, errötete sie und blieb von da an still. Emily lächelte in sich hinein, es war klar, dass Hermine Lockhart anbetete. Nach dem Essen gingen sie zum Klassenraum und setzten sich. Lockhart wartete schon auf sie und begrüßte sie freundlich.

Die erste Aufgabe war ein Quiz. Thema? Er selbst.

Emily gab nach der zwanzigsten Frage auf, sie hatte Lockharts Bücher sowieso nicht gelesen und mal im Ernst wen interessiert es schon was seine Lieblingsfarbe war? Im zweiten Teil der Stunde ließ er einen Käfig voller Wichtel frei. Er war der Meinung, dass dies gefährliche Kreaturen waren. Aber das einzig Schlimme was sie hervorriefen war ein Lachanfall bei den meisten Schülern.

Kaum dass die Wichtel frei waren, begann das Chaos. Sie klauten Lockharts Zauberstab und brachten den Großteil der Klasse dazu aus dem Raum zu fliehen, Lockhart ihnen allen voraus. Neville hing am Kerzenleuchter fest, während Emily, Leo, Ron, Harry und Hermine die Wichtel einfingen und Neville befreiten.

„Da wünsch ich mir doch lieber Kräuterkunde", murmelte Emily als die ganzen Wichtel endlich hinter Schloss und Riegel saßen.

Leo lachte laut. „Das muss ja schon was heißen. Aber sollte nicht er die Wichtel wieder einfangen und nicht wir Schüler?"

„Praktische Erfahrung!", sagte Hermine schnippisch. „Und habt ihr nicht seine Bücher gelesen? Er hat wundervolle Sachen gemacht!"

„Wer's glaubt", begann Harry.

„Wird selig", vollendete Emily und grinste ihren Bruder an.

In den nächsten Stunden beschränkte sich Lockhart darauf Szenen aus seinen Büchern nachzuspielen, wobei er am liebsten Harry als Partner nahm. Emily hatte das komische Gefühl, dass Lockhart nicht alle seine Abenteuer selbst erlebt hatte. Aber sie war sich da nicht so ganz sicher, denn Lockhart war zu sehr von sich selbst überzeugt, so dass er wahrscheinlich Lüge für Wahrheit hielt.

Zusammen mit Leo und Neville saß Emily nun oft bei den Hufflepuffs unten am Seeufer. Gemeinsam genossen sie die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Oktobers. Neville kannte die meisten der Hufflepuffs recht gut, anscheinend hatte er öfters mit ihnen zu tun. Emily musste eingestehen, dass sie nur die Namen kannte und sich bisher wenig mit Schülern aus anderen Häusern unterhalten hatte.

"Irgendwie ist es schon krass, das solche Vorurteile zwischen den Häusern herrschen", sagte Hannah Abbott eines Nachmittags. "Wir sollen schließlich eine Schule sein."

"Es gibt wahrscheinlich immer einen der leider genau diesem Vorurteil entspricht", erwiderte Emily langsam. "Und man sieht dann genau auch nur den. Das Paradebeispiel ist ja wohl Malfoy für Slytherin."

"Ach ja Blondie", sagte Inga lachend. "Obwohl der nur eine große Klappe hat und nichts dahinter."

"Blondie?", fragte Leo lachend. "Den Spitznamen habe ich noch nie gehört." Auch Emily und Neville mussten breit grinsen.

"Klar, passt doch. Wir drei-" Susan zeigte auf Hannah, Inga und sich selber. "Nennen ihn schon immer so. Aber selbst wenn Blondie nur eine große Klappe hat, dann kann er trotzdem viel Schaden anrichten. Hinter ihm steht immer noch eine mächtige Familie."

Emily sah zu Leo hinüber, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, dass man von seiner Familie nichts gutes hielt. Aber es schienen auch viele zu vergessen, dass er zu dieser Familie gehörte, weil er nicht in Slytherin war.

"Passenderweise Slytherins", fügte Ernie MacMillan hinzu. "Und Anhänger von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem. Fast alle Todesser waren in Slytherin. Aber Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer ist tot."

Emily war sich da nicht ganz zu sicher, wusste aber auch nicht wo Voldemort momentan war. Und wozu sich unnötig Sorgen machen? "Und wenn wir schonmal bei Vorurteilen sind, dann sind in Ravenclaw nur Streber."

"Obwohl das eigentlich fast schon wieder stimmt", sagte Hannah. "Wenn wir mit den Ravenclaws Unterricht haben, mindestens einer weiß die Antwort auf alle Fragen. Geschlagen werden sie ja nur von Hermine."

"Die wäre ja auch beinahe dort gelandet", erklärte Emily. "Und ich beinahe in Hufflepuff."

"Du?", fragte Ernie ungläubig. "Du kommst mir eher vor als ob du eine typische Gryffindor wärst. Mutig, stellst dich jeder Gefahr und-"

"Was und?", hakte Leo interessiert nach.

Ernies Wangen färbten sich leicht rot. "Das ist ein Vorurteil über Gryffindor. Viele sagen, dass ihr oft nicht nachdenkt und euch deshalb jeder Gefahr stellt."

"Da ist schon was dran. Wenn ich im nachhinein überlege, dass ich wirklich unter der Schule war und den Stein der Weisen retten wollte. Es war definitiv nicht der beste Plan", gab Emily nachdenklich zu. "Aber als dumm würde ich mich trotzdem nicht bezeichnen. Nur als unüberlegt." Sie grinste.

"So jetzt will ich aber mal wissen was ihr über die Hufflepuffs denkt", forderte Inga.

"Das ist einfach", antwortete Leo. "Die meisten sagen einfach nur, dass ihr langweilig seid."

Als Antwort grinste Inga nur. "Dann habt ihr noch nie etwas von den legendären Parties gehört. Aber ihr müsst versprechen, dass ihr nichts verratet." Emily, Leo und Neville nickten feierlich.

"Die älteren Jahrgänge feiern oft Parties im Gemeinschaftsraum oder irgendwo anders im Schloss und sie sind innerhalb des Hauses legendär. Mein Bruder erzählt mir immer davon. Es sind eigentlich meist nur Hufflepuffs eingeladen, man darf aber auch Gäste mitbringen, die sich als vertrauenswürdig erwiesen haben. Also langweilig sind wir bestimmt nicht", erklärte Inga.

"Okay, als langweilig würde ich euch jetzt nicht mehr beschreiben", erwiderte Emily grinsend. Wer hätte gedacht, dass das in den Hufflepuffs steckte?

"Alle ab dem vierten Jahr sind eingeladen", fügte Inga noch hinzu. Ihre Augen blitzten auf. "Ich freue mich schon darauf wenn ich so alt bin."

"Es sind ja nur noch zwei Jahre", sagte Hannah lächelnd. "Inga will schon seit dem sie auf der Schule ist dahin. Sie hat uns das alles bereits am ersten Abend erzählt."

Inga zuckte mit den Schultern. "Na und?"

"Du warst so aufgeregt, dass du die meiste Zeit einfach nur geplappert hast", fügte Ernie lachend hinzu. "Zusammem mit der Tatsache, dass du-"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Inga bewarf ihn mit Gras und stürzte sich dann auf ihm um ihn zu kitzeln. Neville eilte Ernie zu Hilfe und schon waren alle in den Kampf verwickelt. Es endete damit, dass die Mädchen im kalten Wasser des Sees landeten. Doch mit ein paar schnellen Zaubern waren alle wieder trocken und sie ließen sich lachend wieder ins Gras fallen.

Erst einmal muss ich mich den Leuten bedanken die meine Geschichte reviewen, lesen, ihr folgen und sie zu ihren Favoriten hinzugefügt haben. Ich freue mich über jeden einzelnen von euch :) Ein großes Dankeschön an euch :)

Was haltet ihr von Inga? ;)


	22. Schlammblut

** 22. Schlammblut**

Ein paar Tage später wurde Emily von Angelina und Katie geweckt. Nach einem Blick durch das Fenster stellte sie fest, dass es gerade erst Morgengrauen war und sah ihre beiden Teamkolleginnen verwundert an.

„Quidditchtraining.", sagte Angelina während Emily aufstand und ihre Kleidung anzog. „Keins von den anderen Teams hat angefangen zu trainieren."

„Oliver will dieses Jahr früh anfangen, damit wir eine Chance auf den Pokal haben.", fügte Katie noch hinzu.

„Aber so früh?", fragte Emily und griff nach ihrem Besen. Angelina zuckte mit den Schultern. Oliver war so besessen von Quidditch, dass er für das Spiel fast alles tat. Gemeinsam gingen sie nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum wo Harry und Oliver schon auf sie warteten.

Sie kletterten gerade aus dem Portraitloch als sie hinter sich eine Stimme hörten. Es war Colin Creevey ein kleiner Erstklässler, der ein großer Fan von Harry war. Er löcherte Harry den ganzen Weg über mit Fragen über Quidditch. Die anderen waren zu müde um sich einzumischen, also blieb alles an Harry hängen.

In den Umkleideräumen trafen sie auf die Weasleyzwillinge, die aussahen als ob sie gleich einschlafen würden. Es ging allen so außer Oliver und Emily, die normalerweise auch kein Frühaufsteher war, aber die Aussicht auf Quidditch hatte ihre Müdigkeit vertrieben.

Oliver begann mit einem Vortrag über verschiedene Spielzüge während der Rest versuchte den verlorenen Schlaf nachzuholen. Emily versuchte wach zu bleiben, doch eigentlich hatte sie erwartet zu spielen und nicht Oliver zuzuhören und so sank ihr Kopf immer wieder nach vorne und sie versuchte ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken.

Endlich ging es hinauf auf das Feld und die Spieler erhoben sich in die Luft. Hermine und Ron saßen auf der Tribüne und sahen ihnen beim Training zu. Emily und Harry lieferten sich ein Rennen mit den Zwillingen quer über das Feld als sie jäh unterbrochen wurden. Die komplette Slytherinmannschaft, gekleidet in Grün und Silber, marschierte auf das Feld.

Die Gryffindors landeten neben ihrem Kapitän der nun Marcus Flint gegenüber stand.

„Was macht ihr hier?", sagte Wood. In seiner Stimme schwang verhaltener Ärger mit. „Ich hab das Feld gebucht."

„Aha", sagte Flint. „Ich habe eine Sondererlaubnis von Professor Snape." Er reichte Oliver einen kleinen Zettel. Emily konnte ihn nicht erkennen, da sie zu weit weg stand, aber der Inhalt wurde Sekunden später auch so klar.

„Ihr habt einen neuen Sucher?", fragte Oliver. „Wo?"

Hinter den sechs großen Spielern trat ein kleinerer, grinsender Junge hervor. Es war Draco Malfoy. Emily erfuhr, dass sein Vater den Slytherins neue Besen gekauft hatte, nagelneue Nimbusse 2001, der Nachfolger des Nimbus 2000, den Emily und Harry flogen. Währenddessen kamen auch Ron und Hermine angelaufen.

„Was macht der denn hier?", fragte Ron als er Draco sah.

„Ich bin der neue Sucher", sagte Draco selbstgefällig. „Jeder bewundert gerade die neuen Besen die mein Vater gekauft hat."

„Immerhin musste sich keiner aus Gryffindor den Weg ins Team erkaufen.", sagte Hermine scharf. „Sie sind darin weil sie Talent haben."

Emily musste ein Lachen unterdrücken als sie sah wie Draco jetzt schon nicht mehr ganz so selbstgefällig aussah.

„Niemand hat nach deiner Meinung gefragt, du dreckiges, kleines Schlammblut!", stieß Draco hervor.

Emily hatte keine Ahnung was Schlammblut bedeutete, doch die Beleidigung verursachte großen Aufruhr. Fred und George versuchten auf Draco zu springen und Ron zog seinen Zauberstab, der nach dem Zwischenfall mit der Peitschenden Weide nicht mehr richtig funktionierte. Ron murmelte etwas und ein Strahl aus grünem Licht schoss aus dem falschen Ende und traf ihn selbst.

„Ron! Ron! Geht es dir gut?", fragte Hermine.

Ron öffnete seinen Mund um zu sprechen, doch statt Wörter kamen aus seinem Mund mehrere Schnecken. Das Slytherinteam brach in lautes Gelächter aus während Harry und Hermine Ron auf die Füße halfen.

Emily schritt auf Draco zu und blickte ihm direkt in die grauen Augen. „Wage es ja nicht noch einmal meine Freunde zu beleidigen!", zischte sie. „Sonst bekommst du es mit mir zu tun!"

Draco zuckte zusammen, doch Flint lachte nur. „Komm schon Püppchen! Was kannst du denn schon tun?"

„Fordere mich ja nicht heraus!", stieß Emily hervor. Ihre grünen Augen glühten wütend. „Eigentlich bist du die Mühe gar nicht wert, Troll!"

Sie drehte sich um und ging zu ihren Freunden hinüber. Fred und George grinsten sie an.

„Wenn du uns so wütend ansehen würdest, würden wir auch aufgeben", sagte Fred lachend.

„Ja, du kannst ganz schön unheimlich gucken. Hat dir das schon mal jemand gesagt?", fügte sein Bruder hinzu.

Emily lachte als Antwort und folgte dann Harry und Hermine die Ron zu Hagrid brachten. Hagrid begrüßte sie freundlich, nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass die vier nicht Lockhart waren, dem sie schon auf dem Weg ausgewichen waren. Hagrid riet Ron zu warten, denn ein anderes Mittel gäbe es nicht und so machten sie es sich bei Hagrid gemütlich.

„So, erzählt mir wen hat er versucht zu verhexen?", fragte Hagrid und neigte seinen großen Kopf in Richtung Ron.

„Malfoy hat Hermine beleidigt. Ziemlich schlimm sogar, denn alle waren ganz verrückt", erklärte Harry.

„Es war schlimm", sagte Ron bevor er erneut ein paar Schnecken ausspuckte. „Malfoy hat sie Schlammblut genannt."

Hagrid sah Hermine an. „Hat er nicht", grollte er.

„Er hat", sagte sie. „Ich weiß aber nicht was es bedeutet."

„Es war das schlimmste was er sagen konnte", erklärte Ron. „Schlammblut ist ein schlimmer Name für jemanden der muggelstämmig ist. Es gibt einige Zauberer – wie die Malfoys – die denken sie sind besser als alle anderen weil sie reinblütig sind."

„Das ist doch vollkommen sinnlos", meldete sich Emily zu Wort. „Hermine ist doch viel besser als dieser Draco. Du bist nicht umsonst die Beste unseres Jahrgangs."

Hermine errötete. „Danke", sagte sie verlegen.

„Immerhin seid ihr nicht in Schwierigkeiten weil ihr Lucius Malfoys Sohn verhext habt", seufzte Hagrid.

Sie verbrachten noch einige Zeit bei Hagrid, der ihnen selbstgemachte Kekse anbot (die sie aber höflich ablehnten, weil sie fürchterlich waren) und ihnen seine Kürbisse für Halloween zeigte. Als es Ron deutlich besser ging liefen sie zum Schloss hinauf wo McGonagall schon auf Harry und Ron wartete, denn die beiden mussten noch nachsitzen.

Hermine und Emily gingen hinauf in den Gemeinschaftsraum ohne auf die Jungen zu warten. Hermine setzte sich an ihre Hausaufgaben und Emily holte eins der Bücher über Animagi hervor. Im letzten Jahr hatte sie die Bücher schon mehrmals gelesen und sich eingehend damit beschäftigt. Mit zauberstabloser Magie kam sie schon ganz gut zurecht sofern es sich um einfache Sprüche handelte, doch dieses Jahr würde sie sich mit den komplexeren auseinandersetzen.

Sie hatte beschlossen, dass sie die Verwandlung zum Animagus durchziehen würde. Letztes Jahr war es eher nur eine theoretische Idee gewesen, doch jetzt wollte sie es. Sie wollte nie wieder hilflos sein, sich verteidigen können. Bei der Begegnung mit Voldemort war es nur der Schutz ihrer Mutter gewesen, der sie gerettet hatte, doch sie wollte selber kämpfen.

Emily konnte zwar jede Menge Zaubersprüche lernen, aber es war noch etwas ganz anderes wenn man sich so verwandeln konnte. Außerdem spürte sie, dass Animagi noch einmal wichtig würden in ihrem Leben. Es war auch eine weitere Verbindung zu ihrer Vergangenheit, mal abgesehen von den Büchern. Es musste doch eine Bedeutung haben, dass sie ausgerechnet diese Bücher besaß. Und wieso sollte sie die nicht benutzen?

Mithilfe der Bücher würde sie es sehr wahrscheinlich schaffen die Verwandlung zu erreichen, denn das älteste und zerlesenste von ihnen enthielt eine komplette Anleitung dazu. Doch sie wollte noch ein paar weitere Informationen zu Animagi sammeln, deshalb beschloss sie in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Dort angekommen, begann sie die langen Regalreihen und die Register zu durchsuchen, doch sie fand nur ein paar Informationen über Animagi im Generellen, keine Anleitungen.

Die erstaunlichste Information war, dass die Animagiverwandlung illegal war, sofern man nicht unter Beobachtung des Ministeriums stand. Man musste sich auch registrieren wenn man seine endgültige Verwandlung hinter sich hatte. Emily wusste bisher davon nichts, denn ihre Bücher waren so alt, dass es dieses Gesetz noch nicht gab.

Sie fragte sich ob die ehemaligen Besitzer registrierte Animagi waren. Sie suchte nach einem Verzeichnis und fand dort nur sieben Einträge. Einer davon war McGonagall, aber das wusste Emily schon.

Emily ging noch einmal die Namen der ehemaligen Besitzer durch. Tatze, Krone und Wurmschwanz. Und dann war da noch Moony, der in den Randnotizen erwähnt wurde. Tatze war vielleicht ein Hund oder eine Katze, Krone ein Tier mit Geweih und Wurmschwanz jemand mit einem besonderen Schwanz. Aus Moony wurde sie nicht schlau. Aber keiner der aufgeführten Animagi passte auf die Beschreibung. Außerdem mussten sie ungefähr aus der gleichen Zeit stammen und sich kennen, denn in den Randnotizen bezogen sich aufeinander.

Das ließ nur einen Schluss zu, keiner der vier war ein registrierter Animagus. Deshalb begann Emily danach zu suchen ob sie vielleicht verurteilt wurden, doch sie fand nichts. Also war es möglich ein Animagus zu sein ohne sich zu registrieren und ohne aufzufliegen, solange man seine Fähigkeit nicht missbrauchte.

Sie hatte nicht vor es zu tun, hinzu kam dass sie nicht wusste wie das Ministerium für Zauberei war. Gegen das Muggelpendant hatte sie einiges einzuwenden, denn das Waisenhaus fiel unter dessen Zuständigkeit und es hatte kläglich versagt. Das Waisenhaus war Emilys persönliche Hölle gewesen. Sie beschloss abzuwarten in welches Tier sie sich verwandeln würde. Wenn es ein Tier war, das oft vorkam, dann würde es leichter sein sich zu verstecken. Und irgendwie war es etwas Aufregendes, Verführerisches sich in ein Tier zu verwandeln.

Nachdenklich verließ Emily die Bibliothek. Mittlerweile war es schon Abend geworden und die Dunkelheit hatte sich über die Schule gesenkt. Anscheinend war sie länger in der Bibliothek geblieben als sie dachte. Sie beeilte sich um wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein komisches Klappern und Ratteln. Sie blieb stehen und sah sich nach der Geräuschquelle um, doch sie konnte nichts erkennen. Das seltsame Geräusch ertönte wieder. Es schien aus der Wand zu kommen. Vorsichtig trat sie näher, doch das Geräusch war nicht mehr zu hören, doch es erinnerte sie an etwas.

Als es ein paar Minuten ruhig war, setzte sie sie ihren Weg fort. Angestrengt durchforstete sie ihr Gedächtnis woran sie das Geräusch erinnerte. Es klang so als ob es aus den Rohren kam die das Schloss durchzogen. Die Rohre! Emily fiel der Ghoul ein der über Rons Zimmer wohnte und schon mal mit den Rohren klapperte. Das klang so ähnlich, vielleicht lag es an dem Alter von Hogwarts das die Rohre so klapperten.

Emily zuckte mit den Schultern, es war also nichts Beunruhigendes und so setzte sie ihren Weg ereignislos fort.

Im fast leeren Gemeinschaftsraum traf sie auf Harry, der gerade vom Nachsitzen wiederkam.

„Wo warst du denn noch so lange?", fragte Harry seine Schwester.

„In der Bibliothek", antwortete Emily. „Wie war das Nachsitzen?"

„Grausam. Ich musste Lockhart bei seiner Fanpost helfen", erwiderte Harry während sie es sich in den Sesseln vor dem Feuer bequem machten.

„Du hast mein vollstes Mitleid", sagte Emily mit einem schiefen Lächeln, dass Harry müde erwiderte.

„Vorhin ist etwas Komisches passiert", begann Harry. „Bitte halte mich nicht für verrückt. Ich habe so eine komische Stimme gehört. Sie kam aus der Wand. Lockhart hat sie nicht gehört."

„Verrückt bist du nicht", sagte Emily langsam. „Was hat die Stimme gesagt?"

„Komm… Komm zu mir und dann hat sie gesagt, dass sie mich töten will."

Emily schauderte. „Das klingt gar nicht gut. War noch irgendwas in dem Raum? Vielleicht irgendwas aus den dunklen Künsten?"

„Nein", antwortete Harry bestimmt. „Nicht bei Lockhart. Da hängen nur Bilder von ihm selbst herum."

„Dann verstehe ich es auch nicht", sagte Emily. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Sie hatte die Rohre klappern gehört, ob das etwas mit der unheimlichen Stimme zu tun hatte? Aber die Rohre, wenn es sie überhaupt waren, hatten die Geräusche verursacht weil sie so alt waren. Vielleicht gab es keine Verbindung dazwischen.

„Wir sehen morgen weiter, ja?", sagte Emily. „Wir sind beide so müde, dass wir kaum klar denken können."

Harry nickte und gähnte wie zur Bestätigung. Die Geschwister lachten leise und wünschten sich eine gute Nacht. Als Emily im Bett lag, dachte sie, dass dieses Schuljahr wahrscheinlich doch nicht so ruhig werden würde wie sie am Anfang noch gehofft hatte.


	23. Die Schrift an der Wand

**23. Die Schrift an der Wand**

Der Oktober kam und mit ihm das schlechte Wetter. Es regnete andauernd und alles wurde matschig. Oliver Wood hielt das allerdings nicht davon ab zu trainieren, vor allem weil die neuen Besen der Slytherins so schnell waren, wie die Weasleyzwillinge und Emily herausgefunden hatten. Und so war jeder aus dem Team nach dem Training von oben bis unten mit Dreck bespritzt. Emily störte der Schmutz nicht so sehr, nur der Wind der an ihrem schmalen Körper zerrte. Seitdem wurde sie von Fred und George dazu gezwungen mehr zu essen, damit sie nicht vom Besen gepustet wurde.

Harry war vom Fast-Kopflosen Nick zu seiner Todestagsfeier eingeladen worden. Ron und Hermine würden ihn begleiten, während Emily so höflich wie möglich ablehnte. So nett der Großteil der Geister auch sein mochte, sie jagten Emily immer noch Schauer über den Rücken wenn sie sie sah. Auch nach einem Jahr hatte sie sich nicht daran gewöhnt. Nicht gerade fördernd war auch eine Begegnung mit dem Blutigen Baron, der im letzten Jahr einfach durch sie hindurchgeflogen war.

Die große Halle war für das abendliche Fest wundervoll geschmückt. Lebendige Fledermäuse schwirrten über den Köpfen der versammelten Schüler, Hagrids Riesenkürbisse standen in den Ecken und dazu gab es ein wahres Festmahl. Emily ging gemeinsam mit Leo nach unten während die anderen drei sich auf den Weg zu der Todestagsfeier machten.

Emily und Leo unterhielten sich gerade als er sie plötzlich an der Hand packte und in die andere Richtung zog.

„Was ist denn?", fragte sie ihn erstaunt.

„Meine Schwester", konnte er gerade noch sagen als Katharina auch schon auftauchte. Neben ihr gingen zwei andere Mädchen, ebenfalls aus Slytherin. Anscheinend hatte sie sie gesehen, denn sie rief quer über den Gang: „Leo! Bleib doch stehen."

Seufzend blieben Leo und Emily stehen und drehten sich um.

„Katharina", sagte Leo kühl. „Wie schön dich zu sehen."

Ein dreckiges Grinsen zierte das blasse Gesicht der jüngsten Lestrange. „Geht mir genauso, Bruderherz. Wie fühlt es sich an im falschen Haus zu sein?"

„Kann ich dir nicht sagen", erwiderte Leo. Seine Stimme war jetzt eisig. „Ich denke der Hut hat mich schon in das richtige Haus eingeteilt."

Kurz flackerte so etwas wie Schock über Katharinas Gesicht, doch er verschwand schnell wieder und das Grinsen tauchte wieder auf. „Komm schon, du kannst dich doch nicht ernsthaft in Gryffindor wohlfühlen? Gryffindor, das Haus der Versager. Slytherin ist unser Haus."

„Es mag dein Haus sein, aber nicht meins", antwortete Leo. Sein Gesicht blieb immer noch ausdruckslos, doch in seinen Augen sah Emily die Wut aufleuchten. „Wir Gryffindors sind keine Versager, lass dir das gesagt sein."

„Nun gut, wenn du so denkst", sagte Katharina. „Du stellst dich gerade gegen deine ganze Familie, das ist dir doch wohl bewusst? Du vergisst, dass du ein Lestrange bist."

„Erzähl mir das nicht. Es hält mir ja sowieso jeder vor. Komm wir gehen" Leo drehte sich um und wandte sich zum gehen.

„Nicht so schnell Bruder", rief Katharina hastig. „Stell uns doch erst mal deine Begleitung vor." Ihre beiden Freundinnen kicherten gehässig.

„Emily Evans", sagte Leo schnell und zog Emily hinter sich her.

„Bis bald, Bruderherz."

„Da freue ich mich aber", murmelte Leo sarkastisch. „Oh Merlin, wie ich meine Familie in solchen Momenten hasse."

„Beruhige dich", sagte Emily. „Ich weiß es ist schwer, aber nimm es dir nicht so sehr zu Herzen. Freue dich, dass du der Einzige bist in deiner Familie der Herz und Verstand hat."

Sie drückte zur Beruhigung seine Hand und Leo lächelte schief.

„So wie du es ausdrückst klingt es richtig toll", erwiderte er. „Aber so einfach ist es nicht wenn man aus einer Reinblutfamilie mit einer jahrtausendealten Tradition kommt."

„Ich bin froh, dass du anders bist. Sonst wären wir nicht befreundet."

„Das stimmt", lachte Leo. „Ich hätte ganz schön was verpasst. Danke, dass du zu mir hältst."

„Dafür sind Freunde doch da", sagte Emily. „Und jetzt sollten wir uns beeilen. Ich will dieses Jahr das Festmahl mitbekommen."

Beide grinsten und liefen die vielen Treppen hinunter in die große Halle. Das Festmahl war exzellent und Emily genoss das Essen, denn letztes Jahr waren sie und Hermine von einem Bergtroll unten in der Mädchentoilette attackiert worden und sie hatten vom Fest nichts mitbekommen.

Das diesjährige Fest verlief ohne Störungen und jeder verließ am Ende glücklich und vollgefressen die große Halle. Das Einzige was ungewöhnlich war, dass Emily kurz vor Ende immer wieder spürte, dass mit Harry etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Sie wusste nicht genau was, aber sie würde ihn fragen sobald sie ihn sah.

Die Schüler machten sich auf den Weg zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen, alle unterhielten sich laut, bis plötzlich die Menge stoppte und jedes Geräusch erstarb. Emily kämpfte sich durch die Menge um zu sehen was vor sich ging. Sie erstarrte als sie die blutige Schrift an der Wand erkannte.

DIE KAMMER DES SCHRECKENS WURDE GEÖFFNET. FEINDE DES ERBEN, NEHMT EUCH IN ACHT!

Von der Decke hing Mrs Norris, die Katze des Hausmeisters, sie war steif wie ein Brett und ihre Augen waren weit geöffnet. Daneben standen Harry, Ron und Hermine. Emily sah ihren Bruder fragend an, doch er sah völlig geschockt aus.

„Feinde des Erbens, nehmt euch in Acht! Schlammblüter sind die nächsten.", rief plötzlich Draco von hinten, der sich genauso wie Emily durch die Menge gequetscht hatte und jetzt grinsend auf die leblose Katze sah.

Angezogen von Dracos Rufen, tauchte Filch auf, der bei dem Anblick seiner geliebten Katze sofort begann Harry zu beschuldigen. Er wurde erst von Dumbledore unterbrochen, der zusammen mit ein paar weiteren Lehrern ankam. Er nahm die Katze von der Wand ab.

„Komm mit, Argus", sagte er zu Filch. „Sie auch, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger."

Bevor Harry den anderen folgte, lief er zu Emily hinüber.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung was passiert ist", flüsterte Harry seiner Schwester ins Ohr. „Ich hab nur die Stimme gehört. Ich hab mit Mrs Norris nichts zu tun."

„Weiß ich", antworte Emily genauso leise und schenkte Harry ein beruhigendes Lächeln. „Und jetzt geh, ich warte oben auf dich."

Inga quetschte sich durch die Menge zu Emily und Leo. "Fröhliches Halloween", sagte sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln zur Begrüßung. "Meint ihr wir erleben irgendwann noch einmal ein ruhiges Halloween?"

Leo warf einen Blick zu der Schrift an der Wand und schüttelte den Kopf. "Wahrscheinlich nicht. Mittlerweile finde ich den Troll ja sympathischer."

"Glaube mir, wenn du ihm persönlich gegenüber gestanden hättest, dann würdest du ihn nicht sympathisch finden", widersprach Emily. "Aber der Troll hat nicht damit gedroht, die Schüler umzubringen."

"Glaubst du denn, dass Mrs Norris tot ist?", fragte Leo.

Emily zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Aber sie sah schon sehr tot aus."

"Sag jetzt bitte nicht, dass das Katzenvieh dir auch noch Leid tut", sagte Inga und sah Emily entgeistert an. "Dieses räudige, veflohte Biest."

"Verdient hat sie es nicht", antwortete Emily. "Ich mag sie aber auch nicht."

Inga sah sie erleichtert an. "Und ich dachte schon du wärst auf die dunkle Seite der Macht übergelaufen."

"Damit scherzt man nicht!", rief Leo entrüstet, während die beiden Mädchen lachten.

"Möge die Macht mit dir sein", fügte Inga hinzu bis sie wieder ernst wurde. "Das ist aus Star Wars. Hast du nie einen Film gesehen?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht", erwiderte Leo. "Das ist Muggeltechnik."

"Erinnert mich daran, dass wir das irgendwann mal machen müssen", sagte Inga. "Naja, ich sollte dann mal verschwinden bevor noch wer von der dunklen Seite mich hier aufspürt. Miss Bergström, gehen Sie sofort in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück oder zehn Punkte Abzug." Sie ahmte Snapes Stimme nach, bevor sie winkte und lachend in die andere Richtung lief.

Emily und Leo gingen zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, während dessen erklärte sie ihm die Geschichte von Star Wars. Nun konnte Leo wenigstens auch ein bisschen den Humor darin sehen. Eine halbe Stunde später erschien Hermine und zog Emily aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum hinein in ein leeres Klassenzimmer wo schon Harry und Ron warteten.

„Und wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte Emily und setzte sich auf einen der Tische.

„Mrs Norris ist nur versteinert, nicht tot. Filch glaubt immer noch ich wäre das gewesen, weil ich weiß, dass er ein Squib ist. Snape wollte mich bestrafen, aber Dumbledore hat das nicht zugelassen", erzählte Harry knapp.

„Was ist ein Squib? Und hast du ihnen von der Stimme erzählt?"

„Ein Squib ist so etwas wie das Gegenteil eines muggelgeboren Zauberers. Er ist in eine Zaubererfamilie geboren, aber ohne magische Kräfte", erklärte Ron.

„Ich habe ihnen nicht von der Stimme erzählt. Denkt ihr ich hätte ihnen davon erzählen sollen?", antwortete Harry.

„Nein", sagte Ron ohne zu Zögern. „Stimmen zu hören die niemand anders hören kann ist kein gutes Zeichen, noch nicht mal bei Zauberern."

„Aber ihr glaubt mir doch?", fragte Harry sofort.

„Natürlich", erwiderte Emily.

„Aber du musst schon zugeben, dass das komisch ist….", fügte Ron hinzu.

„Ich weiß es ist komisch", sagte Harry. „Die ganze Sache ist komisch. Worüber war die Schrift an der Wand überhaupt? Die Kammer wurde geöffnet… was bedeutet das?"

„Da klingelt es bei mir", sagte Ron langsam. „Ich glaube Bill hat mir mal eine Geschichte über eine geheime Kammer erzählt…"

Plötzlich hörten sie aus der Ferne eine Glocke ertönen. Es war Mitternacht. Deshalb beschlossen sie zurück in den Turm zu gehen, denn keiner von ihnen hatte sonderlich Lust von Snape erwischt zu werden.

Die nächsten Tage war die Versteinerung und die Schrift an der Wand das Gesprächsthema unter den Schülern in Hogwarts. Besonders Ginny war beunruhigt wegen dem Vorfall. Ihr Bruder versuchte sie zu beruhigen, wenn auch wenig taktvoll. Gemeinsam mit Hermine versuchte Emily etwas in der Bibliothek über die mysteriöse Kammer heraus zu finden, doch anscheinend waren noch andere auf den Gedanken gekommen und nirgends war mehr eine Ausgabe von _Geschichte Hogwarts_ zu finden. Und so fragte Hermine eines Tages Professor Binns während der Stunde nach der Kammer des Schreckens. Binns war äußerst erstaunt darüber, denn offensichtlich war Hermine die erste die ihn jemals etwas fragte.

„Die Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei wurde vor über tausend Jahren von den vier größten Hexen und Zauberern ihrer Zeit gegründet – Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw und Salazar Slytherin. Einige Jahre lang arbeiteten die Gründer harmonisch zusammen, doch dann begannen Streitigkeiten unter ihnen. Slytherin wünschte eine bessere Auswahl der Schüler. Er glaubte, dass das Erlernen der Magie den reinblütigen Familien vorbehalten sein sollte. Salazar Slytherin habe sich gegen die anderen Schulgründer nicht durchsetzen können, muggelstämmige Jugendliche mit Zauberkräften aus Hogwarts herauszuhalten. Damals habe er die Schule im Streit verlassen. Laut dieser Legende soll er ein Vermächtnis hinterlassen haben: Eine verborgene Kammer, die nur von seinem "Erben" geöffnet werden könne. Dort habe er ein schreckliches Monster eingesperrt, um Hogwarts doch noch von "unwürdigen" magischen Kindern aus Muggelfamilien zu säubern."

Auf Binns Worte folgte Stille, doch es war mehr eine gespannte Stille als die sonstige schläfrige Stille.

„Die ganze Sache ist natürlich Unsinn. Die Schule wurde nach Hinweisen auf die Kammer durchsucht. Sie existiert nicht", fügte Binns noch hinzu.

„Sir- was meinen Sie mit dem schrecklichen Monster?", fragte Emily neugierig.

„Ein Monster, dass alleine vom Erben Slytherins kontrolliert werden kann", erklärte Binns.

„Aber Sir, wenn die Kammer nur vom Erben geöffnet werden kann, niemand anderes würde in der Lage sein sie zu finden, oder?", fragte Seamus Finnigan.

„Unsinn", erwiderte Binns. „Wenn eine lange Reihe von Schulleitern die Kammer nicht gefunden-"

„Aber Professor-", sprach Parvati Patil. „Vielleicht muss man Dunkle Magie benutzen um sie zu öffnen-„

„Vielleicht muss man auch mit Slytherin verwandt sein", begann jetzt auch Dean Thomas, doch Binns hatte endlich genug und innerhalb von fünf Minuten war er zurück bei dem eigentlichen Thema der Stunde und keiner hörte ihm zu.

Nach der Stunde liefen Emily, Harry, Hermine und Ron nach oben um ihre Taschen wegzubringen.

„Ich wusste immer, dass Salazar Slytherin ein verrückter, alter Mann war", sagte Ron. „Aber ich wusste nicht, dass er mit diesem ganzen Reinblutzeug angefangen hat. Wenn der Sprechende Hut mich nach Slytherin gesteckt hätte, wäre ich mit dem nächsten Zug nach Hause gefahren."

„So schlimm können die Slytherins doch nicht sein", erwiderte Emily und erntete damit ein Kopfschütteln von Ron.

„Fakt ist aber, dass aus ihrem Haus die meisten Todesser und Dunklen Zauberer kommen", sagte Ron. „Aber du scheinst auch in allen das Gute zu sehen? Wahrscheinlich sogar in Draco Malfoy."

Er schüttelte erneut den Kopf während sie sich weiter durch die Menge kämpften. Emily schwieg, sie dachte zurück an Leos Briefe in denen er geschrieben hatte, dass Draco durchaus nett sein konnte. Anscheinend war nicht immer alles so wie es schien. Sie sah zu ihrem Zwillingsbruder hinüber, seine Stirn war gerunzelt als ob ihn etwas beunruhigen würde.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie ihn leise, so dass Ron und Hermine sie nicht hören konnten.

„Der Hut wollte mich damals nach Slytherin stecken", erklärte Harry ebenso leise. „Die Wahl stand zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin. Aber ich wollte nicht, also hat der Hut mich nach Gryffindor geschickt."

„Der Hut hätte dich nie nach Gryffindor geschickt wenn du nicht wirklich hier hin gepasst hättest.", erwiderte Emily und drückte Harrys Hand beruhigend. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Du gehörst nach Gryffindor genauso wie Hermine, Ron und ich."

„Hey Harry", rief plötzlich Colin Creevey. "Ein Junge aus meiner Klasse sagt, du w-" Dann wurde von der Menschenmenge mitgerissen und verstummte.

„Was sagt der Junge in seiner Klasse über dich?", wunderte sich Hermine.

„Wahrscheinlich, dass ich der Erbe von Slytherin bin", antwortete Harry.

„Die Leute glauben auch alles", sagte Ron angewidert. „Glaubt ihr, dass es wirklich eine Kammer hier gibt?"

Hermine runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, bevor sie antwortete: „Ich weiß es nicht. Dumbledore konnte Mrs Norris nicht heilen und ich denke, dass was auch immer sie attackiert hat, nicht menschlich war."

Während sie sprach, bogen sie um die Ecke und fanden sich plötzlich in dem Flur mit der Schrift an der Wand wieder. Er war verlassen, Filch hielt also gerade nicht Wache. Harry ließ seine Tasche fallen und kniete sich auf den Boden.

„Kann nicht schaden ein bisschen herum zu stöbern", sagte er. „Brandspuren, hier und hier."

Er deutete auf den Boden. Emily war ein paar Schritte weiter gegangen und hatte etwas ganz anderes entdeckt. Sie stand vor einem der vielen Fenster und deutete auf die oberste Scheibe. Die anderen schlossen zu ihr auf und sahen in die Richtung in die sie zeigte. Zwanzig kleine Spinnen kletterten durch einen Riss in dem Fenster nach draußen.

„Hast du jemals gesehen, dass Spinnen sich so bewegen?", fragte Hermine verwundert.

Emily und Harry verneinten während Ron zwei Schritte zurück trat. Emily erinnerte sich daran, dass er Angst vor Spinnen hatte, solange sie lebendig waren. Sie besuchten auch die Maulende Myrte, den Geist auf der Mädchentoilette. Doch auch sie hatte in der Nacht nichts gesehen.

Abends saßen sie im Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Jungen machten gerade ihre Hausaufgaben, Hermine las und Emily ging zum zigsten Mal _Animagi und ihre Verwandlungen _durch.

„Wer kann es?", fragte Hermine plötzlich leise. „Wer will alle Squibs und Muggelstämmigen aus Hogwarts raus?"

„Denk mal nach", sagte Ron in gespielter Verwirrung. „Wer den wir kennen, denkt Muggelstämmige wären Abschaum?"

„Malfoy", sagte Emily. Hermine sah sie an, noch nicht ganz überzeugt.

„Natürlich, du hast ihn doch gehört. Ihr seid die nächsten Schlammblüter. Komm schon, du musst doch nur in das Gesicht der faulen Ratte sehen um zu wissen, dass er es ist-", erwiderte Ron.

„Malfoy, der Erbe von Slytherin?", sagte Hermine skeptisch.

„Sieh dir seine Familie an", sagte Harry und schloss sein Buch. „Alle waren in Slytherin, er erzählt allen davon. Sie könnten wirklich die Nachfahren sein. Sein Vater ist definitiv böse genug."

„Ich denke es könnte möglich sein…", sagte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Aber wie beweisen wir es?", fragte Harry dunkel.

„Es gibt da einen Weg. Natürlich ist es sehr gefährlich", sagte Hermine und blickte kurz zu Percy rüber, der am anderen Ende des Gemeinschaftsraumes saß. „Wir würden ungefähr fünfzig Schulregeln brechen."

"Wenn wir sonst nicht an Informationen kommen, dann bin ich auf jeden Fall dabei", warf Emily grinsend ein. "Und wo ist sonst der Spaß?"

"Du warst eindeutig zu oft mit Fred und George unterwegs", stellte Hermine fest.

„Los sags schon", bat Ron sie.

„Was wir tun müssen ist in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum gehen und Malfoy ein paar Sachen zu fragen ohne dass er weiß, dass wir es sind."

„Denkst du an den Vielsafttrank?", fragte Emily. Snape hatte den Trank in einer der letzten Stunden erwähnt. Hermine nickte. Harry und Ron hingegen hatte keine Ahnung, also begann Hermine es ihnen zu erklären. Der Vielsafttrank würde ihre Erscheinung für ungefähr eine Stunde ändern, allerdings mussten sie erstmal an das Rezept kommen. Das Rezept stand in dem Buch _Höchst Potente Zaubertränke _und war leider nur in der Verbotenen Abteilung zu finden. Um dort hinein zu kommen, brauchte man die schriftliche Erlaubnis eines Lehrers.

Als Hermine und Emily später am Abend die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal hochstiegen, kam Emily eine Idee wen sie fragen könnten.

„Frag Lockhart", schlug sie vor. „Der unterschreibt sowieso alles, weil er glaubt er gibt ein Autogramm."

Das trug ihr zwar einen scharfen Blick von Hermine ein, doch sie schien die Idee wirklich in Betracht zu ziehen.


	24. Die Karte des Rumtreibers

**24. Die Karte des Rumtreibers**

Direkt am nächsten Tag fragte Hermine Lockhart nach der Unterschrift, und ganz wie Emily es vermutet hatte, unterschrieb Lockhart das Papier ohne nachzufragen welches Buch sie überhaupt haben wollten. Die Tatsache, dass Hermine eins seiner Bücher lobend erwähnte, trug nicht unwesentlich dazu bei. Sie holten das Buch bei Madam Pince ab und gingen dann direkt in die Mädchentoilette der Maulenden Myrte.

Jetzt hatten sie zwar das Rezept, doch ihnen fehlte der Großteil der Zutaten. Das bedeutete, dass sie sie aus Snapes Büro stehlen mussten. Ron war höchst erstaunt, dass Hermine sie dazu ermutigte so viele Regeln zu brechen, doch es war die beste Idee die sie hatten. Auch wenn sie noch einen Monat warten mussten, denn solange brauchten sie um den Trank zu brauen.

Doch wichtiger für Emily und Harry war das nächste Quidditchspiel. Es war wieder einmal gegen Slytherin. Weil sie am Tag des Spiels nicht mehr schlafen konnte, ging Emily schon früh nach unten in die große Halle zum Frühstück. Der Großteil des Teams saß schon dort, aber keiner sagte viel. Die Aussicht gegen ein Team zu spielen, das die schnellsten Rennbesen besaß, war nicht unbedingt aufmunternd, vor allem weil jeder von ihnen unbedingt Slytherin besiegen wollte. Emily wurde wieder einmal von Leo gezwungen etwas zu essen, doch er selbst war zu nervös, denn für ihn hatte es auch eine persönliche Bedeutung. Inga kam von Hufflepufftisch herüber. Wie immer waren die drei anderen Häuser gegen Slytherin vereint. Inga trug sogar einen Gryffindorschal den sie irgendwo aufgetrieben hatte.

"Hey ich wollte euch nur viel Glück wünschen", sagte Inga. "Hufflepuff drückt euch schon mal die Daumen!"

"Danke.", sagte Emily lächelnd.

"Und bitte, bitte tretet diesen arroganten Slytherins so richtig in den Hintern!", rief Inga und fuchtelte mit ihren Händen durch die Luft.

"Wir werden uns bemühen", erwiderte Emily. "Nicht, dass wir das nicht sowieso vorhätten."

Kurz darauf rief Oliver Wood schon sein Team zusammen und gemeinsam mit den anderen ging Emily zum Quidditchfeld hinunter. Sie zogen die scharlachroten Umhänge an und setzten sich um Olivers Rede zuzuhören.

„Slytherin hat vielleicht die besseren Besen als wir", sagte er. „Aber wir haben die besseren Leute auf den Besen. Wir haben härter trainiert als sie, wir sind bei jedem Wetter geflogen."

Er wandte sich zu Harry und sagte: „Es hängt an dir, Harry, ihnen zu zeigen, dass ein Sucher mehr haben muss als einen reichen Vater. Schnapp dir den Schnatz bevor Malfoy es tut, oder stirb bei dem Versuch weil wir gewinnen müssen."

Emily schüttelte den Kopf. Manchmal übertrieb es Oliver einfach mit seiner Leidenschaft für Quidditch.

„Also kein Druck", sagte Fred zwinkernd.

Gemeinsam liefen sie auf das Feld hinaus, Emily zwischen Angelina und Katie, den beiden anderen Jägerinnen. Als sie nach draußen traten, ertönte lauter Jubel von den Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws während die Slytherins buhten. Auf Madam Hoochs Signal erhoben sich die vierzehn Spieler in die Luft.

Katie erkämpfte sich den Quaffel, die Zwillinge jagten den Klatschern nach und Harry schwebte hoch über dem Feld auf der Suche nach dem Schnatz. Emily konzentrierte sich auf den Quaffel, doch die Tatsache, dass die Slytherins die schnellen Besen hatten machte sich deutlich bemerkbar. Es wurde immer schwerer ihnen zu folgen, vor allem als es zu allem Überfluss noch zu regnen anfing und so kam es, dass die Slytherins bald führten.

Emily hatte gerade den Quaffel und schoss auf das Tor zu. Plötzlich kam mitten aus dem Nirgendwo ein Klatscher und haute Emily fast vom Besen. Sie musste ausweichen und konnte nicht mehr werfen. Irritiert, dass keiner von den Zwillingen den Klatscher abgewehrt hatten, sah sie sich nach ihnen um und entdeckte sie ungefähr zwanzig Fuß über ihr. Sie umkreisten Harry und wehrten den zweiten Klatscher ab, der anscheinend ständig Harry attackierte. Ein Pfiff von Madam Hooch bedeutete Time out und die Gryffindors landeten.

„Was ist los?", fragte Oliver.

„Der Klatscher versucht anscheinend Harry umzubringen", erklärte George. „Und wir versuchen ihn davon abzuhalten."

„Die Slytherins müssen ihn verhext haben", fügte Fred hinzu.

„Hört zu", mischte sich Harry ein. „Mit euch beiden um mich herum fange ich den Schnatz nur wenn er mir direkt in die Hand fliegt. Geht zurück zum Rest des Teams und ich kümmere mich um den besessenen Klatscher."

„Sei nicht dämlich", sagte Fred. „Er wird dir den Kopf abreißen."

Oliver sah von den Weasleys zu Harry als Madam Hooch zu ihnen kam. „Bereit zum Weiterspielen?"

Oliver nickte. „Fred, George ihr habt Harry gehört, lasst ihn alleine."

Emily war zwiegespalten. Einerseits wusste sie das Harry alleine mit dem Klatscher klarkam und auch keine Hilfe akzeptieren würde, aber andererseits würde sie sich besser fühlen wenn ihm zumindest einer von den Zwillingen helfen würde. Aber Harry würde es schon schaffen. Das Team erhob sich wieder in die Luft und das Spiel ging weiter.

Emily warf ab und zu Blicke nach oben zu ihrem Zwilling, doch der war damit beschäftigt dem verrückten Klatscher auszuweichen. Sie richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Spiel als sie plötzlich einen scharfen Stich in ihrem rechten Arm. _Harry_, schoss es ihr sofort durch den Kopf. Sie wendete sofort und flog auf ihren Bruder zu, der gerade seinen anderen Arm ausstreckte und den Schnatz fing. Sein rechter Arm hing nutzlos an seiner Seite, was auch erklärte warum Emily den Schmerz gefühlt hatte.

Plötzlich verlor Harry den Halt und trudelte durch die Luft. Noch bevor Emily ihn erreichen konnte, traf er auch schon auf dem Boden auf. In seiner Hand war immer noch der Schnatz gefangen und die Zuschauer brachen in lauten Jubel aus. Emily landete und kniete sich neben ihren Bruder.

„Aha", sagte er. „Wir haben gewonnen." Dann fiel er in Ohnmacht. Emily war wie erstarrt vor Sorge, erst als Lockhart auftauchte, registrierte sie wieder ihre Umwelt. Die anderen aus dem Team waren ebenfalls gelandet und standen um sie herum.

Lockhart lächelte breit, seine jadegrünen Roben wehten hinter ihm her als er sich neben Harry nieder kniete.

„Ich werde ihn in Nullkommanichts heilen", sagte er und schob affektiert eine blonde Locke aus seinem Gesicht. „Ich habe so etwas schon oft gemacht."

„Sie kommen Harry nicht zu nahe!", rief Emily aufgeregt. Der Regen hatte sie komplett durchnässt und sie tropfte. „Wir warten bis Madame Pomfrey hier ist!" Sie schrie fast, doch das kümmerte sie nicht. Sie vertraute Lockhart kein bisschen und schon gar nicht wenn es um das Wohlergehen ihres Bruders ging.

„Ach Kindchen, du musst dich nicht aufregen", erwiderte Lockhart, sein breites Lächeln ungestört. „Wie ich in _Jahr mit dem Yeti _schrieb, habe ich so etwas schon öfters gemacht. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen."

„Oh, nein, nicht Sie", stöhnte Harry plötzlich. Er war wieder aufgewacht.

„Weiß nicht was er sagt", rief Lockhart. „Keine Sorge, ich kriege deinen Arm schon wieder hin."

Bevor Emily oder Harry weiter protestieren konnten, hatte Lockhart schon seinen Zauberstab gezückt und murmelte etwas. Emily sah wie Harrys Gesicht ganz blass wurde als die Magie zu wirken begann. Sie blickte zu Harrys Arm und keuchte erschrocken auf. Anstelle den Knochen zu heilen, hatte Lockhart alle Knochen in Harrys Arm entfernt und der Arm schwang nutzlos durch die Luft. Emily drehte sich der Magen um bei dem Anblick. Sie hatte noch nicht mal die Kraft Lockhart dafür anzubrüllen.

„Ah", sagte Lockhart. Sein Lächeln sah jetzt leicht gezwungen aus. „Das kann schon mal passieren. Aber der Punkt ist, dass die Knochen nicht länger gebrochen sind. So, Harry geh jetzt am besten zum Krankenflügel hinauf- ah, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger würden sie ihn begleiten? Madam Pomfrey wird in der Lage sein ein bisschen –ähm- aufzuräumen."

Emily half ihrem Bruder auf die Füße und begleitete ihn ungefragt hinauf ins Schloss. Irgendwo in der Eingangshalle fand sie auch ihre Sprache wieder.

„Bei Merlin", murmelte sie. „Was bildet sich dieser Idiot ein? Er ist doch total unfähig. Selbstverliebt und arrogant kommt ja noch dazu. Ich wette er hat seine ganzen Erlebnisse nur erfunden. Ich hätte niemals zulassen sollen, dass er dir zu nahe kommt. Nicht länger gebrochen? Merlin, er hat alle deine Knochen weggezaubert. Du hast überhaupt keine! Das hätte selbst Neville besser gemacht! Dieser- dieser, ach ich hab keine Worte dafür! Merlin."

Harry grinste schief als er den Wortschwall seiner Zwillingsschwester hörte. Es war ein gutes Gefühl zu wissen, dass man jemanden hatte der einen liebte und der sich um einen Sorgen machte. Ein Gefühl, das er lange vermisst hatte.

Madam Pomfrey war nicht sehr erfreut als sie Harrys Arm sah. „Du hättest sofort zu mir kommen sollen! Ich kann Knochen in Sekunden heilen, aber sie wachsen lassen- Du musst über Nacht hierbleiben und es wird wehtun."

Sie holte eine große Flasche _Skele-Wachs _und verabreichte Harry eine gute Portion. "Mal ehrlich, kann nicht ein Spiel vergehen, ohne dass einer von euch beiden im Krankenflügel landet?, murmelte sie.

Dann kletterte er ins Bett. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür zum Krankenflügel und das Gryffindorteam trat ein. Sie alle waren, genauso wie Emily, dreckig und patschnass. Die restlichen fünf stellten sich um Harrys Bett herum.

„Unglaublich wie du geflogen bist", sagte George. „Ich habe gerade Marcus Flint gesehen wie er Malfoy angeschrien hat. Irgendwas von den Schnatz über dem Kopf haben, aber ihn nicht sehen. Malfoy sah nicht sehr glücklich aus."

Emily konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken als sie das hörte. Eigentlich geschah es Draco ja zu Recht. Das Team hatte Kuchen und Kürbissaft mitgebracht und sie wollten eigentlich ihren Sieg über Slytherin feiern, doch Madam Pomfrey schmiss sie hinaus mit den Worten: „Der Junge braucht Ruhe, ihm fehlen dreiunddreißig Knochen die wieder wachsen müssen! Raus! RAUS!"

Und weil keiner den Zorn der Krankenschwester auf sich ziehen wollte, verließen sie alle zögerlich den Krankenflügel in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Nach einer langen heißen Dusche saß Emily unten im Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem Kamin. Plötzlich winkten die Weasleyzwillinge, die in der anderen Ecke saßen, sie zu sich hinüber. Neugierig ging sie hinüber, denn die Zwillinge grinsten breit, was meistens hieß, dass sie einen neuen Streich geplant hatten.

„Was ist denn?", fragte Emily. „Habt ihr einen neuen Streich geplant?"

„Heute ausnahmsweise mal nicht", antwortete Fred grinsend.

„Wir haben was anderes vor", fügte George hinzu. „Komm mit."

Emily folgte den beiden aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, hinein in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. Fred schloss die Tür, damit keiner sie unbeabsichtigt finden konnte, dann zog er aus seiner Tasche ein zusammengefaltetes Stück Pergament. Emily zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie. „Ihr wollt doch nicht plötzlich anfangen zu lernen?"

„Nein, das auf keinen Fall", antworteten Fred und George unisono.

„Was wir dir hier zeigen ist das Geheimnis unseres Erfolges", sagte Fred geheimnisvoll. „Genau", fügte George hinzu. „Mit ein bisschen Übung würdest du nämlich die perfekte Ergänzung zu uns beiden darstellen. Natürlich nur wenn du möchtest?"

Emily nickte eifrig. Natürlich wollte sie mitmachen. Die beiden waren mit ihre besten Freunde und sie liebte ihre Streiche. Emily hatte zwar erst bei einem ihrer Streiche mitgemacht und sie mussten leider fliehen bevor Filch sie erwischte. Und danach war Emily zusammen mit Harry, Ron und Hermine damit beschäftigt den Stein der Weisen zu retten.

„Ich bin dabei", sagte sie und sah in die leuchtenden Gesichter der Zwillinge. Fred breitete das Pergament aus und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor.

„Ich schwöre feierlich ich bin ein Tunichtgut!", sagte Fred und tippte das Pergament an. Sofort bildeten sich Tintenspuren auf dem Pergament und formten ein paar Worte. Emily beugte sich über das Pergament und las: _Die hochwohlgeborenen Herren Moony, Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Krone präsentieren stolz – Die Karte des Rumtreibers_

Tatze, Wurmschwanz, Krone und Moony. Die Namen kannte sie! Es waren die Namen aus den Büchern über Animagi. Sie runzelte die Stirn, anscheinend steckte mehr hinter den vieren als nur vermutlich illegale Animagi.

Es war eine Karte die jedes kleine Detail von Hogwarts zeigte als sich die Tinte über das ganze Pergament streckte und sich zu den Gängen, Hallen und Räumen der Schule formte. Aber das Bemerkenswerte war, dass sich über das Pergament kleine, beschriftete Punkte bewegten, sie zeigten wo sich jeder im Schloss befand. Snape war unten in den Kerkern, Albus Dumbledore lief in seinem Büro auf und ab und Filch war irgendwo unten in der Eingangshalle. Und noch etwas fiel Emily auf, die Karte zeigte mehrere Gänge aus dem Schloss hinaus, einige führten direkt nach Hogsmeade.

„Sie zeigt dir alles und jeden in Hogwarts", erklärte George. „Die Karte lügt nie."

„Und wo sind wir gerade?", fragte Emily neugierig. Fred deutete auf drei kleine Punkte in der Nähe des Gryffindorturms. Emily warf einen genaueren Blick darauf und erschrak. Neben den zwei Punkten die Fred Weasley und George Weasley hießen, war der dritte Punkt der hieß Emily Potter. Alle Farbe war aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen. _Die Karte lügt nie_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

„Ich glaube ich muss euch etwas erklären", sagte Emily seufzend und setzte sich auf einen der Tische.

„Musst du nicht.", sagte Fred lächelnd.

„Wir wissen schon alles", fügte George ebenfalls lächelnd hinzu.

„Wie? Was?", war alles was Emily sagen konnte.

„Wir haben Mum und Dad damals belauscht als sie über dich gesprochen haben. Sie sagten, dass du endlich gefunden worden bist und dass Snape dich zu uns bringen würde, damit du den Rest der Ferien bei uns verbringst. Leider hat Mum uns erwischt und uns schwören lassen, dass wir niemandem etwas sagen, noch nicht einmal dir. Sonst würden wir jeden Tag einen Heuler bekommen und den Rest unseres Lebens keinen Nachtisch. Du weißt, wie unsere Mum ist wenn sie wütend ist.", erklärte Fred.

Emily nickte. Mrs Weasleys Drohung war ziemlich einschüchternd, außerdem erinnerte sie sich nur zu gut an die Strafpredigt nachdem die Weasleyzwillinge und Ron sie von den Dursleys geholt hatten und an den Heuler den Ron am Anfang des Schuljahres bekommen hatte.

„Und wir haben unser Versprechen gehalten", sagte George stolz.

„Danke, Jungs", sagte Emily. „Gut, dass ihr mir damals nicht erzählt habt, denn erstens wusste ich noch nicht mal wer Harry überhaupt ist und zweitens nicht, dass er überhaupt mein Bruder ist."

„Mum sagte so etwas, ich glaube Dumbledore sollte es euch sagen", sagte Fred. „Aber egal, es macht doch alles einfacher, dass es jetzt alle wissen. Bill und Charlie wissen es wahrscheinlich auch. Laut Mum sind sie alt und vernünftig genug es zu wissen."

„Die einzigen die es nicht wissen sind Percy, Ron und Ginny", fügte George hinzu.

„Ron weiß es auch", stellte Emily richtig. „Ihm und Hermine durften wir es sagen. Aber es muss ein Geheimnis bleiben! Wegen unserer Sicherheit! Versteht ihr?"

„In Ordnung", sagte George.

„Wir wollen schließlich nicht Mums Zorn auf uns ziehen", fügte Fred hinzu. Er schnitt eine Grimasse. „Ich habe Hunger. Sollen wir in die Küche gehen?"

Emily lachte laut auf und passend dazu grummelte ihr Magen. Jetzt war es an den Zwillingen in Lachen auszubrechen. „Wo ist denn die Küche? Und dürfen wir denn da dahin?"

„Die zweite Frage haben wir jetzt mal überhört. Selbst wenn wir nicht dahin dürfen, würden wir es trotzdem machen, denn die Hauselfen lieben es uns etwas zu essen geben", erklärte Fred und verdrehte die Augen. „Hier nimm die Karte und führ uns hin. Kannst schon mal üben."

„Ach und bevor wir es vergessen, wenn du fertig bist, dann tippe die Karte mit dem Zauberstab an und sage _Missetat begangen_. Dann verschwindet alles wieder", sagte George. „Die Karte bleibt unser Geheimnis, muss ja nicht jeder alles wissen."

Bevor sie den Raum verließen, zog Emily die Zwillinge noch in eine Umarmung. „Danke für alles", flüsterte sie.

„Keine Ursache", sagten die beiden gleichzeitig, danach machten sie sich endgültig auf den Weg in die Küche. Emily nahm die Karte und führte sie quer durch das Schloss bis sie einen hellen, sauberen Gang landeten der im Untergeschoss des Schloss lag. An einer Wand hing ein Bild einer Obstschüssel. Fred trat vor und kitzelte die Birne. Emily beobachtete erstaunt wie sich die Birne in einen Türgriff verwandelte. Sie kletterten durch die Öffnung und standen nun in der riesigen Küche. Hunderte von kleinen Hauselfen wieselten umher und verrichteten ihre Arbeit. In der Mitte standen vier große Tische, genauso wie in der großen Halle.

Ein Hauself kam auf sie zugelaufen und zog sie durch die Küche an einen kleineren Tisch. Ein paar Minuten später lag vor ihnen jede Menge zu essen. Es wurde ein lustiger Abend mit leckerem Essen und einer hitzigen Diskussion über das Quidditchspiel. Als sie gingen, bedankten sie sich bei den Elfen, die sich sehr über ihren Besuch gefreut hatten.

Sie kehrten in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und setzten sich in eine Ecke. Emily holte sich ihre Zeichensachen und setzte sich vor den Kamin. Es war lange her, dass sie die Zeit dazu gefunden hatte. Als sie vor dem Schlafengehen endlich den Bleistift weglegte, musste sie kurz grinsen. Unbewusst hatte sie lauter Hunde, Katzen und jede Menge andere Tiere gemalt.


	25. Die nächsten Angriffe

**25. Die nächsten Angriffe**

Am nächsten Morgen ging Emily mit Ginny hinunter zum Frühstück. Emily tat es Leid, dass sie bis jetzt so wenig Zeit mit der jüngsten Weasley verbracht hatte, weil sie sich eigentlich in den Ferien ganz gut verstanden hatten. Doch Ginny war ziemlich aufgelöst, in der Schule ging das Gerücht um, dass in der Nacht Colin Creevey versteinert wurde. Wie auch schon bei der Katze war Ginny kurz vorm Weinen. Emily versuchte sie gut es ging zu trösten, doch Ginny ließ sich kaum beruhigen. Diesmal verstand Emily Ginnys Besorgnis eher, denn Colin war immerhin im gleichen Jahrgang und Haus wie Ginny.

Mitten beim Frühstück kamen Hermine und Ron an und zogen Emily zu der Mädchentoilette mit der Maulenden Myrte. Die Weasleyzwillinge kümmerten sich jetzt um ihre kleine Schwester und so folgte Emily willig ihren Freunden. Im Nachhinein musste Emily feststellen, dass es eine bescheuerte Idee gewesen war Ginny in der Gesellschaft ihrer Brüder zu lassen, denn sie verschreckten Ginny mehr als dass sie ihr halfen.

„McGonagall hat Flitwick heute morgen gesagt, dass Colin versteinert wurde", sagte Hermine auf dem Weg.

Emily nickte. „Dann sind die Gerüchte also wahr."

„Wir sollten uns mit dem Vielsafttrank beeilen", warf Ron dazwischen. „Je eher wir ein Geständnis aus ihm rausholen desto besser."

„Sollten wir nicht auf Harry warten?", fragte Emily.

„Der ist bestimmt noch im Krankenflügel und kommt da nicht raus", erwiderte Hermine. „Und je schneller wir anfangen, desto besser. Wer weiß was Malfoy noch vorhat?"

Sie gingen wieder in die Mädchentoilette der Maulenden Myrte. Hermine hatte schon einen Kessel aufgestellt unter dem sie ein tragbares wasserdichtes Feuer heraufbeschwor. Ein paar Minuten später hörten sie wie jemand die Tür öffnete und „Ich bin's" rief. Nach einer Schrecksekunde rappelte Emily sich auf und öffnete die Kabinentür hinter der sie sich versteckten.

„Harry!", rief Emily und zog ihren Bruder in die Kabine, in der es langsam aber sicher eng wurde. „Hast du uns aber erschreckt! Ist wieder alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Ja, ich habe alle Knochen wieder", erwiderte Harry. Er begann von Colin Creevey zu berichten, doch Hermine unterbrach ihn da sie es alle schon wussten.

„Aber da ist noch etwas. Mitten in der Nacht hat Dobby mich besucht", berichtete Harry. „Er hat gestanden, dass er den Durchgang zum Gleis 9 ¾ versperrt hat und den Klatscher verhext hat, damit ich nicht nach Hogwarts gehe. Er sagt, dass es für mich gefährlich ist. Dann hat er mir noch erklärt, dass man Hauselfen befreit wenn man ihnen Kleidung gibt. Aber das wichtigste ist, dass es die Kammer wirklich gibt und dass sie schon mal geöffnet worden ist. Leider ist er schon verschwunden, bevor ich ihn noch mehr fragen konnte, denn Dumbledore und McGonagall brachten schon Colin hinein."

Seinen drei Freunden klappte bei seiner Erzählung die Kinnlade hinunter. Keiner hatte mit so etwas gerechnet.

„Die Kammer des Schreckens wurde schon einmal geöffnet?", fragte Emily ungläubig.

„Damit ist die Sache klar", sagte Ron triumphierend. „Lucius Malfoy muss die Kammer geöffnet haben, als er hier in der Schule war, und jetzt hat er dem lieben, alten Draco verraten, wie es geht. Glasklar. Hätte dir Dobby doch bloß gesagt, was für ein Monster da drin ist! Ich möchte wissen, wie es kommt, dass noch niemand gesehen hat, wie es in der Schule herumschleicht."

„Vielleicht kann es sich unsichtbar machen", sagte Hermine. „Oder sich verkleiden-"

Ron unterbrach sie bevor sie weiterreden konnte. „Als hat Dobby uns den Zug verpassen lassen und deinen Arm gebrochen…" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Weißt du was, Harry? Wenn er nicht aufhört, dein Leben retten zu wollen, bringt er dich sicher noch um."

In der zweiten Dezemberwoche kam McGonagall zu ihnen und sie notierte die Namen all jener die über Weihnachten in der Schule bleiben wollten. Die vier trugen sich in die Liste ein, weil sie über Leo erfahren hatten, dass Draco ebenfalls in der Schule bleiben würde.

Die Ferien würden auch die beste Zeit sein um den Vielsafttrank auszuprobieren. Doch leider fehlten ihnen die letzten Zutaten um den Trank zu vollenden. Zweihorn-Horn und Baumschlangenhaut mussten sie aus Snapes privaten Vorräten stehlen. Sie beschlossen ein Ablenkungsmanöver zu starten und Hermine würde in der Verwirrung die Zutaten stehlen. Emily besorgte sich von den Weasleyzwillingen einen von Filibusters Feuerwerkskrachern und dann warteten sie auf die donnerstägliche Doppelstunde. Sie waren fürchterlich nervös, denn ihr Plan war ungefähr so sicher, wie einem schlafenden Drachen in die Augen zu pieksen.

In der Zaubertränkestunde gab Snape ihnen die Aufgabe eine Schwell-Lösung zu brauen. Alles lief wie üblich ab, die Slytherins machten sich über die Gryffindors lustig, Snape zog ihnen Punkte ab, Draco ärgerte Harry und Ron. Auf ein Zeichen von Hermine entzündete Emily den Feuerwerkskracher und warf ihn in Goyles Kessel, der sofort explodierte und alle im Umkreis mit der Schwell-Lösung bedeckte. Emily sah wie Hermine schnell in Snapes Büro huschte.

Snape war mehr als wütend und versuchte die Klasse zur Ruhe zur bringen. Jeder der einen Spritzer des Zaubertrankes abbekommen hatte, musste nach vorne kommen und das Gegenmittel trinken. Emily und Harry kicherten leise als sie sahen, dass Draco ebenfalls nach vorne musste, denn seine Nase hatte mittlerweile die Form und Größe einer Melone angenommen. Ein paar Sekunden später kam Hermine wieder und bedeutete ihnen, dass alles geklappt hatte.

Als endlich die Glocke klingelte, war es trotzdem eine Erleichterung für die vier und sie rannten so schnell wie möglich in die Mädchentoilette. In zwei Wochen würde der Trank fertig sein.

Beim Mittagessen kamen Fred und George auf Emily zu und zogen sie in eine Nische.

"Wir haben da so etwas gehört-", begann Fred.

"Jemand soll ein Feuerwerk im Zaubertränke-Unterricht gezündet haben", fügte George hinzu. "Und da wir dir zufälligerweise eins gegeben haben-"

"Du wirst doch wohl nicht?" Beide grinsten sie breit an.

Emily zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte so unschuldig wie möglich auszusehen. "Wer? Ich? Ich niemals. Ich bin ganz brav." Doch dann brach ein breites Grinsen auch auf ihrem Gesicht hervor.

"Na dann haben wir wohl den Falschen erwischt, Forge." George schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

"Wie konnte uns das nur passieren, Gred." Fred legte seine Hand dramatisch gegen die Stirn. "Dabei wollten wir nur dem erfolgreichen Streichespieler gratulieren."

"Unsere höchste Verehrung ausdrücken."

"Sie dreimal hochleben lassen."

"Weil sie es gewagt hat in Snapes Unterricht ein Feuerwerk abzuschießen!"

"Uns vor ihr verbeugen."

"Ihr seid Spinner. Alle beide." Emily musste lachen, während Fred und George sich vor ihr verbeugten. "Aber ich werde alles ausrichten."

Eine Woche später liefen Emily, Hermine, Harry und Ron durch die Eingangshalle in der sich eine große Menge der Schüler vor dem schwarzen Brett versammelt hatte. Seamus Finnigan und Dean Thomas winkten sie eifrig herüber.

„Sie gründen einen Duellierclub!", sagte Seamus. „Heute Abend ist das erste Treffen!"

Alle vier beschlossen heute Abend daran teilzunehmen. Wer weiß, vielleicht wäre dieses Wissen noch einmal nützlich. Also gingen sie abends hinunter in die große Halle. Die langen Tische waren an die Seite geschoben worden und eine goldene Bühne war aufgebaut worden.

„Wer wohl den Unterricht gibt?", fragte Hermine als sie sich durch die Menge quetschten. „Vielleicht Flitwick, ich hab gehört er sei in seiner Jugend ein glänzender Duellkämpfer gewesen."

„Solange er nicht-", begann Harry, doch er wurde unterbrochen, denn Lockhart betrat die Bühne, gefolgt von Snape. Die Zwillinge seufzten unisono auf.

„Ausgerechnet Lockhart", sagte Emily. „Wenn wir lernen sollen wie man den anderen mit erfundenen Abenteuern beeindruckt ist er schon mal der Richtige."

Hermine warf Emily einen finsteren Blick zu, doch Emily zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Lockhart gebot Ruhe und zog die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. „Nun Professor Dumbledore hat mir die Erlaubnis erteilt, diesen kleinen Duellierclub zu gründen und euch auszubilden für den Fall, dass ihr euch verteidigen müsst, wie ich es selbst in zahlreichen Fällen getan habe- die Einzelheiten lest ihr bitte in meinen Veröffentlichungen nach."

„Dann wollen wir mal hoffen, dass sich keiner verletzt", sagte jemand hinter ihnen. Emily drehte sich um und sah Inga hinter sich stehen. „Dass er es mit dem Heilen nicht so hat, hat er ja schon bewiesen. Ich würde rennen, selbst mit gebrochenen Beinen", fuhr Inga mit einem breiten Grinsen fort und deutete auf Harry. Alle bis auf Hermine lachten leise.

"Schleichwerbung für seine Bücher machen kann er auch schon", flüsterte Emily. "Wir entdecken noch ganz neue Talente an ihm."

Inga hielt sich krampfhaft die Hand vor den Mund um nicht laut loszuprusten.

„Ich möchte euch meinen Assistenten Professor Snape vorstellen", sagte Lockhart lächelnd. „Er hat mir anvertraut, dass er selbst ein klein wenig vom Duell versteht und sich freundlicherweise bereit erklärt hat, mir anfangs bei einer kleinen Vorführung zu helfen."

„Um was wetten wir, dass Snape nur mitmacht um Lockhart mal so richtig einen auf die Fresse zu geben?", fragte Inga, die sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Emily prustete leise los.

„Nun ihr jungen Leute braucht euch keine Sorgen zu machen, wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin, bekommt ihr euren Zaubertranklehrer unversehrt wieder, keine Angst!"

„Wär's nicht das Beste wenn sie sich gegenseitig erledigten?", murmelte Ron, so leise, dass es Hermine nicht hören konnte. Jetzt konnte Emily sich nicht mehr halten, sie lachte laut auf, doch um nicht Hermines Ärger auf sich zu ziehen, versuchte sie das Lachen als Husten zu tarnen. Mit mäßigen Erfolg. Inga ging es nicht besser, sie vergrub nur einfach ihr Gesicht an Emilys Schulter und ihre Schultern bebten.

Die beiden Lehrer stellten sich auf und verbeugten sich voreinander. Dann hoben sie ihre Zauberstäbe wie Schwerter vor sich.

„Wie ihr seht, halten wir unsere Zauberstäbe in der herkömmlichen Kampfstellung", erklärte Lockhart. „Natürlich hat keiner von uns die Absicht zu töten."

„Darauf würde ich nicht wetten", murmelten Emily und Harry gleichzeitig.

Auf drei schwangen beide ihre Zauberstäbe und Snape rief: „Expelliarmus!" Ein roter Lichtstrahl schoss aus dem Zauberstab und riss Lockhart von den Füßen. Er knallte gegen die Wand und rutschte dann zu Boden. Die Slytherins johlten laut auf, während Hermine sich Sorgen um Lockhart machte.

„Eins zu Null für Snape", flüsterte Inga Emily ins Ohr. „Wenn Snape nicht immer so ein Biest wäre, würde ich ihn glatt anfeuern."

Lockhart stellte sich wieder hin und richtete seinen Hut. „Das war ein Entwaffnungszauber- wie ihr seht habe ich meinen Zauberstab verloren, ja treffliche Idee, ihnen das zu zeigen, Professor Snape, aber verzeihen Sie, wenn ich Ihnen das sage, es war recht offensichtlich, was Sie vorhatten, und ich hätte es verhindert, wenn ich nur gewollt hätte- allerdings meine ich es sei lehrreich, wenn die Schüler es sehen würden…."

"Der schafft es auch sich aus jeder Situation irgendwie herauszureden, oder?", fragte Leo irritiert.

Weil Snape jetzt geradezu mörderisch aussah, hörte Lockhart auf zu reden und teilte gemeinsam mit Snape die Schüler paarweise auf. Leo musste zu Crabbe hinüber, Ron zu Seamus, Hermine musste mit Millicent Bulstrode, einer Slytherin, zusammen machen.

Inga und Emily durften erstaunlicherweise zusammen bleiben, während Harry mit Draco zusammen machen musste. Alle Paare stellten sich gegenüber auf und auf drei begannen alle damit ihren Gegner zu entwaffnen. Emily war eine Millisekunde schneller als Inga, und so flog Ingas Zauberstab in Emilys geöffnete Hand. Inga holte sich ihren Stab zurück, doch bevor sie erneut üben konnten, bat Lockhart um Ruhe.

Grüner Rauch hing mittlerweile über den Köpfen der Schüler. Ron hatte mit seinem immer noch lädierten Zauberstab Seamus auf den Boden geschickt, neben ihnen lagen Neville und Justin Finch-Fletchley aus Hufflepuff. Harry und Draco erholten sich gerade von den Auswirkungen ihrer Zaubersprüche, anscheinend hatten sie sich nicht nur entwaffnet. Doch zu Emilys größtem Erstaunen prügelten sich Hermine und Millicent. Gemeinsam mit Harry zog Emily die beiden Kontrahenten auseinander.

Lockhart sah sich verwirrt um. Er hüpfte über das Trümmerfeld und begutachtete das Chaos. Er kam endlich zu dem Schluss, dass es besser wäre wenn sie lernen würden feindliche Zauber abzublocken und suchte dafür zwei Freiwillige. Snape schlug Draco und Harry vor. Emily biss sich auf die Lippen, das konnte nicht gut enden. Leider behielt sie Recht.

Denn plötzlich schoss aus Dracos Zauberstab eine lange schwarze Schlange. Die Schlange richtete sich auf, bereit zum Biss. Lockhart versuchte die Schlange verschwinden zu lassen, doch sie flog nur in die Luft und schlug klatschend auf den Boden. Sie glitt zischend auf Justin zu und richtete sich erneut auf. Harry trat einen Schritt vor und zischte etwas. Emily verstand ihn nicht und runzelte die Stirn. Die Schlange rollte sich zusammen und war jetzt ganz friedlich, während Justin panisch die Flucht ergriff. In der Halle erhob sich ein Murmeln, dass von den Wänden widerhallte.

Emily ging zu ihrem Bruder hinüber, ebenso Ron und Hermine, die ihn die Mitte nahmen und nach oben führten. Keiner sagte ein Wort, bis sie im Gemeinschaftsraum waren.

„Du bist ein Parselmund. Warum hast du es uns nicht erzählt?", sagte Ron.

„Ich bin ein was?"

„Ein Parselmund", wiederholte Ron. „Du kannst mit Schlangen sprechen!"

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Harry und erzählte Ron und Hermine von dem Vorfall mit der Schlange im Zoo als er noch bei den Dursleys lebte. Emily kannte die Geschichte schon seit dem er ihr davon in der Eulerei erzählt hatte. Damals hatte sie nicht gedacht, dass er wirklich mit der Schlange gesprochen hatte, außerdem war sie zu sehr mit der Tatsache beschäftigt, dass Harry ihr Zwillingsbruder war. „Ich wette eine Menge Leute hier können das."

„O nein, das können sie nicht", sagte Ron. „Es ist keine sehr verbreitete Gabe. Harry, das ist schlecht."

„Was ist schlecht?", sagte Harry ungeduldig. „Was ist eigentlich los mit euch allen? Hör mal, wenn ich der Schlange nicht gesagt hätte, dass sie Justin nicht angreifen soll-"

„Oh, dass hast du ihr gesagt?"

„Was soll das heißen? Du warst dabei, du hast mich doch gehört-"

„Wir haben dich Parsel sprechen gehört", mischte sich jetzt Emily ein. „Aber wir haben nicht verstanden was du gesagt hast. Du hättest alles sagen können."

Harry starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. „Ich habe eine andere Sprache gesprochen? Aber das habe ich gar nicht gemerkt-

Ron und Hermine sahen aus als ob jemand gestorben wäre. „Das Problem ist nicht, dass du die Schlange von Justin abgehalten hast, das Problem ist das Salazar Slytherin dafür bekannt war, dass er mit Schlangen reden konnte. Deshalb ist das Symbol des Hauses eine Schlange."

Als Hermine Schlange sagte, kam Emily eine Idee. Die Kammer des Schreckens war von Slytherin gebaut worden, vielleicht hatte das Monster etwas mit einer Schlange zu tun. Passend wäre es ja. Sie würde es bei Gelegenheit mal in der Bibliothek nachschauen.

„Und jetzt glaubt die ganze Schule, du bist sein Nachfahre", sagte Ron gerade und riss Emily aus ihren Gedanken.

„Aber das bin ich nicht", sagte Harry leicht panisch.

„Das wirst du kaum beweisen können.", sagte Hermine. „Er lebte vor tausend Jahren, wir können es nicht ausschließen, dass du es bist."

„Aber wenn Harry es ist, dann muss ich es auch sein", rief Emily erstaunt aus. „Aber warum spreche ich dann kein Parsel?"

Darauf wusste keiner eine Antwort. Emily versuchte nicht zu viel daran zu denken, denn wahrscheinlich waren sie es eh nicht. Schließlich waren sie in Gryffindor und als die Erben von einem der Hausgründer mussten sie doch in seinem Haus sein und nicht ausgerechnet in dem Haus seines ärgsten Feindes.

Am nächsten Morgen wartete erstmal eine gute Nachricht auf die Zweitklässler. Wegen des Schneesturms, der in der Nacht begonnen hatte, fiel Kräuterkunde aus. Emily verzog sich in die hinterste Ecke der Bibliothek, wo sie bestimmt keiner stören würde. In ihrer Schultasche hatte sie die Bücher über Animagi versteckt.

Dank Lockharts, wenn auch unwissender, Hilfe hatte sie Zugang zur Verbotenen Abteilung bekommen und sich dort die Bücher über Animagi ausleihen können. Sie wollte mit menschlicher Verwandlung angefangen, damit sich ihr Körper an die endgültige Verwandlung gewöhnen konnte. Für den Anfang würde es reichen wenn sie ihre Haare anders färbte. Deshalb hatte sie auch einen kleinen Taschenspiegel eingepackt. Mit der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs tippte sie ihre roten Haare an und murmelte den passenden Zauberspruch. Sofort färbten sich ihre Haare grün. Sie grinste und mit einem weiteren Tippen färbten sich ihre Haare wieder rot. Sie wiederholte das Spielchen noch ein paar Mal, dann ließ sie ihre Haare in einer Mischung aus gelb und grün.

Sie wollte gerade ihre Hausaufgaben hervorholen, damit sie wenigsten noch etwas Sinnvolles schaffte als sie plötzlich die Stimme ihres Bruders hörte. Emily stand auf und packte ihre Sachen dann trat sie etwas näher. Vorsichtshalber zauberte sie ihre Haare noch zurück.

„Es ist unmöglich, bei den Dursleys zu leben und sie nicht zu hassen", sagte Harry gerade aufgebracht. „Da möchte ich dich mal sehen!"

Emily gab ihm insgeheim Recht, aber sie befürchtete, dass es die Hufflepuffs wahrscheinlich falsch verstehen würden. Harry stürmte gerade aus der Bibliothek und Emily folgte ihm, was beiden einen wütenden Blick von der Bibliothekarin eintrug.

„Harry!", rief Emily. „Warte doch mal." Doch ihr Bruder wurde kaum langsamer, so wütend war er. Das Ergebnis war, dass Harry in Hagrid hineinrannte und Emily nur schlitternd zum Stehen kam. Sie begrüßten den Wildhüter, der einen toten Hahn in seinen Händen hielt.

„Alles in Ordnung, Harry?", fragte Hagrid. „Oh, und Emily warum ist eine Strähne deines Haares gelb? Was macht ihr überhaupt hier?"

Emily zuckte erschrocken zusammen und färbte die Strähne hastig wieder um. „Der Unterricht fällt aus", erklärte sie.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier?", fragte Harry.

Hagrid deutete auf den toten Hahn. „Der zweite, der dieses Jahr getötet wurde.", sagte er. „Entweder Füchse oder ein blutsaugendes Gespenst. Wirklich alles in Ordnung mit dir? Bist ja ganz heiß im Gesicht und siehst so besorgt aus-"

Harry zog es vor nicht zu antworten und so sagte Emily auch nichts. Sie verabschiedeten sich von Hagrid und machten sich auf dem Weg zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Was wolltest du eigentlich in der Bibliothek?", fragte Emily.

„Ich wollte Justin nur erklären was ich wirklich gemacht habe.", antwortete Harry. „Aber die Hufflepuffs glauben, dass ich wirklich der Erbe bin und mich nur an allen rächen wollte. Sie glauben, dass Justin der Nächste ist, weil er ein Muggelstämmiger ist."

„Was für ein Unsinn.", sagte Emily kopfschüttelnd. „Aber versteh mich nicht falsch, es ist schon komisch, dass es ausgerechnet die erwischt, wo man denken könnte, dass du etwas gegen sie hast. Als ob irgendwer dich als Schuldigen hinstellen will."

Sie hatte kaum fertig gesprochen als die Zwillinge geschockt stehen blieben. Im Gang vor ihnen lag der versteinerte Körper von Justin Finch-Fletchley. Neben ihm hing der Fast-Kopflose Nick, doch er war nicht mehr durchsichtig und perlweiß, sondern mit schwarzem Rauch gefüllt. Kleine Spinnen krabbelten von den Körpern weg. Emily schaute zu Harry, der sie panisch ansah.

Doch bevor sich noch einer von den beiden rühren konnte, tauchte auch schon der Poltergeist Peeves auf und schrie laut: „ANGRIFF! ANGRIFF! WIEDER EIN ANGRIFF! KEIN STERBLICHER ODER GEIST IST SICHER! RENNT UM EUER LEBEN! AAAANGRIFF!"

Mit lautem Knallen schlugen die Türen auf und Schüler kamen angelaufen. Es herrschte ein großes Durcheinander und Emily wurde von ihrem Bruder getrennt und an die Wand gedrückt. Sie hörte mehr als sie sah, dass McGonagall auftauchte und für Ruhe sorgte. Ernie MacMillan beschuldigte Harry und dann wurden die beiden Versteinerten in den Krankenflügel gebracht und Harry anscheinend zu Professor Dumbledore. Als Emily sich endlich durch die Menge durch gekämpft hatte, war Harry auch schon weg.

Sie wollte schon nach oben in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen als sie auf Hagrid traf. Er schien ziemlich aufgeregt.

„Ich bin auf dem Weg zu Dumbledore", erklärte der riesige Wildhüter. „Will ihm sagen, dass Harry es nicht war."

„Ich komme mit", sagte Emily energisch und lief hinter Hagrid her. Sie musste rennen um mit ihm Schritt zu halten und so war sie ziemlich atemlos als sie endlich in Dumbledores Büro standen.

„Es war nicht Harry, Professor Dumbledore!", sagte Hagrid eindringlich. „Sekunden bevor dieses Kind gefunden wurde, hab ich mit ihm geredet, er hätte nie die Zeit gehabt, Sir-

„Und ich war die ganze Zeit bei ihm!", fügte Emily hinzu. „Er war es wirklich nicht."

Dumbledore wollte etwas sagen, doch Hagrid redete weiter und schüttelte dabei den toten Hahn in seiner Hand. „- er kann's nicht gewesen sein, ich schwör's vor dem Ministerium für Zauberei, wenn nötig-

„Ich auch!", warf Emily ein, doch keiner hörte sie, denn jetzt sprach Dumbledore: „Hagrid, Miss Evans. Ich glaube nicht, dass Harry diese Leute angegriffen hat."

„Oh." Emily errötete verlegen und wandte sich zum Gehen. Sie warf Harry noch ein schiefes Lächeln zu, dann verließ sie gemeinsam mit Hagrid das Büro. Sie verabschiedete sich, dann lief sie hoch zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Der Angriff auf den Hausgeist von Gryffindor und Justin hatte das Schloss in helle Panik versetzt. Die meisten fuhren über Weihnachten nach Hause und so würden die vier die Schule fast ganz für sich alleine haben. Während die meisten nun vor Harry Angst hatten, obwohl Emily es sich nicht nehmen ließ andauernd zu sagen, dass Harry unschuldig war, machten sich Fred und George darüber lustig und amüsierten sich königlich. Das wiederum fand Ginny nicht lustig.

Emily sorgte sich zunehmend um die jüngste Weasley. Jede Attacke hatte sie immer mehr aufgewühlt und an vielen Abenden sah man sie wild in ihr Tagebuch schreiben. Aber Emily hatte noch nicht die Zeit gefunden mit ihr zu reden. Vielleicht würde sich etwas in den Weihnachtsferien ergeben.

In den Weihnachtsferien würde auch endlich der Vielsafttrank fertig sein und sie würden hinunter in die Kerker gehen um Draco zu befragen.


	26. Weihnachten, Valentinstag & ein Tagebuch

**26. Weihnachten, Valentinstag und ein Tagebuch**

Endlich waren die Ferien da und es wurde still in der Schule. So still, aber auch nicht, denn Emily, Harry, Hermine und die Weasleys spielten endlose Runden Zaubererschnippschnapp oder übten sich im Duellieren. Emily perfektionierte ihren Kitzelfluch und nutze die Abende im leeren Gemeinschaftsraum um weiter für die Animagusverwandlung zu üben. Am Weihnachtsmorgen stürmten Emily und Hermine den Schlafsaal der Jungen. Bis auf Harry, Ron und Leo waren alle anderen nach Hause gefahren.

Hermine zog mit einem Ruck die Vorhänge zur Seite und Licht flutete durch das Zimmer. Emily schmiss sich auf das Bett von Harry und wünschte ihm fröhlich Frohe Weihnachten. Hermine berichtete im Flüsterton, dass der Vielsafttrank fertig war, und sie beschlossen, dass sie heute Abend den Versuch starten würden. Dann tauschten sie Geschenke aus, Leo hatte sich zu ihnen gesetzt.

Von Mrs Weasley gab es wieder einen Pullover, abermals in Rot mit einem goldenen E vorne drauf. Emily zog ihn an und die anderen brachen in lautes Lachen aus. Der Pullover war Emily zu lang und zu weit, doch Emily grinste nur glücklich. Es ging nichts über einen kuscheligen Pullover von Mrs Weasley.

Nach dem Auspacken der Geschenke gingen sie hinunter in die große Halle. Es gab wieder mal ein großes Weihnachtsessen und die Halle war festlich geschmückt. Sie sangen mit Dumbledore Weihnachtslieder, Hagrid war leicht beschwipst vom Eierpunsch und Fred und George hatten Percys Anstecker verzaubert. Nach dem dritten Nachschlag Weihnachtspudding winkte Hermine die anderen drei aus der Halle. Sie gingen noch mal den Plan für den Abend durch. Harry und Ron würden Crabbe und Goyle mit einem Schlafmittel betäuben und dann die Haare klauen.

„Was ist mit euch?", fragte Harry. „Wem rupft ihr die Haare aus?"

„Ich hab meines", sagte Hermine strahlend und zog ein Fläschchen aus der Tasche. „Wisst ihr noch wie Millicent sich in der Duellierstunde mit mir gekloppt hat? Das hat sie auf meinem Umhang hinterlassen, als sie versucht hat mich zu erwürgen! Und über Weihnachten ist sie nach Hause gefahren – also muss ich den Slytherins nur sagen, dass ich beschlossen habe zurückzukommen."

„Ich wollte eigentlich die Haare von Pansy Parkinson klauen", sagte Emily seufzend. „Aber leider hat das alles nicht so geklappt. Ich bin an Pansy gar nicht erst drangekommen, außerdem ist sie ebenfalls nach Hause gefahren und zwei Schülerinnen die plötzlich wieder gekommen, sind doch schon ein bisschen auffällig, oder? Also dachte ich mir nehme ich den Tarnumhang."

Harry nickte zustimmend und gab ihr den Tarnumhang, bevor er und Ron auszogen um sich die Haare von Crabbe und Goyle zu besorgen. Emily und Hermine gingen hinunter in die Mädchentoilette um die letzten Sachen vorzubereiten. Vorher stahlen sie aus der Wäschekammer noch ein paar Slytherinumhänge für die Jungen und Hermine. Kurze Zeit später tauchten die Jungen auf und quetschen sich mit in die Kabine.

„Habt ihr sie?", fragte Hermine außer Atem. Harry zeigte ihr die dunklen Haare von Goyle.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir alles richtig gemacht haben", sagte Hermine nervös. „Sieht genauso so aus wie im Buch beschrieben. Wir haben exakt eine Stunde Zeit, bis wir uns wieder in uns selbst verwandeln."

Sie teilten den Vielsafttrank in drei Gläser auf und fügten die Haare hinzu. Die Tränke schäumten und färbten sich um. Dann gingen Harry und Ron in eine andere Kabine, denn keiner der drei Slytherins konnte man als schlank bezeichnen und Emily blieb bei Hermine. Hermine schluckte den Trank und krümmte sich plötzlich zusammen. Ihre Haare färbten sich um und plötzlich sprossen aus ihrem Gesicht Haare. Emily keuchte erschrocken zusammen und Hermine sah sie kläglich an. Die normalerweise braunen Augen Hermines hatten nun verdächtige Ähnlichkeit mit denen einer Katze.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Emily leise.

„Das Haar war nicht von Millicent", sagte Hermine ebenso leise. „Anscheinend hat sie eine Katze."

„Verdammt", war alles was Emily sagen konnte.

Jemand klopfte gegen die Kabinentür. „Komm schon, wir müssen gehen!"

„Ich- ich glaube, ich geh doch nicht mit. Ihr könnt doch ohne mich gehen-" , sagte Hermine schrill.

„Jungs", rief Emily. „Geht wirklich besser. Ihr habt nur eine Stunde Zeit. Los!"

Schritte und eine klappernde Tür sagten Emily, dass Ron und Harry wirklich losgegangen waren. Sie hoffte, dass die beiden alleine klar kamen. Sie seufzte, jetzt musste sie nur noch Hermine in den Krankenflügel schaffen.

„Komm, wir gehen in den Krankenflügel", sagte Emily. „Madam Pomfrey stellt nicht so viele Fragen."

„N-nein", wimmerte Hermine. „Ich gehe hier nicht raus. Guck doch mal wie ich aussehe."

„Dann nehmen wir eben den Tarnumhang", schlug Emily vor. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte sie Hermine endlich davon überzeugt aus der Kabine heraus zu kommen. Hastig räumte Emily die meisten Sachen weg, dann schwang sie den Tarnumhang über sich und Hermine, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Madam Pomfrey. Merlin sei Dank stellte die Krankenschwester wirklich keine Fragen, sondern schob Hermine in ein Bett und flößte ihr die Medizin ein. Hermine würde ein paar Wochen hierbleiben müssen, aber danach wäre sie wieder ganz die Alte.

Emily verabschiedete sich, als sie sicher war, dass Hermine gut versorgt war, dann rannte sie wieder hinunter zu der Mädchentoilette um auf Harry und Ron zu warten. Kurze Zeit später kamen die Beiden angerannt, die nun viel zu großen Umhänge schlabberten um sie herum und beide sahen schon mehr wie sie selbst aus als Goyle und Crabbe.

„Habt ihr war rausfinden können?", fragte Emily neugierig nachdem sich die Jungen wieder umgezogen hatten.

„Wie man's nimmt", antwortete Harry. „Wir wissen immer noch nicht wer hinter den Angriffen steckt, aber Malfoys Vater war es schon mal nicht. Die Kammer wurde nämlich das erste Mal vor fünfzig Jahren geöffnet."

„Und die Malfoys haben schwarzmagische Gegenstände in ihrem Haus versteckt", fügte Ron hinzu. „Ich schreibe Dad morgen einen Brief."

„Aber was ist mit Hermine los?", fragte Harry.

„Bei der Verwandlung ist etwas schiefgegangen", sagte Emily seufzend. „Das Haar war nicht von Millicent, sondern von ihrer Katze. Und der Zaubertrank ist nicht für Verwandlungen in Tiere gedacht. Ich hab sie in den Krankenflügel gebracht. Wir sollten hochgehen und ihr alles erzählen."

Seitdem besuchten die drei Hermine jeden Abend und hielten sie auf dem Laufenden. Aber sonst passierte in den Ferien nicht viel. Emily verbrachte einen Großteil ihrer Zeit mit den Weasleyzwillingen oder Leo und genoss die freie Zeit. An den Abenden vor dem großen Kamin entstanden unzählige Zeichnungen, die Emily sorgfältig in ihrer Mappe verstaute. Sie würden sie für immer an die glücklichen Zeiten mit ihren Freunden erinnern.

Als nach den Ferien die Schüler zurückkehrten und merkten, dass Hermine fehlte, entstanden sofort die wildesten Gerüchte, dass Hermine ebenfalls angegriffen worden war. Mittlerweile brachten ihr die drei ihre Hausaufgaben, damit Hermine, wie sie sagte, nicht den Anschluss verlor. Nach ihrem Besuch, wanderten Emily, Ron und Harry durch die Flure als sie wieder in dem Gang landeten, der zu der Mädchentoilette führte. Eine große Pfütze bedeckte den Boden und es schien noch mehr aus der Toilette zu sickern. Neugierig tapsten sie durch das Wasser und traten in die Mädchentoilette. Die Maulende Myrte heulte noch lauter als üblich.

„Was ist los Myrte?", fragte Harry.

„Wer ist da?", schluchzte Myrte. „Willst du noch etwas auf mich werfen?"

„Warum sollten wir dich mit etwas bewerfen?", fragte Emily den Geist.

„Lasst uns allesamt Bücher auf Myrte werfen, denn sie spürt es ja nicht! Zehn Punkte, wenn ihr mit einem den Magen trefft! Fünfzig Punkte, wenn es durch den Kopf geht! Schön, hahaha! Was für ein wunderbares Spiel – finde ich gar nicht!"

„Wer war da s denn?", hakte Harry nach.

„Ich weiß es nicht… Ich saß im Abflussrohr und dachte über den Tod nach, und es fiel direkt durch meinen Kopf", antwortete Myrte. „Da drüben ist es, es ist ganz nass geworden."

Unter dem Waschbecken lag ein kleines, dünnes Buch mit einem nassen, schäbigen Einband. Harry hob es auf und schlug es auf. Emily sah ihm über die Schulter und erkannte, dass das Buch ein Tagebuch war. Auf der ersten Seite stand nur ein Name T. V. Riddle. Das Tagebuch war fünfzig Jahre alt.

„Warte mal", sagte Ron. „Den Namen kenn ich doch gut… T. V. Riddle hat vor fünfzig Jahren eine Auszeichnung für besondere Verdienste um die Schule erhalten.

„Woher zum Teufel weißt du das?", fragte Emily verblüfft.

„Filch hat mich bei den Strafarbeiten die Medaille ungefähr hundert Mal polieren lassen", erwiderte Ron.

Harry blätterte durch die Seiten, doch nichts stand dort geschrieben, sie waren vollkommen leer. „Er hat es nicht benutzt."

„Warum wollte jemand das ins Klo spülen?", sagte Ron verwundert.

„Wofür hat Riddle die Auszeichnung bekommen?", überlegte Emily. „Das Tagebuch ist fünfzig Jahre alt, die Kammer wurde vor fünfzig Jahren geöffnet. Vielleicht hat er die Auszeichnung bekommen weil er den Erben gefangen hat."

„Dann würde uns sein Tagebuch alles über die Kammer sagen", führte Harry den Gedanken fort.

„Das ist eine geniale Theorie", sagte Ron. „Mit nur einem kleinem Fehler. In dem Buch steht nichts."

„Dann müssen wir es eben sichtbar machen!", sagte Emily, doch selbst mit der Hilfe von Hermine, die ein paar Tage später entlassen wurde, schafften sie es nicht irgendetwas sichtbar zu machen.

„Ich sag euch doch, da drin ist nichts", sagte Ron. „Riddle hat eben einen Kalender zu Weihnachten bekommen und hatte einfach keine Lust darin zu schreiben."

Das Wetter wurde besser, was bedeutete dass das Quidditchtraining nicht mehr in einer kompletten Schlammschlacht endete, und der Valentinstag stand an. Es war Lockharts Idee gewesen, weil er, wie Inga Emily zuflüsterte, auf noch mehr Fanpost hoffte. Aber Lockhart glaubte auch, dass es an ihm lag, dass es keine weiteren Angriffe mehr gab. Er hatte die Große Halle rosa geschmückt und Konfetti schwebte auf alle Schüler und Lehrer hinab.

„Einen glücklichen Valentinstag!", rief Lockhart, in eine blassrosa Robe gekleidet.

„Der sieht ja wie ein kleines Schweinchen aus", flüsterte Inga Emily ins Ohr und Emily brach in haltloses Kichern aus.

Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, legte Emily nachdenklich den Kopf schief. "Ich finde ja er sieht mehr aus wie ein ganz großes Bonbon. So eins, das fürchterlich süß ist und nur Zahnschmerzen verursacht."

Nun legte auch Inga den Kopf schief und folgte Emilys Blick. "Hmm, ich glaube du hast Recht. Aber nur wenn Snape dann Lakritz ist."

Jetzt gab es für beide kein Halten mehr. Sie brachen in lautes Lachen aus, das sie noch nicht mal als Husten tarnten obwohl sie viele irritierte Blicke von anderen Schülern ernteten. Erst als Emily schon die Rippen schmerzten und ihr die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen, beruhigte sie sich wieder. Inga erging es auch nicht besser. "Ich kann nie wieder Lakritz essen", keuchte Inga.

"Und ich nie wieder rosa Bonbons", anwortete Emily, bevor beide wieder einen Lachkrampf bekamen.

Lockhart ließ sich davon nicht weiter stören. „Und danken möchte ich den inzwischen vierundsechzig Leuten, die mir Karten geschickt haben. Ja, ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, diese kleine Überraschung für Sie alle vorzubereiten und es kommt noch besser!"

Durch die Tür marschierte eine Horde Zwerge, komplett ausstaffiert mit goldenen Flügeln und Harfen. Die Zwerge würden als Liebesboten durch die Schule streifen und Valentinstagsgrüße überbringen. Das Problem war nur, dass sie deswegen andauernd in den Unterricht platzten und jeden störten. McGonagall bewahrte nur mit Mühe ihre Haltung und Snape musste sich zusammenreißen um die Zwerge nicht zu ermorden.

Die vier waren gerade auf dem Weg zu Zauberkunde als ein Zwerg nach Harry rief. Der Zwerg kämpfte sich durch die Menge zu der auch die Erstklässler, wie Ginny, gehörten und packte Harry an seiner Tasche um ihn aufzuhalten, denn Harry wollte partout nicht seinen Valentinstagsgruß hören. Doch die Tasche riss und der Inhalt ergoss sich auf den Boden. Emily bückte sich und begann damit die Sachen aufzuheben, die alle mit Tinte verschmutzt waren. Währenddessen tauchten auch noch Draco Malfoy und Percy Weasley auf und um das Chaos perfekt zu machen, begann der Zwerg zu singen:

„Seine Augen, so grün wie frisch gepökelte Kröte; sein Haar so schwarz wie Ebenholz; Ich wünscht' er wär mein, denn göttlich muss sein; der die Macht des Dunklen Lords schmolz."

Viele der versammelten Schüler brachen in Gelächter aus, während Emily weiter die Sachen aufhob. Plötzlich erschien eine blasse Hand vor ihr und griff nach dem Tagebuch. Emily blickte auf und sah, dass Draco Malfoy nun das Tagebuch in der Hand hielt. Ihr Blick fiel zufällig auf Ginny, die panisch zwischen dem Buch und Harry hin und herstarrte. Emily runzelte die Stirn, machte sich Ginny etwa Sorgen um Harry?

„Gib das wieder her", sagte Harry mit ruhiger Stimme, doch Draco machte keine Gestalten es wieder zu geben und so zückte Harry seinen Zauberstab und rief: „Expelliarmus." Das Tagebuch flog wieder in Harry Hand.

Draco sah wütend aus als er an ihnen vorbei rauschte und Ginny hinterherrief: „Ich glaube nicht, dass Potter deinen Valentinsgruß besonders gemocht hat!"

Ginny vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und verschwand so schnell es ging. Emily war sich sicher, dass die jüngste Weasley rot geworden war. Anscheinend hatte Ginny ihre Schwärmerei für Emilys Bruder noch nicht überwunden. Der Rest des Tages verlief ohne große Zwischenfälle, doch am nächsten Morgen hatte Harry eine erstaunliche Entdeckung zu verkünden.

Riddles Tagebuch hatte ihm eine Erinnerung von vor fünfzig Jahren gezeigt als die Kammer zum ersten Mal geöffnet wurde. Riddle hatte vom damaligen Schulleiter erfahren, dass Hogwarts wegen den Angriffen wohl geschlossen werden müsste. Nach dem Gespräch ging Riddle hinunter in die Kerker und erwischte einen Schüler, der dort eine Riesenspinne versteckt hielt.

„Der Junge war Hagrid", sagte Harry. „Hagrid hat die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet."

Die anderen drei verfielen in Schweigen. Sie kannten Hagrids Vorliebe für große und gefährliche Tiere, man musste nur an Norbert und Fluffy denken. Aber er würde auch keiner Fliege etwas zu leide tun. Sie konnten Hagrid auch nicht fragen ob er es gewesen war und so blieben ihnen nur wilde Spekulationen. Sie beschlossen Hagrid nur zu fragen wenn es einen neuen Angriff geben würde und im Moment war alles ruhig.


	27. Der letzte Angriff

**27. Der letzte Angriff**

Obwohl es momentan keine Angriffe gab, grübelte Emily immer wieder über das geheimnisvolle Monster aus der Kammer des Schreckens nach. Es ging durch die Schule ohne dass es jemand sah und niemand schien es zu hören. Es versteinerte die Leute, doch sie konnten mit Alraunen wiederbelebt werden. Was war sonst noch ungewöhnlich? Auf jeden Falle die vielen kleinen Spinnen am Tatort. Und es stand in Verbindung mit Slytherin, also wahrscheinlich etwas mit Schlangen. Vielleicht eine mutierte Riesenschlange? Aber die hätte man bestimmt gesehen…

Sie kam zu keinem Ergebnis. Aber es gab zwei Sachen die sie ablenkten. Eines Abends wurde der Schlafsaal von Harry durchwühlt und zerstört, außerdem wurde das Tagebuch geklaut. Harry und Ron erzählten es den Mädchen im Gemeinschaftsraum. „Aber nur ein Gryffindor hätte es stehlen können...", sagte Emily nachdenklich.

„Genau, die anderen kennen das Passwort nicht", fügte Hermine hinzu.

„Eben", sagte Harry.

Das zweite war das Quidditchspiel gegen Hufflepuff am Sonntag. Wood freute sich, denn das Wetter war perfekt für das Spiel. Gemeinsam mit ihrem Bruder saß Emily am dicht besetzten Gryffindortisch und fragte sich insgeheim, ob der Dieb des Tagebuches unter ihnen saß. Aber sie schob den Gedanken von sich und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Quidditchspiel, das vor ihr lag.

Emily verließ die Halle zusammen mit Harry, Ron und Hermine um ihre Sachen zu holen. Sie waren gerade an der großen Marmortreppe angelangt als Harry plötzlich laut aufschrie. Emily zuckte zusammen und wandte sich besorgt zu ihrem Bruder.

„Die Stimme!", sagte Harry und warf einen Blick über die Schulter. „Ich habe sie eben wieder gehört - ihr nicht?"

Emily schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre Gedanken rasten. Harry konnte es hören und sie nicht. Vielleicht hatte es etwas mit der Fähigkeit Parsel zu sprechen zu tun. Das hieß, das Monster war eine Schlange… Natürlich. Was war das Wappentier von Slytherin? Eine Schlange. Sie sah zu Hermine hinüber, der ebenfalls gerade eine Idee gekommen war.

„Harry, ich komme gleich nach. Dauert nur fünf Minuten", sagte Emily und zog Hermine hinter sich her. Wenn sie jetzt herausfanden was das für ein Monster war, dann war das wichtiger als Quidditch.

„Wir müssen in die Bibliothek", rief Hermine und dann rannten sie schon die Treppen hoch.

„Das Monster ist eine verdammte Schlange", keuchte Emily.

Hermine nickte. „Ich hab auch schon so eine Ahnung was für eine."

Sie stürmten in die Bibliothek und scherten sich nicht darum, dass Madam Pince ihnen böse Blicke zuwarf. Hermine zog ein dickes Buch aus dem Regal und schmiss es auf einen Tisch. Rasch schlug sie eine Seite auf und tippte auf die Überschrift. „Ein Basilisk versteckt sich in der Kammer."

Emily las sich den Text über das Wesen durch und nickte. „Das passt. Es waren Spinnen am Tatort. Nach dem Angriff auf Justin hatte Hagrid einen toten Hahn in der Hand. Der Blick eines Basilisken versteinert alle. Colin hat ihn durch seine Kamera gesehen und Justin durch den Fast-Kopflosen Nick."

„Und Nick konnte nicht noch einmal sterben", fügte Hermine hinzu. „Aber wie konnte es sich durch die Schule bewegen?"

Emily runzelte die Stirn. Niemand hatte den Basilisken gesehen. „Die Rohre!", rief sie aufgeregt. „Als Harry die Stimme zum ersten Mal gehört hat, habe ich vorher etwas in der Wand klappern hören. Ich dachte, das läge am Alter." Sie schauderte bei dem Gedanken, dass der Basilisk nur ein paar Metervon ihr entfernt gewesen war.

„Und nur Harry kann ihn hören, weil er Parsel spricht", sagte Hermine. „Wir müssen zu Dumbledore!" Rasch riss sie die Seite aus dem Buch und holte einen Federkiel aus ihrer Tasche. Sie kritzelte Rohre neben den Text und knüllte die Seite in ihrer Hand zusammen.

Emily sah ihr mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zu. Wenn Hermine so mit einem Buch umging, dann war es ernst, sehr ernst. Hermine griff nach Emilys Hand und zog sie aus der Bibliothek in Richtung von Dumbledores Büro. Bevor sie auf den Gang traten, zog Emily ihren kleinen Taschenspiegel hervor. Sie hatte ihn zufällig noch dabei.

„Wir müssen aufpassen", sagte Emily. „Der Basilisk ist immer noch in der Schule unterwegs."

Hermine nickte und so schauten sie erst mit dem Spiegel um die Ecke bevor sie abbogen. Sie wollten gerade in den Korridor von Dumbledores Büro abbiegen, als Emily plötzlich ein seltsames Geräusch hörte. Sie runzelte die Stirn und schaute genauso wie Hermine in den Spiegel.

Im Spiegel tauchten auf einmal zwei gelbglühende, riesige Augen auf. Emily versuchte noch ihre eigenen Augen zu schließen, doch es war schon zu spät. In Sekundenschnelle konnte sie sich nicht mehr bewegen.

_Harry! _

Dann war nichts mehr.

Unten auf dem Weg zum Quidditchfeld blieb Harry abrupt stehen. Ron sah ihn verwundert an. Harry runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Jemand hatte gerade seinen Namen gerufen. Es hatte so geklungen als ob die Person in Gefahr wäre. Ein Hilferuf. Aber die Stimme war von weit weg gekommen und er sah nur sich und Ron hier.

In seiner Brust machte sich ein beklemmendes Gefühl breit, das nichts mit ihm zutun hatte. Da fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Das konnte nur eins bedeuten. Emily war in Gefahr, und damit auch Hermine.

"Ron, wir müssen zurück", rief Harry und drehte schon um. "Die Mädchen sind in Gefahr."

Ron sah ihn verwirrt an. "Wie kommst du darauf?" Aber er lief hinter Harry her.

"Ich habe Emily gehört. Los schnell."

"Mr Potter", sagte plötzlich McGonagall erstaunt, die auf dem Weg vor ihnen auftauchte. "Ich habe Sie schon gesucht. Hat Ihnen schon jemand Bescheid gesagt?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Wieso denn? Tut mir Leid, Professor. Aber ich muss noch mal ins Schloss zurück-"

McGonagall unterbrach ihn seufzend. "Das Quidditchspiel wurde abgesagt. Und Sie beide kommen besser mit. Es gab erneut einen Angriff."

Beide Jungen wurden aschfahl im Gesicht. Harry konnte sich plötzlich erklären warum er Emily gehört hatte. "Es hat Emily erwischt, oder?", fragte er leise.

McGonagall sah ihn voller Mitgefühl an und nickte. "Ja. Zusammen mit Miss Granger." Sie gingen hastig zurück zur Krankenstation, wo man ein Bett für die beiden vorbereitet hatte. Hermine hatte einen Spiegel in der einen Hand, während die andere sich um Emilys Hand klammerte. Man hatte die beiden nicht mehr trennen können.

Um das Bett herum standen schon einige der anderen Lehrer und Madam Pomfrey. Kurz darauf kam auch Dumbledore hinein. Harry bekam kaum etwas von der Unterhaltung mit, sondern konnte nur auf seine Schwester schauen, die so unnatürlich still dort lag, die grünen Augen weit aufgerissen.

Er hatte Angst. Angst, dass sie doch nicht mehr aufwachen würde, egal was Madam Pomfrey sagte. Er wollte sie nicht verlieren. Sie war das einzige Familienmitglied das er noch hatte. Sie war immer für ihn da. Harry fasste nach ihrer schmalen Hand, die ihre Wärme verloren hatte. Er wusste, dass sie nicht tot war, aber es war doch fast so.

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. Es war Dumbledore. "Harry? Du solltest in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum zurück kehren. Emily und Hermine bekommen die beste Versorgung die man sich vorstellen kann."

Harry nickte und ließ Emilys Hand wieder los. Alle anderen waren schon gegangen und es war ruhig im Krankenflügel. "Professor? Kann ich sie etwas fragen?"

"Aber sicher doch."

"Als Emily versteinert wurde-" Er musste schlucken, bevor er weitersprechen konnte. "Habe ich gefühlt, dass sie in Gefahr war. Ich habe sie sogar meinen Namen rufen hören. In meinen Gedanken. Und manchmal wissen wir genau was der andere fühlt. Emily meinte sogar sie hätte beobachten können was ich sehe." Er wusste nicht genau warum er es Dumbledore genau jetzt erzählte, wo alle Harry eh schon für komisch hielten. Er wollte den Professor eigentlich nicht mit seinen Problemen belästigen, aber irgendwie musste er es loswerden.

Dumbledore strich sich nachdenklich über seinen silbrigen Bart. "Ich danke dir für dein Vertrauen. Ich habe eine Vermutung. Ich werde dir davon erzählen wenn ich alles in Erfahrung gebracht habe. Solange brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Doch nun solltest du wirklich zurückgehen. Madam Pomfrey kommt sonst und scheucht uns hinaus." Ein bisschen von dem typischen Funkeln schlich sich wieder in seine blauen Augen.

"In Ordnung, Professor. Und danke."

Als Harry abends todmüde ins Bett fiel waren seine Gedanken immer noch nicht zur Ruhe gekommen. Immer wieder sah er Emily und Hermine vor sich, hörte Emilys schwachen Ruf. Er machte sich Vorwürfe, dass er die Mädchen alleine gehen lassen hatte. Auch wenn es zu dem Zeitpunkt keinen logischen Grund gegeben hatte sie zu begleiten. Er klammerte sich an die Hoffnung, dass die Alraunen bald fertig waren.

Erst spät fand er Schlaf. Um ihn herum schliefen schon die fünf anderen Jungen. In den Sekunden zwischen Schlaf und Wachen, wünschte er sich er könnte genauso normal wie sie sein. Dann müsste er sich nicht solche Sorgen machen. Aber so ganz richtig war das auch nicht. Alle sorgten sich um die beiden Mädchen, insbesondere Ron, Leo und Neville.

Mitten in der Nacht wachte er plötzlich wieder auf. Leises Schnarchen verriet ihm, dass alle anderen noch schliefen, dass nur er alleine wach war. Er war aufgewacht, weil er wieder Emilys Stimme gehört hatte. Sie hatte gerufen, dringend. Als ob sie ihm etwas Wichtiges mitteilen wollte. Doch er konnte sie so schlecht hören, so schlecht verstehen. Es war ein Rauschen dazwischen, wie bei einer schlechten Telefonverbindung.

Aber wie kam es, dass er sie wieder hörte? Es musste ein wirrer Traum sein. Anders war es nicht möglich. Was wenn es einen anderen Grund gab? Wollte sie ihm etwas sagen?

Harry rieb sich über die Schläfen, die anfingen zu schmerzen. Seine Gedanken drehten sich nur im Kreis. Er schloss wieder die Augen und zwang sich an etwas anderes zu denken. Nur langsam fand er wieder in den Schlaf zurück. Emilys Stimme hörte er diese Nacht nicht mehr wieder.

Emilys Stimme ertönte erst wieder nachdem Harry und Ron mitten in der Nacht Hagrid besucht hatten. _Den Spinnen folgen_, war Hagrids Hinweis gewesen, bevor sie ihn nach Askaban gebracht hatten. Nun war auch noch Dumbledore fort und die Angst war größer denn je.

Harry lag schlafend in seinem Bett als Emily ihn wieder rief. _Harry. Harry. Harry! _Dieses Mal war ihre Stimme kraftvoller als zuvor. Er schrak aus dem Schlaf hervor. Schon wieder die Stimme und immer noch keine Erklärung.

Was steckte dahinter? Wollte ihn jemand in den Wahnsinn treiben? Die Stimme nur eine geschickte Illusion, die mit seinen Ängsten spielte? Je schneller man den Erben fand, desto schneller würde dieser Spuk aufhören. Hoffte er zumindest. Es reichte ihm schon, dass er die Stimme des Monsters hörte und sonst keiner. Dann musste man ihm doch nicht seinen Schlaf rauben.

In der nächsten Nacht war kaum Zeit zum Schlafen. Ron und Harry gingen in den Verbotenen Wald und trafen die Riesenspinne Aragog. Hagrid war unschuldig und damals hatte man ein Mädchen in einer der Toiletten gefunden. Und was wenn dieses Mädchen die Toilette niemals verlassen hatte?

Die wenigen Stunden Schlaf die er bekam, wurden von einem seltsamen Traum unterbrochen. Harry stand zwischen langen Regalen voller Bücher. Merkwürdigerweise trug er seinen Pyjama aber nicht seine Brille, und doch konnte er alles klar erkennen. Leise knarzte das Parkett als sich jemand näherte. Um die Ecke bog Emily. Sie begrüßte ihn mit einem breiten Lächeln.

"Endlich", murmelte sie. Harry sah sie verwundert an. Was sollte das bedeuten?

"Was ist das hier?", fragte Harry. "Ist das ein Traum?"

Emily nickte. "So ungefähr. Unser Traum." Mit einem Mal begannen ihre Umrisse zu flackern, während um sie herum die Regale sich in Nichts aufzulösen schienen. Emily sah sich panisch um. "Es tut mir Leid." Ihre Figur war nun durchscheinend. "Das Monster ist ein-" Für mehr reichte es nicht, dann verschwand seine Schwester vor seinen Augen.

Alles verschwand nun endgültig und das nächste was er sah waren die verschwommen Umrisse des Schlafsaales.

Sie kamen nicht dazu die Maulende Myrte zu befragen, denn McGonagall gab bekannt, dass die Alraunen bereit waren und morgen Nacht die Opfer wieder belebt werden würden. Harry fühlte sich glücklicher als in den Wochen zuvor. Ein großes Gewicht schien von ihm abgefallen zu sein. Das einzige was ihn beunruhigte waren die Träume, aber Emily würde dafür sicherlich eine Erklärung haben.


	28. Ein Traum

**28. Ein Traum**

Abends ging Harry glücklich ins Bett. Die anderen Jungen quatschten noch lange über das Monster, die Kammer des Schreckens und dass morgen die Opfer wieder erweckt werden würden. Harry wollte nur schlafen, damit der neue Tag schnell kam und Emily wieder erwachte. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er sie jemals so vermissen würde.

In seinem Traum stand er mitten auf einer Wiese. Unter seinen nackten Füßen spürte er das Gras kitzeln und über ihm schien die Sonne. Weiter hinten am Horizont sah er eine lange Baumreihe. Die Wiese sah aus wie eine Mischung aus dem Hinterhof des Fuchsbaus und den weiten Feldern zwischen Hogwarts, dem See und Hagrids Hütte. Harry fühlte sich wohl hier, doch er fragte sich was das alles zu bedeuten hatte.

"Harry." Die Stimme ließ ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erscheinen und er wirbelte herum. Ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt stand sie lachend. Das rote Haar zu einem dicken Zopf gebunden, auch wenn die ersten Strähnen sich schon wieder lösten. Ihre grünen Augen leuchteten glücklich auf als er ihr Lächeln erwiderte.

Harry zog seine Schwester in eine Umarmung. Ihm fiel auf, dass sie beinahe einen Kopf kleiner war als er. Dennoch sah sie viel älter, erwachsener aus, auch wenn sie erst zwölf Jahre alt war.

"Weißt du wo wir hier sind?", fragte Harry neugierig und deutete auf ihre Umgebung.

Emily lachte hell auf. "In unserem Traum. So wie letzte Nacht. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit dich zu erreichen."

"Unser Traum? Was hat das zu bedeuten?" Harry runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

"Ich habe versucht dich zu erreichen. Doch ich habe bis jetzt nie mehr geschafft als nur deinen Namen zu rufen. Selbst gestern Nacht hat es nicht für lange Zeit gereicht", erklärte Emily. "Keine Ahnung woher ich das weiß. Aber ich wusste es plötzlich." Sie grinste. "Es ist einfach Magie."

"Ich habe deine Stimme gehört. Aber ich dachte immer ich habe sie mir nur eingebildet."

"Das war keine Einbildung. Ich wollte dich erreichen. Mit all meiner Macht." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Und irgendwie hat es geklappt. Wir stehen uns hier im Traum gegenüber. Auch wenn mein Körper versteinert auf der Krankenstation liegt. Ein Teil meines Geistes ist immer noch frei."

"Warum wolltest du mich erreichen?" Von Minute zu Minute wurde es verwirrender für Harry.

Emilys Miene wurde ernst. "Ich kann dir sagen was das Monster von Slytherin ist. Hermine und ich haben es an dem Tag heraus gefunden an dem wir angegriffen worden sind. Es ist ein Basilisk."

"Ein Basilisk?"

"Ein Basilisk ist eine riesige Schlange, deren Blick versteinern, sogar töten kann. In Hermines Hand findest du die ganze Erklärung. Geh damit zu Dumbledore." Sie klang immer dringlicher. Um sie herum begannen die Umrisse der Wiese zu verschwimmen und sich aufzulösen. "Mir bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit. Ich kann nicht mehr hier bleiben. Aber ich habe dir alles Wichtige gesagt. Wir sehen uns bald." Sie lächelte und dann begann auch ihr Umriss zu verschwimmen. Es war alles so wie in dem letzten Traum.

"Emily!", rief Harry und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus. Er wollte sie noch länger bei sich behalten. Die schmale Figur löste sich auf und unter seiner Hand blieb nichts als Luft zurück. Abrupt wurde nun auch er aus dem Traum gerissen und er lag wieder in seinem Bett im Gryffindorturm.

Neben dem Bett stand Ron und sah ihn besorgt an, so weit er das ohne Brille erkennen konnte. Hastig griff nach den Gläsern und das Gesicht seines besten Freundes wurde klar.

"Mensch hast du mir einen Schrecken eingejagt", sagte Ron. "Du hast ganz laut aufgeschrien."

"Ich habe nur geträumt", versuchte Harry ihn zu beruhigen. "Nichts weiter. Du kannst ruhig wieder schlafen gehen."

"Dann ist ja gut", erwiderte Ron und legte sich wieder in sein Bett. Harry hingegen fragte sich ob das wirklich nur ein komischer Traum gewesen war oder ob da mehr hinter steckte. Es war nun schon das zweite Mal, dass er von ihr geträumt hatte.

Was er auf jeden Fall tun würde, war in den Krankenflügel zu gehen und zu schauen ob er wirklich eine Erklärung in Hermines Hand finden würde. Er kannte zwar keinen Basilisk, aber wenn es wirklich eine Schlange war, dann passte es wie die Faust aufs Auge. Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er ein.

Wenn jemand in dieser Nacht im Krankenflügel wach gewesen wäre, dann wäre ihm das feine Schimmern um einen der Körper sicher aufgefallen. Doch um diese Uhrzeit schlief sogar Madam Pomfrey und der Krankenflügel war still. Denn wer hätte auch ein Geräusch machen sollen? Die meisten Patienten waren versteinert, unfähig sich zu rühren. Nur noch ein paar Stunden trennten sie von dem wiederbelebenden Alraunentrank.

Das Leuchten wurde mit einem Mal stärker und der Körper glühte auf. Dann löste sich das feine goldene Licht wieder auf und der Krankenflügel lag wieder in Dunkelheit. Doch wie war das möglich? Der schimmernde Körper war versteinert, wie tot bis er durch Alraunen erweckt werden würde.

Es schien als ob in dieser Nacht ungewöhliche Magie ihren Lauf nahm, ungewöhnlich sogar für die Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Und dass musste schon etwas heißen, denn die Mauern von Hogwarts hatten im Laufe der Jahrhunderte schon viel Magie gesehen...

Harry war am nächsten Morgen der erste, der wach war. Er konnte zwar nicht glauben, dass Emily ihn wirklich im Traum besucht hatte, aber er würde die Chance nicht verpassen. Myrte konnte man immer noch später fragen. Doch so einfach war es nicht in den Krankenflügel zu kommen. Zwischen den Unterrichtstunden wurden sie immer von einem der Lehrer begleitet. Erst Lockhart war nachlässig und so konnten Harry und Ron entwischen. Harry hatte Ron beim Frühstück flüsternd von seinem Traum erzählt, auch wenn Ron es nicht so wirklich glauben wollte.

Leider war ihre Freude Lockhart entwischt zu sein, nicht von langer Dauer, denn hinter der nächsten Ecke stand schon McGonagall und verlangte zu wissen wo sie hinwollten.

"Äh, wir wollten zu-", stammelte Ron.

"Zu Emily und Hermine", sagte Harry. "Wir wollten ihnen sagen, dass die Alraunen fertig sind und dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen brauchen." Der letzte Teil war zwar ein bisschen dick aufgetragen, aber sonst war es wenigstens die Wahrheit.

"Natürlich", antwortete McGonagall mit einer kratzigen Stimme. Es schien so als ob eine Träne in ihren Augen glitzerte. "Ich merke, dass es am härtesten ist für diejenigen deren Freunde-" Sie senkte die Stimme. "Oder Geschwister... Ich verstehe. Potter, Weasley natürlich können Sie Miss Evans und Miss Granger besuchen. Ich werde Binns informieren wohin Sie gegangen sind. Sagen Sie Madam Pomfrey, dass ich Ihnen die Erlaubnis gegeben habe."

Die beiden Jungen nickten und zogen so schnell es ging ab, kaum glaubend, dass sie soviel Glück gehabt haben sollten. Madam Pomfrey war zwar nicht sehr begeistert, ließ die beiden Jungen aber zu den Mädchen. Harry sah in Hermines Hand nach und fand tatsächlich dort einen Zettel.

"Ron, stell dich so, dass Madam Pomfrey mich nicht sehen kann", zischte Harry. "Da ist wirklich ein Zettel drin."

Ron tat wie geheißen und Harry befreite vorsichtig den Zettel aus der Hand. Es war eine Seite aus einem alten Buch, zusammengeballt und alt. Harry glättete das Papier und las die Seite. Ron schaute ihm neugierig über die Schulter.

"Emily hatte die ganze Zeit recht", sagte Harry erstaunt als er fertig gelesen hatte. "Aber wie hat sie es geschafft mir das im Traum zu sagen?"

"Es macht alles Sinn", stimmte Ron ihm zu. "Was sollen wir jetzt machen? Zu McGonagall?"

Harry nickte. "Lass uns zum Lehrerzimmer gehen. Sie wird in zehn Minuten da sein, es ist bald Pause."

Im Nachhinein kam alles anders als sie es sich gedacht hatten. Es war Voldemort gewesen, der hinter allem steckte. Ihm gehörte das Tagebuch, Ginny war von ihm besessen gewesen und hatte so den Basilisken kontrolliert. Er war an allem schuld, auch wenn er nur in der Gestalt seiner sechzehnjährigen Erinnerung aufgetreten war. Doch Harry hatte sowohl den Basilisken getötet als auch das Tagebuch zerstört.

Jetzt saß er am Fußende von Emilys Bett und wartete darauf, dass sie endlich aufwachte. Alle anderen Opfer des Basilisken waren schon längst wieder wach, nur sie schlief noch. Dumbledore sagte, es kam von der außergewöhnlichen Magie, die sie gewirkt hatte. Harry hatte ihm alles erzählt und damals hatte Dumbledore noch keine Erklärung für ihn. Vor ein paar Tagen war ein großes Fest gewesen, es war eins der besten die Harry je erlebt hatte, aber Emily fehlte ihm mehr denn je.

Er beobachtete seine Schwester. Die Farbe war in ihr Gesicht zurück gekehrt und ihre Brust hob und senkte sich regelmäßig. Sie war am Leben und doch schien sie nicht aufwachen zu wollen. Das Ende des Schuljahres näherte sich, aber Harry würde auf sie warten. Obwohl er lieber mit Emily zu den Dursleys gegangen wäre, als ohne Emily hier in Hogwarts zu bleiben.

Doch zum Glück kam es nicht dazu. Harry war immer wieder eingenickt und so hielt er das sanfte Flattern ihrer Augenlider erst für eine Illusion. Erst als sich ihre Augen ganz öffneten, glaubte er es.

Das helle Licht stach in ihren Augen, aber Emily begrüßte es. Es hieß, dass sie immer noch am Leben war. Sie lag in einem Bett, soviel konnte sie sich zusammenreimen.

"Emily!", rief eine wohlbekannte Stimme freudig und sie wurde beinahe erdrückt von der Umarmung, die ihr zuteil wurde.

Ein Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Harry. Vorsichtig erwiderte sie die Umarmung. Ihre Augen gewöhnten sich langsam an das Licht und sie erkannte ihre Umgebung. Sie war im Krankenflügel. Sie drehte ihren Kopf um nach Hermine zu sehen, doch die war nicht zu sehen.

"Harry, du darfst mich wieder loslassen." Ihre Stimme war schwach und heiser, aber er hörte sie auch so.

"Tut mir Leid", sagte er schuldbewusst und setzte sich wieder ans Fußende. Emily setzte sich vorsichtig auf. "Wo ist Hermine?"

"Hermine ist schon seit ein paar Tagen wach. Nur du hast noch geschlafen. Dumbledore meinte du hättest dich zu sehr erschöpft", erklärte Harry. "Er hat gesagt, dass er uns erklären kann warum du mich in meinen Träumen besuchen konntest. Du erinnerst dich doch daran, oder?" Er sah sie besorgt an.

Emily nickte. "Natürlich erinnere ich mich daran. Aber was ist in der Zwischenzeit passiert? Hast du getan was ich dir gesagt habe?"

Harry begann ihr zu erklären was sie alles verpasst hatte. Und das war ganz schön viel. Abgesehen von den Geschehnissen in der Kammer des Schreckens, war Lockhart außerdem auch noch ohne Erinnerung. Prüfungen waren ausgefallen, Hagrid und Dumbledore wieder zurück, Dobby der Hauself frei.

Nachdem Harry geendet hatte, ließ Emily sich wieder zurück in die Kissen fallen und seufzte. "Da habe ich ja ganz schön was verpasst."

"Immerhin hast du den entscheidenden Hinweis gegeben", sagte Harry. "Ich wäre wahrscheinlich sonst nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass das ein Basilisk war. Ich hatte noch nicht mal Ahnung, dass es Basilisken gibt!"

"Glaube mir, ich auch nicht", erwiderte Emily grinsend. Madam Pomfrey hatte jetzt auch gemerkt, dass Emily wach war und kam herüber geeilt um sie zu untersuchen. Während dessen holte Harry Dumbledore, der ihnen die Erklärung schuldig war. Als er wiederkam, saß Emily in Jeans und Pullover auf dem Bett, die Haare zu einem langen Zopf geflochten.

"Es ist schön dich wieder gesund und munter zu sehen, Emily", sagte Dumbledore freundlich. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes flog ein Stuhl für ihn herbei, während Harry sich neben Emily auf das Bett setzte. "Ich habe euch eine Erklärung versprochen, doch erst möchte ich dich bitten, Emily, mir zu erzählen wie du es geschafft hast Harry in seinen Träumen zu besuchen." Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und wartete bis Emily anfing zu sprechen.

"Hermine und ich hatten herausgefunden, dass ein Basilisk in der Kammer haust. Wir wollten eigentlich zu Ihnen, doch der Basilisk hat uns vorher gefunden und versteinert. Bei normalen Opfern ist es wohl so, dass es für sie einfach so ist als ob sie in Ohnmacht fallen oder in einen tiefen Schlaf. Sie merken überhaupt nichts. Aber bei mir war es irgendwie anders." Sie rang nach Worten, sie wusste nicht wie sie das seltsame Phänomen, das sie selber nicht verstand erklären sollte.

"Es war so als ob ein Teil meines Geistes noch frei war. Mein Körper lag immer noch im Krankenflügel und konnte sich nicht bewegen. Am Anfang war es so, dass ich nur für kurze Zeit merkte, dass mein Geist frei war, danach fiel ich wieder zurück in den Schlaf, wie ein normales Opfer auch. Aber ich wollte Harrys Geist unbedingt erreichen, ihm sagen, dass da unten ein Basilisk ist." Ihre Worte trugen eine Spur der Verzweiflung die sie gespürt hatte. Harry nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie beruhigend.

"Ich wusste ich musste ihn erreichen. So weit ich wusste waren Hermine und ich die Einzigen, die wussten, dass dort unten ein Basilisk war. Ich dachte mir, dass ich nur Harry erreichen kann, weil wir Zwillinge sind und uns so nahe stehen. Wenn ich eine Chance hatte jemanden zu erreichen, dann ihn. Ich probierte immer wieder ihn zu rufen, doch ich war zu schwach, vielleicht habe ich auch etwas falsch gemacht. Wer weiß. Erst eines Nachts kam mir eine Idee. Wenn wir träumen ist unser Geist frei, in einer anderen Welt." Sie lächelte. "Das habe ich mal irgendwo gelesen und es nicht verstanden. Bis jetzt."

"Immer dann wenn mein Geist frei war, suchte ich nach Harrys und versuchte ihn zu erreichen. Es war so als ob man in der Dunkelheit umherwandert und doch kann man sehen. Man folgt einer unsichtbaren Spur zu dem anderen Geist. Als ich Harrys Spur erkannt habe, war es leicht ihr zu folgen. Es ist wie ein Wispern gewesen, dem man gefolgt ist." Sie sah zu Harry und Dumbledore. "Kann man das verstehen?"

"Perfekt", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd.

"Doch es macht schon Sinn", erwiderte Harry zögerlich. "Aber rede weiter."

"Wir brauchten also nur noch einen Platz an dem wir uns gegenüber stehen konnten", fuhr Emily fort. "Also erschuf ich die Traumwelten. Es hat nicht gleich geklappt und so brauchten wir ein paar Anläufe, aber dann konnte ich ihm alles sagen. Auch wenn die Verbindung abrupt abgebrochen ist. Danach bin ich wieder in den Schlaf gefallen bis jetzt."

Dumbledore strich sich nachdenklich über den silbrigen Bart. "In der Tat außergewöhnliche Magie, die du gewirkt hast."

Emily grinste verlegen. Weder Harry noch sie schienen es irgendwie mal auf normale Weise zu machen.

"Aber ich habe eine Erklärung", fuhr Dumbledore fort. "Kann einer von euch etwas mit dem Begriff Seelenverwandtschaft anfangen?"

Sowohl Emily als auch Harry sahen Dumbledore verwirrt an. Emily hatte den Begriff schon gehört, aber konnte trotzdem nicht viel damit anfangen. War das nicht eigentlich ein Begriff, der Liebende beschrieb?

"Nicht im romantischen Sinne, obwohl es das auch gibt", erklärte Dumbledore. "Es geht dabei um zwei Seelen, die mehr eins sind, als dass sie zwei sind. Sie stehen sich so nahe, dass zwischen ihne eine besondere, magische Verbindung herrscht. Das kann zwischen Freunden, Liebenden, aber eben auch bei Geschwistern vorkommen. In vielen Fällen sind es Zwillinge, die solch eine Verbindung teilen."

"Und Sie glauben, dass Emily und ich Seelenverwandte sind?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

"Es würde alles erklären. Dass ihr in der Lage seid, die Gefühle des anderen zu spüren, dass ihr wisst wann der andere in Gefahr ist und dass Emily dich letzten Endes im Traum besuchen konnte. Der Teil ihres Geistes, der frei war, war nur frei, weil du lebendig bist. Eure Verbindung ist nicht unterbrochen worden." Dumbledore sah zu den beiden. "Es liegt eine große magische Stärke in dieser Verbindung. Sie ist sehr selten, sogar unter Zauberern."

"Bedeutet dass irgendwas für uns?", hakte Emily nach. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht so ganz glauben. Seelenverwandtschaft war für sie immer nur ein abstaktes Konzept gewesen, das man nur in Büchern finden konnte. Aber das hatte sie auch von Magie gedacht.

"Ihr könnt euer Leben weiterleben wie ihr wollt. Ihr seid immer noch zwei verschiedene Personen. Und das ist auch gut so. Seelenverwandtschaft bedeutet nicht, dass ihr an der Hüfte zusammen gewachsen seid." Er lächelte kurz. "Obwohl ich mal Zauberer kannte, die das waren. Aber die waren keine Seelenverwandten. Zurück zum Thema. Es kann sein, dass sich euer Band im Laufe der Zeit noch vertiefen wird, aber das wird sich zeigen. Es gibt keinen Grund zur Beunruhigung. Seelenverwandtschaft ist ein Geschenk, das man wertschätzen sollte."

Emily und Harry schwiegen. Keiner wusste was er sagen sollte. Es war so unglaublich viel auf einmal. Es schien so als ob sich erst mit der Zeit zeigen würde, was es für sie bedeuten würde. Dumbledore stand auf und strich seine Roben glatt. Seine blauen Augen blickten gütig auf die beiden hinab. "Es ist viel, ich weiß. Ich lasse euch jetzt in Ruhe, ihr wollt sicher ungestört reden. Wenn ihr Fragen habt, dann findet ihr mich in meinem Büro. Ich wünsche euch eine gute Nacht."

"Gute Nacht", erwiderten die beiden unisono, was allen drei ein Lächeln entlockte. Dumbledore verließ den Krankenflügel.

"Scheint so als ob wir nie etwas normal machen", sprach Emily ihren Gedanken von früher aus. "Ich muss mich erst einmal an den Gedanken gewöhnen."

Harry lächelte schief. "Scheint wirklich so. Es ist komisch, aber wir werden schon damit leben. Aber es ist gut eine Erklärung zu haben. Vielleicht können wir bald unsere Gedanken lesen."

Emily verzog das Gesicht. "Ne, lass mal lieber. Ich habe gerne meine Ruhe in meinem Kopf. Da muss kein nerviger Bruder rumstöbern."

Harry sah sie mit gespielter Entrüstung an. "Ich bin nicht nervig." Dann musste er aber lachen, Emily stimmte fröhlich mit ein.

Madam Pomfrey schien das Gelächter zu hören und kam zu ihnen. "Sie dürfen gehen, Miss Evans. Und versuchen Sie bitte, das Ende des nächsten Schuljahres nicht im Krankenflügel zu verbringen, ja?"

"Ich versuchs", antwortete Emily und verließ dann zusammen mit Harry den Krankenflügel und ging zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war wieder ein ereignisreiches Schuljahr gewesen. Aber sie glaubte auch nicht, dass das nächste ruhiger sein würde.

Die letzten Stunden vergingen in einem Wirbel aus Wiedersehensfreude, den letzten Sachen hinterherrennen, viel Gelächter und vielen Süßigkeiten. Emily sah auch Ginny wieder, die glücklicher denn je aussah. Emily zog die jüngste Weasley von den anderen weg. Ginny sah sie erstaunt an.

"Oh Ginny, es tut mir so Leid", sagte Emily. "Ich hätte dich nicht so alleine lassen dürfen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du so unglücklich bist."

Ginny schluchzte. "Mir tut es Leid. Ich war es die den Basilisken auf dich gehetzt hat."

"Dafür kannst du doch nichts", widersprach Emily heftig. "Rede dir bloß nicht ein, dass du daran Schuld bist."

"Dann entschuldige du dich auch nicht", forderte Ginny.

"Aber nur wenn du in Zukunft zu mir kommst wenn du Probleme hast, ja?"

"Versproche.", erwiderte Ginny mit einem kleinen Lächeln. "Meinst du ihr kommt im Sommer wieder zu uns? Dann könnten wir nämlich endlich mal Quidditch spielen."

"Du spielst Quidditch?", fragte Emily erstaunt.

Ginny wurde rot. "Ich habe mir immer die Besen von meinen Brüder ausgeliehen und heimlich geübt. Aber verrate es ihnen bitte nicht!"

"Natürlich nicht", versprach Emily. "Wenn ich komme, dann spielen wir auf jeden Fall!"

Mit diesem Versprechen gingen sie wieder zurück zu den anderen. Am nächsten Morgen fuhr auch schon der Hogwarts Express wieder zurück nach London. Emily, Ginny, Hermine, Harry, Ron, Fred und George quetschten sich ein Abteil. Großes Gelächter gab es als sie erfuhren, dass Percy eine Freundin hatte und als Fred und George den nun etwas sehr vergesslichen Lockhart nachahmten. Zwischendurch setzte Emily sich auch zu Inga, Leo und den anderen Hufflepuffs, die sie stürmisch begrüßten.

Am Bahnhof erwarteten sie schon die Dursleys, griesgrämig wie immer. Harry gab Ron und Hermine noch ihre Telefonnummer, dann folgten die Zwillinge ihren Verwandten. Zwischendurch winkten sie immer wieder ihren Freunden zu, die auch abgeholt wurden. Emily freute sich keineswegs auf die Zeit die sie mit den Dursleys verbringen mussten, aber wenigstens war Harry bei ihr. Ihr Seelenverwandter. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Es war immer noch nicht fassbar.

Aber sie hatten den ganzen Sommer Zeit sich daran zu gewöhnen.

Nur ein Sommer, dann würden sie nach Hogwarts zurück kehren.

Zurück nach Hause.

~Ende des 2. Jahres~

Jetzt bin ich ernsthaft gespannt was ihr dazu zu sagen habt :)

Das zweite Jahr ist leider ein bisschen kurz geworden, aber es ist auch - für Emilys Geschichte zumindest - das unwichtigste Jahr. Dafür könnt ihr euch schon mal auf das 3. Schuljahr freuen, wo einiges geschehen wird :)


	29. Bei den Dursleys

**29. Bei den Dursleys**

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!"

„Herzlichen Glückwünsch!"

Seit einer Stunde war es der 31. Juli und die Zwillinge Emily und Harry Potter hatten Geburtstag. Sie saßen auf Harrys Bett in seinem kleinen Zimmer bei den Dursleys. Sie waren so lange wach geblieben weil sie noch ihre Hausaufgaben fertig machen mussten. Die Dursleys hatten ihnen verboten Magie zu lernen und so mussten sie es heimlich machen. Harry schenkte Emily neue Zeichensachen, während Emily ihrem Bruder eine neue Ausgabe von _Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten_ schenkte.

Plötzlich tauchten vier Eulen am Fenster auf. Emily öffnete leise das Fenster und die Eulen flogen sofort hinein. Drei von ihnen erkannte sie sofort, einmal Hedwig, Harrys weiße Schneeeule, Eos, ihre eigene Eule und Errol, die uralte Eule der Weasleys. Die vierte Eule trug zwei Briefe mit dem Hogwartswappen. Alle vier trugen kleine Pakete, die Emily ihnen abnahm und auf das Bett legte. Harry öffnete das erste und ein Brief und ein Ausschnitt aus dem Tagespropheten fielen heraus. Der Brief war von Ron Weasley und der Zeitungsausschnitt berichtete von dem Urlaub der Familie in Ägypten bei Bill, der dort als Fluchbrecher für Gringotts arbeitete. Ron hatte ihnen außerdem ein Taschenspickoskop geschenkt.

Hedwig hatte ihnen einen Brief von Hermine Granger gebracht. Außerdem hatte sie ihnen ein schweres Paket gebracht. Wie sich es herausstellte verbarg sich daran ein Besenpflegeset. Emily lachte, als sie in dem Brief las, dass Hermine ihr eigentlich ein Buch hatte schenken wollen, aber sich dann doch für das Besenpflegeset entschieden hatte. Eos war unterwegs zu Leo Lestrange gewesen und hatte Emily einen Brief mitgebracht.

_Hallo Püppchen! _

_Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Ich hab eigentlich auch ein Geschenk für dich, aber das bekommst du erst in Hogwarts. Du musst dich also noch ein bisschen gedulden. _

_Ich hoffe, deine Muggelverwandschaft ist nicht zu schlimm dieses Jahr. Bei uns sind alle in heller Aufregung weil dieser Sirius Black aus Askaban ausgebrochen ist. Er ist ein Cousin meiner Mutter. _

_Tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht soviel schreiben kann, aber ich stehe unter ständiger Beobachtung. Sie nehmen es mir immer noch sehr, sehr übel, dass ich in Gryffindor bin. _

_Leo_

Währenddessen hatte Harry schon ein großes, braunes Paket geöffnet. Heraus fielen zwei Bücher, die laut schnappten als ob sie einen Kiefer hätten. Emily sah gerade nur noch den Titel, _Das Monsterbuch der Monster_, dann verschwanden die Bücher unter dem Bett. Emily griff nach ihrem Buch, doch es schnappte nach ihr und sie zog die Hand schnell wieder weg.

„Sind die Bücher von Hagrid?", fragte Emily seufzend.

Harry nickte. „Im Brief steht wir könnten sie nächstes Jahr gebrauchen." Er stand auf und holte zwei Gürtel aus dem Schrank. Als die Bücher wieder auftauchten, schmissen sich die Zwillinge auf sie und gurteten sie fest, so dass sie nicht mehr beißen konnten.

Emily sah zu Harry und begann plötzlich leise zu lachen. „Nun, wir können jetzt nicht sagen, dass unser Geburtstag langweilig war."

Harry lachte ebenfalls leise. „Nein, das können wir wirklich nicht sagen. Es ist so ziemlich der beste Geburtstag seit meinem elften."

„Da hast du Recht", stimmte Emily ihm zu. „Ist das unser Hogwartsbrief?"

Harry nickte und reichte ihr einen dicken Umschlag. Emily nahm ihn und zog die Pergamentbögen hervor. Der eine Bogen war die Buchliste, dann der übliche Brief und dann ein Erlaubnis um nach Hogsmeade zu gehen.

„Meinst du Onkel Vernon unterschreibt das?", fragte Harry nachdenklich.

„Keine Ahnung. Kommt bestimmt auf unser Benehmen an", erwiderte Emily. „Wer soll eigentlich meins unterschreiben? Ich weiß, nicht ob Vernon mein Erziehungsberechtigter ist."

„Wahrscheinlich schon", antwortete Harry. „Schließlich wohnst du ja hier."

„Ja leider", sagte Emily mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Wir sollten schlafen gehen. Es ist schon fast zwei Uhr."

Sie räumten ihre Geschenke an die Seite und Harry legte sich schon ins Bett. Emily legte ihre Briefe wieder zurück in den Umschlag als ihr plötzlich auffiel, dass in dem Umschlag aus Hogwarts noch ein kleines Stück Pergament steckte. Verwundert zog sie es hervor und las erstaunt was dort stand.

_Emily, _

_Jemand ist hinter deinem Bruder her. Er sollte eigentlich bei den Dursleys sicher sein, aber dennoch besteht die Gefahr. Deshalb darfst du im Notfall Magie benutzen. Die Spur, die normalerweise auf minderjährigen Zauberern liegt, ist bei dir erloschen, da du offiziell als tot giltst. Bitte nutzte es weise. Bitte sag auch Harry nichts. Er sollte nicht unnötig beunruhigt werden, ich hoffe, du verstehst das. _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag. _

Nachdenklich runzelte sie die Stirn. Wer könnte hinter ihrem Bruder her sein? Aber sie würde ihm nichts sagen. Albus hatte Recht, er verdiente es wenigstens einmal sich keine Sorgen machen zu müssen. Immerhin hatte er letztes Jahr den Basilisken besiegt. Emily hatte davon nichts mitbekommen, denn sie war versteinert worden. Und das die Spur erloschen war, machte auch Sinn. Sie hatte letztes Jahr keinen Heuler bekommen als Dobby Magie benutzt hatte. Deshalb sollte sie auch möglichst nicht hier im Haus der Dursleys zaubern, obwohl es durchaus verführerisch war. Es wäre auch die ideale Gelegenheit weiter an der Animagusverwandlung zu üben. Und sie sollte davon auch mal Harry erzählen. Aber darum würde sie sich morgen kümmern.

Doch die Zeit dazu fand sie nicht, denn Tante Magda kam zu Besuch. Das erfuhren die beiden als sie zum Frühstück in die Küche hinunter kamen. Wie immer lief der Fernseher, heute ausnahmsweise mal die Nachrichten.

„- die Öffentlichkeit ist gewarnt, dass Black bewaffnet und sehr gefährlich ist. Eine besondere-"

Den Rest hörte Emily schon nicht mehr. Von einem entflohenen Sirius Black hatte Leo geschrieben. Ob das wohl der gleiche Mann war? Aber dieser Black war aus Askaban, dem Zauberergefängnis ausgebrochen. Und jetzt berichteten sie in den Nachrichten der Muggel davon? Dann musste dieser Black ja ziemlich gefährlich sein. Vielleicht war dass ja die Gefahr vor der sie Dumbledore gewarnt hatte.

„Magdas Zug kommt um zehn", sagte Onkel Vernon gerade und riss Emily damit aus ihren Gedanken. Soweit sie wusste, war Magda die Schwester von Vernon und jeder ihrer Besuche war schrecklich, laut Harrys Erzählungen. „Bevor sie kommt müssen wir noch ein paar Sachen klären. Emily, du bleibst oben und gibst keinen Ton von dir, du lässt dich auch nicht sehen! Wir haben Magda erzählt, dass du, Harry, das St Brutus Sicherheitszentrum für unheilbar kriminelle Jungen besuchst. Du hältst dich an diese Geschichte oder es gibt Ärger!"

Harry folgte seinem Onkel in den Flur. Emily ahnte, dass Harry ihn nach der Erlaubnis fragen wollte und folgte den beiden.

„Ich nehme euch nicht mit", sagte Vernon misstrauisch.

„Als ob wir mitkommen wollten", erwiderte Harry. „Drittklässler an unserer Schule dürfen manchmal die Stadt besuchen."

„Wir möchten, dass du uns die Erlaubnis unterschreibst", fügte Emily so nett wie möglich hinzu.

„Warum sollte ich das tun?", schnappte Vernon.

„Nun-" , antwortete Harry. „Es wird harte Arbeit sein vorzuspielen, dass ich nach was auch immer gehe…"

„Und dass ich nicht hier bin", sagte Emily. „Wenn du unsere Erlaubnis unterschreibst, dann schwören wir, dass wir uns benehmen."

„Gut", sagte Vernon, ein Hauch von Panik schlich sich dennoch in seine Stimme. „Wenn ihr euch benehmt, unterschreibe ich diese verdammte Erlaubnis." Er drehte sich um und verließ das Haus. Emily und Harry stiegen die Treppe hinauf in ihr Zimmer. Sie ließen die drei Eulen frei und gaben ihnen eine Nachricht für Ron mit. Eos flog wieder zurück zu Leo. Dann packten sie alle Sachen so gut es ging weg.

„Du hast definitiv das bessere Los gezogen", sagte Harry düster.

„Hmm", sagte Emily. „Es wäre auch schwer gewesen zu erklären woher ich plötzlich komme. Es würde die ach so perfekte Fassade zerstören. Dafür bin ich hier oben eingesperrt."

Sie hatten nicht lange Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn Petunia rief nach Harry. Emily drückte beruhigend seine Hand, dann verließ Harry das Zimmer und Emily kramte in ihrem Koffer nach einem ihrer Bücher über Animagi. Sie hoffte, dass alles gut gehen würde. Und es schien sogar alles glatt zu gehen. Emily blieb im Zimmer, Harry brachte ihr das Essen und so wie es aussah war der einzige Zwischenfall ein geplatztes Weinglas. Die drei Tage vergingen langsam, aber sicher. Der letzte Abend kam und Harry musste wieder nach unten um bei dem Abendessen dabei zu sein.

Emily saß auf dem Bett und las, als sie zufällig nach draußen sah. Ihr stockte der Atem. In der Luft schwebte ein dicker, rosafarbener Ballon und man hörte laute Rufe. Sie stürzte zum Fenster und sah genauer hin. Der Ballon entpuppte sich als eine ziemlich aufgeblasene Tante Magda, so viel konnte Emily erkennen, bevor Magda davon flog. Was bei Merlins Bart war passiert? Emily stürmte aus dem Zimmer, doch auf der Treppe kam ihr Harry entgegen.

„Sie hat unsere Eltern beleidigt", sagte er. Er konnte seinen Ärger kaum verhehlen. „Sie hat gesagt sie wären Taugenichtse."

„Oh, diese unsägliche-" , rief Emily wütend. Jetzt ergriff der Ärger auch von ihr Besitz, doch sie atmete einmal tief ein um sich zu beruhigen. Es war gut, dass sie nicht mit untern gewesen war, sonst wäre Magda wahrscheinlich schon geplatzt. „Schwebt sie deshalb jetzt als rosa Ballon durch die Gegend?"

„Ja", sagte Harry. „Und ich gehe jetzt. Ich suche nur noch meine Sachen zusammen, dann bin ich hier weg."

„In Ordnung", erwiderte Emily. „Ich komme mit."

„Wirklich?"

„Natürlich, meinst du ich lasse dich alleine?", sagte Emily mit einem Kopfschütteln. Vor allem nicht nach Dumbledores Brief, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. „Ich bin deine Zwillingsschwester. Außerdem sind die Dursleys absolut schrecklich. Und Magda hat es wahrscheinlich nicht besser verdient."

Sie rannten zurück in ihr Zimmer und packten mit fliegender Hast ihre Sachen. Dann polterten sie mit ihren schweren Koffern und den Käfigen die Treppe hinunter, sich nicht darum kümmernd ob die Dursleys sie hörten. Endlich waren sie draußen und standen auf der dunklen Straße.

„Und wohin jetzt?", fragte Emily.

Das Kapitel ist leider ein bisschen kurz geraten, dafür kommt aber morgen wahrscheinlich schon das Nächste :)

Allerbesten Dank für eure Reviews :)


	30. Rumtreiber - Sirius Black

**[Rumtreiber] Sirius Black**

_Flucht _

Das einzige was Sirius Black davor bewahrte den Verstand zu verlieren, war die Tatsache, dass der eigentliche Verräter noch frei herumlief. Er war unschuldig, er hatte keins der schrecklichen Verbrechen für die er nach Askaban geschickt wurde.

Askaban war das berüchtigte Zauberergefängnis inmitten des eisigsten Teiles der Nordsee. In Askaban war es leicht den Verstand zu verlieren. Es wurde von den Dementoren bewacht. Wenn sie in der Nähe waren, war es nahezu unmöglich Glück zu spüren. Sie entzogen jedem die positiven Gefühle und die Gefangenen versanken langsam im Wahnsinn und Depressionen. Dementoren lassen einen die schlimmsten und dunkelsten Momente eines Lebens immer und immer wieder sehen.

Sirius sah immer wieder die leblosen Körper seines besten Freundes und dessen Frau vor seinen Augen. Er war mitschuldig an deren Tod, doch der wirkliche Verräter lief immer noch frei herum. Peter Pettigrew hatte Lily und James Potter an Lord Voldemort verraten. Er war auch schuld an dem Tod seines Patenkindes, Emily. Von den Potters lebte nur noch Harry.

Wenn er nur nicht Peter vorgeschlagen hätte.

Wenn er nur nicht ihm vertraut hätte.

Wenn er nicht Peter gejagt hätte.

Wenn er nur Emily nicht genommen hätte.

Wenn Peter nicht alle verraten hätte.

Wenn er selbst nicht in Askaban wäre.

Wenn. Wenn. Wenn.

Vier Buchstaben, die bedeuteten, dass alles nun anders wäre. Dann würden Lily und James noch leben. Emily wäre am Leben. Harry und Emily hätten Eltern. Alle wären glücklich. Er hätte seinen besten Freund immer noch. Vielleicht wären sie immer noch die vier Rumtreiber.

Immer wieder sah er die Bilder vom dem verhängnisvollem Halloween vor nicht ganz zwölf Jahren. Als Sirius an dem Haus in Godric's Hollow ankam, bestand es nur aus Ruinen. Lily und James waren tot. Und Voldemort war verschwunden. Der Todesfluch hatte zurück geschlagen.

Plötzlich hörte er Schritte auf dem Gang. Er horchte auf, Schritte hörte man selten in Askaban, den die Dementoren bewegten sich lautlos und die menschlichen Wärter hielten es hier nicht lange aus.

„Hallo Herr Minister", sagte Sirius. Seine Stimme war rau, er hatte sie lange nicht benutzt.

Cornelius Fudge, der derzeitige Minister für Zauberei, sah sich irritiert um. Er war daran gewöhnt, dass Gefangene schrien, aber nicht, dass sie ihn begrüßten.

„Hallo Black", erwiderte Fudge knapp. Sein Blick wanderte über den dünnen, ausgemergelten Körper des Gefangenen, die vielen Tätowierungen, das verfilzte, schwarze Haar, das Sirius bis zu den Schultern reichte. Fudges Nase rümpfte sich angewidert.

„Dürfte ich Ihre Zeitung haben?", fragte Sirius höflich. „Ich vermisse die Kreuzworträtsel."

„Ähm, ja natürlich", antwortete Fudge und reichte Sirius die zusammengerollte Ausgabe des Tagespropheten durch die Zellentür. Fudge schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich dann wieder auf den Weg. Er hatte besseres zutun als sich mit einem Massenmörder zu unterhalten, der anscheinend ebenso verrückt war wie alle anderen, denn wer machte schon Kreuzworträtsel in Askaban?

Sirius breitete den Tagespropheten aus und sein Blick fiel auf ein Bild einer Familie vor den Pyramiden Ägyptens. Er sah genauer hin und erkannte eine Ratte auf der Schulter eines der Jungen. Er kannte die Familie, es waren die Weasleys. Aber er kannte die Ratte noch besser. Ihr fehlte eine Kralle. Und da wusste er todsicher wen er dort auf dem Foto sah. Den alten Verräter.

Er las weiter und ein paar Worte stachen ihm besonders ins Auge. _Zurück kehren für den Start des neuen Schuljahres in Hogwarts._ Der Verräter ist in Hogwarts. Und sein Patensohn war ebenfalls in Hogwarts.

Eine wahnsinnige Wut erfüllte ihn. Heiß, rot schoss sie durch seine Adern. So lebendig hatte er sich noch nie gefühlt seit er hier in Askaban war. Der Verräter lebte, während er hier unschuldig verrottete.

Er konnte Harry nicht schützen. Nicht wenn er hier in Askaban war. Und Harry vor dem Verräter schützen, war dass einzige war er noch für Lilys und James Sohn tun konnte. Er hatte schon so viele Fehler gemacht, doch er würde Harry nicht mehr im Stich lassen. Er würde den Verräter finden und ihn töten. Er würde seine Unschuld beweisen. Er würde fliehen, denn der Verräter war in Hogwarts.

Er verwandelte sich in seine Animagusform, ein großer, schwarzer Hund. Dementoren spürten die Gefühle eines Tieres nicht so sehr wie die eines Menschen. Ein weiterer Grund warum er mittlerweile nicht wahnsinnig geworden war. Der große Hund war so dünn geworden, dass er durch die schmale Türöffnung passte als man ihm etwas zu essen brachte. Die Pfoten verursachten kaum einen Laut auf dem dunklen Steinboden und die anderen Gefangenen beachteten ihn sowieso nicht.

Der Hund lief durch die Gänge von Askaban vorbei an den Verrückten und den Wächtern. Er bekam kurz seine Cousine zu sehen. Mehr als nur ein Hauch von Wahnsinn glomm in ihren Augen, aber so war sie schon immer gewesen. Er sah viele ehemalige Todesser, Rosier, Nott, Mulciber, die Gebrüder Lestrange.

Er war angeklagt einer von ihnen zu sein. Doch eher würde er sterben als sich ihnen anzuschließen.

Am Ende des Ganges war ein Fenster, man sah auf die stürmische Nordsee hinaus. Er sprang ohne Nachzudenken hinaus und traf mit einem Klatschen auf das eiskalte Wasser. Nach Luft schnappend tauchte er wieder auf und paddelte in Richtung Land. Er warf einen letzten Blick zurück und sah die Dementoren durch die Dunkelheit gleiten. Dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf das was vor ihm vorlag.

Stunden später erreichte der große Hund endlich wieder Land. Er war komplett durchgefroren und erschöpft. Zwölf Jahre Askaban hatten doch ihren Tribut gefordert. Er verwandelte sich wieder zurück und Sirius ließ sich in den Sand fallen. Er lag einfach nur da. Seine Brust hebte und senkte sich rapide.

Plötzlich stieg ein Lachen in ihm auf. Er hatte es geschafft. Er war der erste der jemals aus Askaban ausgebrochen war. Er war frei. Er lachte bis es ihn schüttelte. Aber es war kein glückliches Lachen. Es war die pure Erleichterung die sich jetzt etwas hysterisch die Bahn brach.

Sirius rappelte sich schwankend wieder auf. Er würde sich etwas zu essen besorgen, dann würde er nach Harry suchen. Er wusste noch wo Lilys Schwester wohnte. Er musste wenigstens wissen ob es dem Jungen gut ging. Dann würde er nach Hogwarts gehen. Wenn es sein musste, würde er auch endlich das Verbrechen begehen, für dass er vor zwölf Jahren ohne Verhandlung nach Askaban geschickt wurde. Er würde sich rächen. Ein guter Plan.

Denn der Verräter war in Hogwarts.

Und so begann die Geschichte mit einer Flucht.

Das ist das erste von vier Kapiteln aus der Sicht der Rumtreiber, die über die ganze Geschichte verteilt sind.

Wer aufgepasst hat, hat den ersten Hinweis darauf warum Emily im Waisenhaus war :)

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen :)


	31. Geständnis

**30. Geständnis **

„Und wohin jetzt?", fragte Emily.

Das war eine gute Frage, denn sie standen mitten in der Nacht auf einer verlassenen Straße. Emily setzte sich auf den Bordstein und ihr großer Koffer stand daneben. Vorsichtshalber zog sie ihren Zauberstab aus dem Koffer und versteckte ihn in ihrem Ärmel.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Harry und ließ sich neben seine Schwester fallen. „War nicht unbedingt die beste Idee wegzurennen. Wir haben kein Geld und eigentlich müsste das Ministerium mich schon suchen weil ich gezaubert habe."

„Immerhin sind wir die Dursleys los", sagte Emily und versuchte das alles positiv zu sehen. „Allerdings habe ich auch keine Ahnung-" Sie stoppte plötzlich und stand wieder auf.

„Was ist?", fragte Harry verwundert, doch dann stand auch er auf.

„Ich habe etwas gehört", antwortete Emily und drehte sich um zu den Büschen am Straßenrand. Ein komisches Gefühl sagte ihr, dass sie beobachtet wurden. Sie stellte sich zu, dass sie vor Harry stand und entzündete ein Licht an ihrem Zauberstab mit einem geflüsterten Lumos. Das helle Licht breitete sich aus und blendete sie kurz.

Für einen Moment sah sie die Umrisse von etwas großem, schwarzen mit leuchtenden Augen. Es sah verdächtig nach einem Hund aus. In seinen Augen stand für einen Augenblick so etwas wie Staunen, Schrecken und Ungläubigkeit stehen. Als ob der Hund fast schon menschlich wäre.

Ein Krachen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Harry war rücklings über seinen Koffer gefallen, sein Zauberstab lag neben ihm und hinter ihm stand ein violetter Bus. Ein Dreistöckiger um genau zu sein, mit den Namen Der fahrende Ritter. Woher kam der denn auf einmal? Emily rieb sich verwundert über die Augen, doch der Bus war immer noch da. Sie half Harry auf die Beine, als ein Schaffner auftauchte und sagte: „Willkommen im Fahrenden Ritter. Nottransport für gestrandete Hexen und Zauberer. Mein Name ist Stan Shunpike und ich bin heute ihr Schaffner. Was machst du da unten?" Das letzte klang ein bisschen verwundert.

„Bin hingefallen", sagte Harry. Er blickte über seine Schulter wo noch ein paar Sekunden zuvor der Hund gestanden hatte. Stan sah ihn verwundert an.

„So, der Bus fährt überall hin?", fragte Emily und zog die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich.

„Jep", sagte Stan stolz. „Überall hin wo du willst."

„Wie viel kostet es nach London?", fragte Emily.

„Elf Sickel", antwortete Stan und die beiden stiegen ein. „Wie heißt ihr?"

„Neville Longbottom", sagte Harry hastig und strich seine schwarzen Haare über die Stirn.

„Emily Evans", stellte Emily sich vor. „Eine Freundin von Neville." Es war gut, dass Harry sich nicht mit seinem richtigen Namen vorgestellt hatte, denn das hätte sofort die Aufmerksamkeit auf sie gelenkt. Sie sah sich in dem geräumigen Bus um. Es gab keine Sitze, stattdessen mehrere Betten. Zwischen den verhängten Fenstern brannten Kerzen. Emily und Harry schoben ihre Koffer mit Stans Hilfe unter das vorderste Bett und setzten sich.

Mit einem lauten Knall bewegte sich der Bus vorwärts. Emily fiel gegen Harry weil der Bus so schnell fuhr. Als sie wieder nach draußen sah, erkannte sie die Landschaft nicht mehr wieder. Irgendwo in Wales waren sie nun, laut Stan, denn dort waren sie bevor Harry den Bus gerufen hatte, indem er mit ausgestrecktem Zauberstab über seinen Koffer gefallen war.

Auf dem Weg sprangen die Häuser, Pfosten, Autos und was auch immer davon sobald sich der Bus näherte und als er vorbei war, wieder zurück. Und dass alles bei einem halsbrecherischen Tempo. Stan versteckte sich hinter einer Ausgabe des Tagespropheten. Auf der Titelseite war ein Mann mit eingefallenem Gesicht und schwarzen, verfilzten Haaren zu sehen. Harry stupste Emily in die Seite und deutete auf das Bild.

„Der Mann war in den Muggelnachrichten", sagte er.

„Sirius Black", sagte Stan. „Ist aus Askaban geflohen. Hat dreizehn Muggel auf einmal umgebracht. War vor zwölf Jahren."

„Dreizehn Muggel?", fragte Emily erstaunt.

„Jep", bestätigte Stan. „Black war ein großer Anhänger von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem. War angeblich die rechte Hand von ihm. Naja, sie haben Black eingeengt in einer Straße voller Muggel und Black zog seinen Zauberstab und jagte die ganze Straße hoch. Als sie ihn gefasst haben, hat er nur gelacht. Is' ziemlich verrückt. Und jetzt ist er ausgebrochen. Hat es vorher noch nie gegeben."

„Erzähl den Kindern was anderes", sagte Ernie, der Fahrer. „Die Wärter von Askaban geben mir Bauchschmerzen."

Für den Rest der Fahrt herrschte Schweigen. Emily überlegte, ob dieser Sirius Black die Gefahr war vor der Dumbledore sie gewarnt hatte. Aber warum war Sirius hinter Harry her? Sie kam zu keinem Ergebnis und schon bald kamen sie am Tropfenden Kessel an. Emily war froh, den Bus zu verlassen, denn Ernies Fahrstil drehte ihr den Magen um. Stan reichte ihnen ihre Koffer und sie wollten gerade in den Tropfenden Kessel gehen, als eine Stimme aus dem Schatten sagte: „Da bist du ja, Harry."

Die Stimme gehörte zu Cornelius Fudge, dem Minister für Zauberei, persönlich. Es schien als ob er schon auf Harry gewartet hätte. Fudge schob Harry in den Pub hinein und Emily, die kaum beachtet wurde, folgte ihnen.

„Könnten wir bitte ein privates Zimmer bekommen?", fragte Fudge Tom, den Besitzer des Pubs. Tom führte Fudge und Harry weg, bedeutete Emily aber zu warten. Es wunderte sie nicht, denn es wusste ja niemand, dass sie Harrys Schwester war. Ein paar Minuten später tauchte Tom wieder auf und führte sie nach oben in eins der Gästezimmer. Eos und Hedwig saßen auf dem Schrank und begrüßten Emily mit wildem Flügelflattern. Sie sah sich um, neben dem Bett standen ein großer Spiegel und ein Schreibtisch. Hier konnte man es aushalten, es war vor allem besser als das kleine Zimmer bei den Dursleys. Sie setzte sich auf das Bett und wartete auf Harry.

„Was wollte Fudge von dir?", fragte Emily besorgt als Harry endlich wiederkam.

„Es war komisch", antwortete Harry. „Ich bin nicht rausgeflogen. Noch nicht mal bestraft worden. Die einzige Auflage ist, dass ich in der Winkelgasse bleibe. Sie wollen mich nicht noch einmal verlieren, haben sie gesagt."

„Das ist wirklich komisch. Das ist doch nur ein einfacher Fall von Zauberei und Fudge ist Minister", sagte Emily verwundert.

„Eben", antwortete Harry und schmiss sich aufs Bett. „Aber ich bin so müde. Lass uns schlafen gehen. Achso Tante Magda haben sie wieder aufgepickst. Alles in Ordnung."

„Schade", erwiderte Emily schläfrig. „Meinetwegen hätte sie als Ballon quer über England schweben können."

Harry lachte leise, dann war er auch schon eingeschlafen. Emily war nur wenige Sekunden später ebenfalls eingeschlafen.

Zwei wundervolle Wochen ohne die Dursleys lagen vor ihnen und Emily würde sie voll ausschöpfen. Weder Harry noch Emily hatten das Bedürfnis ins London der Muggel zurück zu kehren, denn die Winkelgasse war faszinierend. Sie aßen jeden Morgen Frühstück im Tropfenden Kessel, dann wanderten sie durch die Gasse, kauften ihre Schulsachen und setzten sich dann in Florean Fortescue's Eissalon. Florean half ihnen nicht nur bei den Hausaufgaben, sondern brachte ihnen auch noch jede halbe Stunde ein Eis vorbei. Jeden Tag spazierten sie am Laden für Quidditchausrüstung vorbei und betrachten den neuen Feuerblitz, den schnellsten Besen der Welt.

„Wär schon toll so einen zu besitzen", sagte Harry träumerisch.

„Jep", gab Emily zu. „Wir wären soviel schneller als Malfoy. Aber er ist viel zu teuer."

„Da hast du leider Recht", erwiderte Harry seufzend. „Aber wir sind sowieso besser als Malfoy. Wir sind einfach das bessere Team." Er grinste bei der Erinnerung an das Spiel gegen Slytherin im letzten Jahr. Gryffindor hatte mit Pauken und Trompeten gewonnen.

Zwischendurch kam ein langer Brief von Inga, gebracht von ihrer Eule Arachne. Arachne war absolut riesig und hatte ein braungeflecktes Gefieder. Arachne und Eos konnten sich auf Anhieb nicht leiden und weil Eos, auch wenn sie so klein war, andauernd die andere Eule angriff, verbannte Emily Arachne nach draußen, obwohl sie ihr das ziemlich übelnahm. Wie man eine Eule Spinne nennen konnte, erschloss sich Emily auch nicht.

_Hallo Emily,_

_tut mir Leid, dass ich dir so lange nicht geschrieben habe, dafür kriegst du jetzt einen extralangen Brief von mir. Wenn Arachne Probleme macht, schick sie nach draußen. Sie ist ziemlich eigen. Lasse und meine Eltern haben gerade Urlaub und wir sind nach Schweden gedüst um Mamas Familie zu besuchen._

_Hier ist es so hell, ich glaube die kennen überhaupt gar keine Nacht. Keine Ahnung ob ich mich wieder an Tag und Nacht in England gewöhnen kann. Immerhin kann ich hier wenigstens so lange aufbleiben wie ich will. _

_Ansonsten gibt es hier sehr, sehr, sehr viel zu Essen, ich glaube ich platze bevor ich zurückkomme. Also wenn wir uns nicht mehr sehen, dann weißt du warum. Lasse hat schon wieder ein Mädchen gefunden und kaum zu sehen. Ich will nicht wissen was er die ganze Zeit mit ihr anstellt und dank Merlin wissen es Mum und Dad auch nicht. Wenigstens bessert er so sein Schwedisch auf, was wirklich echt schlecht ist, auch wenn sie wahrscheinlich nicht so viel reden. _

_Wenigstens kann ich mit meinen Cousins Quidditch spielen. Einer von denen spielt auch in der Nationalmannschaft, die bereiten sich jetzt schon auf den Weltcup vor, obwohl der erst in einem Jahr ist. Naja, ich habe aus Versehen einem meiner Cousins einen Klatscher an den Kopf gedonnert und er ist vom Besen gefallen. Was kann ich denn dafür wenn er genau in den Klatscher hineinfliegt? Er war sowieso bescheuert. Meinst du ich könnte mich als Treiberin fürs Hausteam bewerben? Wir zwei beide als erbitterte Gegnerinnen auf dem Quidditchfeld? Inga Bergström, erstklassige Treiberin von Hufflepuff, haut die Klatscher wie Kanonenkugeln über das Feld, zielsicher wie ein Profi. Emily Evans, eine der erfolgreichen Jägerinnen Gryffindors, klein und flink, weicht allen Gefahren blitzschnell aus. Das wäre doch was, oder? Sorry, jetzt schweife ich aber ab. Lasse hat auch einen meiner Klatscher abgekriegt, aber ob das ein Versehen war, bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Er meinte nämlich, dass er unseren Eltern erzählen müsste, dass ich mich mit Anton, Elisa und Arvid nachts aus dem Haus geschlichen habe. Und er hat die ganzen Ferien nichts anderes gemacht! So ein Heuchler!_

_Auf jeden Fall sind wir seit ein paar Tagen wieder zurück in London und Lasse ist nach Rumänien gefahren. Er will Charlie besuchen, zusammen mit Tonks(okay, du kennst sie jetzt nicht, aber sie war mit Lasse und Charlie in einem Jahrgang und sie sind die besten Freunde, sie ist ziemlich cool, sie ist nämlich ein Metamorphmagus und ich schweife schon wieder ab). Meine Eltern sind arbeiten und ich habe die ganze Wohnung für mich alleine. Susan und Hannah waren ein paar Mal da, ich soll dich von ihnen grüßen! Neville habe ich auch ein paar Mal gesehen. Junge, hat der eine Großmutter! Wie ein bissiger Hund! Aber lass sie das bloß nicht hören! _

_Leider hat Mum mich gezwungen meine Schulsachen am Anfang der Ferien zu kaufen und den Rest per Eulenpost gekauft, so dass ich jetzt nicht in die Winkelgasse komme. Deshalb schreibe ich jetzt elllenlange Briefe an jeden den ich kenne. Du weißt nicht zufällig ob mein Brief an Leo angekommen ist? Antwort habe ich bis jetzt noch nicht bekommen. _

_Dafür erwarte ich von dir eine Antwort! Aber pronto. Sonst sterbe ich hier drin vor Langeweile (kannst du glauben, dass ich mir schonmal meine Bücher angeguckt habe? Ansonsten habe ich mir Lasses Bücher über Auroren geschnappt. Meinst du man könnte dieses Wissen gewinnbringend einsetzen? Wie verhexe ich meinen Gegner und so?) _

_So ich mach jetzt Schluss, sonst schweife ich noch mehr ab. Mein nächstes Ziel ist die Schallplattensammlung meiner Eltern, vielleicht finde ich da ja was interessantes. _

_käraste hälsningar, Inga (Das heißt allerliebste Grüße auf Schwedisch, ich wollte nur mal beweisen, dass ich wirklich Schwedisch kann)_

Die Ferien waren wirklich perfekt als Emily entdeckte, dass es bei Flourish & Blotts auch Bücher über Animagi gab. Sie kauften gerade ihre letzten Schulbücher und Emily wanderte durch die Gänge. Sie erinnerte sich noch daran wie sie das erste Mal mit Snape hier gewesen war. Sie war so fasziniert gewesen und wäre am liebsten ewig in dem Buchladen geblieben. In einer dunklen Ecke stand ein schmales Regal in dem ein paar alte Bücher lagen. Eine dicke Staubschicht bedeckte alles und verriet ihr, dass sich selten jemand hier hin verirrte. Sie durchsuchte vorsichtig das Regal bis sie sich für ein dünnes, abgenutztes Buch entschied. Der Titel war kaum noch lesbar und die Seiten fielen beinahe heraus. Was aber noch viel wichtiger war, dass es die letzten Hinweise auf die Verwandlung enthielt. Emily wusste nicht ob sie ihr das Buch wirklich verkaufen würden, aber sie konnte es ja mal probieren. Sie legte das Buch zusammen auf einen Stapel mit ihren Schulbüchern und ging zur Kasse.

Der eine Verkäufer kämpfte gerade mit einer Ausgabe des _Monsterbuches der Monster_ und war ziemlich verärgert. Er fertigte Harry und Emilys Einkäufe ziemlich schnell ab und musste dann schon wieder davon eilen um die Bücher davon abzuhalten sich gegenseitig zu töten, falls man bei Büchern davon sprechen konnte. Wie sich herausstellte war das _Monsterbuch der Monster_ ihr Buch für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe.

Nachts, wenn Harry schon schlief, blieb Emily noch wach und studierte ihre Bücher über Animagi. Sie hatte herausgefunden, dass ihre Benutzung der Magie keine Aufmerksamkeit erregte, weil in der Winkelgasse nahezu alles magisch war. Also übte sie nachts Verwandlungen. Sie hoffte, dass ihr Animagus ihr helfen würde Harry zu beschützen. Außerdem hoffte sie, dass ihr Animagus nicht gerade eine Ratte war. Ratten war so ziemlich das einzige vor dem sie wirklich Angst hatte. Selbst vor Krätze, der steinalten Ratte Rons. Sie bedauerte es, dass Krätze nicht irgendwo in den Pyramiden verschwunden war, auch wenn sie das Ron niemals sagen würde.

An einem Morgen am Ende der Ferien trafen sie Ron und Hermine in der Winkelgasse. Nachdem sie sich begrüßt hatten marschierten sie gemeinsam zur Magischen Menagerie weil Hermine sich ein Haustier kaufen wollte und weil Krätze ziemlich krank aussah. Emily schnitt eine Grimasse als Ron die Ratte aus seiner Tasche zog und auf den Tresen legte. Ron unterhielt sich gerade mit der Verkäuferin als ein rothaariges Fellbündel durch die Luft schoss.

„Nein, Krummschwanz, nein", rief die Verkäuferin während Krätze einfach verschwand. Ron und Harry jagten der Ratte nach und Emily blieb bei Hermine. Die Verkäuferin fing das Fellbündel wieder ein, das sich als ziemlich große Katze entpuppte. Ihr Gesicht sah so aus als ob sie gegen die Wand gerannt wäre und sie hatte O-Beine. Hermine hingegen fand Krummschwanz wundervoll und kaufte ihn.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass sie ihn kaufen wollen?", fragte die Verkäuferin skeptisch. „Er ist schon seit Jahren hier. Bis jetzt wollte ihn keiner." Emily brauchte nicht zu fragen warum.

Doch Hermine ließ sich nicht davon abbringen und Krummschwanz machte es sich auf ihrem Arm bequem und schnurrte laut. Sie nahm auch das Tonikum für Krätze mit, das Ron in der Eile vergessen hatte, dann verließen die beiden Mädchen den Laden. Kaum sah Ron, dass Hermine den Kater gekauft hatte, brach sofort ein Streit zwischen ihnen aus, den Emily sich einfach stillschweigend anhörte. Nach zwei Jahren hatte sie sich an die Streitereien zwischen den beiden gewöhnt. Man konnte sie sowieso kaum davon abhalten. Die vier gingen zurück zum Tropfenden Kessel wo sie auf den Rest der Weasleys trafen.

„Fred! George!", rief Emily und rannte auf die Zwillinge zu. Die beiden fingen Emily auf und zogen sie eine Umarmung.

„Da freut sich aber jemand uns zu sehen!", sagte Fred lachend.

„Wer tut das nicht?", sagte George trocken, was ihm einen Hieb mit dem Ellenbogen von Emily in die Rippen einbrachte.

„Hallo Emily!", kam da die Stimme der jüngsten Weasley. Emily umarmte auch Ginny. „Wie war Ägypten?"

„Wundervoll", erwiderte Ginny. „Fred und George haben versucht Percy in den Pyramiden einzusperren. Mum hat sie aber erwischt."

„Er hatte es verdient", verteidigte sich Fred. „Er ist jetzt Schulsprecher." Er wurde unterbrochen, denn jetzt tauchte Percy auf und schüttelte Emily und Harry feierlich die Hände. Emily versuchte ein Kichern zu verbergen als sie sah, dass Fred und George simultan die Augen verdrehten.

Emily war gerade auf dem Weg zu ihrem Zimmer als sie mitten im halbdunklen Gang auf Harry traf. Sie hatte die Zeit nach dem Abendessen mit Ginny und Hermine verbracht und sich über ihre Ferien ausgetauscht.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte Emily leise.

„Psst", erwiderte Harry leise und deutete auf die Tür, die ein bisschen offenstand. Emily runzelte die Stirn, aber hörte dann genauer hin.

„…es macht keinen Sinn es ihnen zu erzählen", sagte Mr Weasley gerade. „Harry und Emily haben das Recht es zu wissen."

„Arthur. Die Wahrheit würde sie verängstigen!", sagte Mrs Weasley. „Willst du die beiden wirklich zur Schule schicken wissend was über ihnen hängt? Sie sind glücklich weil sie es nicht wissen!"

„Ich will sie wachsam machen!", erwiderte Mr Weasley. „Du weißt wie sie sind. Sie müssen, dass dieses Jahr nicht noch einmal haben. Was alles hätte passieren können wenn der Fahrende Ritter sie nicht aufgelesen hätte."

„Aber ihnen ist nichts passiert! Was ist also der Punkt?"

„Molly, sie sagen, dass Sirius Black verrückt ist. Er ist aus Askaban ausgebrochen, obwohl alle dachten es wäre sicher. Das einzige was sicher ist, dass wir wissen hinter wem Black her ist-"

„Aber Hogwarts ist sicher! Und niemand ist wirklich sicher, dass er hinter den beiden her ist."

„Ich bin mir sicher", sagte Mr Weasley. „Es stand nicht in der Presse, aber Fudge berichtete, dass Black im Schlaf redete: Er ist in Hogwarts. Er ist in Hogwarts. Er will Harry tot sehen und wahrscheinlich auch Emily, sobald er heraus gefunden hat, dass sie noch am Leben ist."

„Arthur, du vergisst Albus Dumbledore. Niemand wird die beiden verletzen können, solange Dumbledore Schulleiter ist. Ich vermute er weiß über alles Bescheid?"

„Natürlich", antwortete Mr Weasley. „Die Wachen von Askaban sind nun auf dem Schulgelände stationiert." Man hörte Schritte und dann nur noch Stille. Anscheinend hatten Mr und Mrs Weasley den Raum verlassen. Harry huschte schnell hinein und kam mit einer kleinen Flasche wieder hinaus.

„Das Tonikum für Krätze", erklärte er. Dann gingen die beiden nach oben zurück in ihr Zimmer, nachdem sie das Tonikum Ron gegeben hatten. Sie setzten sich auf das Bett, beide nachdenklich.

„So, Black ist also hinter uns her?", sagte Emily und brach die Stille zwischen ihnen.

„Das erklärt einiges", erwiderte Harry. „Warum Fudge mich nicht bestraft hat, er war viel zu froh, dass ich noch am Leben bin. Warum wir in der Winkelgasse bleiben mussten. Und ein weiterer Grund warum wir froh sein sollten, dass deine Herkunft immer noch ein Geheimnis ist."

Emily stimmte ihm zu. „Aber es gibt etwas womit Sirius Black nicht rechnen wird."

„Was denn?", fragte Harry verwundert.

Emily zog eine Grimasse. Eigentlich war es nur für sie selbst gedacht. Aber es wäre besser wenn sie es Harry mal endlich beichten würde. Irgendwann würde es sowieso heraus kommen. Sie holte einmal tief Luft, bevor sie begann zu erklären. "Seitdem ich im Waisenhaus war, besitze ich einige Bücher über die Verwandlung zum Animagus. Warum weiß ich nicht, anfangs habe ich sie auch nicht verstanden. Aber seit dem ersten Jahr, versuche ich mich an der Verwandlung zum Animagus. Ich hoffe, dass ich es dieses Jahr endlich schaffe." Vorsichtig blickte sie zu Harry.

Harry war sprachlos. "Es tut mir fürchterlich Leid, dass ich dir nichts gesagt habe." Emily fuhr sich durch die Haare. "Ich bin es einfach nicht gewöhnt, dass es jemanden wie dich gibt."

"Ist dass nicht voll schwer?", war das einzige was Harry fragen konnte.

Emily schaffte es kurz zu lächeln. "Schon, aber ich übe seit fast zwei Jahren dafür. Ich hätte es dir eher sagen sollen, aber nun ja." Sie spielte nervös mit dem Saum ihres Pullovers. "Es tut mir Leid."

"Ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll", sagte Harry. "Aber übel nehme ich es dir nicht. Ich würde es wahrscheinlich auch nicht anders machen. Immerhin hast du es mir überhaupt gesagt. Ich bin nur überrascht. Das ist alles."

Emily fiel Harry um den Hals. "Oh ich hatte schon Angst, du wärest unglaublich sauer auf mich deswegen. Wenn du willst, kann ich es dir auch beibringen."

"Ich glaube, dass ist nichts für mich", erwiderte Harry als Emily ihn wieder losgelassen hatte. "Ich meine du bist ja immerhin schon zwei Jahre dabei und hast es noch nicht geschafft. Ich hätte nicht das Durchhaltevermögen. Weißt du schon welche Form du annehmen wirst?"

"Nein." Emily schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. "Erst wenn ich mich zum ersten Mal verwandle. Aber das wird noch ein bisschen dauern. Aber wenn es soweit ist, dann sage ich dir als erstes Bescheid. Versprochen."

"Damit kann ich leben." Harry grinste. "Irgendwie ist es cool, dass du dich einfach so verwandeln kannst. Du könntest dann einfach so durch Hogwarts spazieren."

"Tja, dass ist das Problem", antwortete Emily. "So wie ich es mache, ist es illegal. Eigentlich wird das vom Ministerium überwacht, aber als ich davon erfahren habe, habe ich beschlossen es trotzdem zu machen."

"Illegal?", wiederholte Harry ungläubig.

"Ja. Aber in meinen Bücher wird von anderen Animagi gesprochen, aber die sind nicht registriert. Es gibt auch keine Fälle in denen ein illegaler Animagus verurteilt wurde. Ich werde sowieso kein großes Tier, dann falle ich eh nicht auf. Warum also Sorgen machen?" Sie zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. "Ich habe ja auch nicht vor es an die große Glocke zu hängen."

"Bist du dir sicher?", hakte er nach. "Ich meine du könntest in Gefängnis kommen, oder so?"

"Ich passe auf", versichte Emily ihm. "Ich will nur nicht aufgeben, ich bin so kurz davor." In ihrer Stimme schwang die Sehnsucht mit. "Verstehst du?"

"Ja, klar", antwortete Harry. "Aber sei bitte vorsichtig, ja?" Ein Grinsen breitete sich plötzlich wieder auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Wir können es aber auch nie normal machen, oder?"

Emily musste lachen. "Anscheinend nicht. Wir sind nun mal Potters, da ist nichts normal."

Wer möchte, darf gerne mal raten welche Form Emily als Animagus annehmen wird. Ich bin gespannt auf eure Vorschläge :)


	32. Dementoren

**31. Dementoren**

Am nächsten Morgen machten sich alle auf den Weg nach King's Cross. In dem ganzen Durcheinander hatten weder Emily noch Harry Zeit Ron und Hermine etwas zu erzählen. Zwei Wagen des Ministeriums brachten sie zum Bahnhof und dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Gleis 9 ¾. Als sie durch die magische Barriere durch waren, zog Mr Weasley Emily und Harry beiseite.

„Da gibt es etwas was ich euch beiden sagen-" , begann Mr Weasley

„Schon in Ordnung", begann Emily.

„Wir wissen es bereits. Wir haben sie gehört", fügte Harry hinzu. „Man konnte sie nicht überhören."

„Ich möchte, dass ihr mir euer Wort gebt, das ihr niemals nach Black suchen werdet."

„Was?", riefen die Zwillinge unisono.

„Versprecht es mir, was auch immer passiert!", sagte Mr Weasley hastig.

„Warum sollten wir nach jemanden suchen der uns umbringen will?", fragte Emily verwundert.

Doch dann ertönte ein schriller Pfiff. Es war allerhöchste Zeit in den Zug zu steigen. Emily und Harry verabschiedeten sich hastig von Mr und Mrs Weasley dann rannten sie in den Zug auf der Suche nach Hermine und Ron. Sie fanden sie auf dem Gang auf der Suche nach einem leeren Abteil. Alle waren voll besetzt, bis auf die letzte in der ein einzelner Mann saß. Er schien am schlafen zu sein. Sein Umhang war ein bisschen schäbig und er selbst sah müde und erschöpft aus. Im Gepäckfach über ihm war ein Koffer verstaut, das Namensschild sagte, dass das der Koffer von Professor R.J. Lupin war.

„Wer ist das wohl?", fragte Ron leise während sie sich setzten.

„Professor R.J. Lupin", antworteten Emily und Hermine gleichzeitig. „Steht auf seinem Koffer", fügte Hermine hinzu.

„Was er wohl unterrichtet?", fragte Ron weiter.

„Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste", erwiderte Hermine. „Das ist die einzige Stelle die frei ist."

"Er sieht aus als ob er gleich umfallen würde", sagte Ron.

"Letzte Nacht war Vollmond. Vielleicht hat er schlecht geschlafen", erwiderte Emily schulterzuckend und setzte sich.

Nachdem das geklärt war, begannen die Zwillinge zu erzählen was sie am Vorabend gehört hatten. Als sie fertig waren sagte Hermine: „Sirius Black ist ausgebrochen um nach euch zu suchen? Ob Dumbledore so etwas wohl geahnt hat? Weil er gesagt hat, dass Emilys Herkunft ein Geheimnis bleiben muss?"

„Nicht geahnt, gewusst", antwortete Emily. „Es gibt genug dunkle Gestalten die hinter Harry her sind, nicht nur Black."

„Ihr müsst auf euch aufpassen", sagte Hermine eindringlich. „Es ist doch immer noch ein Geheimnis, oder?"

„Ja", bestätigte Emily. „Nur Fred und George wissen auch Bescheid, weil sie ihre Eltern gehört haben. Mrs Weasley hat es ihnen bei Androhung schlimmster Strafen verboten es zu erzählen. Es ist also sicher. Aber ich habe sowieso nicht vor nach jemanden zu suchen, der mich oder Harry umbringen will."

„Eben", fügte Harry hinzu. „Der Ärger findet mich schon von selber. Deshalb dürfen wir noch weniger nach Hogsmeade."

„Ihr dürft nicht nach Hogsmeade?", fragte Ron ungläubig.

„Onkel Vernon hat die Erlaubnis nicht unterschrieben", erklärte Harry. „Und McGonagall wird uns bestimmt nicht aus dem Schloss lassen."

„Wir können Fred und George fragen-" schlug Ron eifrig vor.

„Ron!", sagte Hermine scharf. „Ich denke nicht, dass die beiden sich aus dem Schloss schleichen sollten, wenn Black unterwegs ist. Und er wird sich auch nicht davon abhalten euch umzubringen, wenn Schüler dort sind!"

Es fing an zu regnen und dicke Tropfen klatschten gegen das Fenster. Der Horizont begann sich zu verdunkeln während der Zug immer weiter nach Norden fuhr. Doch plötzlich wurde der Zug langsamer und blieb mit einem Ruck stehen.

„Wir können doch noch gar nicht da sein", sagte Hermine verwundert und schaute auf ihre Armbanduhr.

„Warum halten wir dann?", fragte Ron. Er hatte kaum fertig gesprochen als alle Lampen ausgingen und den Zug in Dunkelheit hüllten. Die Abteiltür öffnete sich quietschend und irgendjemand kam hinein.

„Wisst ihr was los ist?", fragte dieser irgendjemand, der sich als Neville Longbottom entpuppte.

„Setz dich", sagte Emily und zog Neville auf den Sitz neben sich. „Wir haben auch keine Ahnung. Ich geh mal zum Zugführer und frag nach." Sie stand auf und öffnete die Abteiltür als sie mit einem Mal gegen jemanden stieß. „Autsch."

„Sorry. Ich bin's nur, Ginny. Ich hab nach Ron gesucht", antwortete Ginny.

„Komm rein und setz dich." In der Dunkelheit suchten Emily und Ginny ihre Plätze wieder, nicht ohne, dass sie ein paar Leuten auf die Füße traten.

"Emily?", fragte Inga plötzlich. "Bist du hier?"

"Ja, komm rein", erwiderte Emily und zog Inga zu sich auf den Sitz. Langsam wurde es eng.

"Ich hab dich gesucht, aber könnte bitte irgendjemand endlich das Licht anmachen? Ich würd dich gerne sehen." Ingas Stimme war erstaunlich fröhlich. "Euch natürlich auch. Wer auch immer hier mit sitzt. Auf wessen Hand habe ich mich eigentlich gerade gesetzt?"

„Ruhe", unterbrach sie eine raue Stimme. Professor Lupin war anscheinend aufgewacht. In der Hand hielt er eine kleine Flamme, die zitternde Schatten in das Abteil warfen. Plötzlich beschlugen die Scheiben und kleine Eisblumen formten sich. Ihr Atem wurde in der Luft sichtbar, und Emily fühlte die Kälte bis tief in ihre Knochen hinein. Auf dem Gang tauchte eine schwebende Figur auf. Ihr Körper war von einem langen Mantel umhüllt, genauso wie der Kopf, der unter einer Kapuze verbogen war.

Emilys Augen rollten in den Kopf, so dass nur noch das Weiße zu erkennen war. Sie sah nichts mehr. Es war als ob sie in eiskaltem Wasser ertrinken würde. Dann hörte sie von weit, weither wie jemand verängstigt, hilflos schrie. Immer wieder. Die Kälte nahm zu und sie wusste, dass Harry das gleiche sah, fühlte, hörte. Lag es nur daran, dass sie Seelenverwandte waren? Oder steckte mehr dahinter?

„Emily? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Jemand gab ihr eine Ohrfeige und Emily riss die Augen wieder auf. Über ihr hingen schwankende Laternen und der Zug bewegte sich wieder. Sie erkannte, dass sie auf den Boden gefallen war und dass Harry neben ihr lag. Auch er schien gerade wieder aufgewacht zu sein. Emily rappelte sich zitternd wieder auf.

„Habt ihr das auch gehört?", fragte Emily.

„Die Schreie?", erwiderte Harry. „Ja, die habe ich auch gehört."

„Welche Schreie? Niemand hat geschrien", sagte Ron.

„Aber Harry und ich haben es doch gehört-" , sagte Emily verwundert und sah die anderen an.

„Esst", mischte sich Professor Lupin ein und reichte den Zwillingen ein Stück Schokolade. „Es hilft euch."

„Was war das?", fragte Harry.

„Ein Dementor", antwortete Lupin. „Aus Askaban. Ich muss mit dem Fahrer reden. Entschuldigt mich…" Er stand auf und ging an ihnen vorbei zur Tür. Er warf einen letzten Blick auf Emily, dann trat er auf den Gang. Emily sah wie er sich die Schläfen rieb und dann kopfschüttelnd weiter ging. In seinen Augen hatte Verwirrung, Trauer und Unglauben gestanden. Es erinnerte sie frappierend an den Ausdruck in den gelben Augen des großen Hundes den sie damals im Ligusterweg gesehen hatte.

„Geht es euch wirklich gut?", fragte Hermine ängstlich.

„Was ist überhaupt passiert?", fragte Harry.

„Nun der Dementor stand hier und sah sich um und ihr- ihr…"

„Ich dachte, ihr habt so einen Anfall oder so", sagte Ron. „Du hast angefangen zu zucken, dann bist du vom Sitz gefallen. Zwei Sekunden später lag Emily neben dir."

"Bitte mach nie wieder so etwas, ja?" Durch Ingas Körper zog sich ein Schaudern. "Sah ein bisschen gruselig aus."

"Danke, Inga. Sehr nett von dir." Emily verdrehte die Augen.

Inga zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste. "Ist aber so. Immer wieder gerne."

„Und Professor Lupin ist über euch drüber gestiegen und sagte: Niemand von uns hat Sirius Black versteckt. Dann hat er etwas gemurmelt und etwas Silbriges schoss aus seinem Zauberstab…", fügte Hermine hinzu.

„Aber niemand sonst ist vom Sitz gefallen, oder?", fragte Harry.

„Nein", sagte Ron. „Ginny hat wie verrückt gezittert, aber sonst…"

Emily und Harry sahen sich verwundert an. Warum nur sie? Nachdenklich biss Emily von der Schokolade ab und die Wärme drang wieder in ihren zitternden Körper. Lupin kehrte wieder zurück und für den Rest der Fahrt sprachen sie nur noch wenig. Selbst Inga sagte nicht mehr viel. Im Schloss wurden sie von Professor McGonagall abgefangen, die Emily, Harry und Hermine dringend sprechen wollte.

McGonagall führte sie in ihr Büro und sagte, nachdem sie sich alle gesetzt hatten: „Professor Lupin hat eine Eule geschickt um zu sagen, dass sie beide krank wurden."

„Es ist nichts", sagte Emily rasch.

„Uns geht es gut", fügte Harry hinzu. Bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnten, kam Madam Pomfrey hinein. Sie betrachte die Zwillinge und fühlte ihnen den Puls.

„Was brauchen die beiden?", fragte McGonagall.

„Uns geht es gut", wiederholte Harry.

„Zumindest Schokolade sollten sie bekommen", antwortete Madam Pomfrey.

„Hatten wir schon", beieilte sich Emily zu sagen. „Professor Lupin hat uns welche gegeben."

„Hat er?", sagte Madam Pomfrey anerkennend. „Endlich ein Professor der davon Ahnung hat."

„Seid ihr sicher, dass es euch gut geht?", fragte McGonagall.

„Ja", sagten Emily und Harry unisono. Danach durften sie gehen, nur Hermine blieb mit McGonagall im Büro.

„Was glaubst du warum wir diese Schreie gehört haben?", fragte Harry als sie auf dem Flur standen.

„Vielleicht irgendeine Erinnerung?", mutmaßte Emily. „Vielleicht ist es bei uns nur schlimmer geworden, weil wir beide es gespürt haben und gleichzeitig das was andere gefühlt hat. Wie zwei Spiegel die man gegenüber stellt." Sie tippte sich vielsagend gegen die Schläfen.

„Aber was für eine Erinnerung?", fragte sich Harry.

„Etwas Schlimmes", sagte Emily. „Ich will es nie wieder fühlen. So kalt war mir noch nie in meinem Leben."

Hermine kam wieder und sah ziemlich glücklich. Gemeinsam mit McGonagall gingen sie wieder hinunter in die Große Halle. Sie kamen gerade passend für Dumbledores Rede zum Jahresanfang.

„Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts. Wie ihr bereits mitbekommen habt, ist unsere Schule gerade Gastgeber für die Dementoren von Askaban, im Auftrag des Ministeriums der Zauberei. Sie sind an jedem Eingang stationiert und während sie bei uns sind, muss ich deutlich machen, dass niemand ohne Erlaubnis die Schule verlassen darf. Dementoren lassen sich nicht durch Tricks und Verkleidungen, oder gar Tarnumhängen, täuschen. Es liegt nicht in der Natur eines Dementors Bitten und Entschuldigungen zu verstehen."

Er sah über die versammelte Schülerschaft bevor er weiter sprach: „Ich bin sehr erfreut zwei neue Lehrer in unseren Reihen begrüßen zu dürfen. Zuerst Professor Lupin, der nun Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten wird." Der Applaus war etwas verhalten. Snape betrachtete den neuen Lehrer mit puren Hass, was nicht nur damit zusammenhing, dass Lupin den Job bekommen hatte hinter dem seit Jahren her war. Es steckte mehr dahinter.

„Ich freue mich sagen zu können, dass niemand anders als unser Rubeus Hagrid eingewilligt hat, den Posten als Lehrer für Pflege magischer Kreaturen anzunehmen." Diesmal war der Applaus stärker, vor allem bei den Gryffindors. Nach dem wundervollen Essen mischte sich Emily unter die Menge und suchte nach ihren Freunden. Inga kam vom Tisch der Slytherins hinüber, an dem sie mit einer blonden Schülerin gesprochen hatte. Leo schloss sich Emily an.

"Alles wieder besser?", fragte Inga sie besorgt.

"Klar. Die Schokolade hat definitiv geholfen", antwortete Emily.

"Was ist denn im Zug passiert?", wollte Leo wissen.

"Nichts Schlimmes. Die Begegnung mit den Dementoren war nicht gerade erfreulich", erwiderte Emily ausweichend. "Alles wieder gut."

"Wirklich?"

Emily verdrehte die Augen. "Ja, wirklich."

„Du ich muss los, sonst steh ich gleich vorm Gemeinschaftsraum ohne Passwort", rief Inga. „Wir sehen uns morgen!" Und schon war sie verschwunden.

„Wir sollten uns auch auf den Weg machen", sagte Leo lächelnd und sie folgten den restlichen Gryffindors hoch in den Turm.

„Wie waren deine Ferien?", fragte Emily.

Leo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ganz in Ordnung. Aber ich bin froh wieder hier zu sein."

Emily nickte, sie verstand ihn nur zu gut. Hogwarts war ihr Zuhause. Mittlerweile waren sie in dem gemütlichen Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen.

„Warte hier", sagte Leo und rannte schon die Treppen hinauf. „Ich hol eben dein Geschenk."

Ein paar Minuten später kam er mit einem dicken Paket wieder. „Hier, es war leider zu schwer für Eos und mehr Eulen kannte ich auch nicht."

„Danke", sagte Emily lächelnd und riss das Geschenkpapier ab. Darunter zum Vorschein kam ein dickes Buch mit dem Titel _Magische Malerei durch die Jahrhunderte_. Emily hatte das Buch ein paar Mal bei Flourish & Blotts gesehen, bis es eines Tages weg war. Jetzt war auch klar warum. Sie bedankte sich noch mal. „Das ist wirklich toll."

„Schön, dass es dir gefällt", antwortete Leo. „Ein bisschen Inspiration wenn du mal wieder bei Binns im Unterricht malst."

Emily grinste. Bei Binns musste man sich irgendwas überlegen, damit man nicht einschlief. So langweilig war sein Unterricht. Aber es war schön wieder in Hogwarts zu sein.


	33. Seidenschnabel

**32. Seidenschnabel**

Am nächsten Morgen saßen sie alle beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle. McGonagall kam vorbei und verteilte an alle ihre neuen Stundenpläne. Dieses Jahr würde es für die Drittklässler zwei neue Fächer geben.

„Was hast du gewählt?", fragte Leo und schaute Emily über die Schulter.

„Erst Alte Runen und dann Pflege magischer Geschöpfe", antwortete Emily. „Und du?"

„Muggelstudien und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe", sagte Leo grinsend.

„Muggelstudien?"

„Jep. Schon allein um meine Familie zu ärgern." Er grinste noch ein bisschen breiter. Emily lachte leise.

„Harry und ich haben Wahrsagen gewählt", mischte sich Ron ein. „Warum du nicht?"

„Weil Wahrsagen sinnlos ist", erwiderte Emily. „Und unzuverlässig. Ich glaube sowieso nicht daran."

„Richtig. Man erfindet immer nur irgendwas", bestätigte Fred lachend, der neben Emily saß.

„Hermine, meinst du nicht McGonagall hat bei deinem Stundenplan einen Fehler gemacht?", sagte Ron gerade. Emily erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf Hermines Stundenplan, der ziemlich vollgepackt war.

„Was geht dich das an wenn mein Stundenplan so voll ist?", schnappte Hermine. „Es ist alles mit Professor McGonagall geklärt." Sie stand auf und verschwand aus der Halle.

Ron sah auf seine Uhr und seufzte: „Wir müssen zum Nordturm, wir sollten besser gehen."

Emily stand ebenfalls auf und verabschiedete sich von den Weasleyzwillingen. In der Eingangshalle traf sie auf Inga.

„Morgen. Was hast du gewählt?", fragte Inga zur Begrüßung.

„Alte Runen und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe."

„Ich hab Alte Runen und Arithmantik gewählt", erwiderte Inga und hakte sich bei Emily ein. Susan und Ernie schlossen sich ihnen an. „Dann wollen wir mal."

Zu Emilys großer Überraschung tauchte Hermine ebenfalls in Alte Runen auf. Doch Emily hatte keine Gelegenheit mit ihr zu sprechen, denn nun tauchte auf Professor Babbling auf und begann mit dem Unterricht. Auch nach dem Unterricht ergab sich keine Gelegenheit, denn Hermine war plötzlich verschwunden, dafür kam sie gerade mit Ron und Harry aus der Richtung des Nordturms.

„Und wie war Wahrsagen?", fragte Emily auf dem Weg zu Verwandlung.

„Trelawney hat meinen Tod prophezeit", sagte Harry düster.

„Der Grimm tauchte in seinen Teeblättern auf", fügte Ron erklärend hinzu.

„Ich würde mir da mal keine Sorgen machen", sagte Emily. „Wahrscheinlich hat sie nur gesehen was sie sehen wollte. Alles Einbildung."

Der Rest der Klasse schien anderer Meinung zu sein. Sie warfen Harry immer wieder Blicke, als ob sie befürchten würden, dass Harry gleich tot umkippen würde. Das schien auch McGonagall zu bemerken. „Was ist heute mit euch los?"

„Wir hatten gerade unsere erste Stunde Wahrsagen und wir haben die Teeblätter gelesen-"

„Ah, Sie brauchen nichts mehr zu sagen", sagte McGonagall. „Wer von ihnen wird dieses Jahr sterben?"

„Ich", antwortete Harry.

„Sybill Trelawney hat bis jetzt jedes Jahr den Tod eines Schülers vorhergesagt. Niemand von ihnen ist bis jetzt gestorben. Sie sieht gerne Todesomen. Wahrsagen ist der unpräziseste Zweig der Magie."

Man konnte Harry ansehen, dass er sich jetzt zumindest etwas besser fühlte. Es ging sogar so weit, dass er Emily in die Rippen stupste und breit grinste, als McGonagall mit dem Unterricht fortfuhr. Das heutige Thema waren nämlich Animagi. Emilys besondere Kenntnisse trugen Gryffindor dann auch zwanzig Punkte ein, wobei McGonagall etwas verwundert war, dass eine Drittklässlerin darüber so gut Bescheid wusste. Der letzte Drittklässler der so viel wusste war James Potter gewesen.

Die nächste Stunde war Pflege magischer Geschöpfe bei Hagrid. Sie liefen hinunter zu seiner Hütte, wo leider auch schon die Slytherins auf sie warteten. Ron und Hermine hatten sich wegen dem angeblichen Grimm gestritten und sprachen deshalb nicht mehr miteinander. Hagrid führte seine Klasse hinter die Hütte und einer Art Paddock. Im Paddock standen mehrere bizarre Kreaturen. Das Vorderteil und die Flügel sahen aus wie ein Adler, während die Hinterbeine und –teil zu einem Pferd gehören zu schienen. Sie sahen ziemlich gefährlich aus mit ihren leuchtenden Augen und den langen Krallen. Aber auf dem zweiten Blick waren diese Kreaturen, Hippogreife genannt, faszinierend.

„Das erste war ihr über Hippogreife wissen müsst, ist dass sie sehr stolz sind", erklärte Hagrid. „Sind leicht beleidigt. Wartet immer drauf, dass der Hippogreif den ersten Schritt macht, ist höflicher. Ihr geht auf ihn zu und verbeugt euch dann. Wenn er sich auch verbeugt, dürft ihr ihn berühren. So, wer will als erstes?"

Der Großteil der Klasse trat lieber einen Schritt zurück. „Niemand?", fragte Hagrid.

„Ich mache es", sagten Emily und Harry gleichzeitig. Sie tauschten einen Blick aus und lächelten.

„Dann kommt mal her ihr beiden" Hagrid winkte sie herüber und die Zwillinge kletterten über den Zaun. „Mal schauen wie ihr mit Seidenschnabel zu Recht kommt. Emily, du zuerst." Emily trat vor und stellte sich gegenüber von Seidenschnabel. „Augenkontakt halten und nicht blinzeln. Hippogreife mögen es nicht wenn man zuviel blinzelt."

Emily starrte dem Hippogreif in die Augen und verbeugte sich dann langsam. Seidenschnabel beobachte sie unentwegt, doch dann beugte er seine Knie und verbeugte sich vor Emily. Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. Vorsichtig tätschelte sie seinen Schnabel, dann machte sie Platz für Harry. Das gleiche Spiel wiederholte sich und Seidenschnabel verbeugte sich auch vor Harry.

„Ich vermute er lässt euch ne Runde auf seinem Rücken fliegen", sagte Hagrid. „Ihr passt beide drauf." Emily konnte gerade noch nickten, da hatte Hagrid sie auch schon auf Seidenschnabels Rücken gesetzt. Zwei Sekunden später saß Harry hinter ihr und klammerte sich an ihr fest. Seidenschnabel breitete seine Flügel aus und erhob sich in die Luft. Es war kein Vergleich zu einem Flug auf einem Besen, denn Seidenschnabel flog viel ruckeliger. Aber das Gefühl wieder in der Luft zu sein war unbeschreiblich gut.

„Das ist toll", rief Emily fröhlich. „Ich liebe Fliegen!"

Harry murmelte etwas, dass Emily nicht ganz verstand. Seidenschnabel flog über den Großen See und drehte dann wieder um zurück zu Hagrid und den anderen. Mit einem dumpfen Ruck landete Seidenschnabel vor den anderen und sie kletterten wieder von seinem Rücken. Emily streichelte den Hippogreif begeistert. Die anderen kamen jetzt auch näher und übten sich an den anderen Hippogreifen. Emily und Harry setzten sich an den Rand und beobachteten die anderen.

„Ich glaube ich bevorzuge meinen Nimbus", murmelte Harry.

„Hauptsache fliegen", lachte Emily. „Wir spielen als erstes wieder gegen Slytherin, oder?"

Und wo sie gerade von Slytherin sprachen. Ein lauter Schrei ertönte und Draco lag am Boden und hielt sich seinen Arm. Vor ihm stand ein aufgebrachter Seidenschnabel, der von Hagrid wieder eingefangen wurde. Emily und Harry standen auf und liefen zu den anderen.

„Ich sterbe", schrie Draco schrill. „Ich sterbe. Es hat mich umgebracht."

„Dramaqueen", murmelte Emily. Hinter sich hörte sie ein Schnauben und ein unterdrücktes Kichern.

„Ganz meine Meinung", flüsterte Leo lachend. „Dafür, dass er stirbt sieht Draco aber noch ziemlich gut aus."

Jetzt versuchte Emily ein Kichern zu unterdrücken. „War ja klar, dass ausgerechnet Draco noch nicht mal die einfachsten Benimmregeln beherrscht. Aber für Hagrid tut es mir leid." Sie beobachteten wie Hagrid Draco hochhob und ihn zum Schloss hinübertrug. Hagrid war sichtlich besorgt. Immerhin musste er nicht mit anhören wie die Slytherins über ihn herzogen als die Schüler zum Schloss hochgingen.

Als Hagrid auch nicht beim Abendessen auftauchte, begannen die vier sich ernsthafte Sorgen zu machen und beschlossen ihn zu besuchen, Sirius Black hin oder her. Nach dem Abendessen liefen sie über die dunklen Wiesen hinunter zu der Hütte. Als sie eintraten sahen sie sofort, dass Hagrid getrunken hatte.

„Ist bestimmt ein Rekord", sagte Hagrid düster. „Ich denke nicht, dass sie jemals einen Lehrer hatten, der nur einen Tag gehalten hat."

„Du bist doch nicht entlassen worden?", fragte Hermine erschrocken.

„Noch nicht", sagte Hagrid. „Aber es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit. Sie haben es den Schulräten gesagt. Sie denken ich hab zu groß angefangen. Dachte nur ich mach eine gute erste Stunde, ist alles meine Schuld."

„Es ist alles Malfoys Schuld!", sagte Emily ernst.

„Wir sind Zeugen", fügte Harry hinzu. „Malfoy hat einfach nicht zugehört. Wir erzählen Dumbledore was wirklich passiert ist."

„Ja, mach dir keine Sorgen", sagte Ron. „Hagrid, wir unterstützen dich."

Das war zuviel für Hagrid. Große Tränen fielen aus seinen Augen und er zog sie in eine feste Umarmung. Dann stapfte er nach draußen und steckte seinen Kopf ins Wasserfass, während Hermine sein Glas ausleerte.

„Es war gut von euch hier her zu kommen-" Hagrid stoppte plötzlich und rief dann plötzlich so laut, dass sie vor Schreck in die Luft sprangen: „WAS MACHT IHR ÜBERHAUPT HIER? IHR DÜRFT NICHT EINFACH HIERUM WANDERN IN DER DUNKELHEIT!" Dann brachte er sie schnurstracks zum Schloss hinüber und murmelte die ganze Zeit wütend vor sich her.

Draco kam erst ein paar Tage später wieder zurück in den Unterricht und spielte den Schwerverletzten. Snape verdonnerte Harry und Ron Draco während der Stunde zu helfen. Emily stand in der Nähe und versuchte zusammen mit Hermine Neville zu helfen, denn Snape hatte angedroht den heutigen Zaubertrank an Nevilles Kröte zu testen.

„Hey Harry", sagte Seamus leise. „Hast du es schon gehört? Sirius Black wurde gesichtet, hier in der Nähe."

„Denkst du daran Sirius Black alleine zu fangen?", fragte Draco plötzlich.

„Richtig", sagte Harry trocken.

Draco lächelte dünn. „Natürlich wenn ich es wäre, würde ich längst etwas gemacht haben. Ich würde nicht brav in der Schule bleiben, ich wäre dort draußen auf der Suche nach ihm."

„Wovon redest du?", hakte Ron nach.

„Weißt du es nicht?", sagte Draco. „Vielleicht riskierst du lieber nicht deinen Hals. Überlässt es den Dementoren, oder? Aber wenn ich es wäre, dann würde ich ihn jagen, ich würde Rache nehmen wollen."

Emily runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Was wusste Draco über Sirius Black? Draco war mit Black verwandt, das wusste sie von Leo. Und sowohl die Malfoys als auch die Blacks waren Anhänger von Voldemort. Aber was hatten Harry und sie mit den dreizehn Muggeln zu tun die Sirius Black umgebracht hatte? Warum war Black überhaupt hinter ihnen her?

Nach der Stunde gingen sie zurück zur Großen Halle. Emily war immer noch am überlegen was Draco gemeint hatte. Ein leiser Schrei und ein Poltern riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Hermine war plötzlich aufgetaucht und ihre Tasche war unter der Last ihrer Bücher gerissen. Die meisten Bücher brauchte sie eigentlich gar nicht, und doch schleppte sie sie mit herum.

Nach dem Mittagessen machten sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrer ersten Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Lupin sah wieder etwas gesünder aus und begrüßte die Klasse freundlich. Er teilte ihnen auch mit, dass sie heute eine praktische Stunde haben würden. Dann führte er sie ins Lehrerzimmer. Hinter Lupin stand ein alter Schrank, der immer laut rappelte und gegen die Wand schlug.

„Nichts um das man sich Sorgen machen muss", sagte Lupin. „Das ist nur ein Irrwicht drin. Sie mögen dunkle, abgeschlossene Orte. Die erste Frage die wir uns stellen müssen ist, was ist ein Irrwicht?"

Emily meldete sich genauso wie Hermine. Lupin sah Emily etwas erstaunt an. „Ja, Miss?"

„Emily Evans", antwortete Emily.

Lupins Augenbraue schoss nach oben. „Nun gut Emily."

„Ein Irrwicht ist ein Gestaltwandler. Es nimmt die Form an was auch immer uns wir am meisten fürchten."

„Der Zauberspruch der einen Irrwicht abwehrt ist einfach, braucht aber Willenskraft. Das einzige was einen Irrwicht erledigt ist Lachen. Was ihr tun müsst, ist ihn dazu zu zwingen eine Form anzunehmen die euch amüsiert. Wir werden den Spruch ohne Zauberstab üben. Riddikulus!"

„Riddikulus!", wiederholte die Klasse.

„Neville, kommst du bitte nach vorne?", bat Lupin und Neville trat zögerlich vor. „Wovor fürchtest du dich am meisten?"

„P-professor S-snape", stammelte Neville leise. Fast jeder lachte sogar Neville grinste ein bisschen.

„Professor Snape…hmm…Neville, du wohnst bei deiner Großmutter?"

„Ähm, ja", sagte Neville. „Aber ich will auch nicht, dass der Irrwicht sich in sie verwandelt."

Lupin erklärte ihm, dass er sich Snape in den Klamotten seiner Großmutter vorstellen sollte. Jeder von ihnen sollte nun überlegen wovor sich am meisten fürchtete und wie er daraus etwas Lustiges machen könnte. Emily fragte sich, wovor sie am meisten Angst hatte. Vor Voldemort? Oder davor, dass alle, die sie liebte sterben würden? Oder vor den Dementoren? Sie schauderte bei dem Gedanken an die Begegnung im Zug. Doch sie hatte keine Zeit mehr darüber nachzudenken, denn Neville war jetzt an der Reihe und Lupin öffnete die Tür des Schranks. Sofort schoss der Irrwicht heraus und nahm die Form von Snape an.

„Riddikulus!", sagte Neville und Snape trug jetzt die Kleidung von Nevilles Großmutter inklusive eines Hutes mit einem ausgestopften Geier darauf. Alles lachte und nacheinander rief Lupin die Schüler nach vorne. Parvatis Irrwicht war eine Mumie, Seamus' eine Todesfee, Rons natürlich eine Spinne.

Dann war Harry an der Reihe. Doch Lupin stellte sich zwischen ihn und den Irrwicht. Vor ihm erschien eine silbrigweiße Kugel vor ihm und Lupin sagte: „Riddikulus!" Er überließ es Neville dem Irrwicht den letzten Rest zu geben. Dann verabschiedete er die Klasse.

„Emily, würdest du bitte noch hierbleiben?", rief Lupin.

Emily sah ihn verwundert an, doch sie verabschiedete sich von den anderen und ging zurück zu Lupin. Lupin wandte sich zum Fenster. Emily wartete bis er sprach.

„Es mag dir vielleicht komisch vorkommen", sagte Lupin langsam. „Aber du erinnerst mich an eine gute Freundin aus Schulzeiten. Du siehst ihr sehr ähnlich."

„Viele sagen, dass ich meiner Mutter ähnlich sehe.", erwiderte Emily. Sie ahnte worauf Lupin hinaus wollte. Aber gleichzeitig wollte er auch nicht die Hoffnung wecken. „Ich trage auch den gleichen Nachnamen wie sie damals." Das müsste ihm eigentlich alles sagen.

„Du bist Lilys Tochter."

„Ja, die bin ich.", sagte Emily lächelnd.

„Ich dachte immer du wärst tot." Lupin klang immer noch etwas ungläubig.

„Ich habe im Waisenhaus gelebt und bin erst an meinem elften Geburtstag gefunden worden.", erklärte Emily. „Wie ich da gelandet bin weiß ich aber auch nicht. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern. Ich habe erst hier erfahren, dass Harry mein Bruder ist."

„Aber du wirst nicht Potter genannt."

„Nein. Meine Herkunft soll ein Geheimnis bleiben. Besonders jetzt wo Sirius Black ausgebrochen ist."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Lupin. „Ich werde dein Geheimnis bewahren. Es ist nur ein ganz schöner Schock zu sehen, dass du lebst. Die Welt glaubt du wärst tot." Er lächelte schief. „Du siehst Lily wirklich sehr ähnlich. Sie hat immer an das Gute in einem geglaubt."

„Kannten Sie meine Mutter gut?"

„Ja, aber das ist eine Geschichte für einen anderen Tag."

Lupin beobachtete wie Emily den Raum verließ, dann ließ er sich in einen der Sessel nahe dem Feuer sinken. Er hatte Emily im Zug erkannt, war sich aber nicht sicher gewesen. Schließlich galt sie als tot. Ermordet von jemanden, den er niemals für einen Mörder gehalten hatte. Mit der Zeit war ihre Existenz vergessen worden, denn ihr Bruder war der Junge der lebt. Und jetzt war Sirius Black hinter den beiden her. _Sirius, was ist aus dir nur geworden? _

_ Anonymia: Ich antworte dir mal auf diesem Weg :) Ja, Emilys Animagusform steht schon fest, es dauert allerdings noch ein paar Kapitel bis sie sich wirklich verwandelt :) Und wegen Remus, Emily ist da wie Hermine & Lily, also kannst du dir ausrechnen was passiert :) _

_ GinnyPotter: Ich hoffe du liest das hier. Ich würde gerne mehr schreiben, aber so viel Zeit habe ich leider nicht :) Ich bin schon froh, wenn ich ein Kapitel pro Woche hochladen kann, weil ich zusätzlich noch an einer weiteren Geschichte schreibe. :) _


End file.
